Paradice Within Hell
by Aniulights
Summary: Now that the sure to be end of the world is here, Lucy Naila (OC), her two dogs and horse must find a way to survive it, but they can't do it alone. Finding a group of random survivors, Lucy must make new friends and learn quickly how to deal with her own emotional turmoil while protecting the ones she loves against a new threat, the walking dead...
1. Season 1 Chapter 1

**Season 1**

_**Chapter 1**_

A noise I wished I would never hear bolted through my ears, startling me wide awake. I looked down at the fuel meter. The little red arrow was now past the little E. "Well Lucic, looks like we're walkin' from here." His soulful eyes just looked up at me, like he knew it wasn't a good thing. We had been driving for seven hours straight now and only stopped twice. We were both restless but we sure didn't want to leave the truck.

I quickly checked the mirrors, making sure we were alone, and when I was sure the coast was clear I grabbed the overfilled backpack next to Lucic and reluctantly opened the door. A wave of Georgia heat hit me the second the door opened. It was only 8 A.M., but it was already above 90°. I'm not exactly sure why, but I took the keys from the ignition before getting out, not that I was going to ever use this truck again. I had already taken gas from three abandoned cars and used it all up. Didn't think it would last us very long but I did hope we might find somewhere safe by now.

I slowly got out of the truck, my legs seemed to take on the consistency of the pleater seats I had lived on for the last few days, but thats what I get for wearing shorts. My skin was sticky and damp with sweat. I could tell swamp ass was not far behind. Oh well, that was the least of my worries now. I slipped the straps of the thousand pound bag over my shoulders. Lucic was still sitting in the trucks passenger seat, starting to pant. "Come on boy, time to go." He just sat up. "I know, I don't want to leave it either but we got to go now." He finally got up and jumped off the seat and out of the truck.

We walked to the back of the bright red pick up where the trailer was attached. I carefully pulled down the large silver door to the trailer revealing my other two friends. Paille, my favorite horse, a large brown draft gelding from the ranch I used to ride at before the world went to hell.

I was the only one that could ride him, other then his owner, Becki. He was very shy around strangers, but he quickly warmed up to me. About a week ago, I was working at the stables, helping the owners get the horses ready to leave. Fuel was already hard to get and horses were going to be the renewed way to travel. Becki had three other horses with her and gave him to me. We had become good friends over the years and our families grew closer. Her brother ended up marring my aunt. It was almost creepy how well our families bonded. Anyways, Becki gave me Paille, his saddle along with a pair of saddle bags, some feed, and the trailer for him, the truck was my grandfather's that I had been using for awhile. It might as well have been mine.

On the floor of the trailer was my other friend, Luna. She was an all white German Shepherd with golden eyes. Her and Lucic grew up around horses, which I was grateful for, seeing as thats how we were going to be getting around. She stood up and wagged her tail at the sight of her brother Lucic, a long haired dark brown German Shepherd with brown eyes. She got a bit jumpy when I hopped into the trailer and I was glad I had thought ahead and removed all but the name tags on their collars so they wouldn't jingle around and make noise. I quickly got Paille's saddle and saddle bags on. They, like my backpack were hardly able to close, they were so filled with stuff. I wasn't sure what I was going to need, and not being a light packer before, I sure as hell wasn't turning into one now.

Next to brush holder on the wall of the trailer was my empty gun, hanging by its strap. I grabbed it and quickly loaded it, then slung it around my shoulders and hopped on Paille. Before I left the trailer, I made a quick check, making sure I had everything. Gun, check, backpack, check, knife, I felt the sheath on my belt, check. Bow? Nope that was the only thing left and I was ready to go. Guns being a loud weapon, I kept quieter ones on me at all times just to be safe, like my knife and bow and arrows. Can't be too safe nowadays. My bow hung next to the now empty water bucket.

"Okay, lets go." Paille slowly walked out of the trailer and down the narrowing dirt road. Lucic followed on my left while Luna did the same on my right, keeping close but giving us enough room to move. Not wanting to look back at the truck and trailer, all that was left of home, I gave Paille a slight kick and we took off. We kept on going for a few hours, while the path narrowed down to nothing. We were surrounded by woods now and the sun was high in the sky. It was just after one but I was already thinking about where to spend the night. We hadn't come across survivors yet like I had hoped and really didn't want to sleep in the woods tonight. Not alone, even with my small furry family. The entire time we drove in the woods we didn't see anything to be worried about but I didn't want to take any chances.

Soon we came up to a clearing, where we could see the tall buildings of Atlanta, but I knew better then to hope it there was anyone left there. The first hour or so getting out of my home city was spent swerving around the newly raised bodies of rotting flesh and their left overs in the road. The cities were worse then any place else, so I turned Paille towards the hill in the opposite direction.

We slowly made our way up the hill and I could feel that Paille was getting tired under my weight and the weight of the supplies. 'Please let us run into people soon.' I prayed as sweat ran down my face. Luna then ran ahead of me followed by Lucic. "Hey you guys, come back here." I said quietly. I pressed on Paille's sides, trying to get him to catch up with the dogs, but when I saw what they were after, I was almost sad that I did. Both dogs had their tails between their legs and were snarling at a mass bent over something rank smelling. Its hair was a sickly shade of red and its clothing was hanging off its body in shreds, revealing grayish skin, damp with what I could have only hoped was fruit punch. It was hunched over what had until resistantly been a Home Depot employee. A gaping hole in its torso was spilling its insides onto the ground and disgustingly, into the creature that hovered over its mouth. The creature was so consumed in its meal it never even moved as I dismounted Paille and approached it. I quickly readied my knife and slammed it into the top of the creature's skull, bringing its sad life to a more permanent end. I rammed the knife into the Home Depot employee's skull as well, just to be extra safe. After whipping the blade clean on a leaf, I put it back into its sheath, hoping I wouldn't have to take care of anymore of those creatures, those cannibals, those zombies, that have now taken over our world.

I walked beside Paille for a bit giving him a rest while I munched on a little baggie of dry cereal, wishing I just one drop of milk to go with it, but I had a feeling it was going to be a long time until I had milk again.

It was about three when the dogs once again ran ahead of me. Fearing another zombie would be just around the corner, I got my knife ready. I might have rather taken a zombie over what I found. In the grass between some trees were two people having sex about ten feet away. Not sure if I should disturb them or not, I backed behind a large tree and let them finish up. After a few minutes I couldn't take the moaning anymore. It was the end of the freaking world, why should I care if I should disturb them or not? I stepped on a dried out branch, snapping it in half making a loud cracking sound. Thankfully, it got their attention and so I didn't have to go up to them and brake them up. The man quickly got up and zipped his pants back on while the woman buttoned her shirt up.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked, trying to sound like I hadn't already seen them. The man walked over to us. He had short, curly black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Shane who is it?" she asked following him. She had long wavy brown hair and light brown eyes. I took Paille's reins and went up to them. They were both clearly in their thirties and a bit weary of me.

"Who are you? Where are you from?" Shane asked me.

"My names' Lucy, Lucy Naila. I came from Charlotte, North Carolina." Lucic ran up to Shane and sniffed his hand. He quickly pulled it back, thinking he might get bit. "Don't worry they don't bite." I smiled down at Lucic. He was always so good around people.

"You road all the way from Charlotte?" the woman asked.

"No." I giggled politely. "My truck ran out of gas bout fifteen miles that way." I pointed towards the road that had so kindly lead me to these other survivors.

"Did you get bit?" Shane asked me in a more aggressive tone. Not sure why he was getting angry with me I showed him my skin, which seemed to calm him down.

"No bites, no scratches, we are clean. Well, only in that sense." I said looking down at my mud covered boots and the dogs paws.

"Lori, what do you think?" She almost looked shocked that he was asking her opinion, must not happen often.

"She doesn't seem like a threat to me." She said.

"Okay. Camps' this way." he said taking lead.

"Camp? There's more?" I asked, almost thrilled.

"Yeah," Lori smiled at me "Over a the last few weeks a bunch of us grouped together."

"Guess its better that way. Safety in numbers." Shane said over his shoulder. I lead Paille with the two dogs at my side towards what I hoped could be a new home for us. I looked up at the now setting sun and thanked what ever god that was up there for helping me find these people.

Lori came up beside me and asked, "What's his name?" looking at my large steed.

"This is Paille." I said petting his nose. She did the same.

"What about them." she asked pointing to my goof ball dogs.

"The brown one is Lucic and the white one is Luna."

"Friendly?"

"Very. The both of them love people." Luna looked back at me, knowing that I was talking about her. "They're family. Even Paille here is family now."

"Is he not yours?" she asked.

"My friend gave him to me a little over a week ago. I've been riding him for a few years but when all this happened, I helped her and her family get out of dodge. She gave me him hoping he could be useful to me. Wouldn't have gotten here without him."

"Carl would love him." she said.

"Carl?"

"My son. We lost his father awhile back and he has been having a hard time dealing with it. Maybe having some animals around would cheer him up." I understood completely now, her and Shane. I wouldn't have to ask, and could save everyone from that awkward conversation, not that it was any of my business anyways, but I do like understand relationships between people. Makes everything easier.

"Yeah sure. If Carl would help me take care of Paille, he can ride him."

"Thanks." She smiled again. We rounded a few bushes and came upon camp. There were a few nice tents set up, a fire pit with chairs around it, a white van next to a dark gray jeep, a large RV and a motorcycle. A few people stopped and starred at us. I could understand why. A girl coming from the woods leading a huge horse and two dogs must look a bit odd. A man with a white hair, beard, mustache, and a gray fishing hat came up to greet us. I must have been beaming, seeing all these people. There had to have been at least ten, which might seem like nothing but when you haven't seen another living person in a few days, you become more then a little grateful to see ten of them.

He spoke with Lori for a moment then came up to me, "And who's this?" He held out his hand. His grandfatherly face was very trusting and welcoming.

"I'm Lucy Naila." I said shaking his hand. He looked up at Paille who towered over us. "Paille, Lucic, and Luna." I said preparing to do it a few more times.

"Nice looking family, you've got there. I'm Dale Horvath."

"Nice to meet you." I unbuckled the wast strap from my backpack before my back gave out.

"Oh here. I can put this in the RV until your all settled." he said taking the heavy bag from me. I wasn't sure he would be able to carry it, but he proved me wrong. He soon returned as I took the bow and gun from around my shoulders. "Well you sure are prepared."

"Can't be too careful I guess." I rubbed some more sweat off my forehead. My shirt was covered in sweat stains and I was almost embarrassed, but when a little boy and girl came up to me, also covered in the stains, I didn't care.

"Carl and Sophia." Dale said putting a head on each of the children's head. They were very intrigued with my animals and I felt like the center of attention. "Dale, is there anywhere I can wash them and myself off?" I asked referring to my mud covered feet and pets.

"Down that dirt path is a lake at the bottom of the quarry."

"Thanks, I'll meet everyone else once I am cleaner."

"Can we come?" Carl asked.

"Is it okay with your mother?" I asked taking off Paille's saddle.

"It most certainly is." Lori said coming from a near tent. "Sophia, your mother says its okay too. Come on, I'll take you." We followed her down to the very blue lake and once we reached the water, the dogs and I jumped right into the refreshing water. It felt so nice and cool on my aching back. The dogs swam while the two kids and I brushed and washed Paille. Carl seemed to enjoy himself with the animals. He even laughed at Lucic when he ran up to Carl and shook water all over him.

When we got back up to the camp, I tied Paille to a tree in the center of camp in a nice grassy area. The kids played with the dogs while I met the other survivors. I met Jim the mechanic, Carol and Ed Peletier, Sophia's parents, a few others, and a very nervous blond named Amy, who's sister was with some people from the group in the city, savaging.

It was starting to get late when were heard a car alarm going off. It was coming closer and people were starting to freak out, not knowing what it was and the fear that the sound would lead some zombies to us. The red sports car parked next to the RV and a smiling Koran kid wearing a baseball cap named Glenn jumped out. Amy ran over to him asking about her sister while Dale and Shane yelled at him to turn the alarm off. Jim finally pulled the alarm plug, silencing the car. Shane and Dale bickered with the kid about being more careful when a white construction truck parked behind the sports car. Out came another blond that ran up to Amy and hugged her. A Hispanic man named Morales got out fallowed by a black man called T-Dog and, no way!

"Jacqui!" I yelled running up to give her a hug.

"Lucy is that really you?" She said pulling me close. "Girl, where's your family?" I just shook my head at her, and she quickly got the message. "Well, least you made it." she said with tears in her eyes, pulling me into another of her motherly hugs. We walked back to the RV when I looked over to where Lori was trying to calm down an upset Carl when another man in a cop uniform emerged from the truck. Carl run as fast as his legs could carry him up to the man, yelling "Dad!" the whole way with Lori not far behind. They all pulled into a family hug that included tears. Shane looked just as shocked as Lori with this man's return, which almost seemed like a bad thing.

We all sat around the fire after dinner, listening to Rick's story of how he survived and made it back to his family. Andrea, Amy's sister came up to me, offering me a place to sleep in their tent, which I gladly accepted.

Once Rick finished his story Glenn asked, "So, whats your story Lucy?" Everyone looked at me waiting to hear this one.

"Well, back in Charlotte, I worked in a PetSmart. When we got hit with the whole zombie thing, my family decided to bunker down and wait it out. Guess what-, bad idea. We got split up on the way out of Charlotte in this massive traffic jam. I had my grandfather's truck with the horse trailer and was able to get out of the jam so I came south. I wasn't really sure where I was heading. I guess I was going towards the CDC where we all were heading, but it's too dangerous to head into the cites so I stayed to the outskirts of towns till I ran out of fuel and rode Paille here."

"Risky move." Glenn said.

"Yeah but it lead me to more survivors."

"How do you know Jacqui?" Amy asked.

"I used to babysit her and her younger sister when they were little, back in North Carolina." Jacqui said. The group talked about some guy that got left behind in Atlanta named Merle Dixon and how they would tell his brother about it. From what everyone was saying, the Dixon brothers sounded like trouble and I sure wasn't eager to meet them.

When we went to bed I checked on Paille before heading into the tent where Amy had found me another cot, pillow, and a extra blanket. My backpack and the saddle bags were already at the foot of the cot, waiting for me. Lucic hopped on my legs while Luna crawled under the cot to sleep. "Thank you guys for everything." I said to the girls.

"Always glad to see a new face." Andrea said before turning off the lantern. "Night everyone."

"Goodnight." Amy and I both said. I laid back on the cot and thought about everything. I felt so safe here in this pocket of people, in the middle of the end of the world. I did feel the gnawing thought of the loss of my friends and family, but dismissed it right away. There was no need to grieve now, not yet. Grieving can be done when we are completely safe, when the constant threat of death is no longer nipping at our feet. I was safe for now with these people and my animals, that's all I need.


	2. Season 1 Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning we got up nice and early for a small breakfast of beans, which I didn't complain about, then we got ready to do some laundry. We washed the groups of clothing on wash boards in the lake, then hung them out on a little clothesline to dry since it didn't look like it was going to rain any time soon.

Rick came out of his tent while us girls hung up the last of the clothes. He went over to Lori and told her about how he wanted to go back to Atlanta to get Merle. She was clearly not pleased with the idea, and tried to explain to him how she thought it would be a horrid mistake when screams cut through the tensing air. It was Carl's and Sophia's voices calling out for help. Lucic galloped ahead towards the screams as Jacqui and the kids ran up to us completely out of breath, thankfully none of them had been bitten.

"It's over there." Jacqui said pointing a trembling finger towards a few little trees. Jim, Dale, Rick, Shane, and I came upon the hopeless creature hunched over a deer with arrows in its side. It had torn into the deers neck and was gorging its face with the raw meat. We all had blunt weapons with us, and once it turned to us, everyone beat it to the ground. Dale ended it when he raised his ax and chopped its head off.

"This is the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale said in a very concerned tone.

"Well, they're running out of food in the cities, that's _what_." Jim wiped the sweat off his brow.

We all briskly turned to a rustling bush next to a stack of rocks, waiting to attack another zombie if needed. We let down our guard when a man in a sleeveless shirt, carrying a crossbow and a rope with squirrels tied to it, came out from behind the rocks. He looked down at the deer in disgust. "Son of _bitch_." he said with a heavy southern accent. "That's my deer. Look at it, all gnawed on my this filthy, disease-bearing, motherless, poxy bastard." With each insult he kicked the lifeless corpse.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." Dale said.

"What do you know about it old man?" He yelled, getting in Dale's face. "I've been tracking this deer for miles." he said snatching the arrows from the unusable deer carcass. He mumbled on about cooking it when Shane told him not to even risk getting anyone sick off the meat.

"Oh God." Amy said behind us, gasping at the moving, decapitated head of the zombie.

"Come on, people. What the hell?" the man said. Andrea lead Amy away, as I took out my knife and slammed it through the rotting skull, right before this new man could shoot an arrow into it. I pulled the knife out, getting a few drops of blood onto my light blue shirt, and stood up facing him. He had short, wild, dirty blond hair, a light unshaven mustache and beard, along with a pair of the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I also noticed a mole on the left side of his face, right above his lips. He was thin but not scrawny, not by far. The look he gave me was a look of confusion mixed with annoyance, as if I took away the pleasure of killing the zombie from him. Oh well, he was just going to have to get over it. He smirked at me before walking past us towards the RV, where he started calling for Merle. That's what gave it away to me. This had to be the younger of the Dixon brothers, Daryl.

Shane and Rick told him about how Merle was handcuffed to a roof in Atlanta. After Daryl was done yelling, and a little scuffle that involved a knife was subdued, the men decided to go back to Atlanta to get Merle and a bag of guns Rick had dropped there the day before. It was going to be Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, and Glenn who were going to go back to Atlanta. I would have volunteered, but I just didn't trust the cities enough yet to risk my life for a person I hadn't met.

For a person who just got her husband back, Lori did not seem happy with anything Rick did or said that morning. It was almost like she didn't care that he was back. I could tell that Rick felt bad for having to leave his family again, but he felt that he needed to help Merle after trapping him in the city, which I understood, but Lori I guess didn't see it that way.

About a half hour later Rick and Glenn were ready to go. Glenn sat in the drivers seat of the truck while Rick talked to Shane. While I was changing Paille's water, I over heard Shane try to talk Rick out of going but he wouldn't back down. I liked Rick more for that reason. He messed up and was going to go try to fix it, no matter what anyone else said to him. Shane on the other hand looked like he had a bug up his ass anytime Rick was around him. As far as I knew, him and Rick were best friends before all this happened. Something changed in Shane, maybe it was the fear, but I knew better, Lori changed him. He craved her, but now that Rick was back in the picture, and she was once again off limits to him. It must have driven him mad, and now he is going to take it out on the only person he can hold responsible for it, Rick. He was the only person in Shane's way now. But once again, it was none of my business.

I decided to take a little rest in the tent after a morning of chores, but when I unzipped the door, Lucic ran right past me with one of my favorite shirts in his mouth. "Hey come back here with that!" I yelled after him. I stupidly chased him, knowing it would only cause him to run away faster. Oddly he stopped next to the fire pit where Daryl was sitting, cleaning his arrows. I stood next to the pit, across from them. "Lucic, here." I said pointing to the ground next to my feet. Once again he was in one of his 'I can't hear you' moods, and instead of obeying me, he laid down next to Daryl who looked down at him. I walked over to them and pulled my now dirt covered shirt from his mouth, when Luna ran past us with one of my socks hanging out of her muzzle, but it was pointless chasing her. She was way to fast to catch, so I sat down next to Daryl in one of the folding chairs and sighed.

"So you must be the new animal lady." he said.

"Yup, that's me." I breathed, petting a very warm Lucic, who just licked my hand.

"Where'd they find you?" he asked. "Not in the city I take it."

"God no. You'd have to be crazy to stroll around the cities, even with the animals. No, Lori and Shane found me in the woods around here." I got up to go back to my tent. When I tried to get Lucic to come with me, I called his name be he wouldn't leave Daryl's side. It was very weird. Lucic liked people but he almost always listened to me above anyone else. When it was clear that he wasn't coming I said, "If he gets in your way at all, just nudge him away, he won't bite." From the corner of my eye, I saw Daryl start to pet Lucic. As big a pain in the ass I thought this guy was gonna be, he wasn't that bad actually. Yes, he has his moments but I've seen his kind before. They are like M&Ms, hard on the outside but soft and sweet on the inside. He was defiantly tough and rugged on the outside, but there was so much more to him. Maybe Amy or Andrea knew more about him.

On my way to the tent I found my sock that Luna had. It was right next to the shorts I was wearing the day before, in the dirt next to the tent. I really needed to learn to close my bags. I had nothing better to do, so I took the clothes and saddled up Paille. But first I went to look for the Andrea and Amy, they weren't in the tent, or anywhere around the camp for that matter. The group that was heading back to Atlanta had already left and neither of them were going. Well at least I thought they weren't. I went over to Dale, who was on top of the RV with his gun, keeping watch.

"Hey Dale, have you seen Amy or Andrea?"

"Yeah, they went to find some bate for fishing later. Do you need something?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to them. Do you have any laundry that was missed this morning? I have to do these." I held up the clothes my dogs had managed to dirty up.

"No, mine were all cleaned. Do you want some lunch first?" He climbed down the latter and handed the gun to Jim, who replaced him for watch.

"I'll eat if you are." I said.

"I was just heading in myself." We went into the RV to find that Jacqui had just finishing distributing leftover beans from this morning into three bowls. We each took one and sat in the booth. "So how was it you knew each other again?" Dale asked.

"Back when I was little she lived next door to us and when my parents were at work she would babysit us." I said enjoying every plastic forkful of the beans. I had always loved beans.

"Lucy, do you mind telling us what happened to your family? Where's your sister, Emily?" Jacqui asked, knowing that my story last night wasn't completely true. She knew that if my family ever got separated that we would have found one another.

"I told you we just got separated." Which wasn't a total lie, we did get separated. Jacqui knew I wasn't telling her everything, but she wasn't going to force it out of me. She dropped it, and I was thankful for it. I didn't want to think about it right now.

"If I heard you correctly, you said something about doing laundry?" She asked me.

"Yeah. My dumb dogs got into some of my clothes and got dirt all over them."

"Carol, Ed, Andrea, Amy, and I were going to do another batch after lunch. We could do it for you." she offered.

"No, I'll do it. It'll give me something to do, but thanks." I smiled at her.

"Those animals are always getting into trouble. My wife and I had a black lab named Kalie. She was the sweetest thing, but always dug in my wife's garden. It drove her crazy, but we loved her anyway." Dale said, laughing a tear away.

"That's my knuckle heads. They are sweet but pains. They'll teach me to put my stuff away." I laughed

"I'm happy to see animals again. Once you go into survival mode, you don't think of a normal life anymore. Bringing them here gave us all a taste of home." My lip started to quiver at Dale's realization.

"Dale, are you trying to make me cry all over the place?" I giggled, wiping away a stray tear. Both Dale and Jacqui laughed at my weak spot for animals and sad stories. I was always a quick one to cry, but only at feelings, never pain.

"Hey, your human." he said taking my bowl.

"Thanks for lunch, Dale." I said, following Jacqui out of the RV to gather the laundry and people. I emptied out the saddle bags and filled them with the clothes. Carol was holding open the door to the van for me.

"Lucy, you coming?" she called.

"Oh, I'm riding Paille down to the lake. I'll meet you'll down there."

"Okay." she said closing the door. I mounted Paille and started down the dirt road to the lake, with the two furry idiots at my side. When we got down to the lake I took the saddle off Paille and he and the dogs went for a swim. Andrea, Amy, Carol, and I all sat on creates and scrubbed on washboards with coarse brushes, while Jacqui rang out the clothes and put them in the clean pile. Ed on the other hand sat on the bed of the van, smoking and rubbing his perfectly fine arm.

About thirty feet away, Shane and Carl were trying to catch frogs. From where I was sitting, it looked like they weren't getting any. Jacqui looked over at Shane who was splashing in the water and asked, "Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?"

"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" Amy said. Andrea and I looked over at Ed who just stood there puffing on a cigarette, then at each other and rolled our eyes.

"I do miss my Maytag." Carol said.

"I miss my Benz." Andrea followed.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built in grinder, honey." Jacqui swayed at the thought of a nice cup of hot coffee.

"My computer and texting." Amy looked off into the water with the longing thought of electronics.

"I'm right there with you Amy, texting and the Internet, and a nice stake wound make my day." I wished.

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea said. The rest of us were laughing with her, when Carol said, "Me too." We all lost ourselves with that one.

Ed heard us laughing and came over to see what was so funny. "Just swapping war stories, Ed." Andrea said, holding back the urge to hiss at him. He just stood over the five of us, making sure we were doing our work. Andrea was fed up with him and asked, "Problem, Ed?" He just rudely told us to work more. I couldn't take much more of him myself.

Across the water I could hear Lori arguing with Shane about her family or something, and just as soon as she came down to the lake, she stormed off with Carl, leaving Shane alone at the waters edge.

After a few more cigarettes, Andrea got up to confront him. "Ed, tell you what- you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here." She tossed a wet shirt to him. He took it and threw it right back at her, catching her off guard.

"Ain't my job missy." We all turned to face him. Even the two dogs came over to us, sensing the tension in the air.

"Andrea don't." Amy got up, trying to calm down her older sister.

"It's not worth it." I said.

"What is your job, Ed?" Andrea said angrily. "Sitting on your ass, smoking cigarettes?"

"Well, it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch. Tell you what- Come on. Lets go." he ordered Carol.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you Ed." Andrea hissed.

"And I think it's none of your business. Come on now. You heard me." He wagged his finger at her as if she were a dog. She reluctantly got up.

"No Carol." I said to her. We tried to stop her but she almost whispered, "Please, it doesn't matter." "Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass, just cause you're some college-educated cooze, alright?" Andrea scoffed at him. "Now you come on now or you'll regret it later."

"So she can show up later with fresh bruises, Ed?" Jacqui barked. "Yeah, we've seen them." He just laughed to himself.

"Stay out of this, now come on. You know what? This ain't none of y'alls business. Now I am done talking, come on." He grabbed her by her arm, leading her away from us. We tried to hold her back and talk her out of it, but now it wasn't her choice. Lucic started to growl at Ed. "You don't tell me what! I tell _you_ what. And you better shut that bitch up, or I'll do it myself. I'll knock you all your asses." he howled at me, looking down at Lucic. Carol resisted again, but this time, Ed smacked her across the face. We pushed him away from her and I pulled my knife out of its sheath and tripped him.

I slowly cut his arm and said, "Don't you dare threaten me, my dogs, or my friends _ever_ again." Shane ran over to us and started punching Ed's face in. We tried to calm down a sobbing Carol as well as try to stop Shane without getting too close.

"You lay a hand on your wife, your little girl, or anyone else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me? Do you hear _me_?!" he said beating his face a few more times, just to make sure the message was received. When Shane was done, we let Carol go to her husband, who's face was swollen and bleeding. Everyone looked at Shane, as if he had gone too far. Yes, he could have killed Ed if he went any further, but did Ed not deserve the lesson? This couldn't have been the first time he had laid a hand on Carol, or anyone else. And how dare he threaten my dogs? Hopefully my little lesson with stick with him about challenging me.

Carol and Jacqui helped Ed into the van and drove him back to camp, while Amy, Andrea, and I finished the laundry. "Hey, Lucy," Amy said. "Thanks for sticking up for us."

"Thank your sister, she was the one who finally confronted him."

"Yeah, but you he'll remember not to mess with any of us with you around." Amy smiled.

"It was nothing. He was out of control." I said finishing my last shirt. Just then I remembered what I was going to ask them. "What's Daryl's story?"

"Daryl?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know. He was with the group before we met up with Dale. He is the quieter one of the two, and his brother is the biggest asshole. He is hot headed and tough, but that's all I know about him." Amy said.

"Hell, I don't think anyone knows anything about him, other then his brother. Why do you ask?" Andrea nudged my arm. I just smiled down at the shirt. "Oh. _That's_ why." she laughed.

"I've only spoken to him once. Trust me, there is nothing going on there." I laughed with her.

"Once is enough. Don't worry we'll keep your secret." Amy giggled.

"What? There's nothing to keep." I stood up and stretched.

"Hey are you going back up to camp?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"No, Amy and I are going to see if this lake has any fish in it. If there are any, we'll find them." she handed me the last of the clothes, which I put into the saddle bags. "Our dad was a big fisher and he taught us everything he knew."

"Oh, well good luck then. See y'all later." I mounted Paille and rode off to camp.


	3. Season 1 Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jacqui and Carol had Ed already in his tent when I got back to camp. I brushed Paille down and tied him up in the clearing, then started to hang up the rest of the clothes to dry. When that was all done I went into my tent and read for a bit. I always bring a book, no matter where I go. End of the world, I thought _hey, might get a little bored._ When I heard some excitement outside, I went out to find that my tent-mates, were the best fishers I had ever met. Both had at least ten fish on a chain. We were all stunned by their skill.

I was high fiveing Amy when Dale came over to us with a serious look on his face. "I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem." he said pointing up to the top of the hill. We followed Dale up the hill to Jim, who had been digging there for hours. Shane and Dale tried to reason with him, and tried to get him to stop before he hurt himself, but he was not listening. He wasn't acting normal, it must have been the heat getting to his head. Lori told him how he was scaring the kids. When he refused again he started to get aggressive. He swung the shovel at Shane, but Shane jumped on him, pinning him down and handcuffed him. They dragged him back to camp and tied him under a tree to settle him down. We gave him some water and he calmed down.

"Do you know why you were digging?" Dale asked him.

"I had a reason, don't remember. It was something I dreamed about." Jim apologized to the kids and Lori for scarring them.

"Jim don't worry about it. Once you feel better, everything will be okay. No one got hurt." I put my hand on his shoulder before going back to the RV to help start dinner. We decided to fry the fish the girls caught.

I found Andrea searching the RV when I walked in. "What'cha looking for?"

Andrea walked over to me and whispered, "It's Amy's birthday tomorrow and I can't find anything to wrap this in." She pulled a little necklace with a mermaid pendent from her pocket.

"Hold on a sec." I ran back to our tent and went through my never ending bag of surprises. Within two minutes I pulled out one of the many books I had brought. Almost every book I owned had its own bookmark, and they were always random things that were around when I read the book. This book I got on my birthday and immediately started reading it. When I put this book down I took a large piece of folded red tissue paper to save my page. I took the delicate paper out of the book and replaced it with a pen.

When I returned to the RV, Dale was handing Jacqui two large, metal pans for the fish. Andrea was sitting down in the booth next to the table. "Do you think this will work?" I asked handing her the paper.

"Oh my god, that's perfect." she said slightly jumping in her seat, trying to keep her excitement down.

"That'll do nicely." Dale said, over my shoulder. I went over to the sink to get the salt for the fish when I looked out the window and saw an upset Carl. He was sitting next to Morales who was setting up more rocks around the fire pit. I went out to talk to him and saw a tear run down his face. Good ol' Lucic was sitting right next to him with his head on Carl's lap. I sat down in the chair next to him when Luna came and sat with us.

"Don't you worry, they're going to be fine." I said quietly. The sun was setting and they had been gone for hours. The fear of what could have happened to them even started to form in my own head.

"I'm not worried." Carl said, quickly whipping away the tear, hoping that I didn't see it.

"Well Lucic is. I mean just look at him. Why do you think he is all cuddly?" He giggled a little and pet Lucic's head, then received a good face licking. "You have to tell him not to worry."

"Don't worry Lucic. My dads with them, he'll protect them." Lucic just licked his lips.

"Oh, come on. You gotta be a bit more convincing then that."

"Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl are with him. No walker is going to get in their way."

"That's more like. Wait, walker?"

"Yeah, thats what we call them."

"Oh, okay then. Tell ya what, you wanna learn how to fry some fish?" I handed him the salt just as Jacqui came out of the RV with the pans of fish. We cooked up all the fish and everyone came around the fire pit for a decent dinner. Everyone except Ed, who stayed and sulked in his tent. Even the dogs got some instead of their normal crunchy dog food. They would have to get use to eating people food soon. A sack of dog food will last only so long, but they seemed to have no problem with that, seeing as they gobbled down the fish.

Passing fish and beer was so nice, it seemed like home. Dale went on about how time was an important thing in the world, and told some oddly paraphrased antidote by William Faulkner. We all giggled when Amy said that he was so weird, right before she got up to go pee.

We all continued to enjoy our meal, until an ear piercing scream came from the RV. I turned to find my tent mate's arm being torn part by one of those monsters. Everyone started to panic as more and more of them came from all directions. I ran to my tent that was only feet away, for my gun. I didn't care if it was loud. That now seemed unnecessary to worry about.

I came back out from the tent to see my new friends being eaten alive. In the panic of everything, I lost sight of my dogs. Jim ran past me with a blood covered baseball bat and beat two walkers from behind the tents. I took aim at one that came up behind him and, BANG! I knocked it dead. Two others coming from the woods next to me, and BANG! BANG! They both fell, dead. I saw two more going towards Paille and shot them. He would have a better chance of surviving untied and free, so I took off his reins and smacked him on the butt, causing him to run down the dirt path, hopefully to safety.

The next tent over, I saw a woman who's name I had forgotten, be grabbed and chewed on by an older looking walker with no hair. The sight of her screaming in pain and horror sent chills down my spine.

I looked over to Shane who had Lori, Carl, Carol and Sophia behind him, and shot one walker from behind them when I heard more guns shots coming from the back of camp. Rick galloped through the bushes to Carl and Lori, shooting every walker near him. Once I knew they were safe, I ran towards the back of camp, doing a once over. I killed at least three more of those beasts when two more sunk up on me. I turned just in time to aim my trusty gun at them, but when I pulled the trigger, it only made a loud CLICK sound.

"Oh no." I said, starting to back up. Surprised at the fact that my oh-so-trusty gun had failed me, I wasn't paying enough attention to where I was stepping and tripped over an overgrown tree root, sending me to the ground. The closest walker tripped over the same root and landed on top of my legs. I was fast enough to pull out my knife and stab it in the head. I wasn't able to pull it out fast enough to take out the next walker that was now crawling on top of the others body. A whimper started to build up in my throat as well as tears of fear in my eyes when the walker was close enough that I could smell its rotting flesh and clearly see its unaligned teeth. The thing that really set me off was the sudden spraying of its blood on me when a arrow pierced its skull, just inches away from my face.

A strong pair of hands wrapped around my arm and pulled me out from under the two bodies as a familiar voice yelled, "Come on! Lets go!" I looked up to see Daryl trying to get me to my feet. Of all the people here in camp, he was the last person I expected to help me. Once I was one my own two feet, I immediately started to trip again. If Daryl's hands weren't still around my arm, I would have fallen on my face. When he felt me lagging he yelled, "What's wrong with you? Come on!"

"My ankle. I think I broke it."

"You've got to be kidding me." he mumbled, and let go of the crossbow, letting it hang around his neck. He slid an arm under my legs and the other on my back, picking me up and carrying me to the RV. He laid me down on ground in front of the RV, next to Andrea, who was leaning over a dieing Amy, repeating over and over, "I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do." "Stay here." he commanded and ran off to make sure the camp was walker free. It all seemed like a blur to me. I had to think about what just happened, when I realized that one of my tent mates just died in her sister's arms and the loner, Daryl just saved my life, risking his own.

A few moments after the last walker fell, Jacqui opened the door to the RV, letting the kids and herself out. Everyone regrouped at the RV to see who was still alive. It looked as if we lost only four people. Honestly I didn't think it was going to be that bad. When Shane, Dale, Rick came back with the actual body count it was seven people. I looked over to Andrea, who was still hovering over Amy's lifeless, blood covered body, and it sent me deeper into a state of shock. Everyone that stood around me was talking, but I could no longer hear them. Even their actions slowed down. When Jacqui leaned over to talk to me, I could see her mouth calling my name, but I couldn't respond. It was like I was frozen in my own body and I was slowly losing feeling throughout it, until everything went black.

"Lucy?" Jacqui's soft voice echoed. "Lucy, come on back to us now child."

"She awake yet?" a male's voice said. It could have been Shane but it sounded more like Rick.

"She's slowly coming back." Jacqui whispered. A warm wetness met my hand.

"Lucic, stop it." I crooked quietly. I could see a light and shapes, but I couldn't make them out. Everything was very blurry. After a few moments, I could make out faces and realized that the light was from a little lantern. "What happened?" I slowly tried sitting up from laying on the hard table in the RV.

"You gave us a right good scare, thats what happened missy." Jacqui gave me a little playful smack on the wrist.

"Here drink some water." Dale handed me a pink plastic up filled with room temperature water.

"Thanks." I said, taking a sip.

"Do you remember anything?" Dale asked. It took me a moment before I remembered everything.

"I remember the camp was under attack and being stuck under two walkers. Then someone helped me, no, someone carried me to the RV." I couldn't for the life of me remember who it was. "After that is a blur. But I do remember a pain in my ankle," I looked down at it. It was swollen and purple and blue. "Oh yeah, that." Dale bent down to get a better look at it. He tried to rotate it to see if I could move it, but the moment his fingers made contact, I flinched.

"Hurts that bad?" I nodded. "It doesn't look broken. The bones all seem to be in the right place." He felt the bones, just to check. "Its hard to tell with it being this swollen, but I think it just got twisted. Hold on, I believe I have a brace around here somewhere." He dug around in the drawers until he pulled out a first aid kit and from that, a little ankle brace. Here, keep this on for the night and we'll see how it feels in the morning."

"Okay." I looked down at my faithful companion who had licked my hand only to find out that it had been Luna instead of Lucic, which on a normal day wouldn't have had seemed weird, but it did then. "Has anyone seen Lucic?"

Dale and Jacqui both shook their heads. Luna looked up at me with her big blue eyes and tongue out, as if saying 'Don't worry, he's around.'

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Jacqui said, helping me off the table. She stayed close, letting me put some weight on her as we walked out of the RV where it looked as if everyone was either staring at Andrea and Amy or just standing there, completely lost.

Once the three of us were outside, Rick was ready to make an announcement. "Okay, we know everyone's still unsettled from tonights issue," Shane scoffed at Rick's use of the term 'issue'. "Tomorrow we'll clean up camp but for now everyone needs their rest. A few of the tents were knocked over and others were ruined, so some people are going to have to double up tonight. Lucy, I'm afraid your tent was one of the ones ruined so we will help you move into another tent. Same for you Andrea." She never even looked up, like she had tuned the world out. "Glenn and Jim," Rick continued, "Your tent was also ruined, but there is an extra cot in T-Dog's tent one of you can stay in and and extra cot in Carol's. Everyone else, goodnight. Try to get some sleep. Shane, Dale and I will keep watch tonight."

"Andrea can sleep in my bed tonight." Dale said to Rick as everyone else dispersed into their tents.

"What about Lucy?" Jacqui asked.

"The only other space I can think of is in the Dixon tent." Rick said.

"She can take my cot then, I'll guard with you three." Jacqui immediately protested the idea.

"No, Jacqui, you need to sleep. It's fine, I don't mind sleeping in there." I said.

"You sure, baby?" she asked. I nodded, pushing a few stray blond hairs behind my ear.

"Alright then, lets get your things." Dale said leading the way to what used to be my tent. Rick and Dale helped me with my bags as Jacqui took my cot towards the Dixon tent.

Dale stepped ahead of us in front of the new tent, and taped on the nylon door. "Daryl, you awake in there?"

"Yeah, why?" a rough voice came from the dark tent.

"Would you mind sharing your tent tonight? We lost a few too many and don't have anymore room."

"And what if I do mind?"

I stepped forth and said, "I rather hoped you wouldn't mind." After hearing my voice, he quickly unzipped the flap.

"There ain't enough room for all y'all."

"Just Lucy here needs a place to sleep Daryl. Can you spare the space?" Dale asked.

"I guess." he said stepping out of the way. Inside the tent were just two sleeping bags zipped up, two rather dirty looking pillows, a cross bow and arrows, a large hunting knife, two small clothing bags, and a gun next to a lantern. Jacqui helped me set up the cot while Dale and Rick put my bags and weapons under it.

"Y'all set then?" Jacqui asked.

"Yeah. Thank you guys for everything." They all just smiled at me as best they could, still in a state of shock.

I hugged Jacqui as she said, "Okay, goodnight honey."

"I'm so happy your here." I said into her hair.

"Me too baby, me too." She left and Daryl came in and closed up the tent. He sat down on his bed while I inspected my ankle.

"Is it broken?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Dale says it's just twisted." It was still swollen but it was slowly going back to its normal colors. I reached under the cot for my clothing back and got out my tank top and sweats. Great, I had no idea how was I supposed to change with him in the tent. "Uhh, do you mind just turning around for a moment?" Instead he got up and left the tent again, which was even better. I quickly changed and told him he could come back in. When he sat back down, he saw all the stuff I had.

"Damn, did you bring your whole house with you?" He said as he took out my knife from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Hey, I didn't know what I was gonna need." I took the knife and tucked it under my pillow before pulling the blankets over my legs. "Sorry about your brother." I said looking over at him. The lantern's light gave me a good chance to admire his face again. Okay, yes he was very handsome but that doesn't mean anything right? I hadn't seen another guy remotely good looking in weeks, but this was crazy. It must have been just the stress getting to me, but I felt this strong attraction to him, like I needed to be with him.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "You better be a quiet sleeper."

"You wont even know I'm here." I smiled. For a fraction of a second, I could have sworn I saw him smile back. It was just a little one, but it was a smile none the less. I even saw it in his beautiful blue eyes. And that's when it hit me. It couldn't have been the stress, I had to have just been going crazy. Daryl Dixon, the hot headed redneck who eats squirrels. I must have been out of my mind.

"Well, goodnight." he said roughly before turning off the lantern. Oh right, that's why I liked him. There was something else going on behind that rocky exterior. Something kind and sweet.

"Goodnight Daryl. And thanks."

"For what?" he asked laying down.

"For letting me stay here." And there I was again, smiling away, but in the darkness he couldn't have seen me.

"Yeah- don't mention it." The smallest threads of moonlight shined through the top of the tent, onto his body, just a few feet away. He was facing away from me, but I could still see the thick muscles of his arm on top of his sleeping bag. I was never into the tough guys, but now it seemed like being around one might be a good idea.

Even after everything that had happened in the last few hours, I was able to fall right to sleep. Yes, I still felt some fear from it all, but it had exhausted me. That and now Daryl was with me, and I felt safe.


	4. Season 1 Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_The coolness of night engulfs the forest. Dark trees passing by. Footsteps close behind me. My heart is in my throat. Sweat pouring off my face. A tree comes into view. I quickly climb its branches and steady myself above the ground. Down below I see my mother running through the fog._

_"__Mother up here!" I call out, but she can't hear me. "Mother!" She looks around her and heads in a different direction. "No!" Next comes Emily. She stands at the base of the tree. "Emily!" She looks up at me, but she just slides down to the ground. She has tears bursting from her eyes. "Emily, come up here!" I hold down my hand to her, but I'm too far away. Thats when I realize, she isn't looking at me, she's looking past me. She can't see or hear me. _

_In the distance I see a figure appear. It walks slowly towards us. It steps into the bright moonlight. "DAD!" I cry. "Dad, please! Please dad." I sob. He looks down at Emily and hurries to her and bends down. What I thought was a hug was actually the bite of a hungry monster. He bit into Emily's neck, ripping off her flesh. She looked up towards me screaming._

_"__Lucy!" she howled as she cried. Now I wasn't sure if she could see me or not. Blood poured from her opened wound, as what used to be my father took another bite from my sister. I cradled myself in the tree. _

_I looked back down, a few moments later. Now my mother was there with my father, devouring my little sister, their child. In unison, they all looked up at me, and I was sure they could see me. All their eyes were flaming red. "Lucy, you did this to us." they all said. I slowly shook my head, no._

_"__No, no I couldn't have." I whispered._

_"__Lucy, don't you love us?" Emily's voice came out of the monster below me._

_"__Oh Emily." I cried. They held their hands up to me, but I just climbed higher. "No. NO!"_

I sat straight up, sweating and out of breath. The furry mass on my legs picked its head up and I buried my face into its soft, familiar neck. "Lucic, I didn't do it. I didn't." I said into his fur. Remembering that I wasn't in my own tent, I quickly sat up. I looked over at the empty bed next to me and gave a sigh of relief. He hadn't see my little brake down. Good thing. The last thing I needed was the one guy I actually felt something for seeing my weaker side already. I changed, put my horrid looking hair up, and put my knife around my waist then unzipped the tent, letting myself and Lucic out. I carefully walked over to the RV with Lucic at my side trying to keep as much weight off my ankle as possible. It felt better but I didn't want to take any chances.

The kids were sitting around the fire pit with Lori and Carol, each with their own plate of untouched breakfast, then looked over to Andrea, who was still sitting over Amy's body. I went up to Dale who was just coming down from the ladder of the RV.

"Oh Lucy, hows the ankle?" he asked.

"It's better, has she been there all night?" I pointed over to Andrea.

"Yeah, I'm worried about her." he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Won't Amy change soon?"

"I don't know, but we need to get her away from Amy. We are burning and burying the bodies." he pointed to a pile of burning walkers. T-Dog helped Glenn put more bodies on the pile. Dale and I walked over to Rick, Shane and Lori and sat down.

"She won't move?" Rick asked, still covered in blood from the night before.

"Won't even talk to us." Lori said. "She's been there all night, what do we do?"

"Can't just leave Amy like that. We need to deal with it, same as the others." Shane said sitting on a tree stump.

"I'll tell her how it is." Rick went over to Andrea. Right when he said her name, she pulled out her gun and pointed it at his face. "Okay, I'm sorry." he said slowly backing up, until she turned back down to Amy.

Daryl walked over to us with a bloody pick-ax slung over his shoulder. "Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb."

"I agree with Daryl. We need to take care of Amy soon, she can't stay like that for much longer." I said, getting up and walking to them.

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked.

"Take the shot." Daryl said.

"No, for God sakes, let her be." Lori was disgusted. Rick and Shane exchanged looks, and Daryl was off to help Morales burn more walkers. He was pulling a body towards the wrong pile and Glenn yelled at him about not burning our people. He to moved it to the other pile and yelled, "Y'all left my brother for dead! You had this coming!" then stormed off. I debated in my head whether or not to go after him, but he was already in a bad mood and he most likely just wanted to be alone.

"A walker got him! A walker bit Jim." Jacqui broke the silence. We all circled him, even Daryl ran back, telling Jim to show his wound.

He picked up a shovel aggressively and T-Dog grabbed him from behind, restraining him. "I'm okay. I'm okay." he repeated over and over again. Daryl ran over and lifted Jim's shirt, revealing a rather large bite in his side. We all just stared at him, not sure of what to do.

Jim sat on a crate next to the RV while the rest of us grouped together to decide his fate. "I say we put a pick-ax in his head and the dead girl's be done with it." Daryl automatically suggested.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane asked, fed up with Daryl.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it."

"I hate to say it- I never thought I would- but maybe Daryl's right." Dale said.

"Jim isn't a monster." Rick replied.

"I'm not suggesting-"

"He's a sick sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?"

"The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be." Daryl said.

"I've seen this before. He's just going to get really sick and be in a lot of pain." I said. Everyone already knew his final fate, but until then, no one was sure.

"What if we can get him help?" Rick asked me.

"Help from where? As far as I know, there isn't a cure."

"I heard the C.D.C. was working on one."

"I heard that too." Shane said. "That and a lot of things before the world went to hell."

"What if it's still up and running?" Rick didn't want to kill this man, and he was going to anything to keep it that way. He tried to explain to us how it would be a good shot at finding people and safety. He said that people would still be working there but Shane didn't want to take the risk. Shane said that people would be at Fort Benning, 100 miles in the opposite direction, away from the cities. But Rick still said that the CDC was a better shot for them and Jim.

Daryl still thought they just needed to kill Jim and get it over with. He picked up the ax and ran towards Jim. "Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" he yelled, but right before he could hurt Jim, Rick cocked his gun and put it to Daryl's head.

"We don't kill the living." he said to Daryl.

"That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head."

Shane told Daryl to put the ax down, and once again Daryl stormed off. Rick got Jim to his feet and took him somewhere safe. This time I went after Daryl. He was slamming his ax into the heads of the bodies from our group lined up on the other side of the RV. When he stood up and looked at me, almost looking surprised that I was there.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I don't need you looking after me like you're my mother." he barked.

"I didn't plan on it."

"Then what do you want?" he heaved all his weight onto the ax into another of the body's skull.

"Look, Jim won't last much longer. He'll be lucky if he makes it through the night. His body is going to completely shut down in the next 24 hours. He is going to be in the most horrid pain until his heart gives out. When Rick sees him suffering, they will take care of him."

He stood back up, surprised, "Why do you know this?"

"I watched it happen before." I said looking at the ground. I quickly pushed the thought out of my head and looked up at him. He was looking right at me. "You got a little blood, right there." I said pointing to his left cheek. He whipped it off with the back of his hand then went back to beating in skulls when Carol walked over. I hadn't recognized right away, but the next body to be done was Ed's.

"I'll do it. He's my husband." she said sobbing a little. Daryl handed her the ax and stepped back. She looked down at what was left of her husband before throwing all her weight into his head. Again and again she pierced his head with the blade. It almost looked as if she was getting all her frustrations out along with it. After a few more times, she sobbed some more and handed the ax back to Daryl. I hugged her then walked her back to the fire pit and sat with her and Dale.

After a little while went by, I started to hear a growling noise. I looked over to Andrea and Amy. Amy was starting to sit up and Andrea was still holding her. "Uhh Dale?" He looked over at me and I pointed to Amy. Rick and Shane started to hear it too and walked towards them with their guns out, but Andrea shot Amy in the head before any damage was done. I helped Dale, Glenn, Carol, Morales, and Daryl wrap the bodies in sheets and the men loaded them into Daryl's truck.

We followed the truck up the hill to where Jim had been digging the day before and started to unload the bodies into the graves.

Everyone stood back except Dale who tried to help Andrea get Amy's body into a grave, but every time he'd try to touch the body, Andrea would say, "I can do it."

Once all the bodies were in the ground, Morales said a little family prayer in Spanish as well as one in English. All the women tried to hold back tears, but it seemed to be a lost cause. A few slipped out all over the open field. Even from my eyes. I had lost friends and that was a worse pain then my ankle had been.

When we got back, everyone did their own thing for a while and then we all met up at the fire pit, when Shane, Rick, and Dale got back from their rounds. Shane told us about how he thought about Rick's plan and that he now agreed with it. He talked about how important it was for us to stay together and that we would leave in the morning for the C.D.C.

I wasn't sure I liked this plan. For one, I had yet to find Paille, and if I did, I didn't know how I was going to get him to the C.D.C. or where I would put him when we got there. Two, I didn't want to be anywhere near the cities, not anymore. And three, their was no way of knowing for sure there would be people still there. If there wasn't, it was going to be an even longer trip to Fort Benning, especially on a small amount of fuel.

Carol and Lori went to start dinner as the sun was setting. Andrea and I both needed showers. I hadn't taken a shower in days and now I had a chance. I went into my bag and pulled out my bar of soap and another bar of shampoo, which I shared with Andrea. She and I both got cleaned up and changed. It felt so good to wash off the dirt and blood from the day. Never had I loved a shower as much as I did then. I went into my tent and finally brushed out my hair. For once it felt clean and looked good.

When the sun was gone we gathered around the fire for a very small dinner, which everyone gobbled down. Dinner was very quiet and uncomfortable, and when it was over I left as soon as possible. I went to find Jacqui, who had been watching over Jim most of the day. She was very depressed so I just said goodnight to her and went to my tent for the night. Once again, Daryl had already beaten me to the tent. I had been wearing my sleeping clothing since the shower, so he didn't need to leave to change, which was a relief.

Daryl was just laying in his bed looking up at the tent when I came in. I sat in my bed and took off my knife and boots. "What do you think about leaving tomorrow?" I ask him.

"I don't really think we have another option." he said. "You?" he asked after a long pause.

"I don't really like it. I thought about not going." He sat up and looked over at me.

"Where would you go?" he asked. "There are walkers crawling all over these woods. If you got surrounded, they would kill you." He sounded like he was getting upset, and very concerned.

"I thought you told me not to act like your mother." I teased.

"You wouldn't last on your own. If it wasn't for me last night, you would have been eaten." he said, trying to sound angry to cover up the fear in his voice.

"Last night?" That's when I remembered, it was him that had saved me.

"You couldn't even walk last night." He had carried me through the camp filled with walkers.

"Daryl, how did Lucic get in the tent this morning?"

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"When I woke up he was on my legs."

"He must'a snuck past me when I left."

"Yeah, sure." I smiled.

"You callin' me a liar?" he asked, getting all defensive.

"Maybe I am." I laughed. "Goodnight Daryl." I said pulling the blankets over myself. "And thanks."

"What for this time?" he tiredly sighed.

"For saving me." I looked into his brilliant blue eyes and put a hand on his knee, then rolled over, facing away from him. Before I rolled over, I thought I saw a little blush come across his face. He was sweet. It may have been hard for people to see the real Daryl, but it was defiantly there. "Yeah," he whispered before turning off the lantern. I smiled into my blanket. Okay, I really liked him, more then I thought I did.


	5. Season 1 Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When we woke up, we got dressed and packed up our bags and beds. I helped Daryl brake down the tent then load up the cars. We put the tents in the white van and the chairs in the RVs storage compartment. Daryl strapped Merle's motorcycle onto the bed of his truck and put their bags into the truck's cab. Once camp had been broken down we all gathered in front of the RV.

"Everybody listen up." Shane said. "Those of you with C.B.s, we're gonna be on channel forty. Lets keep the chatter down okay? If the C.B.s aren't working, you can't get a signal, just honk your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?"

"We're, uh.. we're not going." Morales said.

"We have family in Birmingham." his wife, Miranda clarified. "We want to be with our people."

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back." Shane tried to change their mind, but they still wanted to be with their family. I could understand that. Their was no guarantee any way. Rick and Shane gave Morales a half a box of bullets and a hand gun. Daryl scoffed next to me as they gave away our weapons.

"Thank you all, for everything." Miranda said. Lori and I hugged her and her two kids. Everyone said their goodbyes.

"Channel forty if you change your mind." Rick said.

"Alright, let's move out." Shane ordered.

"Can Luna ride with us?" Carl asked me. She had been following him everywhere.

"Sure. Just don't let her stick her head out the window." He was smiling right away. Lori was right about him being happier with the animals, but I don't think he was the only one. From time to time I would catch everyone from camp petting or playing with the dogs. They brought a smile to everyone's face, even in this dark time.

"Okay." He ran ran to a yellow van with Luna at his side. Everyone else got into their vehicles. I had my saddle bags and bow and arrows in with the tents in the van and my backpack and gun were sitting on the dirt, next to my feet. I wasn't sure which car to go with. Jacqui was with Jim, Glenn and Dale in the RV, so that would be a little cramped. Rick, Lori, Carol, Sophia, and Carl were in the yellow van with Luna. No room there for me and Lucic there. T-Dog and Andrea were in the white van that was full of the camping supplies, once again, no room.

"Are you coming or what?" Daryl asked, standing outside the truck. Lucic ran over to him as Daryl opened the passenger side door. He jumped right into the cab and I followed right behind him into the truck. My backpack fit next to my feet, and Lucic was at my side. "Thought for a minute there, you weren't going." he said getting in the truck.

"Like you said last night, we don't really have any other options." I said, getting my book out from the top of my bag. It was going to be a long drive to the C.D.C., and I was glad I had come prepared. The caravan took off, driving past the red car Glenn had stolen from Atlanta, with a note taped to it for Morgan, the guy who had saved Rick. We were at the back of the pack, with only Shane behind us, alone in the Jeep. When we got onto the main road, Daryl turned on the radio to a country music CD. Every now and then he would start tapping on the steering wheel along with the music.

We got maybe twenty miles out when the RV honked and pulled over. Everyone else stopped behind it. Daryl turned off the truck, grabbed his crossbow and went towards the RV. Lucic and I also went to see what was wrong. Steam was poring out of the RVs radiator.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose. I needed the one from the cube van." Dale said.

"Can you jury-rig it?" Rick asked.

"That's all it's been so far. It's more duck tape then hose. And I'm out of duck tape."

"I see something up ahead." Shane said looking through a pair of binoculars. "A gas station if we're lucky."

"Y'all, Jim." Jacqui said jumping out of the RV. "It's bad. I don't think he can take any more." Daryl jumped in for a second to see him, then came right back out.

"You were right." he said to me.

"I'm surprised he made it this far." I said quietly looking around the woods we parked next to.

"Rick you wanna hold down the fort. I'll drive up ahead see what I can bring back." Shane asked Rick.

"Yeah, I'll come along too and I'll back you up." T-Dog must have been itching to get away from the Jim issue.

"Y'all keep your eyes open now, we'll be right back." Rick went into the RV as Shane and T-Dog left, to check on Jim. He came back out a few minutes later saying that Jim wanted to be left here. Shane had just come back with another hose for the RV, when Rick was telling us what Jim wanted. They were reluctant to leave him here, but he was in so much pain.

"Leave him here and take off? I don't think I could live with that." Shane said.

"It's not our call." Lori said. I surprisingly agreed with her, it's was his life.

"He is just going to keep suffering if we drag him along any further." I said. Shane and Rick looked at each other and nodded. They went inside and carried him as gently as they could to a tree, about ten feet away from the road. They sat him up at the base of the tree and he looked up and said, "Hey look, another damn tree." and laughed a little.

Shane made sure that this is what he wanted and told him it didn't need to be this way. "No, it's good. The breeze feels nice." He was right about that, the woods were a lot cooler then being on the hot road.

"Okay." Shane said and went back to the cars. Jacqui went up to him and told him it was going to be alright, in her motherly voice. She kissed him on the cheek and went back to the RV with Shane.

Next, it was Rick's turn. He offered him a hand gun, but Jim refused it. Dale went up after Rick to say his goodbye. Carol and Glenn nodded at him then went back to the RV. I came out from behind them and knelled down beside him, with Daryl right behind me. "It's almost over." I whispered in his ear then gently hugged him. Daryl came up and gave him a nod before following me back to the truck.

When we pulled away from where we left Jim, I gave him one last look as we passed by. He already looked like he was gone. I tried to keep my face hidden from Daryl by turning to the window as tears started to leak from my eyes. Lucic gave me away when he sensed my sadness and put his head on my lap. Daryl had yet to turn the music back on. I guess he was the silent type of griever.

I hadn't known Jim very well. We had only spoken a few times but seeing anyone die like that was painful. My stomach start to heave from the sobs but I kept them silent. I very carefully whipped a tear from my eye when I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I looked over at Daryl. He looked into my red eyes and said, "Hey, it's over now. He isn't in anymore pain." I nodded, knowing that he was now free from this horrid world, but I couldn't stop the tears. The hand moved from my shoulder to my cheek where it whipped away another tear. His hand then moved away from my face and sat on top of Lucic's back. I slid my hand into his, where it stayed.

I fell asleep a few times. The last time I looked at the clock it was 4:30, I then fell asleep. I awoke to something nudging me on my shoulder. "Hey, wake up. We're here." Daryl said. It was now almost six. I looked out the window and saw scattered bodies all over the grass. It didn't look promising to me. Daryl got out of the truck then came to my side and opened my door. I grabbed my backpack and put it on while Lucic stood next to me. I then grabbed my gun and followed Daryl towards the RV where everyone was meeting up. Luna jumped out of the van behind Carl and ran over to me. Both dogs stayed very close.

When we got to the RV, we saw the mass of rotting bodies. It looked like a battle field in front of the C.D.C building. The smell was worse then anything else. Hundreds of bodies rotting in the Georgia heat didn't exactly smell like roses.

"All right, everybody. Keep moving. Go on." Shane whispered. "Stay quiet. Let's go." We moved very carefully towards the building, staying as alert as possible. I stayed close to Daryl, with my dogs in toe.

"Stay together." Rick whispered. Glenn looked like he was going to vomit at any time.

We approached a sight that didn't surprise me as much as made me angry. The doors to the building all had thick, metal shutters covering them. Shane and Rick tried to get them open, but they wouldn't budge. The cold sweat of fear was starting to cover my face and neck.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog said.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick was sure there was someone still here.

"Walkers!" Daryl said. He and I both took aim at a slowly approaching walker wearing an army uniform. Daryl took it down with an arrow, and said "You led us into a graveyard!"

"He made a call." Dale said.

"Wrong damn call!" Daryl yelled back.

"Just shut up. You hear me? Shut up!" Shane defended his old friend, pushing an angry Daryl back. "Rick this is a dead end."

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol sobbed.

"We can't stay here. We're too close to the city." I said.

"Lucy's right. We can't be this close to the city after dark." Lori panicked.

"Fort Benning, still and option." Shane said, cocking his gun.

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's 100 miles." Andrea said.

"125, I checked the map." Glenn corrected.

"No, no, no." I put my hands to my face, just on the verge of panicking. Lucic was at my feet starting to whine. My breathing was starting to become heaver and faster, and I sunk to my knees.

"Hey, we are going to be fine. Look at me." Daryl said, pulling me to my feet. "Look at me." He tried to remove my hands from my face. "Look at me. We are going to be fine."

"How?" I hissed, terrified. "We can't make it to Fort Benning on no fuel." I pushed away from him. "We have no where to go." As much as I liked Rick, this plan wasn't thought all the way through, and that landed us here, stuck. I looked at Jacqui and she looked as scarred as I felt.

"We need answers tonight!" Lori shouted.

"We'll think of something." Rick said trying to calm down Lori.

"Let's go." Shane said, starting towards the caravan.

"Let's get out of here." Carol pulled Sophia along with her.

"Back to the cars everyone." Shane pointed the way we came.

"The camera- It moved." Rick said.

"You imagined it." Dale said.

"No it moved."

"It's just winding down. Now come on." Shane pulled on Rick towards the cars.

Rick pulled away from Shane and banged on the shutters "I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. Please we're desperate." he said to the camera.

"Everyone back to the cars now!" Shane yelled.

"Please help us. We have women and children. No food, hardly any gas left."

"Rick, there is no one here, lets go." Lori tried pulling him from the doors.

"We have no where else to go. You don't let us in, you're killing us." he slammed on the doors again. More and more walkers came towards us. Daryl and I took aim at them. My hands were so shaky, I couldn't hold the gun steady. "You're killing us!" Rick repeated over and over at the camera. Shane again grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away, when the shutter opened, letting out a bright white light that blinded us all.

It took everyone a moment to realize what just happened. Rick started in first. "Daryl, you take the back." Shane commanded. Daryl did as told with this crossbow ready. He followed behind me with the dogs by our sides.

"Hello?" Rick called out. Everybody stiffened up and a few took aim when they saw movement around a corner of a wall. It was a man with a machine gun drawn.

"Anybody infected?" he asked.

"One in our group was. He didn't make it." Rick answered.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" he asked us.

"A chance."

"That's asking an awful lot these days." he said.

"I know." We all looked at the man with pleading eyes, hoping that he would let us stay.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that."

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once these doors close, they stay closed."

Rick, Shane, Glenn, and Daryl all ran to the cars to grab our bags. Once they were all back, the man sealed the door. "Rick Grimes." Rick held out his hand.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner." he said before shaking Rick's hand. He lead us to a large elevator that took us underground. We walked into a dark room. "VI, bring up the lights in the big room." The lights all turned on, showing us a huge room full of computers. "Welcome to Zone 5."

"Where is everybody? The doctors, the staff?" Rick asked.

"I'm it." he said. It was quite a blow to us. That meant that Jim never would have made it, even it he did get here. The was no cure. There was nothing.

"What about the person you were speaking with? VI?" Lori asked.

"VI, say hello to our guests. Tell them... Welcome."

"Hello guests, welcome." A computerized voice said.

"I'm it. Sorry." He lead us to a room full of chairs and a table, where he started to take our blood samples. I hated needles almost more then I hated walkers, and dreaded having blood work done, but if it gave me a safe place to live, I would get over it.

Rick went first then Shane, followed by Lori, Carl, Carol, Sophia, and Dale. I decided to go next, just to get it over with. I sat in the chair next to Jenner and the table. My pulse was very fast and I was really nervous. He wrapped the tourniquet around my arm and got out the needle. When I saw it, my eyes widened. "Afraid of needles?" I nodded my head yes. "Don't worry. You'll barely feel it. Do you like any sports?"

"I like hockey." I said.

"What team?"

"The Boston Bruins."

"You're kidding." he said, putting the alcohol cotton ball on my skin. I shook my head no. "Because this girl here loved that hockey team. She used to have banners all over her desk. We left the one up over there." he said pointing behind me at the far wall. I turned to see it, but there was nothing there. I looked a little harder, confused.

"I don't see one." I said, finally turning back to him.

"Oh right, we took that one down too. Oh, by the way, you're all done." he said putting some gauze on the little pinprick of blood on my arm. He had already taken the sample. I smiled, embarrassed at myself. That was something doctors used on little kids to keep them from crying. I guess I was just as dumb as a kid.

I got up and went back to my seat on the floor towards the back of the room with my dogs. I stayed there and pet them both while everyone else finished. When Daryl was done he came over and sat down next to me. We didn't speak, and I think that worried him. I just starred off into space, petting my dog's heads.

When everyone was done Jenner took us to the dinning hall and feed us a much appreciated dinner with wine. Everyone was loud and happy and excited. Andrea, Jenner and I sat at one end of the table, slowly eating quietly. Daryl leaned against a counter behind Dale, with his own bottle of wine. Rick and Lori went on about whether or not to let Carl have some wine. Dale looked over at us, the two silent blonds, picking at their food. He turned back to Carl and poured some wine in his cup that he took one sip of and almost spit it out.

"Ewww." he said.

"That's my boy." Lori took his cup and dumped it in hers. Everyone laughed at the boy, except Andrea and I. Everyone had their own demons, but ours were really fighting us tonight.

Glenn stood behind Andrea with another bottle of wine. "Not you Glenn." Daryl said.

"What?" he laughed.

"Keep drinking little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Even Daryl was enjoying himself. Rick looked over at a quiet Jenner and started tapping on his glass with his fork. He stood and said, "Seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly."

"He is more then just our host." T-Dog said, raising his glass.

Everyone raised their glass to him and Dale said, "Hear hear!" Andrea and I turned to Jenner and gave him and 'thank you' smiles.

Daryl raised his bottle and said, "Booyah!" The booyahing traveled around the table.

"Thank you." Rick simply said.

"So when are you going to tell us, what the hell happened here doc?" Shane asked grimly. "All the other doctors, that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?" Everyone fell silent.

"We're celebrating Shane, don't need to do this now." Rick sat down.

"Whoa, wait a second, this is why we're here, right?" Shane said. "Why is he," he pointed to Jenner, "The only one left?"

"When things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military got over run, the rest bolted." Jenner went on about how people just up and shot themselves in the head.

"You didn't leave, why?" Andrea asked.

"I kept working, hoping to do some good." he said.

"Dude, you are such a buzz-kill." Glenn said to Shane.

Jenner, after dinner, showed us where we could sleep. It was down a hallway full of rooms with couches and tables in them. He said there were cots if we wanted them. "There's a rec room done the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't use anything that draws power. If you shower go easy on the hot water."

Glenn turned and asked, "Hot water?"

"That's what the man said." T-Dog smiled. Everyone divide up into their rooms and took turns in the showers. I picked a room in the middle of the hall with a couch and a table. I put my bags next to the couch and pulled out the water bowl for the dogs and filled it. They both drank like crazy until it was empty. I went to the main bathroom and filled it again. On my way back to the room, I walked past Shane. He seemed to have had too much to drink already. I ignored him and went back to my room where I got out my towels and headed for the shower, when I found out that a little bathroom with a toilet and sink took the place of a closet in my room. I took my time in the soothing shower, hoping it might brighten my mood. When I got out I felt better. I wrapped my hair and body in towels and got out some lotion for my legs.

I didn't hear the door open behind me, but I heard a very drunk Shane's voice. "I'm gonna tell you a few things and your going to listen." His words were slurred and he couldn't stand properly. I turned and held the towel tighter to me.

"Shane you're drunk. Go away" I commanded.

"Lori, listen, I love you." he said stepping closer and closer to me, but I pushed him away.

"Lori?" I asked.

"I Love you, and I know that there are some thing you've said that you love me too." He wasn't making any sense and I couldn't get him away from me. When he was right next to me, I turned from him.

"Shane get away from me!" I screamed.

"Shh." he whispered in my ear and pulled the towel from my body. He put his hands around me and grabbed my breasts and inner thighs. The moment he did that, I turned and scratched his face and kicked him in the balls. I bent down to grab my towel again and the one hiding my hair fell, revealing my long blond hair to the drunken man. Once he stood back up from doubling over in pain, and saw my hair, he covered his face in shame and ran out of the room, saying "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The door shut behind him and I quickly got dressed and went to my room.

I didn't bother doing my hair, I just got my pillows and blankets out on the couch and sat there, still in shock. I tired to calm myself down, but I couldn't do it. I quietly cried, holding myself, letting everything out. My whole body shook from the heavy sobs. A noise came from door opening. I looked up, afraid it would be Shane again, trying to apologize; he was the last person I wanted to see. Instead it was just Lucic pawing open the door. He came in and sat down on the floor next to the couch and looked up at me. When I saw the door swing closed behind him, I continued crying to myself.

The next thing I knew, I heard footsteps right in front of me. I looked up and saw Daryl closing the door behind himself. When Lucic came in, the door didn't make a click sound, like it did when Daryl closed it. I didn't care if he saw me crying. It wasn't the first time today.

He came over and knelled on the floor in front of me. "Hey, whats wrong?" he asked. I just hid my face and shook my head. He put a hand under my chin and tilted my head up towards him. I was still shacking from the encounter with Shane. "Hey, what is it?" he asked again, brushing my hair out of my face with one hand, and put down the wine bottle he had been drinking from with the other. It was the same one from dinner that was only missing half the continence. "What happened?" There was no way I could tell him. If he ever found out what Shane had done, he would try to kill him. He looked around the room and saw the picture of my family I had out on my pillow. He took and examined it. He knew that if a person wasn't with you, they might as well be dead. Knowing that my family wasn't with me he didn't need to ask.

He got up and sat on the couch next to me and put his arms around my shoulders, pulling my trembling body towards his own. Surprising me, I turned and buried my face into his chest. He was the only thing that brought me comfort these days, besides my dogs, and the thought that I wasn't alone in this world. He stroked my hair and tried to steady my shoulders, then laid his head on top of my own. Dale must have heard my sobs from the hall, because he slowly opened the door to check on me. When he saw Daryl holding me, he backed out into the hall and went to his room.

I'm not sure how long we were like that. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours, but I didn't care. I needed to finally get it out. I was safe now and could grieve.

Once I finally stopped, I sat up and looked up at Daryl. He was starting to get bags under his eyes. We had to have been there for a good while, and he was clearly tired. Either from the long day or the alcohol, which ever it was, he needed sleep. So did I. "Do you want to sleep in here?" I asked him, clearing my throat.

"I'll need to get a cot." he said getting up.

"There are more pillows in this closet." I went over to the closet and pulled out two more pillows and a blanket, while he went to get the cot. He came back with a folded up cot and looked for a place to set it up. The room wasn't big and a table took up a good chuck of it. He slid the table next to the wall, giving himself a few more feet of floor to work with. Even with the table moved, there still wasn't much room. He got it set up and tried to give the couch a few feet of walking space.

"I'll be right back." he said. While he was gone, I pulled the cot towards me, so that it was right up against the couch. When he came back with his bag, he looked down at the cot and smiled slightly, "You want it like the tent?"

I simply nodded at him. He put his bag down next to mine and took a pair of pants from the it and went into the small bathroom. He came back with the new pants on and sat on the cot. He took off his shirt, giving me a good chance to fully see his muscular body. I handed him two pillows and a blanket. He put the pillows at the same end of the cot as mine were on the couch, then got up to turn off the light and sat back down. A small light was still on in the corner of the room, providing just enough light make it to the bathroom, and see Daryl's body outline.

"What's up what you?" I asked him quietly.

"It's Jenner." he said, still sitting up.

"What about him?" I sat up.

"I ran into him on the way back here. There's something going on, I don't know what it is but it isn't good. He's worried about something."

"Maybe he's not used to having people around here." I said wrapping my arms around him with my face on his bare back, taking in his scent. He jumped at my touch but didn't protest.

"Maybe. I don't know." he sighed.

"Come on, we can worry about it tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." I gently pulled him towards the cot. He gave in and laid down, pulling the blanket onto himself, then turned over to face me. I was smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I giggled softly.

"What?" Now he was smiling.

"Just, thanks."

"Is that an everyday thing for you?"

"Haha. No, only around you." I laughed. He put a hand on my face and caressed my cheek.

"What's it for this time?"

"For staying with me." Instead of a 'you're welcome', he leaned forward and kissed me. Before he could pull away I slid my hand to the back of his head and kissed him back. It was a very simple kiss, but it felt amazing.

When we finally withdrew, I laid down. "Goodnight Lucy." he said still sitting up, looking down at me.

"Goodnight Daryl." I smiled and closed my eyes. Outside, in the hallway, I heard someone shuffling along and what sounded like puking noises, right next to the door.

"Ugh. Damn it Glenn! You couldn't wait a few more seconds." T-Dog said shuffling next to him. I very quietly giggled to myself.

"I told him he couldn't handle the drink." Daryl said laying down.


	6. Season 1 Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_The coolness of night once again engulfed the forest. Dark trees passing by. Footsteps close behind me. My heart in my throat. Sweat pouring off my face. A tree comes into view. I quickly climb its branches and steady myself above the ground. Down below I see my mother running through the fog._

_"__Mother up here!" I call out, but she can't hear me. "Mother!" She looks around her and heads in a different direction. "No!" Next comes Emily. She stands at the base of the tree. "Emily!" She looks up at me, but she just slides down to the ground. She has tears bursting from her eyes. "Emily, come up here!" I hold down my hand to her, but I'm too far away. That's when I realize, she isn't looking at me, she's looking past me. She can't see or hear me. _

_In the distance I see a figure appear. It walks slowly towards us. It steps into the close moonlight. "DAD!" I cry. "Dad, please! Please dad." I sob. He looks down at Emily and hurries to her and bends down. What I thought was a hug was actually the bite of a hungry monster. He bit into Emily's neck, ripping off her flesh. She looked up towards me, screaming._

_"__Lucy!" she howled as she cried. Now I wasn't sure if she could see me or not. Blood poured from her opened wound, as what used to be my father took another bite from my sister. I cradled myself in the tree. _

_I looked back down a few moments later. Now my mother was there with my father, devouring my little sister, their child. In unison, they all looked up at me, and I was sure they could see me. All their eyes were flaming red. "Lucy, you did this to us." they all said. I slowly shook my head, no._

_"__No, no I couldn't have." I whispered._

_"__Lucy, don't you love us?" Emily's voice came out of the monster below me._

_"__Oh Emily." I cried. They held their hands up to me, but I just climbed higher. "No. NO!"_

_Another figure came into view. It was Jim. He had turned and was joining the group below me. He was reaching up to me with this claw like hands. There was a piercing scream that came from their caved mouths full of rotting teeth. _

_"__Why did you do this to us?" Jim asked._

_"__No, Jim I tried to save you!" _

_"__No Lucy, you ran to Daryl, while I was being bitten."_

_"__Lucy, you left us behind." My mother's sweet voice swam around me._

_"__You could have saved us all, Lucy." Father said._

_"__You left us and lost us." Emily cried._

_"__You will lose more. More then you know. Just as I have lost everything." I wasn't sure what Jim was referring to by everything._

_"__If only you hadn't caused this." Emily started to climb the base of the tree._

_"__No. I didn't."_

_"__We could still be together Lucy." Mother said._

_"__NO!"_

"NO!"

"Hey! Hey! You're okay! You're okay." Daryl was yelling above me. His hands were on my shoulders, trying to hold me still.

"What?" I asked, out of breath.

"See you're fine." He put his hand to my face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were freaking out in your sleep again." he said breathing heavily. I must have scared him awake. I looked over at the clock on the wall. It was just after seven thirty A.M., and there was no point trying to fall back to sleep. Daryl fell back onto his cot and asked, "What time is it?"

"7:32." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. I chuckled, bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What?" he asked, putting a hand on my arm.

"No more sleep for you." I laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding. What were you screaming 'bout anyway?"

"I don't remember." I didn't like to lie to anyone, especially Daryl, but he didn't need to know what went on in my dreams, real or fake. I reached over to my bag and grabbed a clean pair of clothes and hopped over the side of the couch to get to the bathroom. I closed the door and looked at myself in the mirror. The girl that stared back at me looked just like the girl that I had left at home before everything happened, but I felt so different from her. She was a girl that was normally carefree, but didn't like the world she lived in. Now she would give anything to get that world back.

I then thought of Daryl. If it wasn't for all this, I would have never met him. I guessed this world wasn't as bad as it seemed. As long as I wasn't alone, this world was okay. Sure death was chasing us and there was danger at every turn, but I wasn't going through it alone. I was brought to these people who lived the same terrifying life I did. It gave me a sensation of relief just thinking that I was here with them, safe.

I finished changing and brushed out my hair. When I went back to the room we had slept in, I looked over at Daryl, who had rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep. I could tell by his breathing that he wasn't asleep, so I knelled on the floor next to the cot. I stroked his hair and he turned over to face me. It was quite clear to me that I had basically fallen in love with this guy in only three days, and that was kind of stupid, but he also felt something for me, so I wasn't the only stupid one here.

He halfway sat up and put his forehead against mine, then slid his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him. "Daryl, stop. Your going to brake the cot." I laughed.

"I got a feeling the cot's going to be fine."

"Hey you brake it, you're telling Jenner."

"I'll take my chances." he said pulling me into a long kiss. After a few seconds we pulled away and I sat up.

"Come on. Time to get up." I said pulling on his arm as I stood up. He get up and threw on another sleeveless shirt.

"Hey, watch before you step out there." he said.

"What?"

"Remember Glenn puked out there last night."

"Oh right." I hit the on switch for the lights and opened up the door. Sure enough, there was a stain from the puke puddle from last night. It had been cleaned up, but you can only get so much of it out of the carpets.

We went back out into the dinning hall where Dale, Andrea, Glenn, Carl, and Lori were sitting with some plates of bacon and cups of juice. "Mornin' everyone." I said before taking a seat next to Dale.

"Well, someones in a better mood today." Dale said. "It was the shower, wasn't it?" I smiled as if I was agreeing with him, but the shower had ruined my mood completely.

I got up, grabbed myself a cup and poured some orange juice in it, then took a little plate with some bacon and toast. I hadn't had a real breakfast in a while and it tasted so good. Daryl sat down next to me with his own plate of bacon, and gobbled it down. I looked over at Glenn, who was leaning on one arm over his plate, making little moaning noises. Bottles of aspirin were scattered around the table. Luckily I wasn't a drinker so I had no need for them.

Soon, Rick joined us. "Morning."

"Are you hungover?" Carl asked. We all looked at him a laughed. "Mom, said you'd be."

"Mom is right." he smiled.

"Mom has that annoying habit." Lori said, ripping up a piece of bacon. Jacqui came from the kitchen with the salt and pepper, and sat down across from me.

"How'd you sleep, honey?" she asked me.

"Like a rock." I said. Daryl scoffed at me, knowing that I had had one of the worse nights ever.

"Eggs. Powdered, but I do them good. I'll bet you can't tell" T-Dog said coming from the kitchen. Glenn moaned again. Dale and I laughed at him. Daryl had warned him last night about that. "Protein helps the hangover." he said as he scooped some eggs onto Glenn's plate.

"Where'd all this come from?" Rick asked, holding up a bottle of the aspirin.

"Jenner thought it might help. Well, some of us at least." Lori said, opening the bottle for Rick.

"Ugh. Don't ever, ever, ever let me drink again." Glenn said as Shane, Carol, and Sophia walked into the room.

My mood went sour when he walked into the room. He went behind us to grab some coffee when Rick asked, "You feel as bad as I do?"

"Worse." he answered.

"The hell happened to you? Your neck?" T-Dog asked when Shane turned around and we saw the marks I left on him. Three large scratch marks burned red on his face and neck.

"Must'a done it in my sleep." he said, sitting down.

"Never seen you do that before." Rick said.

"Me neither." he sighed into his cup of coffee. He looked over at me when he said, "Not like me at all." Suddenly I wasn't hungry any more.

I stood up from the table and Jacqui asked, "Where are you going?"

"I need to feed my dogs. T-Dog how much of those eggs do you have left?"

"There's a whole 'nother pan of them on the stove." I went over and filled two little plates of the eggs and went back into my room, where Lucic and Luna were still sleeping. I set down the plates and watched them jump up to eat. I wasn't eager to go back to the table.

There was a knocking at my door. I turned and found a very sorry looking Shane standing in the door way. "What do you want?" He stepped in and half way closed the door behind himself.

"Look, Lucy. I didn't mean any of what happened last night."

"No I got that at the table, you weren't like yourself at all." I quoted.

"Lucy, you should know me by now that I would never do something like that." he stepped closer to me.

"Well, you clearly would. You did it last night." I spit calmly.

"But I wouldn't have ever done it to you." he tried to get himself off the hook.

"No. You would have done it to Lori."

"Listen, I didn't mean it like that."

"No? How did you mean it? Shane, you say would wouldn't have done what you did, but it's too late. You did it." I was getting very angry with him now. I didn't particularly like Lori, but she didn't deserve it either.

"Lucy, _you're_ being unreasonable."

"I'm being _unreasonable_!? After what you did last night, I'm the one being _unreasonable_?! You're acting like you accidentally stepped on my shoe, Shane. I can't forgive you for that. Yes, you were drunk, I get that, but the liquor didn't make you come after me."

"You think I'm not hurting? I have these huge scratches on my face from you!"

"That was your _own_ fault. You should have never gone into the bathroom with me! I tried to make you stop, but you wouldn't!"

"You did what!?" Daryl slammed the door open and stepped into the room. I had the cold sweat growing on my neck again, knowing this wasn't going to end well. "What the hell did you do to her?!" he yelled.

"None of your damn business." Shane hissed raising a finger at Daryl. Shane could get aggressive when fighting, but no one could match Daryl now. He wasn't just fighting for himself now, he was fighting for me.

He stepped in between me and Shane and said, "No, it is." He charged after Shane and the two men started to wale on each other. "What did you do to her?!" he screamed over and over.

"She's fine." Shane would say between his teeth as he punched. Soon, footsteps came from the hallway, as the two fought on the floor as the two ally cats fought it out.

Rick, Dale and T-Dog ran into the room and pulled the two men apart. "I'm not finished with you. I'll get you for this!" Daryl yelled as Rick pulled him into the hall. No one had to keep Shane restrained. He knew he was in the wrong.

They pulled Daryl into the Dining hall and sat him down. "What the hell was that about?" Rick asked him.

Still breathing heavily, Daryl answered, "That sorry prick raped Lucy." Everyone turned and looked over at me.

"Is that true?" Lori asked. I just looked down.

Jacqui ran over to me and held my hands. "Oh my god. Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm fine." I said pulling one of my hands back.

"That would explain the scratches." T-Dog said looking down at my long nails.

"What are we going to do about him?" Jacqui asked.

"Your a cop. What happens to people who commit rape?" Dale asked.

"I'll go talk to him." Rick said.

"Better do more then talk, cause I'll beat that fucker's ass." Jacqui snapped. I was shocked to hear her say something like that. As my babysitter, I always thought of her as the perfect mother that never swore. Dale came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Even Andrea who was still very quiet came over and asked me if I was alright. No matter what anyone said, I couldn't be alright. Yes, physically I was fine, but no one could fix gash in my mind. Not even Daryl, who was still sitting in the chair looking at the floor. I didn't really need the comforting by my group, but I was grateful for it. I only wished I could have gone to Daryl and comforted him. He looked like he needed it much more then I did. Anyone else would have said to leave him alone, so he could blow off steam, but I knew that he needed me more then anything else right now, but I just couldn't bring myself to it. I felt ashamed of myself.

A few minutes later, Rick came back in the room. "What'd he say?" Jacqui stood up.

"He said it was an accident." Rick sighed.

"Accident? How can something like that be an accident?" Dale asked.

"He didn't elaborate." Rick said.

"We'll we can't let him off the hook, just because it was an 'accident'." Andrea stood up.

"Something needs to be done Rick." T-Dog agreed.

"What do you want me to do? Throw him outside?" Rick asked.

"Cuff him." Carol suggested. "We're clearly not safe around him." Rick didn't want to turn on his best friend, but Carol was right, he could do it again. The next time he drinks, he could go further then he went the night before.

"Do we really have to go that far?" Rick asked. He looked around the room at his friends. They were all nodding their heads. "Alright. I'll do it." He left and soon returned with a handcuffed Shane and sat him in one of the chairs. His left eye was swollen and starting to turn purple. Daryl looked as if no one even touched him, other then a cut lower lip, but Shane's face was all red and puffy. Like Daryl, he just looked at the floor, not wanting to meet our angry gazes.

"Good morning." Jenner said, walking to get his coffee. "Whoa, what happened?" he asked turning to see a beat up Shane.

"We had a bit of a confrontation." Rick answered.

"I see. Hey, follow me, I have something to show you." Everyone but Daryl, Shane and I followed Jenner into the main computer room. When it was just us three, I ran over to Daryl with a wet napkin. He was hunched over in his chair, keeping his face hidden from anyone who'd walk by. I knelt down in front of him, but his eyes were closed. I put my hand on his face to let him know I was there.

"Hey, are you okay?" He opened his eyes and just glared at me. When I was sure he wasn't going to answer me, I dabbed the napkin on his bleeding lip. After the first dab, he turned his head from me, not allowing me to help him. I rolled my eyes. He was acting like a child. "Really, Daryl?" I asked annoyed. "Okay, what is it?"

"You couldn't bother to tell me." he said softly, sounding more hurt then angry.

"What would it have mattered? It wasn't going to fix anything, and the same thing would have happened, just last night instead of now."

"Lucy, I'm sorry." Shane said from across the room. Daryl looked over at him and just as he started to stand, I put my hand on his chest, holding him in the chair.

"No Daryl. It's over." I said to him. "Shane I don't want to hear it." I said over my shoulder.

"Why won't you let me teach him a lesson?" Daryl snarled.

"What good would it do? He's cuffed." I could see the rage starting to build up in Daryl's eyes, so I cupped his face in my hands and said, "Daryl, look at me. Hey, look at me, not him." When his eyes did as I commanded, I relaxed my hands a bit. "Daryl, it's over. What's done is done. I'm fine and he won't hurt anyone again." I picked up the napkin from my lap and dabbed at his lip again. This time he let me get all the blood, while he brushed the hair out of my face. When I was done, I kissed him then took hold of his hand, and led him to the computer room with everyone else.

Jenner had a close up of a human brain on the large projected screen. I led Daryl to the front row of computers for a good view.

"What are those lights?" Carl asked.

"It's a person's life- experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you- the thing that makes you unique, and human." Jenner said.

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl asked beside me.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages." Jenner went on about how they controlled everything we did, think, feel, from birth to death.

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asked.

"Yes. Or rather the playback of the vigil."

"This person died? Who?" Andrea asked, stepping forward.

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected, and volunteered to have us record the process. VI, scan forward to the first event."

"Scanning to first event." the computer's voice made me jump a little. The brain on the screen lit up less and less, until it went completely dark. There were dark veins starting to grow in it.

"What is that?" Glenn asked, sounding like the eggs were working.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs, then death. Everything you ever were or will be... gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked.

"Yes." Carol answered softly. Jacqui and Andrea shed a few tears, as I looked down at my feet, in sadness. Jenner looked over at Andrea.

"She lost someone two days ago." Lori told him. "Her sister."

"I lost somebody too, I know how devastating it is." Jenner said to her. "Scan to the second event." He said how the resurrection time differed from just just three minutes to eight hours. "In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute, seven seconds." The screen showed the dark roots of the infection start to light up red, but it was only in a small part of the brain.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked, sounding shocked.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive?" Rick asked.

"You tell me."

"No, it's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark." Rick said.

"Dark, lifeless, dead." Jenner sighed.

"The thoughts and memories are gone. The individual isn't there anymore." I said stepping closer.

"Exactly. It's just a shell, driven my mindless instinct." A bright light passed through the brain and left a hole through it.

"God, what was that?" Carol asked.

"He shot his patient in the head, didn't you?" Andrea looked over at Jenner.

"VI, power down the main screen and the work stations." All the computers went black.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked, accusing. Jenner listed all the possibilities. "Somebody must know something? Somebody somewhere."

"There are others right? Other facilities?" Carol asked.

"There may be some. People like me."

"You don't know. How can you not know?" Rick asked.

"Everything went down. Communications everything. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So it's not just here. There's nothing left, anywhere." Andrea pointed out the sad fact.

"Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk, again." Daryl said rubbing his eyes. I had yet to see him drunk, and I wasn't sure I wanted to see anyone drunk anymore.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you, and I hate to ask one more question, but... that clock, it's counting down." Dale said pointing to a lit up red clock on the wall that said one hour, one second, and continued to count down. "What happens at zero?"

"The basement generators run out of fuel."

"And then?" Rick asked. Jenner refused to answer him. "VI, what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." the computer answered.

Glenn, Rick and T-Dog went down stairs to check on the generators. I did not like what the computer said so I ran to my room and packed my bag up. Daryl ran into the room behind me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You were right about Jenner. Somethings wrong and I don't like it." I threw the bag over my shoulder and left the room down the hall with Lucic and Luna right next to me. I went into the computer room and put my stuff down. I sat leaned up against one of the computer desks on the floor with my dogs next to me. Everyone walked in, following Jenner about twenty minuets later. He was going on about how we just hit the thirty minuet mark and zone 5 was shutting down.

"It was the French." he said.

"What?" Andrea asked.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people where bolting out the doors, they kept working till the last possible second."

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"The same thing that's happening here. Fuel ran out."

"Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!" Rick commanded. A loud alarm sounded and a thirty minuet count down started on the main screen.

"Doc, what's going on here?" Daryl yelled.

"Everybody get your things lets go!" Rick command again. Jenner pushed a few buttons and the steel door slid shut.

"Did you just lock us in?" Glenn asked. "He just locked us in!" Jenner just sat down and started to record himself. Everyone ran over to him, Daryl leading the pack with a killer look in his eye.

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl yelled. "You locked us in here!"

"No, stop!" T-Dog grabbed him before he could reach Jenner. "No, don't do it." Daryl hissed and spit like a wild cat in T-Dogs grasp.

"Jenner. Open that door now." Rick said to him.

"There's no point, everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well open the damn things." Dale said.

"That's not something I control, the computers do."

"Shane is locked out there." Rick said.

"So is Lucy." Daryl hissed, still being held down my T-Dog.

"Over here Daryl." I waved my hand behind him, still siting in front of a computer desk, on the floor. He slipped out of T-Dogs arms and ran to me, just as I was starting to stand up. He wrapped his arms around me. My head was against his chest and I could feel his very fast pulse, beating next to my ear.

Jenner said how he had told us that the doors weren't going to open again after they closed upstairs. "It's better this way."

"What is? What happens in 28 minutes?" Rick questioned. Jenner didn't answer so Rick asked again more forcefully.

"Do you know what this place is?! We protect the public from very nasty stuff! Diseases that could wipe out half the county, things you don't want getting out! Ever!" he sat back down in his chair and continued. "In the case of a catastrophic power failure, a terrorist attack, for example, H.I.T.s are deployed to keep any organism from getting out."

"H.I.T.s?" Rick asked.

"They are highly explosive bombs that set the air on fire." Rick hugged Carl and Lori as Carol cried and held Sophia. I held my dogs closer to me as Daryl got up. "No pain."

"Open the damn door!" Daryl howled. T-Dog threw Daryl and ax to hit the door with. He sliced at it, but not even a scratch was left.

"It's so much easier." Jenner said "Out there is a brutal death waiting for you. Your sister, what was her name?"

"Amy." Andrea answered.

"You know what this does. You've seen it. Is that really what you want for your wife and son?" he asked Rick.

"I don't want this." he hissed.

"Those doors are built to with stand a rock launcher." Jenner motioned towards the doors.

"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl was running towards Jenner with the ax.

"Daryl! Daryl!" Rick, Dale and T-Dog had to hold him back again.

"You do want this." Jenner and Rick bickered on about something Rick had said when he was drunk.

"There's hope out there, somebody somewhere." Rick said.

"What part of 'everything is gone' do you not understand?" Andrea barked.

"Listen to her. She gets it. This is what takes us down."

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here." Carol cried.

"One tiny moment. No pain."

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this." Everyone was silent.

"I think your lying, about no hope. If that were true, you wouldn't have stayed. Why?" Rick questioned.

"It doesn't matter."

"It always matters, you stayed when everyone else ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise, to her, my wife." He pointed at the screen.

"Test subject 19 was your wife." Lori said.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no?"

"Is this what she would have wanted?" I asked. "To hold us here, when out there is the chance for life, what you and her had been working for? Do you think she'd want this?"

"I should have been on that table, I was no one, she was a loss to the world."

"Would she have wanted death for everyone? All the people that she worked with, you, would she have wanted his for you?" A tear ran down his face. "Do you want Test Subject 19 to have been meaningless? If not, then let us go." I stood up and walked over to him. He looked up at me with shining eyes and sighed.

"I told you topside was closed, I can't open those. He scanned his ID and punched in a few numbers causing the door to slip open again.

"Thank you Jenner." I put my hand on his shoulder. Everyone ran out the doors except Jenner and Andrea.

"You won't be thanking me one day." he went over to Rick and whispered something to him. I grabbed my things and called my dogs who quickly followed me.

"I'm staying." Andrea said sitting down.

"No Andrea!" Dale said turning around. "Just go!" he yelled at us.

In the dining hall, Shane was still cuffed to a chair. "What's going on?"

"The whole damn building is going to explode in five minuets!" T-Dog yelled. Rick uncuffed him and dragged him up the stairs with us. People scattered to grab their stuff as quickly as possible. When we got out to the top part of the building, we couldn't get any of the doors or windows open. They were all locked. Daryl and T-Dog tried to bust them open with the axes, but they wouldn't brake. I scanned around for something to use. Rick ran over with a chair and tried to smash the window, but again, nothing.

"The glass won't brake?" Sophia asked.

"Rick, I have something that might help." she pulled a small, round, mettle ball from her bag. "You're first morning at camp, when I washed your clothes, I found this in the pocket." When I Realized what it was I ran around the corner of the wall and held my dogs collars. It was a little bomb.

"Look out!" Shane shouted. Daryl ran over to me and pressed his body against my own, shielding me. Everyone ducked as the little explosive went off. The glass shattered and we were free. Rick and Shane jumped out first then me. Daryl passed my dogs to me through the window and I helped get the kids out. With only around two minuets left, we hurried as fast as we could. Daryl ran ahead with Rick and Shane to clear some walkers. When the kids were out I helped get bags out through the window. Still no sign of Andrea and Dale yet, and I was starting to worry they weren't coming. I looked over for my dogs they were next to a fresh looking body. "Come here!" I shouted. They wouldn't budge. Jacqui handed me my bag and ran for the cars along with the kids. When everyone was out, I went to grab my stupid dogs.

"What is wrong with you two? Go!" I roughly nudged them with my feet. They still wouldn't move. I could hear a noise that wasn't coming from my dogs. I looked down at the body that they wouldn't leave and saw a large white towel. From under it was coming the noise. I lifted the towel to find a baby, not older then a few days. The body on top must have been it's mother. I quickly grabbed the baby and the towel as Dale and Andrea came from the window.

"Lucy, hurry up!" Jacqui called from the RV.

Andrea and Dale ran beside me along with my dogs. "Get down!" I yelled. We jumped over a sand bag barrier, just in time for the explosion. I held the crying baby right to my chest, shielding it's vulnerable body from the heat. We had to been over a hundred feet away from the explosion, but it felt as if we were in it.

After what seemed like hours, it was safe to get into the RV. The baby quieted down as I pressed it to me and sat down with the dogs in the sheltered vehicle.


	7. Season 1 Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Andrea, Dale, Lucy, you scared me to death." Jacqui yelled at me as we sat down in the RV. "What do you have there?" I pulled down the towel to show her the baby. "Where on Earth did you find that?" she asked, holding her hand to her mouth. Dale and Andrea both peered over my shoulder at the baby.

"It was under a body. The dogs went over to it and wouldn't leave. I heard it crying and pulled the towel out from under the mother and found this." I pet Lucic on the head with my free hand, then Luna. I loved my dogs a bit more everyday, until they got hold of my clothes.

"Are we all set Dale? Over." Rick asked over the C.B.

"Yeah. Where do you want to met? Over." Dale asked after running and grabbing the microphone.

"Glenn here tells me that there is a camping grounds a few miles out. You want us to take lead? Over."

"That would be better. Over."

"Is everyone okay in there? Over."

"Everyone is fine. We have a bit of a surprise for everyone when we get there. Don't worry, it's a good one. Over." Dale smiled and sat in the drivers set next to Jacqui. I sat in the booth across from Andrea. Rick was in the yellow van with Glenn, Lori, and Carl. We followed them with T-Dog, Carol, and Sophia in the white van, followed by Daryl in the blue pickup, and Shane, who was still out of the cuffs, driving the Jeep, way in the back.

"So what is it, boy or a girl?" Andrea smiled for the first time in three days.

"I didn't look." I took off the towel and could smell something fowl coming from its grubby looking diaper. "Hey Dale?"

"Yeah?" he called over his shoulder.

"You wouldn't happen to have any diapers on board, would you?" I laughed.

"Uh, no sorry." he paused, "But there is an old shirt in the closet hanging up on the door you can use."

Andrea got up and went through the closet. "Found it." She handed me the shirt and dug through the drawer under the sink and found a few safety pins. She pulled over the garbage can and wet a few paper towels.

"Thanks." I said. "Okay, lets clean you up." I pulled off the reeking diaper and found out what our new addition was. "Aw man, I forgot what babies are like after they eat."

"What is it Lucy? Do we have a new girl or boy?" Jacqui asked from the passenger seat.

"We have a new little baby girl." Andrea smiled. I cleaned her up and did the best I could with the makeshift diaper.

"There, nice and clean." I said softly to the little girl.

"What should we call her?" Andrea asked.

"I like Ember." I said.

"It sounds good to me." She smiled.

"Could you hold her for me? I need to feed my dogs again."

"Sure." She took little Ember in her arms and rocked her to sleep. I gave her a little blanket from the bedroom to swaddle Ember in. She was so cute with her pale soft skin and bright blue eyes. I wasn't a big fan of kids but this one felt different. She made me feel hopeful.

I fed my dogs and sat back down in the booth and nodded off while Ember was passed from Andrea to Jacqui a few times. I woke up when the RV took a rough turn onto a dirt road. We drove for a little under a mile until we got to some clearings with fire pits next to them. The vans, truck, jeep, and RV all pulled into an empty, stone parking lot. Then armed men went off to check for walkers. A few minuets later we got the okay to leave the RV.

Everyone but Andrea, Jacqui and me were gathered around in a large circle next to the caravan. Outside, Daryl looked antsy with his crossbow ready to shoot. Jacqui was the first to go out, and greet everyone. I took a grumpy Ember from Andrea and she followed Jacqui. I rocked Ember until she fell back to sleep. We didn't need a crying baby drawing any unwelcome walkers to us. When I heard Daryl ask, "Where is Lucy?" Ember closed her little eyes.

"She'll be right out." Andrea said to him, hoping to make him relax.

"What was the surprise Dale talked about?" Sophia asked Carol.

"I don't know sweetie. You're going have to ask them." Carol smiled at her daughter.

"Lucy, are you going to being out the surprise sometime today? These people can't wait any longer." Dale called. I decided not to torture them any more and went outside the RV. The kids as well as the adults had curious looks on their faces. I walked into the circle and held the little one close to my chest.

"What is it?" Lori asked. I pulled the blanket from Ember's sleeping face to give them a good view of what I had found. Carol and Lori both gasped at the soft sight. Daryl even looked more then surprised. Everyone stepped closer to us and smiled at her.

"Where did you find it?" Rick asked.

"I found _her_ outside of the C.D.C., under who I guessed was her late mother. The dogs lead me to her. She doesn't have any scratches or bites, so she's okay."

"Can I hold her?" Carol asked. I nodded and handed her over. "Does she have a name?"

"I call her Ember."

"Ember huh? Sounds good." I backed up as everyone watched the baby and went to find Daryl. I looked around for him but didn't see him right away. He had been there a moment ago. I soon found him sitting on the tale gate of his truck. I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He put his right arm around my shoulder and I nuzzled his neck.

Lucic sat on the ground in front of us, looking up at us. He kind of looked like he was laughing at us. "What are you looking at? Weirdo." I laughed and looked up at Daryl. He had this look in his eyes, that were staring at the ground. "Whats wrong?"

"I wasn't sure if you had made it out in time." He turned and looked me in the eye, then kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine." I said into his ear before kissing his cheek. "Do you want to meet Ember?"

"I don't think you'll get 'er back from Jacqui." he nodded towards Jacqui who had somehow ended up with Ember again. She was already acting like a grandmother and Ember was her new grand baby.

"I'll try." I got up off the tale gate motioned him to follow me. He didn't look like he was going to, so I took his hand and pulled him towards Jacqui who was sitting on the steps of the RV with Ember, sound asleep in her arms, before he had a chance to argue with me. "Hey Jacqui, Daryl didn't get to meet Ember yet."

"He didn't? Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we." She offered Ember to me, and I cradled her, then turned to Daryl who almost looked scared of touching her.

"Just hold your hands like me." I instructed him as if he had never held a baby before, which he probably hadn't. I carefully put her into his arms. He tensed up when she settled in his arms and looked over at me. "Just make sure you support her head." I moved his hand so that it was under her head. "There, you got it." I smiled up at him. She shifted in his arms and opened her huge blue eyes and looked up at Daryl. "She should just sleep for the next few weeks."

"Yeah, she's so young. Can't be more then a week old." Jacqui said, still sitting on the RV steps.

"What are we going to feed her?" I asked. The thought had just occurred to me. We had no food for ourselves, let alone a baby.

"We barely have any food left in the RV. We sure don't have any baby food." Jacqui said, as Glenn ran up to us.

"Hey, I heard you guys talking about food. T-Dog and I are going to a convent store just down the road. We could use a pair of extra hands Lucy if you don't mind." he said.

"Not at all. I just need to grab my gun and pack." I said and looked at Rick who was coming up behind Glenn.

"Thank you Lucy. I have a few more empty bags in the van for food. Oh yeah, Lori has this list of things we'll also need if you can find them." he handed me a little note pad page with several items listed.

"I'm going too." Daryl said, starting to very slowly rock Ember.

"Actually Daryl, we need you to help us make sure the grounds are all clear." I was kinda sad that he couldn't go with me. I would have really enjoyed his company, but I had spent almost no time with Glenn or T-Dog yet. I was just going to have to make the best of it.

"But-"

"Daryl, it's fine. I really don't mind it just being the three of us." I hid the real fear behind a smile, hoping it might make him feel better. Ember was starting to shift more and squirm. Daryl wasn't sure what to do, I could see it in his eyes, so I took her from him and headed to the RV. "I'll be ready in ten." I said to Glenn.

"Okay, I'll round up T-Dog and the bags." Glenn turned and followed Rick to the white van. No one was in the RV but Lucic and Luna. I went to the bedroom and laid Ember down on the large bed and covered her in the blanket. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Daryl standing in the door way.

"Yes?" I asked, still tucking Ember in.

"Do you really need to go with them?" he asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Daryl, we need food and we'll be able to carry more if I go."

"I'll hunt for food."

"Daryl, I need to go." I stood up and looked at him. It was around three in the afternoon and the sunlight coming through the window settled on his face, making him look so attractive. I at that moment, I started to have a longing for him deep in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't the kind I had been having for last few days. No, this was stronger, much stronger. It was like an intense craving for him. I shook myself out of the trance his body put me in when he asked, "You okay, Luce?" I must have been staring off into space again.

"Huh? I'm fine." I walked over to him, put my arms around his neck and put my face on his chest, just listening to his heart beat and feeling his body against mine. I felt safer there than anywhere else.

He put his face close to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, then whispered, "Please?"

"I have to." I pushed his face closer to mine and kissed him, putting a hand on his cheek. When I let go, I walked past him and grabbed my bag then emptied it on the floor next to the bed. I stuffed my jean pockets with bullets and put on my knife. When I was ready, I walked past Daryl again, and this time he pulled me to him and held me tightly.

"Did you want anything while I'm out?" I kind of laughed, thinking how this would have been such a normal question a few weeks ago.

"I just want you back here, safe." he said quietly. I smiled into his neck.

"Lucy, are you ready to go?" Glenn called from outside.

"Yeah." I called back. "Goodbye Daryl. I'll be back soon." I pulled from his arms and put my on my backpack. "Come on Lucic." If I was going anywhere, it wouldn't be without Lucic. If anyone could sense a walker, he would be the one.

When I got outside, Andrea was waiting for me. "Hey could you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Well, I'm just about to go with Glenn, maybe when I get back?"

"No, could you pick me up something?"

"Oh sure. If they have it."

She leaned in closer and spoke softly, "Could you pick me up a box of condoms?" She handed me an empty bag that I put into my pack.

"Sure will." I agreed without a second thought.

"Don't forget to pick up a box for yourself." she laughed looking past me at Daryl who was just leaving the RV.

"Haha. I just might. Oh, before I forget. I just put Ember to bed in Dale's room, could you keep an eye on her for me?"

"Sure thing. Be careful."

"I will." I said walking over to Glenn and T-Dog who were starting down the dirt road. They each had two empty bags with them.

"Alright, lets go." Glenn said. We talked as we walked down the mile of dirt road, not running into one walker, which I was very happy about.

As we kept walking thoughts of Paille filled my head. I never found him after the attack. He didn't return like I knew he would which made me think that freeing him was no better. They'd gotten to him and that was it. Another member of the family was gone.

When we made it to the main road I turned to Glenn and asked, "How much further?"

"It should be right around here, somewhere." he said looking down the road in both directions.

"Didn't the map say it was to the south?" T-Dog asked.

"Yeah, but which way is south?"

"That way." I said pointing to the left.

"How do you know?" Glenn asked.

"I was a Girl Scout when I was younger and kept my campus all these years. When the end of the world came round, I thought it might be useful."

"Good thinking." T-Dog smiled. We walked for about five minuets when the building came into view. It was just a little gas station with only two pumps in front. Before we went in, we checked for gas. They still had some running through the pipes.

"They still got gas." T-Dog said.

"Sweet." I smiled.

"Lucy, do you see anything moving in there?" Glenn asked.

"Uhh... I don't think so. Wait, yeah. It's just one though."

"Okay. T-Dog, smash the door and I'll chop off it's head. Lucy you be look out until we clear the building." I nodded as they got to work. It was a smaller building so there couldn't have been many inside.

T-Dog gave me the okay a few minuets later.

"Okay we'll fill the bags up with the food. Lucy, see if you can find anything from the list. If you have any room left after that, we fill it up with more food." Glenn said as he opened up two bags.

I went for the the baby isle and filled the bag with diapers, a pacifier, some cans of baby food, and formula powder. I also put a few bottles in with the baby supplies, then I looked at the list. Lori wanted; food, any first aid supplies, condoms, lighters, matches, batteries, flashlights, any weapons, paper towels, tampons, pads, razors, and toilet paper. I found everything but weapons and toilet paper. When I went behind the counter where the condoms were kept, I laughed to myself. It seamed that everyone had sex on their minds. I grabbed a few boxes of them and dumped them into my backpack's large side pocket. There would be room for a lot more if I took them out of their box. Once it was filled, I met up with Glenn and T-Dog who were fighting with a zipper on one of the bags.

"There are some cans on that wall." T-Dog pointed over a few isles. Down one of them was the body of the walker I had spotted. It was way past it's expiration date, and it smelled really bad. I tired to ignore it and get on with the collection. There were cans of soup and chili all along the wall. Next to the chili were cans of dog food, which I helped my self to along with a few bags of dry food. It surprisingly all fit into the duffel bag Andra had given me. I even snuck a few beers and a bottle of wine out of the not so cool coolers and into the bag, as well as a few candy bars and gum. They almost seemed like necessitous to me and maybe a nice surprise for the kids.

"Luce, you all set?" Glenn called, quietly from the door.

"Yeah." I called back, walking over to them. The bags were really heavy on my back, and we had over a mile walk back to the RV. It was starting to get late and all I knew was that it was going to be a long mile back.

We started back down the main road with no issue, that is until Lucic stopped dead in his tracks, a few feet ahead of us. He turned and looked behind us with his ears back. When I saw him acting like that, I immediately turned around.

"Whys' he doing that?" T-Dog asked.

"Somethings' wrong." I said getting my gun ready. Glenn and T-Dog did the same. At first I saw nothing.

"You sure somethings there?" T-Dog asked.

"There has to be, he only does that when a walker is near." I cocked my gun. Lucic looked up at me and started to whine. "What is it boy? How many are there?" He looked behind us again then back me. His ears were back the whole time and the only sound came from the wind and his whimpers.

Still, I saw nothing. I saw nothing, but then I heard something. I could hear moans. There were lots of moans coming from the road to the store.

"There is no way we can take more then a few. Guys we need to get out of here, quick!" I said. They nodded and we all ran as fast as our feet could carry us. When we got to the dirt road, we were already really tired.

"I can't run anymore. These bags are too heavy." T-Dog said, bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"I can't either." Glenn agreed.

"We should be far enough away from that group now. We'll just need to get back to camp quickly and warn them. I don't know if that sized group of walkers will stick to the main roads or not." I took the lead and headed back down the mile long road to camp. Every now and then, Lucic would turn and look behind us. I would do the same but I never heard or saw anything.

We were about halfway down the dirt road when I started to hear something in the woods around us. The trees were thin pines, so we could clearly see through the woods. It must have been a branch falling or something. Lucic turned around only once, but never put his ears back so I disregarded the noise altogether.

"Damn, why did I have to grab beer?" T-Dog whined.

"You weren't the only one." I grinned at our stupid choices.

Glenn laughed. "I took a comic book and some candy."

"You are such a kid Glenn." I laughed. We were about the same age but from two very different backgrounds. "I also took some candy and gum." I was starting to laugh again when something knocked me off my feet. All my weight along with the weight of the bags hit the ground, making the glass bottles in the bag clamor. I quickly pulled out my knife out of the fear that it was a walker. I looked around out of breath, but there was nothing there.

"Luce, you okay?" T-Dog turned to me.

"Did either of you see anything?" I asked. They both shook their heads no. On the ground next to me sat a little rock with a few drops of blood on it. It put my hand to my face where I had been hit and found that the rock had cut my forehead. "What the hell? Where did this rock even come from?" Glenn handed me a piece of cloth from his bag to wipe off the small dribble of blood, and helped me back up as I dusted myself off. We continued on for a few minuets until it happened again, only this time I stayed on my feet. T-Dog was behind me and saw it this time. "Okay, what the fuck is going on?!" I asked really starting to get pissed off.

"It came from over there." T-Dog pointed towards a small group of trees. I got my gun out and walked over to the trees with the boys behind me. When I rounded the tree, I wasn't sure what I was going to find. We came upon a boy, around the age of seventeen. He was scruffy and dirty, wearing and old red t-shirt and a baggy pair of worn jeans.

"You been trowing rocks, kid?" I asked. He just looked up at me. "You think it's fun, hurting people? Huh?" He turned to run but I grabbed his scrawny wrist and held him back, wanting to ask him a few more questions, like where are you from, how did you get here, are you alone. He quickly turned and in one quick motion, took out a knife and slit my arm open. I let go of him and he took off towards the main road. When T-Dog aimed his gun at the boy, I pushed the gun away. "Don't bother. He's running towards the main road. They'll get him. If we happen to run into him again, then you can shoot."

"Damn, your arm." T-Dog said. I looked down at it. A deep cut ran over four inches of my arm. Blood was dripping down the length of my arm.

"Shit. I hope walkers don't have a good sense of smell." I took the cloth that Glenn had given me a while earlier and just applied pressure to the cut.

"Do you want to bind that?" Glenn asked.

"No point, we're almost at camp and we can fix it there."

"You sure?" T-Dog asked.

"Yeah, lets just hurry up. It's going to be dark soon." We walked the rest of the way there with no incident.

By the time we got back, the sun was just about gone and I was so happy to see the RV come into view. Dale was on top of it with his rifle and folding chair, keeping watch. When he spotted us, he gave a little wave and called "They're back." Andrea and Jacqui both hopped out of the RV and ran over to us, smiling with relief. When they got up close, their smiles melted into frowns.

"What happened?" Jacqui asked. "You didn't get bit did you?"

"No, this punk kid threw rocks at me in the woods then slit my arm." I showed them my arm and they took my bags and hurried me into the RV. Jacqui got out a disinfectant wipe and cleaned the cut then wrapped it in gauze. The blood no longer stained my skin, but it covered my shirt.

"What did the kid look like?" she asked me.

"He was like seventeen, eighteen maybe, with a red shirt."

"Yeah that's him." she looked up at Andrea. "He was round here earlier, giving us trouble, trying to steal food."

Luna came from the bedroom and greeted Lucic with a lick on the nose. I gave Jacqui the baby food and bottles and she took right to feeding Ember, while I went to find my saddle bags that had my clothing in them.

I looked around to see what had been set up while we were gone. The tents had been all set up next to the RV and cars. I could see through some of the screen doors that beds were also set up inside the tents, but I had no idea where my bags had been moved to. A little fire pit was about ten feet away from the tents with some folding chairs around it. The odd thing was that nobody was around. Camp was empty except for Dale, Jacqui, Glenn, T-Dog and Andrea.

"Hey Dale, where is everyone?" I asked.

"They all went to the river to get water. Rick and Daryl I believe went to get firewood. They should all be back soon. They just left a few minuets before you got here." he said.

"Okay, thanks."

"I'll let them know you guys are back when I see them." he smiled down at me. "Hows the arm?"

"A nice cut, thats all."

"Just try to keep it clean." I nodded and I climbed back into the RV. I went into my backpack and got a few of the condoms out for Andrea and she ran into her tent to put them away. I helped unload the bags and put everything away, while T-Dog started up the chili in a big pot. Soon I could hear chattering outside and Lori came into the RV.

"I can smell that chili from outside. Smells good." she said. "Oh my, what happened?"

"Just ran into a little problem, but we're fine." I smiled at her. "I got everything off the list except toilet paper." I showed her all the food and what-not in the cabinets. She seemed very pleased. Rick then came in and I showed him as well.

"Thank you Lucy, very much." he said, smiling. He left and I went to check on Ember. She was sound asleep on the bed. I sat down next to her and yawned. I thought I might fall asleep right there next to her. I almost did, but jumped when I heard a little knock from the doorway. It was Daryl.

"You eating?" he asked. I yawned again and sat back up. "Damn, what happened to you?" he asked walking over to see my arm and blood covered shirt.

"Some asshole we ran into cut my arm." I got up and stretched. It was dark out now, and I had accidentally fallen asleep for what seemed like a half an hour. "So, did you have a productive day?"

"Tents all up." he said.

"They are." I said, getting ready to hug him when I remembered that I was covered in blood. "Oops, don't want to get any blood on ya."

"I don't care." He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him, the same way he did when I left hours ago.

We went outside and joined everyone else around the small campfire with our bowls and plates of chili. I used to like chili, back when my grandfather used to make it, but this one batch seemed particularly good, for caned chili.

"I'd like to thank Glenn, T-Dog, and Lucy for this meal and the next ones to come." Rick said holding up his cup for a toast. Everyone else did the same.

I held up my cup and said, "Thank ya'll for setting up camp so fast. I wouldn't have a place to sleep without you guys."

When I finished I put washed my plate and went to check on Ember. Andrea came in and sat on the bed with us. "Thanks Luce for the..."

"Don't mention it." I nodded, feeling very tired still. "Did ya miss us while we were gone?" I said in a baby voice to Ember, who was just starting to fall asleep again.

"Well someone sure did."

"How bad what he?" I asked, quieter.

"He only asked me two times, but I saw him going around to other people asking. I don't know how you did it Lucy. I've never seen him like that before."

"He's really very sweet. I know it's hard to see it, but he really is." I lowered my voice and bent down to Andrea and asked, "So who did you need the condoms for?"

"Luce, Ember is right here." She said, trying to not have to tell me.

"She is sound asleep and only a week old. I think it's okay if we talk about it."

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone."

"I swear."

"Me and Glenn have been getting very close to each other, if you know what I mean." I started to laugh. "Whats so funny?"

"Well, Lori asked me to pick up condoms too. If I wasn't so damn tired," I said with a yawn. "I'd almost consider it for myself."

"Well, why don't you?" I really didn't want to tell her.

"I just said I was too tired. I don't have the energy to concentrate on it."

"Concentrate? Oh... Lucy are you a..."

"Shh..."

"Lucy, I won't say anything. I swear." That was a relief, I didn't need the whole camp knowing that I was a virgin. "I don't know how you made it this long."

"I'm not forty, Andrea. There is still time, I just never got around to it." I said leaning back on the bed.

"Luce, go to bed. You look exhausted."

"I'll go in a little bit. I'm not sure where bed is anyway."

"I think your the one closest to the RV."

"Okay." I got up and filled my bag with my stuff on the floor and said, "Are you watching her here. Or am I taking her with me?"

"She can stay in the RV until we get a better bed for her."

"Okay, goodnight Andrea."

"Night, Lucy." She called. I went to the bathroom and called my dogs, then walked outside, up to the first tent.

"Psst. Daryl, are you in there." I whispered. The door unzipped, letting me in. Two air beds were made next to each other. One already had my pillow and blankets on it. My saddle bags were at the foot of it along with my bow and arrows. I set down my backpack, gun, and knife next to the saddle bags, while Daryl went outside. He knew the drill. I quickly changed and got into my bed. "Okay Daryl." He came back in, already wearing the clean pants. Luna and Lucic both laid down next to the bed, basically in the same furry ball. They were so cute.

"Long day?" he asked. I just nodded. "Are you even awake?" he laughed.

"Nope." I smiled. He took off his shirt and got into the bed next to mine. I pulled the blanket over myself and laid down. He did the same. I scooted over to him and kissed him. "Goodnight Daryl."

"Goodnight, Lucy." I rolled over and faced my dogs when Daryl put his arm around me, on top of the blanket. It was warm in the tent as well as outside, but even though I could feel his body heat, I didn't mind it. I rather welcomed it. His body was right up against mine and it felt really good. I put my hand on top of his and we fell right to sleep.


	8. Season 1 Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When I woke up, there was no sunlight. It was light out but very cloudy. I could hear the pitter patter of rain hitting the tent, mostly soft drops but the occasional big one from the trees above. I sat up and looked over at Daryl. He was still sound asleep, facing me. Not wanting to wake him, I very carefully got up and went through my clothes. I even had to step over the dogs, who were still knocked out. After pulling out a fresh shirt and pair of pants, I looked back over to at Daryl to make sure he was asleep before changing.

I grabbed my plastic blue poncho and knife then went outside. Lori was running with Carl back to their tent and Rick was putting a blue tarp over the little pile of firewood. "Mornin'." I said to him as I walked by.

"Good morning Lucy."

"You want some help?" I offered.

"That'd be nice." I helped him pull the tarp over one side of the pile and tuck it under a log. "Thanks."

"No problem. Did I miss breakfast?"

"Not yet, Jacqui is going to be frying up some beans pretty soon."

"Somehow I don't think we are going to fit everyone inside the RV to eat." I laughed.

"Yeah. Me either." he laughed.

"Oh wait, what if we pulled a picnic table over and put it under the RV's awning?" I suggested, pointing at two wet picnic tables and then at the closed awning of the RV.

"Good thinking Luce. Here, help me pull that one over." he said, pointing to a table about twenty feet away. We both lifted it and slowly walked it under the awning. It had been sitting under a few trees, so the seats weren't very wet, but the table part its self was covered in puddles. I went into the RV and looked around of a table cloth. I soon found a red and white one and covered the table with it.

I then went inside the RV and said good morning to Jacqui. She was getting out a frying pan and a can of beans. "Hey Luce, could you feed Ember for me?" She handed me a clean bottle full of formula.

"Sure." I took off the poncho and went into the bed room where Ember had just started to cry. I cradled her and then started to feed her when Dale came into the RV. He said good morning to everyone then came into the back to check on us. "Hey Dale, you sure it's okay that she stays in here?"

"It's fine. I slept in a tent last night." he smiled at the baby and rubbed her little hand with his finger.

"Cause I could bring her into the tent with me."

"No, let her stay in the RV. It's safer in here than anywhere else." He was right about that. The RV was the best place for her to be right now, until we found a more stable place to stay. But for now, this would have to do.

"Okay, thanks Dale." I said starting to burp her. Once she let out a hearty belch, I changed her diaper then tucked her back into bed. I skipped out and washed my hands then helped get breakfast passed out. Carol, Sophia, and Carl sat in the booth in the RV for breakfast. I gave them all their plates then brought out a few more for the picnic table. Lori, Rick, Andrea, and Shane were the first group to eat. When they finished, T-Dog, Glenn, Andrea, Jacqui, and I replaced them. I saw no sign of Daryl yet. It surprised me a bit that wasn't up yet.

"So do we have any plans for today?" I asked the table.

"Well, if this rain lets up some time today, I'm going to try some fishing." Andrea said.

"Mind if I come along?" I asked.

"Sure, we have an extra fishing pole- now." she looked off into the distance and I held her hand for a moment knowing that Amy was running through her mind.

"We need more fire wood." T-Dog sighed. "Rick put me and Daryl on that job today."

"But it's pouring?" Jacqui stated, looking around.

"Yeah I know. It's going to be a long day." T-Dog sounded annoyed.

"I'm helping scout out some of the woods around here with Rick and Shane." Glenn said.

"I believe Lori and Carol are going to try to get some laundry done." Andrea said.

"Yeah, they are. If any of you has anything that needs to be washed, bring it to the RV." Jacqui said. "I'll get out a basket for it." We all nodded and finished up our food. I took what was left and divided it into two plates. One for Daryl and one for the dogs. I helped wash some of the dishes with Jacqui while everyone else dispersed for the day. I eventually took the plate for my dogs and went towards the tent, but I found them roaming around, outside the RV. I gave them their plate and when they finished gave it to Jacqui, who was finishing up the dishes.

"Hey Jacqui, if you see Daryl, tell him his plate is in the microwave." He couldn't heat it up but at least no bugs would get to it there. "I'm going with Andrea to fish."

"Okay hun." I went into the tent and got out the dirty clothes and the extra poncho I had for Andrea. Since Daryl was no longer in the tent, I couldn't ask what he needed washed. I grabbed what he had worn for the last two days and brought it to the RV. Jacqui had a white plastic basket full of clothing next to the door. I put ours in it and went looking for Andrea.

She was sitting in the booth getting the poles ready. "Hey Andrea, I found an extra poncho for you."

"Oh, thanks, Luce. These are almost ready to go." She said tying one more knot on the line. She handed me one of the poles and put on her green poncho. We met up with Lori and Carol, then walked over to the other side of the camp where a little river ran through. After digging up some worms, we finally got to fishing.

It rained off and on for the next few hours. Every now and then, I'd put down the pole and help with a shirt or two. We didn't get many bites until out of now where, Andrea and I both reeled in six fish each in just twenty minuets. After that we just got a few more before we called it quits. When we finished, it had stopped raining but it looked like it might start up again any second. It was starting to get really muggy and the ponchos felt like they were starting to melt on to our skin, so Andrea and I took them off before we went back to camp.

We walked past T-Dog and Daryl who were chopping up some trees for firewood. They were both soaking wet from either the rain or sweat, or even a mix of both. "Looks like we got fish for dinner tonight." T-Dog said trying to lighten up his mood while wiping some sweat off his face.

"Got that right." I smiled. "How long you guys been out here?"

"A few hours. We had like no wood left from last night. Rick wanted a good sized pile before dinner." he sighed. There were about thirty logs behind them in a little pile.

"Oh Daryl, I took some of your clothes from the tent to be washed this morning. I don't think they'll be dry by tomorrow though." I said. He nodded then went back to chopping the wood. We got back to camp and cleaned up the fish. We had missed lunch but Jacqui had saved us both plates. It was just more beans but I wasn't complaining.

After we ate, I was sweaty and sticky and needed a shower. The gauze was dirty on my arm so I took it off and went get a change of clothes. The ones I was wearing were starting to feel like the poncho on my skin.

"Hey Dale, is the shower working in the RV?"

"It's just cold water but it does work."

"Okay, thanks." I didn't mind a cold shower, not now that I had sweat pouring off my face.

He was right about it being cold, it was freezing. I showered as fast as possible and got dressed in nice dry clothes. I put my wet hair up into a messy bun and looked down at my arm. It was slightly starting to bleed again, so I went to find Jacqui, hoping she would wrap it up for me again. She was more then happy to fix me up again, like I was the little kid she used to watch on weekends. When she finished I went to feed Ember again, but she was starting to get cranky, so I feed her quickly then left her alone.

It was starting to get boring around an empty camp so I went into the tent and grabbed my book, then laid in my bed to read for a little while. Lucic came into the tent with me, and took a nap on the floor next to the messy bed. It soon started to rain again. The sound of the rain drops hitting the tent would have put me to sleep if I hadn't been at such an intense part of the book.

About a half hour later the door zipped open and Daryl came in. "Hey." I said, looking up from my book. His clothes looked as if they were glued to his body and his hair was flat against his head. "Jeez, you want a towel or something?" I sat up.

"Got one?" he asked as water dripped off his chin.

"Yeah, hold on." I went through my bag and pulled out the one I had used a little while earlier. "It's a little damp, but it's better than nothing." He dried his face then his hair before handing the towel back. The water even dripped off his pant legs. "You might be better off just changing. I left a few pairs of clothes in your bag this morning." He reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of army green pants and a gray sleeveless shirt. Outside the rain started to really pick up.

I stood up to leave while he got dressed, but he said, "You don't have to go out there."

"I'll just turn around then." I said turning to Lucic, who was just waking up. I could hear the wet clothes sliding off his body behind me, and I was very tempted to turn back around.

"Okay." he said, and I looked over at him. His face had a hit of red to it and his eyes were sunken in. I laid back down on the bed and opened up my book.

"Were they starting dinner yet?" I asked.

"T-Dog just started the fire."

"I don't think he is going to get very far with that right now." I laughed.

"That any good?" he nodded towards the book in my hands.

"Yeah, well it has its boring parts, but it's okay. It's like some vampires try to take over the government and stuff like that." I said, flipping through some pages, then looked back up at him. He was rubbing his forehead. "You okay?" I asked.

"Fine." he simply said. I leaned towards him and put my hand on his forehead.

"You feel really warm."

"Luce, I've been chopping wood all day. I'm fine."

"If you say so. Come on," I stood up and took his hand, "Lets help with dinner." I pulled him up and called Lucic. The tent was zipped up and we ran for the RV. Surprisingly, T-Dog was able to get the fire started. On a little metal rack above the fire sat a tin full of the fish we had caught. It smelled really good. Luna and Lucic ran past us, chasing each other in the rain as we went into the RV and Daryl stood in the door way. Jacqui handed me plates and napkins for the table that I passed to Daryl. Outside I could hear Rick and T-Dog moving another table under the awning. I got out another table cloth for the new table and started to gather people for dinner. Shane replaced Dale on top of the RV during dinner, which almost pleased me. I sat next to Daryl and across from Andrea and Glenn. Carol, Sophia, Lori, and Carl all eat in the RV again. T-Dog sat at the other table, next to Jacqui and across from Dale with Rick at his side.

Lucic and Luna stuck by my side until I feed them each a plate of the very juicy fish. Andrea and Glenn kept flirting across table from us and I spoke quietly with Dale and Rick about the plan, or rather, the lack there of. So far they had only come cross one walker, when we first got here. Other then that, it had been very quiet here. Sure, it sounded promising but something kept gnawing at the back of my mind.

"Luce, we have no reason to leave this place." Dale said very quietly to me as Rick got up to put his plate away.

"Dale, when Glenn, T-Dog, and I were out yesterday, we could hear a herd of walkers on the main road." I almost whispered, trying not to scare anyone.

His face dropped and he asked quietly, "How many?"

"I don't know, we never saw them." I said taking another bite of fish.

"Well, when we're done, tell Rick and we'll talk it over. Don't tell anyone that doesn't already know about it." I nodded and we finished up our food. I did the dishes with Glenn while Rick cleared out the RV. Dale followed T-Dog in and closed the door behind him.

"Okay, what did you see?" Rick asked.

"Nothing, we could hear them." I said.

"There had to have been at least ten of them." Glenn said putting the last plate away.

"How do you know?" Rick asked in his heavy southern accent.

"We could hear their moans and growling." T-Dog wiped sweat off his brow.

"There were more then ten of them. Lucic heard them first then so could we." I said.

"This could become a huge problem." Dale jumped in.

"Well, what do we do?" I asked sitting in the booth.

"We'll make a run for it." Glenn suggested

"It's already been a day. Maybe they've passed by." T-Dog suggested.

"If they come down that road, we'll be trapped." I was starting to get worried.

"There are two other roads leading out of here in the back. One is a bridge across the river and the other is a gravel road." Glenn said.

"It works for me." T-Dog agreed.

"We'll keep two people on watch at night and one during the day. If anyone sees one, let the whole camp know." Dale said.

"I'll start tonight for a shift." I volunteered.

"I'll stay with you." Dale said.

"I'll make the announcement. Tomorrow morning at breakfast." Rick said, stepping out of the RV.

"Let me just grab my gun." I followed Rick out and went into the tent for my gun. It had stopped raining for now and most of the adults were gathered around the fire. Shane, Carol, and Lori were the only ones missing, most likely with the kids.

I grabbed my gun and my poncho, just in case it decided to rain again. When I walked past the fire again, Jacqui asked where I was going.

"Just taking watch with Dale." I said. "Oh, I forgot to change Ember. Could you hold this for me while I do it?" I tried to hand her my gun.

"Oh hun, don't worry, I'll take care of it." she smiled.

"Thanks." I looked past the fire at Lucic, who was sitting right next to Daryl, and Luna who was sitting in between Glenn and Andrea.

Dale and I took Shane's place on top of the RV and sat with the guns in our laps. We kept a steady eye out for anything suspicious for a few hours. "Is it always this boring?" I asked.

"Be happy it is." Dale laughed.

I looked down at Andrea who was giggling with Glenn. "I'm happy to see her laughing again again."

"Who, Andrea?" Dale followed my gaze down to her.

"Yeah." I rested my head in my hands.

"Yeah, me too. I think that baby might have something to do with it."

"Ember seems to have made a number of people happy. Jacqui, Andrea..." I counted on my fingers. "I even see Carol every once in a while hold her."

"I still can't believe you found her."

"Of all the things to find, she was definitely at the bottom of my list, but I'am glad I found her when I did. Just never expected to."

"She's a cute one."

"That she is." I agreed. Slowly everyone went to their tents for bed as the fire died down. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Just after twelve thirty. Rick and T-Dog should be here in a half hour."

"Good, that fish is kicking in and a nap isn't far away." Dale laughed at me.

"I didn't used to like fish, but I think I grew a taste for it when the walkers moved in." He whispered at the word 'walkers'.

"Yeah, I never liked it either, but at least we can get it easily."

"Andrea is a great fisher."

"Yeah she is. She basically did all the work today, I just reeled them in." Soon T-Dog and Rick appeared, and boy they were a sight for sore eyes. All I wanted to do was change into some comfy clothes and lay down. We switched places on the RV and I took a lantern from the table to get to the tent. Yes the tent was right next to the RV, but the ground was uneven and tree roots popped up out of nowhere at this time of night.

Right outside the tent, Lucic was sitting and wining. "You ready for bed?" I asked him. For an answer I got two huge golden eyes staring up at me. I unzipped the door and he jumped right in and followed him, closing the door behind me. When I turned around I found Daryl laying in his bed, but something was wrong. His breathing was very deep and quick, and his sleeping bag was wrapped tightly around him. I sat in the bed next to him and brought the lantern closer. He was shaking and sweating so I put my hand to his face. It was burning hot.

"Dar- Daryl, wake up." I gently shook his body. His eyes slowly opened some of the way and he turned his head towards me. "Your running a fever. Did you get bit?" I asked softly, but he cringed as if I had been yelling. The thought of Daryl being bitten slithered through me like hot water running through a glass of ice.

"What? No." he coughed. I reached for the towel and dabbed at his wet forehead. I could just see the top of his shirt from under the sleeping bag. It was soaking wet, as if he had been standing the rain again. I put my hand under his shirt to feel his chest and it was as hot as his face.

I remembered something Jacqui had done when I was younger and was running a high fever. She would have me take a cold shower to cool my body down then put me in long sleeves. That's what I had to do with Daryl. I needed to cool him down and the only way to do that was a cold shower from the RV. I unzipped his sleeping bag and then the door to the tent.

"Daryl, come on. Daryl, wake up." I shook his body again and didn't wait for a response before I started to pull him out of the bed.

"What are you doing Luce?" he asked in a very hoarse voice.

"We need to cool you down." I said.

"Luce, I'm already cold."

"Yes I know, but your body isn't." He starting to work with me a little by putting some of his weight on his own feet. When I got him out of the tent Jacqui came out of the one next over.

"You okay Lucy?" she whispered loud enough that I could hear.

"Could you help me get him to the RV?" I asked quietly. My arm was starting to hurt with the extra weight on it. She nodded and grabbed hold of his other arm. We dragged him into the RV and sat him down in the booth while we took a few deep breaths.

"Whats wrong with him? Did he get bit?" T-Dog asked walking in.

"No." I said.

"Looks to me that he caught a mighty angry cold then." Jacqui looked him over.

"Do you think a cold shower will help?" I asked. She nodded. "Daryl, can you please go into the shower and take off the wet clothes, then just stay in the running water?" He slowly nodded as if he was still processing what I asked him. I helped him into the shower and got it going. After that, I sat back down in the booth and rubbed my tired eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No honey, it's fine. Glad somethings I taught you stuck." she smiled and I laughed.

"Can you find me a few towels while I get him something to wear?" I requested, getting up.

"Yup."

"Thanks. T-Dog I think we are all set, thanks for coming down to check on us."

"He was looking off today." T-Dog said then went back on top of the RV. I went back into the tent and dug through Daryl's clothes until I found a dark long sleeved shirt and another pair of dark pants, then ran back into the RV where Jacqui handed me two clean towels. I took them, knocked on the bathroom door saying, "Daryl, I'm coming in." I opened the door and handed the towels over the shower curtain. "Your clothes are on top of the toilet." I said before leaving.

"Are you going to need any more blankets in the tent?" Jacqui asked.

"Yeah. Do you know if there are anymore around here?" I gestured to the rest of the RV.

"We have a few more in our tent we could give to you."

"Oh. I think that might be helpful, thanks." I smiled as Daryl came out of the bathroom wearing the new clothes. His legs were still wobbling, so I sat him down on the booth. "Honey and hot water?" I asked Jacqui.

"It always seemed like you weren't listening at the time."

"Like you said, some things stuck." I reached for a cup a filled it with water that had been boiled earlier at dinner. Jacqui handed me the honey jar and I put a spoonful of it in the cup and stirred. "Drink this." I gave him the cup and watched him slowly suck it down.

When he handed me the empty cup he asked with a shiver, "Where do you want the wet clothes?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll take care of them in the morning." Jacqui said. He stood up and I helped him back to the tent and into bed. I ran back to the RV and took his clothes out of the shower and laid them on top of one of the picnic tables. I then got him a cup of water and closed up the RV. I met Jacqui outside of the tent, where she followed me in and handed over an arm load of blankets.

"Thank you Jacqui." I said.

"Yup, goodnight Lucy, Daryl." she said before going back to her tent.

"Are you still cold?" I asked Daryl. He nodded, so I wrapped a few blankets around him. He was still shivering, but I expected that.

I felt his chest again and this time it was a lot cooler. He grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it so that it sat tightly around his neck, and rolled over. I took out my night clothes and turned off the lantern while I changed.

I didn't feel like sleeping anymore so I took my book out and started to read. Every half hour or so, I would wipe the sweat off of Daryl's forehead or have him drink water. He rolled over and shifted a lot. It was a long night.


	9. Season 1 Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At around seven thirty, I could hear people shuffling outside. I looked over at Daryl, who'd finally gone into a deep sleep about two hours before and didn't look like he was getting up any time soon, so I got dressed and went outside to start the continuation of my long day. It was another overcast sky, but it didn't feel like rain anymore.

Outside, Lori was sitting at one of the picnic tables, sewing a pair of Rick's pants. A few other shirts were sitting in a pile next to her. "These need sewing too?" I asked.

"Yeah." she sighed.

"Mine if I help?"

"Please do." She handed me a shirt with a hole in the arm pit and a needle and thread. I had grown up knowing how to sew, and this was a very simple project. It took me almost no time to finish two of the shirts. "Hey, did you hear all that noise last night?"

"Yeah, sorry, that was us." I confessed knotting up the thread.

"Something wrong?"

"Someone was sick and Jacqui and I were just playing a little doctor."

"Daryl?" I nodded. "He okay now?"

"Hard to say, he had a pretty bad fever last night and didn't get much sleep."

"He didn't look too good yesterday and barely touched his dinner."

"I think the rain got to him. He worked all yesterday."

"Just have him take the day off." She said, biting the thread.

"Plan on it, try to get some of that new soup in him, later on."

"Luce," she put the pants down. "I can't thank you enough for getting all that stuff for us."

"I'm part of this group and need to contribute somehow." I folded up the shirts and slid them to Lori. "These are all done."

"You are a saint." she smiled. I guess she wasn't all that bad, but then again her moods changed faster the the weather off the coast of Florida. I went into the RV where I found Jacqui rocking Ember in her arms, humming the lullaby she used sing to me and my sister.

"I know that one."

"I hope so, I sang to you for years. Works just as good with her as it did on you." she smiled. It looked like it really did work on her. She didn't make a peep the whole time she was feed and changed.

"Any plans for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Left over fish and beens."

"I'll start frying the fish up then." I took the fish out of the microwave and a pan then got a fire going. The fish sizzled nicely in the oil and the beans had an almost sweet smell to them. Jacqui and Dale set the tables while everyone gathered for their food. Everyone but Daryl. I passed out the fish and beans to everyone then took my seat next to Jacqui. Dale sat next to Andrea across from me, and dug right into his fish. If you saw him now, you'd never even think that at one point he didn't like fish.

"Hey, where's Daryl?" Andrea asked.

"He's sick today." I said, taking a bite of the beans and fish. It was no wounder Dale was inhaling the fish. The beans almost completely covered up the taste and texture of the fish. "Wow, we should cook the fish like this every time."

"Yeah, this is fantastic." Dale would have been shouting if it wasn't for the mouthful of mush getting in the way.

"Well we aren't going to run out of beans any time soon." Jacqui said. When we finished up, Rick decided to make his announcement.

"It has come to my attention that a large group of walkers were seen a few days ago on the main road. Now as you all know, we haven't run into any problems here so far, but we are just going to take some extra precautions. There will always be one person on watch during the day and two at night, so we are all going to have to take turns on watch duty. Rounds will be made three to five times a day, and if anyone sees anything remotely suspicious, please tell us.

"Glenn pointed out to me yesterday that in case we do need to leave, there are two more roads out the camp other then this dirt one. They are located towards the back of the camp grounds. One is over a bridge and the other is a gravel path. Hopefully we won't need to use them any time soon, but just in case, now you know."

After the little safety briefing, Lori and Jacqui did the dishes while Carol, Andrea and I set up some clotheslines. There was still no smell of rain, so we decided to hang up all the clothes, hoping they might dry, even in the muggy air.

It was around eleven when I went to make some soup for Daryl. There had been no sign of him around camp yet, which I was happy about. It meant that he was either taking it easy or he was still asleep, but knowing Daryl, he was probably still sleeping. It took me about ten minuets to cook the can of soup over the fire. I put the warm soup in a mug, found a spoon, and filled up another cup with water. Jacqui came in and dug through one of the sink drawers and pulled out a fat, white bottle.

"He's gonna need a few of these when he wakes up. Aspirin."

"Oh, thanks. It's going to be a down day for him after last night."

"Yes indeed. What have you there?" she nodded to the mug in my hand.

"Just some soup."

"He's lucky to have you as his nurse." she laughed. I giggled and went to the tent. When I opened up the tent, I found Lucic on my bed with his head on Daryl's lap. Daryl sat up when I zipped the door back up.

"How you feelin'?" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders. "You missed breakfast, but I made this for you."

"I don't think I can eat any more of them damn beans." His voice was still a bit raspy.

"No, you missed out on them this morning. I just made this." I handed him the mug and sat next to him.

"Soup?"

"That's what you eat when your sick." I spoke the obvious then felt his forehead. It was cooler then last night, but still on the warm side. He ate the soup while I got out a few aspirin. I handed him the pills and water when he finished, then pet Lucic. "You missed out on breakfast too." I said with a yawn.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked.

"I was in bed till seven thirty."

"But did you sleep?"

"Not really, no." I said looking down at Lucic. He sat there, licking his lips. "Your going to have to wait till dinner now. You didn't get up either."

"Did Rick say if he wanted more wood?"

"Wouldn't matter if he did. You're done for today."

"I ain't staying in here all day." he complained.

"You need to take it easy. You're still all messed up from working in the rain yesterday." He tried to get up, but I made sure he stayed still. When he sat back down, he cringed, like he hit his head.

"Luce, I'm fine."

"Yeah, that headache isn't bothering you at all."

"Shut up!" He put his hands on his head and Lucic looked at him. "Sorry, but I don't wanna be stuck in here all day."

"I know, it gets boring laying in here, but you really need to let your body rest for awhile."

"If you're making me stay in here, then I'm making you stay in here." he said with an almost playful look in his eye.

"Oh yeah? Whys that?" I eyed him while standing up.

"'Cause you need sleep." He very carefully pulled me back to the bed.

"You just don't want to be alone." I smiled, laying down next to him in my bed. "If your clothes aren't done, don't blame me." He smirked at me as I pulled the blankets on my legs and rolled onto my side. He was right, I did need the sleep. I yawned and quickly fell into a nice snooze.

Sadly I woke up in panic-mode, not long after I had fallen asleep. I was out of breath and my legs were shaking as if I was freezing. The chills of a cold sweat ran down my spine and dripped off my forehead. My stomach was rocking and I felt like I was going to throw up at any moment, so I sat up and looked over at Daryl. He was still sound asleep, unlike Lucic, who was standing next to my bed, staring at me. I must have frightened him awake. Normally when I had panic attacks, I would get up and walk around, clean, go to the bathroom, anything to make my legs stop shaking, so I took the dishes from the tent and headed for the RV.

Dale was on top of the RV, keeping watch. "That was a short nap." he said.

"Not tired right now."

"Did you sleep at all last night? Daryl took some time, I know."

"Yeah, a bit." I lied, "But, I'm fine." I brought the dishes into the RV where Lori and T-Dog were cleaning up lunch plates.

"Oh Luce, sorry you missed lunch." Lori said, putting her hand out for the cups.

"It's fine. I'm not hungry."

"You alright?" she washed the two cups and handed them to T-Dog to dry.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You just look a little tired." It couldn't have been that noticeable. "Go ahead and take a nap."

"I actually just got up from one. I started to smell rain again. Do you think we should take the laundry down?" I asked.

"If you're feeling up to it. I'll help you." She said, draining the sink. We went outside where it was just starting to sprinkle, and quickly took down the clotheslines. Carol joined us under the awning and helped us fold the clothes that were surprisingly almost bone dry just as it started to pour. Good thing Dale had an umbrella on the RV with him.

"Where is everyone? Ever since I got out here, I've only seen you two, T-Dog, and Dale" I asked with my back to the tents.

"Rick is with Shane, doing rounds. Glenn and Andrea were getting more water and the kids are in the tent, doing some school work." Lori said, folding a red shirt.

"Jacqui?"

"She was taking a nap. Said she wasn't feeling too good." Carol said.

"Looks like everyone's getting sick." I sighed, hoping I wasn't going to be next.

"How's Daryl doing?" Carol brought up.

"He was sleeping again after I gave him some soup."

"So are you two-?" Lori was starting to get nosy.

"I don't know." I blushed. Carol and Lori smiled at each other.

"He sure seems to have taken a liking to you." Carol laughed. I could feel my cheeks getting redder.

"Well speak of the devil." Lori said, hushed. I turned around after folding the last shirt. Daryl was quickly walking from the tent towards us, dogging the rain. We all looked up at him and I handed him his folded clothes then stood up.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Just stretching my legs." he said. I pulled him into the RV to speak with him privately.

"Are you okay?" I put a hand to his forehead again. There still seemed to be a low fever. Before I could take my hand away he took hold of it and brought it to his lips. I looked into his deep blue eyes and fell into him. He dropped my hand and secured my body to his, with strong but gentle arms. His hand pressed my head closer to him. With my face buried into his chest, I breathed in his scent. At that moment, I didn't ever want him to leave my side. I could have stayed that way forever.

Unfortunately, we had to let go of each other when we heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the RV. I grabbed a plate, as if I had been putting dishes away when Dale walked in.

"Oh, now you're both up." he said, surprised.

"No, he is just stretching his legs then going back to bed." I subtly ordered, putting the plate back down, just as Ember started to cry.

"Hey Luce, are you okay with doing another night shift tonight with Glenn?"

"Sure, hold on a sec. Someone needs a changing." I ran into the bed room with a new diaper and quickly returned with a dirty one. "Do you want me to go right after dinner?"

"Actually Rick and Andrea are doing that shift, you'll be replacing them."

"Okay, that's fine." I accidentally let out a yawn.

"You sure you're okay for tonight? I can always get someone else to do it."

"No, it's fine, really." I tired to assure him. Yes, I was tired but that shift was hours away and I thought that maybe I'd get some sleep before then.

"Just try to get another nap in if you're sure." He spoke with concern in his voice. I nodded at Dale as he turned to leave the RV.

"Now, you're the one that needs some more sleep." I turned on my heel and pointed at Daryl, who was sitting in the booth.

"Yeah, right." he scoffed "Luce, you haven't slept in two days, and now another night shift?"

"Daryl, I'm fine." I said very sternly, sick of saying it to everyone. "Now you go back to the tent." I ordered, still playing nurse. He crossed his arms and gave me a very stubborn look. "Look, you go and I'll be in in a few minuets. Let me just finish getting all my clothes together." He finally submitted and went to the tent. I could feel Dale's eyes lingering on us as we left the RV.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose before slowly gathering my clothes. Ember had gone back to sleep so I went to the tent, where I found my bed all made up. It had been a mish-mosh of blankets and pillows from Daryl thrashing the night before.

That man had never ceased to surprise me. He sat on his bed petting Lucic, who had yet to leave the tent.

I smiled down at the bed then put my clothes back in my bag and sat on my bed. "Happy now?" I asked him.

"Never." he teased. I took the front of his shirt collar and pulled him towards me for a kiss. Shyness never came to me when kissing him like it normally did.

When we pulled apart he said, "Now _you_ need sleep." I complied, finally, and laid down to sleep.

I awoke again in full blown panic-mode with a cold sweat, and my body was just starting to shake. Rarely did I have panic attacks, let alone two in one day. I sat up and wiped a few beads of sweat off my forehead before a hand took hold of my right shoulder. I turned to Daryl who was looking worried.

"You okay? You look like you were under attack." He pushed some hair out of my face.

"How long was I out?" I asked. It was still light outside so it couldn't have been more then a few hours.

"About ten minuets." I was shocked. It felt like hours, but it always did when I had a panic attack. This time my whole body was starting to tremble, not just my legs. Seeing this, Daryl took hold of both my shoulders and laid me down, holding me close to him. He pulled a blanket that I had managed to kick off in just a few minuets, over me along with one of his own.

I pulled myself as close as I could get to him, as he used his own body to keep mine from shaking. "Does this happen often?" I shook my head.

"You're just lucky I guess." I tried to joke through chattering teeth. He kissed my forehead and held me tighter. This time I managed to sleep for about a half hour before waking up with the shakes again. Daryl still held me close to him when I woke up again and I sighed, knowing I was going to have yet another long night.

Both of us jumped when there was a tapping on the tent door. "Luce, dinner's ready." Andrea said from outside.

"Okay, we'll be out in a few." I yawned and pulled from Daryl. He was just splayed on his bed, with his hands folded behind his head. I kissed him then went to the table. Daryl was not far behind. We sat down to a meal of caned fruit and caned hot dogs just as the sun was starting to set. Jacqui was still in bed, along with Glenn, who was resting up for a our watch. Everyone was pretty quiet and rather lethargic. Dinner past by quickly and I fed and changed Ember, while Andrea and Carol did the dishes.

When the sun went down we sat around a fire, telling old jokes and stories. Dale and T-Dog were standing watch on the RV, while Rick and Shane did their last tour of the camp for the night.

"I wounder what ever happened to Hollywood?" I asked.

"That is a fantastic question." Andrea laughed.

"I mean the actors, the actresses, where did they all go?"

"They probably all have end of the world bunkers on privet islands." Lori joked.

"If that's true, then I am going on a search for RDJ." Andrea announced. Carol and I laughed at her.

"Andrea, I'm sure Robert Downy Jr. is fine. He is Iron Man, remember." I giggled. At the mention of Iron Man, Carl sat straight up. "What do you think Carl? Do ya think Iron Man could take a few walkers?"

"Iron Man could kill them all!" he happily howled as creaking sound start to come from behind him. We all quickly got up looked around but didn't see anything.

"Watch out!" T-Dog called from the RV. We didn't understand what was happening as the creaking continued, until something dark came towards us. We all backed away from the fire pit as a huge, dead tree came crashing down on it. The dry leaves quickly caught fire and the blaze built up.

"Is everyone alright!?" Rick called from behind the RV.

"We're fine." Lori called back with her hand in front of her son, holding him back. Shane and Rick ran over to us, out of breath and startled. None of the tents had been touched, thankfully, but the fire was already starting to get out of hand. Dale and T-Dog ran over with buckets of water and splashed it on the flames, but it was no use. The flames were growing taller and taller.

"Everyone, just start to brake down the tents." Rick commanded over the roar of the flames. The fire was not safe to be around and it would draw walkers right to us. Everyone split up to quickly take down the tents and put them back into the van. Daryl and I got everything into our bags and took the beds out before taking the poles of the tent apart. With just lanterns, flashlights, and the glow of the fire, it was hard to see exactly what we were doing, but the tents were all put away within twenty minuets. Unfortunately in those twenty minutes, the fire had blown up. The flames had to have been at least ten feet tall, and very bright.

We all gathered around the RV to come up with a plan.

"Okay, tonight we will all have to sleep in the RV and vans. It's not safe to sleep outside anymore." Rick said.

"What about the fire? We can't trust that it won't spread." I concluded.

"We'll try to put it out as best we can. Lori, Carol, and Jacquie will stay in the RV for now with the kids. Everyone else, take any buckets, bins, anything that'll hold water and follow me to the river." Rick commanded. We all did as told and filled the buckets and dumped them on the fire, but the wood would just sizzle. After about ten minutes of carting water back and forth and still, not a single dent was made in the fire.

We all took a moment break and I sat on the ground. Daryl came over to me, out of breath, and asked, "Your arm okay?"

"It'll hold for now." I said, ignoring the pain. "What about you?"

"Fine." he said as Lucic and Luna ran over to us, whining. When I heard their whimpers, I looked them over for burns, but that we fine. "Uh Rick-" I jumped and turned when I heard the air splitting scream. "Rick!" I yelled when I saw Andrea being grabbed by a walker by the tree line. I ran to her with my knife drawn. "Get away from her, you bitch!" I screamed as I took one swing with my knife to the monster's head. It released an unharmed Andrea and fell to the ground.

"Oh no." Andrea said as she turned towards to surrounding woods. Hundreds of walkers were coming into the firelight from every direction. Their soulless eyes reflected the blaze in the darkness of the woods, like the demons they were.

"Oh shit." I mumbled to myself.

"Lucy, Andrea! Get out of there!" Dale yelled from the RV. We ran around the fire as a long creaking sound came from the woods again. Another large, dead tree fell on top of the already charred one, crossing over it, blocking our path to the RV. We were trapped between the wall of fire and the herd of walkers.

"Lucy! Andrea!" Rick and Dale called from the other side. We were about fifty feet away from the hoard of walkers, but they were starting to sense that food was near by and were picking up speed. I looked for a way out but we were completely blocked in.

"Lucy!" I could just barely hear Jacqui's cry over the hum of the fire and chorus of moans.

"No Jacqui, you can't go to her." Shane yelled to her. The newly fallen tree's top leaves were already starting to set ablaze and the heat was intense.

"Luce, Andrea, look at the base of the tree!" Glenn called. I followed his command and saw that the tree had fallen on Shane's Jeep, leaving about three feet between it and the ground. "There is enough room to crawl under."

"How?" Andrea asked loudly. The whole log was quickly catching fire.

"The fire is going up, not down." he said as the log started to pop and sizzle, sending sparks to the ground below it.

"We're going to have to run for it. We can't make it under that." She said, looking at the nearing walkers. I could hear the engines of the cars starting and Jacqui crying for them to wait. Then a large pop of the fire sent sparks flying while Jacqui screamed. She must have gotten burnt.

"Oh no we're not. Lets go!" I took her arm and pushed her under the log when the fire went down for a few seconds. A fast walker ran over to me and I took out my knife and stabbed it in the head. On the other side, the cars were starting to move. I could hear their tires rolling away on the gravel road.

Once Andrea was on the other side, I waited for the right moment to crawl under. "Lucy! Come on!" a few voices called. The loud moans of the walkers helped me let go of the fear of being burnt and I just bolted under the tree.

Once I got to the other side, I stood up and looked back at the tree. The fire was just about to reach the Jeep when I realized why they moved the cars. The Jeep was going to explode. I ran farther into the darkness when something heavy ran right into me, just as the Jeep's engine ignited. The blast knocked me to the ground with the mass on top of me. Terrified it was a walker, I ignored the burning heat and rolled out from under the mass and on to my back with my knife out, but the firelight revealed Daryl's face. He quickly crawled back over to me, pushed my armed hand to the ground, and laid on top of me, shielding my body from the second explosion of the gas tank. I almost felt ashamed of myself for being turned on by being this close to Daryl. His hot body was pressed up against mine on the the stony parking lot.

The wave of heat from the second burst of fire knocked any near walkers to the ground and burnt others. The loud boom it made caused me go deaf for a few moments as Daryl got up and pulled me towards the stationary caravan, dodging any standing walkers. He was yelling something at me, but everything was a ringing noise in my ears.

We ran past the vans and truck when I saw that Lucic and Luna had found spots to sit in the yellow van with T-Dog and Andrea. We hopped into the already turned on truck as the RV started to pull away from the fire towards the other road out of the camp. We followed in line behind the RV, swerving around stray walkers until we got to the bridge leading out of the camp. The river was running very fast and wild, making the bridge unsteady and not safe. It was creaking and whining as heavy waves bashed up against its poles. The RV nor any of the other cars would make it across. So the RV took a sharp turn towards the other road out of camp a little ways down stream.

When we got to the other road, the rest of the way was steady and walker free. It was a very quiet ride with Daryl. Then, once we made it to the main road, the caravan pulled over and we all met up in the RV. Daryl and I were the last ones outside, so I took it as a chance to thank Daryl. I pulled him to the side of the RV so no one could see us through the windows and threw my arms around him. I guess I caught him off guard because when I pulled on him, he jumped a little. I put the side of my face against his chest and just stood with him for a moment.

"Thank you Daryl." I smiled into his shirt. He responded only by nudging me towards the RV. I let go and stepped back, stumped. I was hoping for a kiss or something, but he just walked into the RV with his head down. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked back at me for a moment but didn't answer.

When I got into the RV, Dale was sitting at the booth next to Jacqui, wrapping gauze around her left arm. She was holding a damp towel to her left leg. The whole leg was bright red and dripping with blood. I ran to her and asked, "Are you alright? What happened?", completely ignoring Ember's cries in the background.

"The fire popped onto her leg and arm." Dale answered for her.

"I'm fine baby." she said in her famous motherly tone. I didn't believe her for one second. With a burn like that, she had to have been in excruciating pain.

I got up after giving her a light hug and looked at Rick. "What do we do now?" I asked in almost a panicked tone. He didn't answer, so I knew he had no plan. I looked around at everyone. They all had scared faces, no one knew what to do next. All except Glenn. He was in the passenger seat, nose deep in a road map.

I went over to him and sat in the driver's seat. "Anything?" I asked him.

"Not much." he sighed.

"Well that's not nothing. What'cha got?"

"Well, there's is motel a few miles down this road. Being out here in the middle of no-where, I doubt there would be many walkers around."

"So why don't we just go there?"

"Fuel. We're almost out in one of the vans and the RV is running on fumes." he looked back down at the map.

I then remembered that we had checked the gas station, and they running pips still. "What about the gas station we went to? It can't be more then a mile down the road. It still had gas."

"What about the walkers?" Lori asked from the back of the RV.

"They would have moved on by now from the station. We should be safe. You're right Luce, I didn't even think about that place." Glenn smiled.

"Okay, then we'll head for the gas station." Rick said, walking out of the RV. Everyone went back to their cars and we took off.

We filled up all the vehicles with no issues and went towards the motel. Daryl still hadn't spoken a word to me. When we were at the station, he said something to Rick and that was it. It was too quiet in the truck, so I turned on the radio. When I sat back in my seat, he immediately turned it off. I didn't like sitting in silence so I decided to confront him. "Okay, what's with the Silent Bob thing you're doing?" He just looked at me then back at the road. I threw my hands up in there air, giving up. "Whatever." It was too late to try to reason with him while he acted like a child. I was tried from the lack of sleep and the events of the day. I was really hoping that the motel was walker free. There wasn't much fight left in me.

We pulled up the next to the RV at the small, dark motel. I didn't see any walkers around, but I grabbed my gun, just in case. We got out and went to the RV where Rick was splitting everyone up into scouting parties. I was put with Andrea, Dale, and T-Dog. Rick went with Shane and Daryl. Glenn stayed with Carol, Lori, Jacqui and the kids in the RV.

We all went to the empty main office and found keys to all six of the rooms and some flashlights. Rick gave our group the keys to the first three rooms and we started to clear them out. The odd thing was that all the rooms were made up. It was like no body has stayed there in months. But the good thing was that not a single walker was in the place.

When we gave the all clear everyone divided up into their rooms. Most of the rooms only had one queen size bed in them, so everyone had to share beds. Dale and Shane were the only ones who didn't share a bed. Glenn and Andrea had one room, Rick, Lori and Carl in one, Carol and Sophia, and T-Dog and Jacqui in another. I assumed that it would be fine that Daryl and I had to share one, sense we had basically been sharing one for the last few days. I brought my stuff and dogs into room 3.

It was a nice place. Beds weren't the best, but they were clean and walker free so it was hard to complain. We even had running water!

I set my dogs up with a late night dinner, then went to the RV where I fed and changed Ember. After that I helped Jacqui move her things and set her up in her room.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Baby, I've been through a lot worse. Trust me." Only, I didn't trust her. Her leg was very red and swollen, and blood was visible through the fresh gauze. I got up and got her a glass of water and bottle of pain pills, not able to do much else.

"Goodnight." I said as I walked to the door.

"Oh, go see Rick. He said something about a crib for Ember."

"Okay, thanks." I smiled at her.

"Goodnight honey." She rolled over as I closed her door. Outside I found Rick carting a white crib behind him.

"Here I found this in the storage room." he said.

"That's great. Thanks." I happily took it from him and dragged it to my room where put it against the wall before going to retrieve the baby. I put a thin blanket in with her before going out to met Glenn for our watch session.

It was quiet and uneventful. We talked about old TV shows and movies that we missed. "I always loved Titanic." he said.

"I thought it was kind of boring." He gasped in fake disapproval at me. I laughed then looked down at Daryl. He was sitting on the walkway outside of our room next to his crossbow, just staring off into space. I didn't understand why he was acting to weird. "Do you know what's up with Daryl?" I asked Glenn very quietly.

He looked down at Daryl before answering. "I didn't know something was up."

"Well he won't talk to me at all."

"How long has he been doing that?"

"Ever sense the whole fire thing. I try to speak with him and then, just nothing. He won't even look at me. He's not normally like this, _at all_."

"Hey, you know him way better then I do, but maybe he's just worried."

"About what? We're safe now."

"You and Andrea almost died tonight. Maybe he's just really scared of losing you."

"Is that how you felt about Andrea?" I asked. He blushed and looked down at his gun. "Glenn, we all know about you two." He laughed at me.

"I felt terrified about losing both of you. We are all like a family now, and are all vital to each other's survival."

"But how did you feel about Andrea?"

"How do you think? How would you feel about losing Daryl?"

"I would be devastated, crushed, destroyed." I said looking at my lap.

"Well that's what I was afraid of feeling. I think I love her Luce."

"But you wouldn't push her away, would you? You'd hold her closer," I looked at him with tears in my eyes, "If you loved her, right?"

"I don't think he's pushing you away, Luce. I think he is dealing with the fear of losing you in his own way. I've never seen him act like he does around you. I've yet to see him go off and yell at you or anything like that."

"I didn't know he was that rough."

"You should have seen him before Rick joined us. But ever since you got here, he's been very calm. You did something to him." Glenn was talking as if I cast a spell on him or something. "He protected you back at the C.D.C., that whole Shane thing, he's never done anything like that before, unless it was about his brother."

A little while later, T-Dog and Rick showed up to replace us. I handed over the rifle and went to my room. Daryl was still sitting outside the door looking out into the darkness. Maybe Glenn was right, he was just venting. Only I didn't know whether to leave him alone or try to speak with him again.

I decided to just leave him alone and try to get some sleep. I still wasn't really tired, but I knew that I needed sleep.

I changed and checked on Ember. She sleeping soundly, with a faint smile. I wish I could be like her, oblivious to the hell she was born into, free of care and fear. I bent kissed her forehead, then climbed into bed where Lucic soon joined me at my side. Luna laid at the foot of bed, making it hard to pull the covers over myself. I stared at the celling, listening to the wind blowing wildly outside for what seemed like forever until I finally feel asleep.


	10. Season 1 Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A faint whipper made me open my eyes to see the brightness of day flowing in through the windows. Lucic and Luna were both at the door, whining their heads off. "Alright, I'm up." I said sitting up. I looked over at the pillows next to me. They hadn't been used, and the blankets were still tucked in. Daryl had never gone to bed the night before.

I yawned and stood up, then went to put on a fresh pair of jeans and a tank top before letting the dogs out. Ember was also up now, so I picked her up and brought her to the RV for breakfast. Everyone was already still around with their plates of fruit and rice.

"I was starting to wounder when you were going to join us." Jacqui smiled. She looked to be feeling better, but she didn't look to be feeling bad the night before.

"Sorry, I slept like a rock." I laughed then went into the RV to feed Ember then got a plate for myself. Outside, I sat on the walkway next to Carol and Sophia who were just finishing up their plates. I quickly ate my food then put out two plates for the very energetic dogs.

"Luce, come here would ya." Lori said. I followed her to the outside of the main office where Rick had a few of us gathered.

"Okay, we are going to clear out the storage rooms for food, blankets, anything useful. Lori, T-Dog and I will take the kitchen. Dale, Daryl, and Glenn, take the car garage next door. There's bound to be something we can use in there. Jacqui, Carol, Andrea, and Lucy, take the linen closets. I've counted four of them." Rick said. We all nodded at the plan and got to work while a lonely Shane kept watch on the RV.

The first linen closet was deep; packed with pillows, towels, pillow cases, and blankets. We were more concerned with blankets then pillows. Winter was coming and with no power or heat, it was going to be a long, cold one. We took hand fulls of then and brought them to the bigger van and stuffed half of it with the blankets.

The next closet was full of toilet paper and bathroom supplies. We took as much as we could fit in the bottom closet in the RV. After we had cleared the first two, we took a brake and had a small lunch of left over caned fruit.

"Hows your leg holding up?" I asked Jacqui through a mouth-full of pineapple.

"It's starting to get a little sore, to be honest."

"Why don't you sit out the next one. I think we can manage."

"You sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all." I smiled. "But could you just check on Ember for me. She's in room 3 in her crib. I believe Luna is in with her."

"Can do hun." We all got up and got back to work. The third closet was just more blankets and towels. We collected some of the towels and got them into the RV where we ran into Rick and the others.

"Is that the last of it?" he asked us.

"We got one more." Andrea sighed. Our faces were covered in sweat from the carting things around.

"Anything good?" Lori went through the van.

"Mostly blankets and towels, some soap." Carol said.

"What about you guys?" I asked. Rick pointed to a shopping cart overflowing with cans and boxes of food. "Guess we hit the jack-pot!" I said, very excited.

"We got lucky that this place served breakfast and lunch." Rick said.

In the distance thunder rolled around. It was just after four and the sun was just starting to get in its setting mode, but it was still a basically a clear sky.

"Boys back yet?" Andrea asked just as T-Dog came around the conner of the main office with a crate of vehicle parts in his hands. Daryl, Dale, and Glenn followed him, each with their own crates. When they put them down next to the RV, Andrea ran over and gave Glenn a bear hug.

"Come on Andrea, lets finish the last one." I said when Jacqui came out of her room. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, lets hurry up. I heard that thunder and even with a clear sky like that, a storm isn't far off."

We went to the last closet only to find it locked.

"That's weird, all the others were open. Why is this one locked?" I asked. We all just shrugged and went into the main office for the key that was sitting out on the desk.

"Maybe they kept all the good stuff in there." Andrea said.

"Like what?" Jacqui asked.

"I don't know, Play Girl magazines?" she said in a low voice.

"Girl you done gone and lost your mind. You know the coffee and tea is in there." Jacqui laughed. "What I wouldn't do for a cup of coffee." She drifted off into her little day dream filled with a golden cup of rich coffee as she unlocked the door. "Tea, coffee, anything like that would be amazing." As she pushed on the door something scrapped on the other side. When the door swung open, a thin, taloned hand took hold of Jacqui's arm and brought it to its rotted face. With one deep snarl, it took a huge bite into my dear baby sitter's wrist then another massive chop into her neck. Her mouth released a glass shattering shriek as I pulled her from its infected jaws. She stuttered at the blood that ran off her arm and dripped onto the tile floor beneath us. Her leg gave out and she collapsed.

In the shock, all I could do was pull her far from the standing corpse, back outside. Andrea took care of the lone walker then ran over to us.

I sat with Jacqui, shacking as much as she was on the ground with her. "You're going to be fine, just fine." I sobbed. I couldn't lose her too. She was all I had left of old life other then my dogs, but I could only speak with her. She shook in my arms as blood drained from her veins onto the floor. Carol ran over from the closet with a crisp white towel that I took from her and gently pressed to the gushing wound.

"Andrea, get help!" I howled. She quickly ran right into Dale and Rick who were just rounding the corner of the building.

"What's wrong?" Rick demanded, but with one look, he knew what happened. T-Dog, Glenn, and Daryl then flew around the corner.

"What do I do?" I cried as tears burst out of my eyes. Jacqui's breathing was becoming labored and deep. She was quietly starting to cry along with me.

When T-Dog saw his wife he screamed, "Jacqui! Oh my God!" and bent over to us, taking her hand.

"No." Glenn said softly. His mouth, like many others, was hung open. Jacqui looked at everyone's faces, giving away how bad it was. She wasn't going to make it. No, not anymore.

"Hang in there. Please." I pleaded.

"Baby, it's okay."

"No, you can't leave me. Not you too." I said, barely audible. She reached up and put a bloody hand on my cheek and smiled. "We need you here." I said into her hand.

"Baby, do you remember the lullaby?" I nodded, confused. "Could you sing it to me? Let me hear that you know it." Her voice was broken and raspy.

I had to think hard but the lyrics soon came to me. Everyone stood around us as I began to sing in a low, hoarse, crying voice, "Sleep my little angel, fill your dreams with hope and love." I paused, to hear her slow breaths. "I'll be watching over you, no harm will come to pass." Another pause, still slow, inconstant, breaths. "Sleep my angel, no harm will come your way." Then nothing. She was gone. I broke down and held her lifeless body to me and cried, deep, painful tears. The one thing left to my long ago past, gone forever.

I may have been twenty four, but I still needed her, now more then ever.

After a few minuets, T-Dog took the body. Dale came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Andrea did the same on the other one, but I couldn't handle being around everyone right now, so I wiped a tear away and ran for it.

"Lucy!" Andrea called after me. I could hear a few different pairs of feet chasing behind me, but I quickly out ran them. With my knife at my side I took off into the near woods. Knowing that being on the ground wasn't safe, I ran to a tree with a broken branch that hung low, and climbed it. I got to about fifteen feet off the ground and perched myself on a thick branch. I was able to see the motel and the RV from that spot and let myself try to let some of the pain go as more thunder rolled around the slowly darkening sky.

On the ground below me Andrea and Dale were running around, calling out my name. "Lucy! Where are you?!" Andrea yelled, just under the tree.

"Andrea, we can't be loud out here. We'll just have to wait for her to come back on her own terms." Dale said. She followed him back to the motel where I saw T-Dog put a gun to Jacqui's head and reluctantly pull the trigger. The shot was followed by deep, powerful thunder, then a steady rain. The wind never picked up so I stayed in the tree, not the least bit concerned of the lightning. The sky was dark early from the clouds, but in the few openings to the sky, just enough moonlight shined through to see around.

After a few hours, I was running empty on tears and my face was raw from the rain, salty tears, and snot, but I still had no reason to get down. I could see people starting to get ready for dinner in the RV, but I wasn't the least bit hungry, not now, not anymore. I felt almost completely alone now, which was stupid, seeing as my group was just yards away from me. Every now and then I could see a head pop up and look around. But even with my group here, I felt like I was in my own world of ice. Then I thought how selfish I was being. T-Dog had just lost his wife and he was still contributing to the group. He even did the shooting. What had I done? Nothing, thats what. I felt worthless. Did I even deserve being with these kind people that took me, a stranger, into their group and took care of me, feed me, gave me a place to live, protected me. I was weak.

"You huntin' squirrels up there or somethin'?" a voice asked below me. I picked my head off my knees and wiped away some snot before looking down.

"Squirrels?" I repeated, sniffling.

"If you are, then you are doing a shitty job of it." I hadn't heard this voice in over twenty four hours, and frankly, I really needed to hear it. "We'd starve if it were up to your hunting skills." Daryl teased. I reached over for a pine cone on a near branch and tossed it down, just missing him. A bolt of lightning struck in the close sky, causing me to jump. "Your gonna go and get yourself fried, stayin' up there." I looked up. He was right, the storm was just above us and a tree wasn't the best place to be, so held my breath and slowly and very carefully climbed down. I let out a little sigh of relief when my feet were both planted in the mud. "Dinners done in the RV. Thought you might be hungry." Stray moonlight glistened on the dripping water from his face and hair. I shook my head, food was the last thing on my mind. "Well, just come on anyway." he said with a hint of annoyance, turning to the RV. I followed him into the RV where Andrea ran up and hugged me, with Glenn in her footsteps.

"Luce, don't you ever do that again! You scared the crap out of us." She looked like she would hit me at any second, but I knew she wouldn't when she relaxed her face and smiled. "We feed Ember and put her to bed in her crib in Rick's room. The dogs are in with her."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Did you want some dinner?" Lori asked from the booth. I shook my head at her.

"I'll just go get Ember then go to bed."

"She can stay with us for awhile. We don't mind." Lori said. I nodded, turned and left the RV.

"Stay with her tonight." I heard Andrea tell Daryl.

I got into the room and showered and changed by candle light in the bathroom. I dried my hair with a towel then went back out into the bed room and laid down. The door opened a few minuets later and Daryl walked in with another candle. I rolled over when he sat down on the still made side of the bed while I wiped away a tear.

"How well did you know her?" Daryl asked softly.

"I knew most of my life. She was like another mother to me."

"Mom never home?"

"She and father went away a lot for work, so Jacqui would move in with us for weeks. Sometimes even months." I sniffled. "What about you? I never hear you talk about your family, your father, mother, brother." I asked.

"I lived with my father, but Merle pretty much raised me. He toughened me up when I was young." He looked over at the floor.

"Did he teach you to hunt?"

"No, I learned all that when I went off by myself."

"Raised by a brother, living in a broken home with an absent, drinking father and no mother." I put my hand out and touched him.

"I never said that 'bout my dad." I just looked at him, knowing I was right anyway. "But, your right." he put the candle down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"I never asked, did you find your brother in Atlanta?"

"Just his hand."

"Hand?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, he cut it off to free himself, but thats all we found."

"I'm so sorry."

"What about your family? Where are they?"

"Well, before I found the group, my mother and father were on a cruise in the middle of the ocean somewhere. I was with my sister when everything happened, and when our parents got home, we packed up and left, just when things got bad. Emily was in a van with her close friends, mom and dad were in their car, and I was in a truck with the horse trailer." He leaned back and listened intently. "We were all driving towards Atlanta when we got split up in a traffic jam. That was the last I saw of them."

"If you were going to Atlanta, how did you find us?" he asked.

"I knew the city wasn't safe anymore, so I stuck to the outskirts of the towns and cities until I ran out of gas. Then I road Paille 'till I found everyone. When I found Jacqui here, I felt safe again. She was family to me and I didn't feel alone anymore."

"And now you are alone." he sighed and I shook my head.

"No, I have my dogs, the group, Ember." I paused, "And now, I have you." He turned towards me and I planted an unexpected kiss on his cheek. He quickly returned the favor by grabbing me and pulling me onto his lap.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I thought we were going to lose you and Andrea to those monsters."

"I know." I said, pulling his face to my chest where I held him close and pet his damp hair. "You were afraid."

"I can't lose you, Lucy." He put his hands around my back and pushed his face deeper into my breast plate. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. Lucy, I love you." I pushed him back, almost in shock. Had he actually just said that? His face held the look of fear, fear of rejection, fear of the unknown. He must have been scared that I hadn't felt the same for him. Did he mean it? He just exposed his weakest spot to me, and he had given me no reason not to believe him. I loved him too. There was not a doubt in my mind that I loved him.

He looked at me then down at the floor again. I took his face in my hands, guiding it towards me. "I love you, too." I said quietly and pulled his face to mine, before plunging into his lips. He again wrapped his large, strong hands around me and pulled my body closer to his. Slowly they slid to the small of my back as our tongues met and traveled into each other's mouths.

I pulled one of his hands from my back and placed it on my breast then folded my legs around him and pulled him as close as I could. He pulled back slightly to take off his shirt, giving me an opportunity to catch my breath before I mimicked him and pulled off my night shirt, exposing my bare breasts for his eyes to devour.

He took one look at me before guiding me to a laying down position and taking his place on top of me. My hands explored his chest as our tongues got better acquainted. He moved from my mouth to my jaw line where he left a row of quick but passionate kisses. Then he went to my neck and did the same before lowering to my chest. I shivered with every touch of his lips. They were soft and hungry.

Little whimpers built up in my throat as he continued to travel lower. When he got to my belly button, the stiff hair on his chin tickled the sensitive skin around it, making me let out a few whimpers. His hand grazed my healing arm, causing me to flinch.

When he went a little lower, I sat up, pushing him off of me. "Daryl, wait."

"Sorry. Is this too much?" he sat back on his knees.

"No, it's just... Well see, I'm..." I felt too embarrassed to tell him.

"You're what?"

"Well I'm, err..." I started to fuss with my hair.

"What is it Luce?"

"I've never... Before."

"What?" he asked, clearly not getting the message.

"Daryl, I'm a virgin, okay?" I sighed and look down at my hands.

He put a hand under my chin, pushing my face up to face him. "Luce, I don't care about that." I looked into his shining blue eyes. "And I didn't plan on it. We have to be careful."

"Careful?" Now _I_ had no idea what he was talking about. Why would he care who caught us. There was no one else in the room and it wasn't anyone else's business. Then I got it. "Oh, no, we're set." I got up and pulled a condom out of my backpack, and handed it two him.

"Okay, you're sure you're ready?" he double checked. That was what I loved about him. He actually thought of someone other then himself.

"Yes." I smiled and sat back on the bed. I was finally ready for it, I was sure.

"Okay." He took the condom from my hand and pulled me in for another deep kiss. He quickly moved from my lips to my breasts, were he suckled on my tender nipple for a few moments. I reached for his belt and unbuckled it. "Eager much?" he softly laughed. I smiled as he pulled back to take off his pants and shoes while I slipped out of my sweat pants. I laid back on the bed, completely exposed. Daryl stood next to the bed, bare and clean.

He slowly took his place above me and put his hands on my thighs. He gave me one last questioning look and I nodded, ready. I spread my legs for him and he rubbed the silky skin on my inner thighs. It reminded me of when Shane did it, but Daryl was gentle about it. His rough hands glided on my skin till they reached their final destination. He took two fingers of each hand to spread my lips and started to rub their moist, inner flesh in circular motions. I had to bite down on my lip to keep quiet. His touch sent me into a dreamlike trance.

He took one finger and traced a line up and down the center, just between my lips, gliding over my tender, throbbing clit. "Daryl." I moaned. He then moved them further down until they found an opening, which they repeatedly slid in and out of. I grabbed hold of the blankets and braced myself. I watched Daryl carefully take out the condom and gently slide it down his stiff shaft. Once covered, he took hold of my hips and drifted into me. I let out a faint moan once he was in place. He took a moment to allow me to get used to him inside me. My knees went up when I was ready and he grabbed them, starting to thrust gently in and out. "Daryl." I mumbled. It hurt a little at first, but as he continued on in at a slow pace, the pain melted away, as pleasure took it's place.

The faint light from the candle reflected off our sweaty bodies. He leaned forward and pressed his body against mine, as he started to speed up. Our breathing became quick and heavy. He buried his face in the lower part of my neck and reached down to continue rubbing my clit. I kissed his forehead and kept letting out small moans. When he was getting faster, I pushed his hand so that his rubbing would become a little more aggressive. Our muscles tightened up as I felt something. I let my legs coil around him as the sensation grew stronger and used my legs to push him deeper into me. Then all at once we both reached our climax and I came. "Daryl!"

He became still and tried to catch his breath, as did I. When he pulled out of me, he stood up and pulled off the condom, tyeing an efficient knot at the end and threw it in the garbage. I was still trembling when he got into the bed next to me.

"Virgin my ass." his gruff voice said. I think it was a compliment. I shook myself under the blankets with him. When he saw me shaking, he got serious. "You okay?" I nodded, assuming it was normal. "You did fine." he said before kissing my cheek. I rolled over to face the wall and Daryl did the same, scooting as close as he could get to me. When our bodies were pressed up against each other he put an arm around my side and I smiled.

"Goodnight Daryl."

"Night Lucy." he yawned. We both quickly feel into a deep, heavy sleep in each other's arms.


	11. Season 1 Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Season Finale**

I was in the most pleasant sleep until a knocking shook me awake. I opened my eyes and saw the early morning light shining threw the window curtains. Another set of knocks made me sit up and rush for a white robe hanging in the mostly empty closet. Daryl groaned and rolled onto his stomach, burring his face into the pillow. I looked through the peephole in the door to find Andrea outside rubbing her shoulders. I slid out the door and gently closed it behind me.

"Sorry, it's early, I know." She was already fully dressed for the day. I rubbed my eyes and yawned then looked around. A few people were inside the RV but it looked like no one else was really up yet. The gray sky was dropping a steady rain all around us.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"You alright today?" she kindly asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I still felt sad but after last night, I was slowing starting to recover.

"Rick wants to meet with you T-Dog and Dale after breakfast to discuss some things. Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Thanks, but do you know what it's about?"

"No, I just heard him talking with Dale a little while ago, saying he was going to talk with you guys later on." She wiped away some makeup from the side of her eye. It looked as if she'd been crying.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, not really. It's Glenn."

"What's wrong?"

"He just, we just weren't working out and I had to brake it off with him last night. He was crushed, no he was more then crushed. He was destroyed and I feel so bad about it." she said heavily.

"He told me the other night that he thought he loved you."

"He is a nice guy, a great friend, but that's all I really feel for him. He wanted so much more and I just can't give it to him."

"Hey, it's okay. He can't expect so much, now of all times. As important as relationships are, we are also trying to survive and thats more then difficult for all of us. He is looking for a safe spot, but you're just not it for him right now. If you want I'll go talk to him later on, see if I can cheer him up a little."

"Would you? I just can't do it right now."

"Sure, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Lucy so much. You're an amazing friend." she hugged me and wiped away one last tear. "So how are you and Daryl?" she asked quieter.

"Well, he's in there, groaning bout waking up." I shoved a finger behind me, pointing to the room.

"Yeah sorry again about that."

"Andrea," Rick called from the RV.

"I guess I am needed else where."

"I'll see ya later then." I went back into the room, threw off the robe and slid back into bed. I got as close to Daryl as I could get.

"They callin' for us?" he asked into his pillow.

"Not yet." I smiled and ran my hands on his bare back. He flinched when I first touched his back, but allowed me to continue on, slowly messaging the tense shoulder muscles. He let out a few relaxed breaths before turning onto his back and put a hand on my cheek. I lowered my face to his chest and laid down with him. He put an arm around my back, pushing me closer to his warm body. He always felt like a radiator.

"Who was it?" he finally asked.

"Andrea." I yawned.

"What'd she want?"

"Told me that I will be summoned later on at a leader's meeting." I laughed.

"You running the group already?"

"If I play my cards right, why not?" I laughed again. His stomach started to gurgle under the thin sheet.

"Shit." he said.

"I hope that meant you're hungry."

"I'm fucking starving."

"Well some people are up, we'll just start some breakfast."

"I'm sick of beans and corn." he scoffed.

"Guess you'll have to teach me your squirrel hunting techniques."

"Guess so." he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm holding you to it." I got up and found a set of clothes for the day. Daryl and I both got dressed then grabbed our weapons and ran for the RV, trying to doge the heavy rain. T-Dog was on top of the RV keeping watch while Dale and Andrea were under the awing, in folding chairs eating from plates covered in piles of white mush.

"Just in time for breakfast." she smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, mashed potatoes and caned cheese. It's not bad, but it's still no eggs and toast." she laughed.

"We found the potatoes in the kitchen with more cans of chili, corn, and beans." Dale said. Daryl groaned in disgust beside me. I smiled and headed into the RV for a plate for myself. Inside I could hear Lori yelling at Rick. Something about Carl and other nonsense. Lately she had been jumping down Rick's throat at any chance she could get. I had no idea if she was like this before everything went crazy but now she was just acting like a royal bitch.

I stepped in and she sprinted out in a tizzy. "Everything okay?" I asked.

Rick sighed and pushed his hair back. "I don't know why she's been acting like this. Everything I suggest or think is wrong in her mind. It's like I can't do anything right. She thinks that Carl isn't safe here and that I keep bringing us into terrible situations."

"Hey at least you're doing something. You're trying to help us. If she doesn't like how things are going or has an idea, she can easily voice her opinion. It's not like we aren't open for suggestions."

"I know." he sighed again. I went for two plates and filled them both with the mashed potato-cheese mix, and two forks then took them outside and handed one to Daryl.

"See no beans yet." I teased. We both ate as the rest of the of the group started to show up. Everyone ate while I went to feed and change Ember then put her in her crib back in my room. I feed the dogs then went back to the RV where Rick was waiting for us. T-Dog was replaced and followed Glenn and Dale in. the door was closed and we took our seats for the discussion.

"I understand that some of us are concerned as to the lack of a plan, and I trust your ideas more then anyone else." Rick said to us. "Do ya'll feel like staying here or is it time we start moving on?"

"We haven't had but the one problem." Dale referred to Jacquie.

"But we're on a main road, we're vulnerable to both walkers and anyone looking for trouble." Glenn said.

"I'm good with whatever you guys decide. It doesn't matter to me either way." T-Dog looked at me.

"As safe as I feel here and as nice as it is, I don't think we should stay he for much longer. Glenn's right, we have so many weak spots right now just sitting here. We aren't hidden from anything and if another herd was to come by, we only have one way out, that one road." I said.

"That's true. We don't have much room to move around in if something went wrong." Dale agreed.

"There is a small chance of anyone coming around here, but walkers will always be a obstacle we'll just have to deal with." Rick said. "So are we leaving or not?" Glenn, Dale, and I all exchanged looks. T-Dog shrugged his shoulders at Rick as Dale nodded at Glenn and myself.

"Guess it's time to hit the road." Dale smiled.

"Where to then?" Rick looked at Glenn who was just started to pull out his map.

After a few moments of looking it over he spoke. "Well there is a good chance we could make it Fort Benning from here. We just need to stock up on gas one more time. If we take this road," he pointed to a high way on the map, "We could be there in just a few hours. Four at the very max." As much as I didn't want to agree with anything Shane had suggested, no matter how long ago it was, I didn't have any better ideas.

"Sounds good." Rick smiled finally.

"Oh look," Dale pointed at a little building on the map, "We could stop here and pick up some more supplies on the way. They are bound to have food there and being a remote road, maybe it wasn't ransacked yet."

"It's worth a shot." T-Dog said.

"Okay, then we'll pack up today and leave first thing tomorrow." Rick confirmed. "First we have to take care of Jacquie. T-Dog, Lucy, I'll leave it up to you to decide where to bury her." I looked down at the idea of having to leave her here. We couldn't take her with us but I wasn't happy with the thought of her being alone. I felt T-Dog looking at me. I knew he was thinking the same thing as me.

Dale, Rick, and Glenn took the hint and left us to decide. When they left I said, "Under the tree?"

"Yeah." he sighed. Neither of us wanted to do this, but we had to. Tears were starting to prick at corners of my eyes.

"Listen, I'm so sorry. I could have saved her, if I'd been paying attention, I coul-"

"Lucy, don't." he held up his hand, telling me to stop. "There was nothing you could have done. It would have been one of you."

"I'm just so sorry." I said tears now sliding down my face. I could see T-Dog's eyes getting glossy as well.

"I know." I reached across the table and put my hand over his, telling him that I would be there for him. Jacqui was a very important person in both our lives and we could remember her together. He looked over at me and I smiled at him through the tears. She would live through us. He smiled back as the sun started to lightly shine through the passing clouds.

When the rain let up a little while later, T-Dog and myself dressed her in clean clothes and wrapped her up in a clean sheet then got out two shovels. Everyone worked around us, filling up the vans and cars with anything useful. We were going to leave in the morning for Fort Benning. Every now and then, someone would stop for a moment and watch us dig under a close flowering tree. It was one of Jacqui's favorite kinds of tree, and neither T-Dog nor I could think of a better place to put her then with something she loved.

When the grave was large enough, everyone gathered around us as we gently put Jacqui's body in it's final place. Many tears were shed around us and sobs could be heard. I would have been more sad if they weren't.

We filled the grave back up and put freshly picked wild flowers on the top of it. Once all the flowers were in place, T-Dog and I stepped back into the half circle around the grave. The noon sun continued to peck out from behind rolling clouds and shine off of the rain dripping from the trees, making the grave seem less mournful. It seemed fresh and clean. It had and almost happy feeling about it.

"I know we have only all been together for a short time, but it seems like we've have all known each other for years. And I know that these 'years' have been the hardest we've ever faced, but people like Jacqui make them easier for all of us. She was a loving, hard working woman that none of us will ever forget." Rick said. Most of us nodded. I looked over at him. Carl was in between him and Lori with tears water-falling from his face. Andrea was wiping a few tears away too. Carol and Lori were the same. I saw Andrea put a hand on T-Dogs shuddering shoulder.

"She was like a mother to my sister and I. Hell, she was like a mother to us all." I gestured to rest of the group. "We will be forever grateful for everything you've done for us Jacqui. You set an example that we should follow, being kind and gentle can heal even in this dark hour, as well as being a leader. She was a leader in her own way and like Rick said, she won't ever be forgotten from our minds or our hearts. I will miss you every day," I paused, "And saying goodbye is one of the hardest things I've ever done." I held in a sob and dropped to my knees, putting a hand on the raised bed of dirt.

I heard someone move behind me and felt a warm hand on my shoulder as well as one around my waist. I knew exactly who it was and welcomed his touch, now more then ever.

We continued on moving things from the rooms to the cars and vans until the sun started to set. Everyone was quiet during a simple dinner of Daryl's favorite, beans. When I finished I saw Glenn sitting by himself next to his room. I went over and sat with him as thunder started to rumble around in the dark sky.

He looked up and gave me a little smile that I knew he was faking. "You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, playing with his baseball cap.

"You wanna talk about it? Might make ya feel better."

"I just thought we had something." he sighed looking off into the sprinkling distance.

"You can't expect a perfect relationship from anyone when things are this crazy."

"I know, but I just wanted something to finally work out. I mean nothing is going right anymore, nothing. We've been run out of the CDC, the camp grounds and now we have to leave here. We lost Jacqui, and people are losing their minds."

"Can you blame them? Nothing is stable anymore and I don't think it will be for a long time. We are just going to have to work around it. You know, roll with the punches." I tried to get him to smile.

"I guess you're right, but I just feel so alone."

"Look around us." I gestured to the motel, people moving around, getting into their rooms and going in and out of the RV. "Like you said before, we are just one big family now. No one here is alone." He looked around.

"I didn't mean it like that Luce. I know I've got you guys watching my back. I meant like how you have Daryl, or Lori and Rick. I want something like that."

"I am sure there are other people still out there, and I'm sure we'll find them. Think of that as a way to get through the day. Maybe soon we'll find more people. We just can't give up on the hope that we aren't alone."

"You're right. Thanks Lucy." And there it was, I finally got him to smile. Not the fake 'I'm alright' kind either.

"No problem." I hugged him. "You need to talk again, you know where to find me." I stood up and went into the RV and got out some food for Ember then went into my room for the night. I noticed Rick and Shane on guard when I left the empty RV.

"What was that about?" Daryl asked when I got into the room. He was standing in front of the sink filling the dog's water bowl.

"Oh, Glenn and Andrea broke up and he is all bummed out about it. Thought talking to him might help him a little." I went over to Ember and started to feed her on the bed. She took to the bottle as I slowly rocked her. The dogs on the bed next to us ran over to Daryl when he put their bowl on the floor before coming to the other side of the bed. He sat down next to me and stroked my hair covered shoulder blade. His eye brows closed their distance into a confused look when I didn't lean into this touch. I just held Ember close to my chest and steadied her bottle.

"Whats wrong?" he asked as the wind picked up outside.

"Nothing, just tired." I sighed. He looked down at my dirt covered arms.

"Luce, you want me to... err.." he pointed at Ember, "While you take a shower?"

"Do you want to?"

"If you-" he cleared his throat, "If you want me to."

"Thanks, here hold your arms like I showed you before." He did as told and I carefully put her into his arms. "Okay, now hold this at a slight angle." I put the bottle in his empty hand and she suckled away. The bottle was almost half empty when I got up and went into the bathroom, lighting another candle. We had found a few boxes full of them in the closet the walker was in.

"Wow, rough storm tonight." I said as a bright flash of lightning went off outside the window. I closed the curtains before getting out a fresh pair of clothes.

The shower was cold but it got the job done. When I went back out into the bed room in my night clothes and hair up in a towel, Daryl was still sitting in the bed with Ember cradled in his arms, but he was leaned back against the head board, sound asleep. I smiled at him and went back into the bathroom to fix my hair. Once it was up for the night, I went back over to Daryl and took a sleeping Ember in my arms and put her in her crib. Daryl shifted in the bed and laid down as I blew out the candles and got under the blankets. Lucic jumped on the bed with us and laid down at the foot of the bed right before I feel asleep.

I loud banging sound made me jump from my light sleep. I looked over at Daryl who was just as startled as I was. Ember was even starting to cry at the sound. It was dark in the room other then a faint light coming from behind the window curtains. The banging continued and Lucic jumped off the bed and went over to the door whining. "I thought we weren't going anywhere till morning?" I tiredly said.

Daryl sat up and went over to the door with Lucic. "Agh! What the hell?!" he barked.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" I asked, started to get nervous.

"There's water coming from under the door. The carpet is soaked over here." I jumped up and lit two candles, handing one to Daryl. The banging started again as Daryl looked out of the peep hole in the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Dale. Somethings wrong." he said before quickly opening the door.

"We gotta get out of here!" he yelled. Water swam from behind his legs into the room. It was clearly still pouring outside. "The river is flooding the whole place. Grab everything and hurry to the cars!" I nodded and ran for the bags, which I had placed on the table hours before for no reason. I don't know why I did it, but it kept them all dry from the quickly expanding puddle of water. I put my bags on my back and over my shoulder before I ran to get Ember who was in full cry mode.

"Daryl, do you think you can carry the crib to the RV?" I asked.

"Yeah, just hurry up!" He threw his bag over his shoulder and went for the crib. I ran outside with my dogs by my side.

Outside, Carol was running from her room next to ours to the van with Sophia in her arms. Everyone was hurrying around to get to the cars. I bolted to the RV through the quick water running past my feet. It was no higher then a few inches, but it was strong and hard to walk through. I looked to the RV where Rick and T-Dog were loading people into the cars and moving bags around. The parking lot was higher up then the rooms and the water hadn't yet reached them. I ran up the simple slope to the cars and jumped into the RV. Lucic and Luna ran to the back room and sat down. Lori, Carl, Sophia, Carol were sitting in the booth. All of them where clearly not dressed or really awake yet.

Daryl came in a few moments later with the crib and put it next to the bed in the back room. I put Ember in it before following Daryl outside and helping with the bags. He had his crossbow around his shoulder and pulled out a gun and handed it to me. He replaced the gun in the van with one of my bags.

"We got walkers!" Shane yelled from the other side of the van. I turned and looked around. One was crawling from the water and dragging its body onto dry land. Rick pulled out his gun and shot it in the head, not at all concerned with the noise.

"I don't see any others." Shane said. They closed up the vans and we all jumped into them and pulled onto the main road, going up hill.

"I guess we're just going to have an early start." Rick said over the C.B. "We'll head up to fort Benning after we fill up on gas at the station." Daryl turned the truck and the clock read 4:30 a.m. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. It was way too early for all this. We pulled away from the motel and went towards the gas station and filled up, again with no problems. When we started to Fort Benning Daryl said, "It's gonna be a long day."

"No kidding." I scoffed and leaned my head back. I closed my eyes for a little while. When 6:00 rolled around the sun started to brighten the dark sky. It was a rather peaceful ride, other then the occasional car wreck at the side of the road.

About a half hour later Daryl started to yawn. "You want me to drive for a bit?" I asked.

"No, we don't have much more to go." he said. A moment later, I heard a large POP sound and the RV started to swerve two cars ahead of us. The van behind it did the same thing before pulling to the side to stop. All the cars followed and we got out. I had my gun at my side along with my knife.

"Damn!" Dale yelled. We ran over to him. "We lost three tires." he said putting his hands on his already sweating head. "One on the RV and two on the van." he pointed to the yellow one behind him

"We have a spare don't we?" Lori asked.

"Yeah one." Dale breathed.

"There wasn't enough room to take the ones from the garage." T-Dog said.

"What are we gonna do?" Andrea asked.

"Glenn, anything?" Rick asked as Glenn looked over the map.

"Nothing for miles. And were between the middle of nowhere and Atlanta." Atlanta huh? I thought to myself. I looked around and saw nothing but trees and a dirt road leading off the main one.

"It's not worth going through Atlanta to look for anything." Rick said. I looked around again and things were starting to look familiar.

"We can't leave the van. There isn't enough room for everything and everyone." The yellow van held the most people. I walked across the road to the little dirt one and I remembered why I knew the place. I ran back into the RV and got out the dogs. They followed me as I got out my back pack from the truck.

"Luce, what are you doing?" Daryl asked me as Rick, Dale, and Shane bickered about what to do.

"I know where we are and what to do." I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey!" I yelled over the bickering. "I'm gonna need two or three people to come with me."

"Where?" Dale asked.

"Down that little road is where I parked my truck and trailer when it ran out of gas. It's bout a mile or two down that road. There were spares and all the tires were fine when I left it there." I said.

"I'll go." Andrea stepped forward.

"Me too." T-Dog said.

"Alright, we need three tires so I'll go too." Rick said.

"Wait, Rick," Lori said, "We don't know it's still there. Why risk all of us on the slim chance that it's still there." Lori was starting to piss me off already.

"Because that's what it is, a chance. We need to get out of here and we can't without those tires." he said to her softly.

"Rick, I'm going. You can stay." Daryl said, looking over at me.

"You sure?" Daryl just looked at him, as if saying, you have to ask?

"Alright lets go. Oh and Lori, could you feed Ember?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure thing." she said falling for the fake smile. We went off towards the woods down the road.

"Wait, we'll take the truck." Daryl suggested. I smiled at him before jumping the back bed with Andrea and the dogs.

"How far did you say the truck was?" Andrea asked once we were about half a mile down the road.

"Not far now." I reassured her.

"Good cause, I'm starting to get the creeps out here." she gave a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry, Lucic and Luna are still calm. They'll freak when anything comes near us." We continued on. I looked around the trees for a sign of the bright red truck, but I saw nothing. Then I started to wounder if someone went off with it. They couldn't have, there was no gas in the tank. That's when I heard it. Something loud echoed in the trees that stopped us in our tracks.

"What on earth was that?" Andrea looked at me.

"That was no walker." T-Dog said through the window

"No they don't sound like that." I heard it again and Lucic and Luna both jumped out of the bed and took off in it's direction. "Hey!" I ran after them.

"Luce!" Daryl called.

"Where is she going?" Andrea asked behind me. "Lucy, wait up!" But I didn't stop. I ran after my dogs for about a quarter mile until I came upon the truck, right where I head left it. Lucic and Luna stopped for a moment then ran to the other side of the trailer, barking. I readied my gun just in case, but I knew what they had found. Loud crunching of dried leaves made me smile as the sound went off again. Thats when I saw him. Lucic and Luna were both running around a tied up Paille. His reins were stuck on a low tree branch as he back away and reared up. The dogs were barking and panting happily.

"Shh!" I said to them. The truck finally caught up to us and everyone popped out. Daryl had a very unhappy look on his face. When they came around the trailer all their looks melted to surprise. I untied Paille and calmed him down before looking him over. Other then being a bit dehydrated he was fine. I found no bites or scratches on him.

"Is he okay?" Andrea asked.

"Just needs some food, water, and a good brushing." T-Dog stepped towards him and pet Paille's nose. "See he was just a little scared. Don't know how long he was stuck here."

"That explains the noise." Andrea said petting his neck.

"Well looks like the truck wasn't touched so all the tires are here." I said as Andrea and T-Dog went to get some tools from the truck on the other side of the trailer. Daryl hadn't said anything but he had this look on his face. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"You jumped out of the truck and ran alone into the woods just because your dogs thought it was alright. What's wrong with you?" he asked angrily. "There are walkers all over the place. That sound could have been anything."

"I'm fine and I knew exactly what that sound was. If I didn't I wouldn't have gone towards it." I said as he stepped towards me.

"Don't do it again." he warned.

"Don't tell me what to do." I growled, then lead Paille into the empty trailer. I tied him inside and went to help with the tires.

"Nice truck by the way." Andrea smiled.

"Thanks, it was my grandfather's."

"Wounder what made him come back to the truck." T-Dog said.

"Guess he just knew the place was safe." I shrugged. Once we got all the tires off and into the truck bed, I went into the trailer to quickly brush Paille. Before closing it up.

"Good thing we brought the truck." Andrea said. I nodded as Daryl backed it up. I unhooked the trailer from the red truck and T-Dog, Andrea, and I pushed the red truck out of the way. Once the trailer was hooked back up we pilled into the truck, Andrea in the back with me and the dogs again.

When we finally got off the bumpy dirt road and back onto the main road, Daryl pulled over and Dale, Rick, and Shane started to work on the tires.

"Whats with the trailer?" Dale asked as I went to open it. Once open, his jaw dropped.

"He was next to the truck, stuck on a tree branch." I said.

"My word. Is there anything you can't find?" he gaped. I laughed before going to fill a bucket with water. When I came back, Paille was already munching on some hay that I had left in the truck before. I brushed him down as he ate and drank.

"Alright, we're set." I heard Dale call from the van.

"Okay big guy. It's time to head off again. Don't worry this time it'll be better." I pet his nose before stepping out and closing the trailer up. Once the dogs were rounded up and the bags were put back in place, I jumped into the RV to check on Ember. She wasn't sleeping so I picked her up and hummed to her for a few moments before Carol came in.

"Hey we're gonna have lunch before we leave." she said.

"Alright, I'll be out in a bit." She returned a few minuets later with a bottle. "Thanks." I smiled, taking the bottle and feeding a hungry Ember. Soon Luna and Lucic came in and sat down next to the crib. Once Ember was done and burped I filled their bowl with water and grabbed myself a plate of whatever odd concoction was cooked on the stove, then went outside. Everyone was standing around chowing down on their lunch. I joined them and sat on the steps.

"Thank you Lucy for the tires." Dale smiled.

"No problem."

"We owe you big time." Lori said.

"I'll put it on your tab." I smiled. Andrea came over and sat next to me. We chatted for a while and when we were done we went back to the cars to start back up to Fort Benning. I jumped into the quiet truck where Daryl had been waiting silently. He gave me a quick look before returning his gaze to the road ahead of us. I pulled my book out of the bag at my feet and opened it. If it was going to be a silent ride, might as well have something to do.

"Luce," he broke the silence.

"Talking are we?" I asked, rudely.

"Listen, I'm sorry about before. I know you've been through a lot the last few days and I'm sorry for all of that, but I-... I just... just please be more careful." When I didn't answer, he reached over and pushed some stray hair from my face then caressed my cheek. Before he could pull his hand away I took hold of it and held it to my face. I leaned across the bench of the truck and kissed him. He held me to him and rubbed my back.

"Alright, lets go." Rick said over the C.B. I pulled away as Daryl put the truck in gear and we took off.

**AN:Thanks everyone for sticking with me on the first season of my Walking Dead fanfic, and for the awesome comments. I would love any feedback from you all, what you liked or didn't like, or what I could do better. For the last chapter, Jacquie's lullaby, I didn't write that. Here is the link to it's owner on youtube if you'd like to check it out... watch?v=09wc-aiPXOs It's called Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby by Cora. Hope to see you back around for season two, coming soon.  
**


	12. Season 2 Chapter 1

**Season 2**

_**Chapter 1**_

We traveled on as the sun rose and climbed higher and higher into the sky. The mid-day heat of Georgia struck the caravan not long after the sun was in the center of the sky. It was humid and everything was sweaty, but so far everything was going smoothly.

It was just after ten thirty when we ran out of gas in the long white van. Everyone moved the tents and rearranged them in the RV then put what was left in the yellow van. Rick, Carl, Lori, Sophia, and Carol stuffed into the yellow van; Shane, Andrea, T-Dog, Glenn, Dale, and Ember went into the RV. Daryl and I took a few of the bags in the truck with us and some in the truck bed next to the motorcycle. Lucic sat in the cab with us and Luna went into the trailer with Paille.

Daryl had been pretty quiet all day but it wasn't unusual for him to be like that. I'd just rest my head on the seat and nod off every now and again, stare out the windshield the rest of the time, instead of push him into talking. It would be a worthless fight.

I was just starting to fall asleep again when I felt the truck slow down. I opened my eyes to see the RV stop in the middle of the road. Cars and vans were stopped all around us. Trucks were tipped over. Some had clearly be on fire while others had simply been abandoned. We were blocked, I knew it. This made me nervous.

After a few moments of stillness, the RV started to pull forward slowly with the yellow van right behind it. We crept along, swerving in between open cars and knocked over flatbeds. I did my best to keep my eyes forwards and not look into the cars, surely to be full of death and decay.

We made it maybe two hundred feet into the mass of still traffic before a loud clanking sound came from in front of us, then we were rushed into a halt. I looked at Daryl beside me then followed him outside to the RV where people were starting to huddle up.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? A thousand times. Dead in the water." Dale said walking to the front of the RV. Anger and annoyance hung in the air around us with traces of the relenting fear that plagued us.

"Problem, Dale?" Shane asked. Steam and smoke poured out of the front of the RV grill.

"Well there's the small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-" he paused as Daryl went into the back of an open hatch of a van. "Okay that was dumb." Dale sighed. He took a look around at all the different vehicles just sitting around us.

"If you can't find a new radiator hose out here-" Shane scoffed.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can use out here." Daryl pulled out something out of the van. T-Dog went to get the hose to siphon gas from the cars with and a few plastic containers.

"Maybe some water?" Carol asked behind me, keeping Sophia close. Lori was right next to her with Andrea.

"It's a graveyard." Lori spoke with an almost frightened voice.

"It's a market." I corrected. There were cases of clothing, equipment, and supplies everywhere, hanging out of the cars and just sitting on the pavement. Everyone looked at each other for a moment before making any moves.

"Come on y'all, just look around." T-Dog tried to motivate people. We started to look into the near cars for food, water, anything of use. Carol, Andrea, Lori, and I looked around in the cars close by. T-Dog went to work on the gas with Daryl while Dale and Glenn worked on the RV. Rick and Shane took watch with a pair of binoculars, searching for any danger hidden among the cars.

"Don't look kids." Lori said to Sophia and Carl when she spotted a rotting corpse in a car we passed.

The ground around my feet was littered with random odds and ends of clothing, bags, and trash. Empty bottles tumbled down the pavement in the low breeze with bits of paper along side them.

Carol found in the back of a van, a pretty red shirt that she held up to her, as if sizing it. A soft smiled lit up her face when she realized it was a good fit, but she then hid it when Lori gave her an disapproving look. Lori wasn't thrilled with the thought of going through the dead's personal belongings.

"Ed never let me wear nice things like this." Carol frowned, trying to justify herself.

"It's okay. I see no reason why we should collect clothing too, we will need it eventuality." I said, looking through another suitcase. Carol nodded and put the shirt and a pair of pants into the basket Lori had already started to fill.

"Carl, always within my sight." Lori eyed him.

"You too Sophia." Carol concurred. Just then I thought of Ember and ran into the RV. She was sound asleep in her crib in the back room of the RV. Outside I could hear Shane and Glenn wooing about something, causing Ember to stir. I closed the bedroom door on my way out and noticed Andrea who was sitting in the booth working with a gun that had been taken apart.

From a near truck, water was spilling onto the pavement. Shane had found a water jug transporter and was letting the clear liquid shower over him. Glenn was working on the radiator of the RV and was very excited at the knowledge of water. Rick had wandered away with the rifle while Dale took watch in top of the RV.

"Dale? Are we good?" I asked.

"So far." he called down. Not being able to see very far away was making me anxious. I didn't feel safe, even if Dale didn't see anything, so I went into the van and pulled out my bow and quiver. I also hooked my knife onto my belt loop then went back to the group.

We searched on for a few minuets with my dogs very close by, until Rick ran over out of breath. "Lori get under the cars!" he yelled very quietly. "Carl, Sophia, get down now!" I grabbed my two dogs and slid under a near pickup truck. Once I knew we weren't visible from anyone walking by, I pulled out my knife.

Sophia was under a van a few feet away, by herself while Lori was covering Carol's mouth a few cars over. Sophia looked over at me, scared. I put a finger to my lips then put my hands around the dogs' mouths, making sure they didn't make any sounds. Sophia nodded but didn't look any calmer.

Just then I could hear the grunts and moans of nearing walkers. Soon their feet stumbled by the cars. Thin ankles with torn pant legs passed in between the stationary wheels of the trunk I was hidden by. Luna and Lucic were starting to startle and jerk around, but I tugged them close to my body to keep them hidden.

My heart raced as more and more pairs of feet slugged by heading towards the RV. _Ember!_ Ember was still in there, and Paille! I hoped to God they were quiet and safe. I had locked the trailer and closed the Ember's door. Maybe that'd protect them. Maybe it'd keep out the walkers.

A walker with a bad infection from a festering wound on its foot made me turn away and face Sophia. She was shaking under the van with her doll held close to her chest. She looked very worried as she eyed the feet dragging by. Carol was being held quiet by Lori who was looking around, mostly at Carl who was still under a car.

_What about the rest of the group? _I hadn't heard any gunshots, so maybe noting had gone wrong yet. Everyone was still safe and no one was hurt. And Daryl, I was just going over in my head him being fine under another car.

Then everything was still again, quiet. The pairs of dirtied feet ceased to continue. The herd was gone and we all gave each other relieved looks. I looked back and forth all around to make sure we were in the clear when Sophia poked her head out from under the van, only she was too quick to trust that we were safe. A straggler took notice of her and started to growl, dropping to the pavement to reach her. She let out cries of fear as she crawled to get away. Carol grunted behind me as Lori held her still.

The lone walker was almost completely under the van when Sophia gave up her spot and crawled to the edge of the road, under the guard rail and ran out into the near trees. That's when another straggler saw her and followed the other walker chasing after her.

My first and only reaction was to follow her; I had weapons, she didn't. I let go of my dogs and ran after Rick who had had the same idea and was jumping over the guard rail, running into the woods after her. He misstepped and rolled down the brush covered incline to a flatter area of trees.

With Luna and Lucic at my sides, I ran beside Rick until we could hear Sophia's grunts and the growls of the two walkers. Soon they came into view and we went after them. The walkers tripped on fallen branches and Sophia zig-zagged in between the trees, making it hard for both the walkers, and us, to follow. We took a turn that would cut them off ahead and caught up to Sophia as she tumbled into the dried leaves. Rick startled her as he put his arms around her body to steady her.

She shook and reached for his gun. "Shoot them! Shoot them!" she whimpered.

"No, no! Those walkers on the road would hear it. Then it wouldn't be just two, it'd be hundreds. Come on." he picked her up and we ran in the opposite direction. We bolted as fast as we could to put space between ourselves and the walkers until we came up to a creek where Rick put Sophia back onto her feet. "Stay here, wait." He jumped into the creek and turned to grab her. Once in the water, he brought her to the base of a fallen tree where the roots were all unearthed and dark. Under the knot of roots, there was just enough room for her to fit where she would be hidden again. "Hide in there. I'll draw them away from you." Rick looked up at me and I nodded and climbed over the roots to the ground above so I could see all the near water. Lucic and Luna were quiet and sat behind me.

"No no, don't leave me." Sophia pleaded.

"Listen, listen. They don't get winded, I do. I can only deal with them on at a time I won't be able to protect you. See up there?" he pointed to where I was stationed. She nodded nervously. "Lucy is up there. She'll be able to keep any walkers from getting near you. Okay? Stay here and you'll be safe." She nodded again. "Go go go go." She hurried into the little hole in the roots and perched on the rocks. "If I don't make it back, follow Lucy back to the highway, back to the others, straight the way you came."

Rick stepped back and splashed around. The two walkers were just around the tree I was sitting behind so I readied and arrow in my bow. "Come on! You ugly son of a bitch, come on!" he howled to get their attention. They moved forward slowly and one fell into the water, taking no noticed of me or Sophia. As the other stumbled around my tree, I took aim and fired, hitting it right in the head, knocking it dead, well, really dead. Rick lead the other away as I reloaded my bow and sat still, listening for another walker to come near.

After about five minuets of nothing, Luna turned her head and started a low growl deep in her throat. I followed her gaze as a twig snapped behind us. I couldn't see anything through the thick underbrush but I knew there was something there, something dangerous and close.

"Sophia, stay here. I'll be right back."

"Lucy?"

"I'll be right back, don't move." I instructed and headed towards the noise. As I closed in on it, I found that it was a little, yet lethal walker. It was a young girl no older then six traipsing through the woods in search of any possible meal. Before she had the chance to realize I was here, I took aim and let the arrow lose. As it struck her in the back of the head, two hidden birds took off from the ground into the trees above. When I was sure there were no more, I went back to Sophia.

"Sophia," I called quietly. "Sophia," I repeated, but there was no answer. "Sophia?" I jumped into the water to look behind the roots, but there was no one there. "Sophia!" I called louder, but again nothing. I looked around the near woods before Rick returned then I told him what happened. He went back to the highway to get help as I kept looking around the creek.

He returned with Daryl, Shane, and Glenn. "Is everyone okay? Ember?" I asked him.

"Everyones fine." Rick answered.

"Sure this is the spot?" Daryl asked.

"I left her right here." Rick confirmed. "I drew a walker off this way and Lucy killed another."

"I heard one not far off so I went to take care of it then when I came back, she was gone." I said.

"I figured she just took off and ran back to the group. I told her to wait here with Lucy." Rick explained.

"Something must have spooked her." I shrugged.

"Hey short round, why don't you step to one side, you're mucking up the trail." Daryl waved off Glenn who was standing on the back of the creek. "Got clear prints right here. She headed back to the highway. Let's spread out. She couldn't have gone far." Rick, Shane, Glenn and I, along with the walker hunting dogs, followed Daryl.

"We'll find her." Shane reassured. Daryl, being the tracker he was, took the lead with his face close to the ground.

"She was doing fine until right here. All she had to do was keep going." he said, stopped. "She veered off that way." He pointed off in the other direction.

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked.

"Maybe she saw something that spooked her, made her run off." Shane suggested.

"A walker?" Glenn asked.

"I don't see any other foot prints." Daryl looked the ground over.

"Maybe it was in the direction she was heading, so she took a turn." We all looked at each other.

"So what do we do? All us press on?" Shane asked.

"No, it'll be better if you and Glenn go back to the highway. People are going to start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail, doing everything we can. But most of all, keep everyone calm." Rick ordered.

"I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars." Shane agreed "Find chores, keep 'em occupied. Come on." he motioned to Glenn.

"Lucy, you can go with them. Keep Carol calm. We'll find her." Rick said quietly.

I nodded then walked over to Daryl. "Be careful." I whispered into his ear as I hugged him then kissed him on the cheek.

"Always am."

"Keep Luna with you. She knows if there are walkers around. She won't get in the way and she'll follow you without command. Luna stay, Lucic, come." I called. Lucic came close and we went back to the highway. Carol was anxious when we arrived, pacing back and forth.

"Anything?" she asked me.

"Rick and Daryl have her tracks and are following them closely. I'm sure she'll be fine." I felt guilty about this. It was my fault she was alone. The little walker didn't see us and wasn't a threat at the time. We would have been okay if I'd left it alone and stayed with Sophia. She must be so scared all alone in the walker infested woods.

"My baby girl." Carol sniffled. "Not my baby girl."

"Shh. Shh." I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in her tear stricken eyes. "This is my fault she is alone. We'll find her." I said, not daring to let Carol think otherwise. She wiped her face and nodded.

"Come on, lets help with the cars. It'll make time past quicker."

We went to help Shane and Andrea move cars out of the way of the RV after I checked on Paille and Ember, who were both fine. Carol, not being very strong, helped move useful things into the RV with Lori.

After a heated conversation between Lori and Shane, an automated voice came from a car that Shane had been working on. _The emergency alert system has been activated. The Office of Civil Defense has issued the following message: Normal broadcasting will cease immediately. This is a civil emergency. _

"Is that a local signal?" Glenn asked as we all ran over to the car.

"It's gotta be within fifty miles of here." Dale suspected. _Avoid anyone infected at all costs. Remain calm. Help is on the way. The emergency alert system has been activated. _It went on for a few more seconds before Shane turned it off.

"Okay, lets get back to work." he ordered.

"How old could that message have been?" I asked.

"Maybe it started right after the infection started." Andrea said walking back to a car. We gathered cans and bottles for the next few hours from close cars, not wanting to stray too far from the RV. Any usable clothing was put into a pile we would wash later on. The heat of the day was starting to get to me and I needed a brake, so I went to take Paille out for a bit and walked him around the cleared part of the road then found him a bucket of water, which he greatly enjoyed, as did Lucic.

I ran into T-Dog for the first time since the herds passing and noticed a large bandage on his right arm. "What happened?" I asked out of shock, hoping he wasn't bit.

"Cut my arm on a broken peace of a car door."

"Does it hurt?"

"Little bit."

"We have some pain killers in the RV. Do you want some?"

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back with them."

"Thank you, Lucy." I went in and found them in a drawer and handed them over. It had been a few hours since Ember had been feed so I got her a bottle and got to work.

After I feed Ember and rocked her to sleep I when back out to help with the supplies. It was getting late and the sun was starting to take its westward turn. Carol had returned to her spot at the edge of the road, waiting like a spider in its web for pray, or in her case, the return of her only child. Andrea spoke with her for a moment then left her, unable to take Carol's mind off of Sophia. How could she? The momentary loss of her daughter would be applying a heavy layer of stress to the mother's already high levels.

I was getting nervous myself. It was starting to get late and there had been no sigh of Rick or Daryl. I told myself over and over again that Luna would have kept them alert to any danger, and Daryl and Rick were pretty capable men on their own. They would be fine and so would Sophia, we just had to find her.

"Oh God, they're back." Glenn said holding a crate of boxed food. I ran over to Carol and looked over the guard rail waiting for info on Sophia. Rick, Daryl, and Luna hiked up the little hill up to the road.

"You didn't find her?" Carol shook her hand nervously.

"Her trail went cold." Rick sighed. "We'll pick it up again first light." he promised.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own, to spend the night alone in the woods."

"Out in the dark's no good. We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people getting lost." Daryl explained.

"But she's twelve. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?" she was getting hysterical.

"I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there." Rick tried to calm her down. I put my hands on her shoulders hoping to help a little.

"And we tracked her for awhile." Daryl reassured.

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better then anybody. I've asked him to oversee this." Rick announced as the group filed around us.

"Is that blood?" Carol eyed Daryl's stained pants.

"We took down a walker." Rick told about how him and Daryl cut it open to make sure Sophia hadn't been eaten.

"Oh God." Carol sunk down, sitting on the guard rail, breathing heavily. Lori sat by her side. "How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?" she asked Rick and I.

"Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off."

"There was another close by that I had to take care of." I said.

"Sounds like they didn't have a choice Carol." Shane backed us up; looking at me, hoping to win some brownie points. It wasn't working.

"How is she supposed to find her way on her own? She's just a child. She's just a child." she repeated over and over again with short breaths.

"Carol, I'm so sorry, but I didn't know what else to do."

"It was out best shot. Our only option." Rick tried to make her see that.

"My little girl got left in the woods." Her lip quivered and tears rolled down her face. What more could we do for her? Could I do? Daryl, the tracker, had given up for the night. There was nothing more we could do. Sophia just had to do her best to hide tonight. Climb a tree maybe. Anything to get her away from stray walkers.

We tried to comfort Carol as best we could through a dinner of caned fruit and corn, but it didn't seem to help much. She just went to bed after we ate, beat by the day. She stayed in the back room of the RV with Ember who was feed again and changed for the night. I hoped being around Ember might take her mind off of Sophia. At least for a little while.

Outside we set up a few tents while Dale and Rick took watch on top of the RV. After feeding both Lucic and Luna, I set up a bucket of grass I had collected before dinner for Paille and closed up his trailer. I felt safer with him in there. Walkers wouldn't get near him when he was locked up in there.

Inside the tent two beds were set up, lit by a single lantern. The dogs laid in their spots on my side as I got changed and sunk into bed. I was so tired and frustrated. I felt guilty more then anything else as I pulled the blankets over myself and just stared into the light of a small battery powered lantern, my mind chewed over the day's events until it just went numb. No thoughts pasted my eyes, just the bluish light of the lantern.

"Hey, you gonna make it?" Daryl asked, zipping up the tent behind him.

"Huh?" I turned over.

"You look beat is all, quiet at dinner."

"Long disappointing day. We could have been in Fort Benning by now, sleeping in real beds, not just blankets in tents on a road; and by the looks of it, we won't be there anytime soon." I almost hissed at myself.

"Did anything happen when I was out with Rick?" he asked sitting in his bed, being that he was too tall to really stand up straight in the tent.

"Not that I know of." I answered, confused.

"This is about Sophia, isn't it?" He rubbed my arm.

"Its my fault that a child is lost in the woods."

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't trust that walker wouldn't see you."

"It wouldn't have if we were quiet."

"Luce, you made the right call, don't doubt yourself. Sophia must have seen something that made her leave. I'm sure she's alright."

"Carol was right, she's only twelve. She shouldn't be out there alone." I rolled back over.

I heard Daryl move closer and soon his hand was brushing hair out of my face. "We'll find her. She can't have gone far."

"She has to be so scared."

"Then she'll hide. Try not to think about it. It ain't worth losing sleep over. You'll need energy for tomorrow." He reached over me and turned off the lantern then nestled under the blanket close to me.

No matter what he said, I couldn't stop thinking about Sophia and Carol and how sorry I was for leaving her and causing Carol so much pain and stress. They wouldn't leave my head. My mind wandered around the woods looking for her, trying to come up with a path that might lead me to her, bring her back.

I tossed and turned for a while before I heard a voice brake the damp silence, "Luce, go to sleep." I couldn't tell if he was just tired or annoyed, but sleep just wouldn't come to me. The first songs of the early rising birds were just starting when an idea came to me. I could take Paille into the woods to cover more ground faster. She would know the sound of a horse and maybe seek it out. Maybe Paille was the answer we needed. That thought gave me some peace and I finally rolled over for the last time, and fell to sleep.


	13. Season 2 Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Luce. Hey Luce, get up." was the first thing I heard.

"Huh?" I mumbled tiredly, not opening my eyes.

"Time to get up."

"Na-ah." I said and rolled away from him. I got a few licks to the face the second I got comfortable again, which made me groan.

"Everyones already eaten and Rick is starting to lay out the search party."

"Fine." I rolled onto my back and rubbed my eyes.

"I would'a let ya sleep. I know you didn't get much. Sophia?" I nodded.

"Maybe we can fix that today." I said sitting up and looking Daryl over. He was wearing dark pants and a blue button up shirt with no sleeves. His face was tough as always but I could see the kindness in his eyes that I had grown to love.

"Would they be any help?" he asked pointing to Lucic who had his wet tongue sticking out.

"No, they never learned to track. They always worked with the horses."

"Shame." he breathed. I smiled and leaned forwards for a kiss. When I was close I could see how badly he needed a shower, but I didn't care. We all needed one.

"I'll be out in a sec." He nodded and took the hint and left so I could get changed. I dressed in long pants I used for riding and put on my good boots then headed out with Lucic. Ember was crying in the RV so I changed and feed her real quick, then I put down a bowl of water and a bowl of food for him before joining up with everyone at the hood of a white truck where Rick had laid out a a belt full of knives and hatchets.

"Everybody takes a weapon." he said. I had my knife already so I was set. It was my most trusted blade.

"These aren't the weapons we need. What about the guns?" Andrea asked. I agreed with her. At long range we needed guns to be safe.

"We've been over that, Daryl, Rick, and I are carrying. Can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles." Shane murmured.

"It's not the trees I'm worried about."

"What if someone fires at the wrong moment; say a herd happens to be passing by. See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it." Oh, Shane was in his good mood today.

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark." Daryl explained, holding his crossbow strap.

"Stay quiet stay sharp. Keep space between you but always within each others sight." Rick said.

"Everyone assemble your packs." Shane ordered. Rick talked to Dale about the RV repairs and Dale wished us luck. That's when I heard that Carl was coming with us. Then I hard Andra getting angry with Dale because he wouldn't give her her gun because he thought she would kill herself. She had wanted to stay at the C.D.C., but he guiled her out of it and she was still upset with him. She wanted to die on her own terms and he wouldn't allow it. I didn't know which side to take. I didn't want her dead and I wanted her to have her own choices. Neither was a winning side.

A few minuets later, everything quieted down. Everyone's bags were packed for the trip and I was just getting Paille out of his trailer when Rick walked up.

"What are you doing?" he eyed the horse.

"We need to cover a lot of ground. Paille can help with that."

"Is he fit to make the trip, after being gone so long?"

"He should be fine, just needed some water."

"Alright, we're leaving in five." I nodded and got my saddle out of the van, put it on Paille then mounted. The saddle bags I had filled with a few bottles of water, thinking that Sophia would need them being that she'd been gone for almost a day and that she would be very dehydrated.

Everyone but T-Dog and Dale followed Daryl into the woods. All of us in a straight line. I was at the back of the pack with Lucic and Luna, right behind Shane who was one of the lucky gun holders. After a few gruff words with Carl, he was basically silent.

Once we were a good ways into the trees, we came across a small campsite with a single yellow tent. We all stopped a good twenty feet away from it when Rick said, "She could be in there."

"Could be a whole bunch of thing in there." Daryl spoke quietly and readied his crossbow then crept over to the tent with Shane and Rick following his footsteps. Daryl went up to it first with a knife out. The camp was a mess with random stuff sitting outside the slightly opened tent. Daryl tried to look into the tent through the open flap and screen windows. He looked back to us and shrugged. That's when Rick called for Carol who jogged over and followed him to the tent.

"Call out softly. If she's in there, your's is the first voice she should hear." Rick said to her quietly.

"Sophia, sweetie," she called softly. "Are you in there? Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia. We're all here, baby. It's mommy." Nothing moved in the tent, so Rick and Shane got closer as Daryl slowly unzipped it, their guns and his knife ready.

When the flap was pulled back, from what I could see, there was no movement, nothing living there. Daryl drew back for a moment when it opened then went in. Rick and Shane stayed out, coughing for what I could only guess was a bad smell.

"Daryl?" Carol called. "Daryl?" He threw back the flap and came out, empty handed and alone.

"It ain't her." he said. I don't know if I was sad or relieved. I wanted to find her, but not in a place like this. Carol was feeling the same thing as me, I could see it in her as she turned and shook her head.

"What's in there?" Andrea asked.

"Some guy. Did what Jenner said, opted out. Ain't that what he called it?" Daryl slung his crossbow back over his shoulder. That's when we heard it. Something in the distance making a ringing sound. It almost sounded like- like church bells. The dogs both picked up their ears to the sound and faced its direction. Everyone took off the same way.

We got maybe fifty feet before Rick slowed and Shane faced him. "What direction?" he asked.

"That way, I'm pretty sure." Rick pointed to th right, but the dogs' ears were facing the left.

"Damn it's hard to tell out here." Shane exclaimed.

"No, it's this way." I said turning Paille.

"How do you know?" Rick questioned.

"The dogs know where it's coming from. Their ears can pick it up."

"Alright, follow Lucy everyone." Rick ordered. I stayed right behind the dogs who were going off in the proper direction now, with everyone behind me.

"If we heard them, maybe Sophia did too." Carol hoped.

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others." Glenn guessed.

"Or signaling they found her." Andrea put in.

"She could be ringing them herself, come on." Rick hurried to keep up with us.

I could see it, a clearing in the trees. We were almost there. The woods let out into a small grave yard around a white church. I had to slow Paille down as to not trip over the worn headstones and unleveled ground.

"That can't be it. Got no steeple, no bells. Rick." Shane noticed it first, and he was right. There was no bells on the roof of the building. Nothing that could have made that sound. Rick took off across the cemetery first with all of us following.

Once at the church, we all slowed and I dismounted and got my knife out. "Stay." I commanded my dogs. At the front steps of the church, Rick, Shane, and Daryl lead and got their weapons ready. Rick motioned them to be quiet as he slowly pushed the red door open. Inside the church was a single brightly lit room with pews in rows, lining the room. A life-sized crucifix was at the front of the room in behind an alter. Three dark figures sat away from each other in the pews with their backs to us. At the same time, they all turned their heads to us and slowly got up and filed out of their pews. Shane, Rick, and Daryl all got blades out and each went after one.

Shane went after the one in the center isle and Rick went after a grinning on on the left side. Daryl's was a women with a ratty vale over her face. She turned to him with her teeth ready to bite when he took the knife and sliced her across the face, sending her down to the ground.

When the room was cleared, someone called out Sophia's name and we filed into the rank smelling room. The walkers had been there for awhile, their stench reeked in the stale air. Shane argued about it being the wrong church because it lacked at steeple when the loud bell ringing start up again. We all ran outside and around the church to find that it was coming from a speaker on the side of the building.

"A timer. It's on a timer." Daryl breathed. Glenn pulled the plug so it wouldn't make that sound anymore and people started to go back into the church. I stayed outside with Lori, Shane, Andrea, and Daryl. I moved Paille out of the sun and into the shade of a large oak tree in the center of the grave yard where the grass was tall and unkempt, perfect for him to eat. He bent down fed while I pulled out a bottle of water and took a sip from it. When half of it was gone I looked down at my two thirsty looking friends down at my feet. Both looking up at me, painting. I bent down and unscrewed the lid to the bottle and let them both drink from it. It wasn't the first time I'd shared with them, and I doubted it'd be the last. I sat down in the grass beside them as the sun baked over the tree top. I noticed Shane talking with Andrea out in the grave yard about something the seemed important by the way his mouth was moving. I caught a few words, something about leaving the group. Andrea looked to want in on the idea and they were arguing over it.

The dogs had finished the bottle by the time Shane had seen me close enough to overhear him. I looked away as if I hadn't been paying any attention to what he had been saying, and truthfully, I didn't really care, so it wasn't hard to fake it.

Soon Rick came out and Shane went over to speak with him. Everyone else was came over to the tree and stood around, waiting to hear our next orders. A few moments later Shane came over saying, "Y'all gonna follow the creek bed back, okay? Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick are just gonna hand back, search this area for another hour or so just to be thorough"

"You're splitting us up. You sure?" Daryl asked behind me.

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you."

"I want to stay too." Carl said, stepping forward. "I'm her friend." Rick and Shane exchanged glances, but didn't say no.

"Just be careful, okay?" Lori said.

"I will." They said goodbye and I went up to Rick as the group stated off into the trees.

"I'll go too."

"The group is going to need strong people around. You're better off going with them." he explained.

"But it's my fault she's out there." I looked him in the eye. He knew that I felt guilty about it.

"It's my fault too. Don't forget I left you two out there alone. We're fine with the three of us. They'll need guidance. I've seen you give good guidance. Stay with them keep them calm. Watch over Carol, she needs you." I nodded and mounted Paille.

"Be careful out there." I said.

"I'll do my best."

"Oh, do you have extra water?" He turned around and stopped.

"I've only got enough for me, sorry."

"No, here." I opened the saddle bag and handed him another full bottle. "Sophia will need this."

"Thanks, see, you remember things." He took the bottle and put it in his bag.

"Good Luck!" I called over my shoulder. "Come." Lucic and Luna were soon at my sides as we galloped into the woods to catch up with the group. I went on for a good three minuets at full speed before we caught up with them. They were stopped and Carol was sitting on a fallen log next to Lori. Lori had just handed over a gun Daryl had found to Andrea and was now drinking from her bottle and talking with Carol in a low voice.

"You've gotta stop blaming Rick. It's in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second. Neither did Lucy. I see it in your face when you look at her too. I don't know if any of us would have gone after her the way they did. Or made the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently. Anybody? Y'all look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you."

"Lori," I surprised them and they all turned to me as I got closer. "No one is questioning his authority. Maybe a choice or two but not him as a leader. This is a hard time right now and we understand it, no one can be a great leader right now. Not here, not in this world."

Everyone was quiet, mulling over the words in their heads, then Andrea handed Lori back the gun, and said, "We should keep moving." Lori and Carol got up and we all headed back to the creek where we followed its bank for a while. We were a good half mile up the creek when a gunshot rang across the forest.

"What was that?" Glenn asked. We were all looking in different directions trying to decide which way it came from.

"Shh..." I hushed them and we all stood still, waiting for another to go off, but it never did. "Hmm, that was weird." I said and walked on as the group started along with me, pushing the gunshot out of their minds.

We kept walking up the bank of the creek for awhile when I noticed Lori looking off into the distance behind us. "Still worrying about it?" Andrea asked.

"It was a gunshot."

"We all heard it." Daryl said.

"Why one? Why just one?"

"Maybe they took down a walker." Daryl suggested.

"Please don't patronize me." Lori barked. "You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker. Or Shane. They'd do it quietly."

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked.

"There's nothing we can do about it anyway. Can't run around these woods casing echoes." Daryl said.

"So what do we do?" Lori wanted the plan known.

"Same as we been. Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway." He looked up at me and I nodded. It was as good a plan as any.

"I'm sure they'll hook back up with us at the RV." Andrea assured Lori and we turned around. "I'm really sorry for what you're going through. I know how you feel." said, turning to Carol.

"I suppose you do. Thank you. The thought of her out here by herself... it's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy." Andrea craned her neck at the mention of her sister. "Oh God. That's the worst thing I've ever said."

Andrea shook her head and smiled at Carol, "We're all all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth."

"I'll tell ya what it's worth- not a damn thing. It's a waste of time all this hoping and praying. 'Cause we're gonna locate that little girl, she's gonna be just find. Am I the only zen around here? Good Lord." Daryl ended it and turned to lead the group again. I shook my head and smiled at his attempt to keep everyone going. At least he was trying.

We had to have been at the five mile mark by the banks, and everyone was getting tired. I didn't feel comfortable riding along side them, so I dismounted and gave Paille a brake by leading him along. Everyone slowed for a quick brake for the third time and Daryl said, "We'll lose the light before too long. I think we better call it."

"Let's head back."Lori agreed.

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow?"Carol asked.

"Of coarse" I said.

"We'll find her tomorrow." Lori nodded as Daryl whistled and we all turned around.

It was a long walk and I was starting to get hungry. I brought enough water, but no food. That was so like me to bring extra but forget the important stuff. The sun was starting it's daily decent back down the sky when Andrea asked, "How much further?"

"Not much. Maybe a hundred yards. As the crow flies." Daryl answered.

"Too bad we're not crows." Andrea huffed.

"This would be too easy if we were." I mumbled. We walked on and Andrea drifted a few yards away and scoffed, "As the crow flies my ass." Then I saw Luna start to get twitchy and thats when Andrea started screaming.

"Andrea!" I yelled and we all ran to her. She was screaming and backing away from a single walker with her knife embedded into its chest. She didn't see a log behind her and tripped over it, falling onto her back, defenseless against the walker. We ran but in a such a short time, she managed to drift off very far, there was no way we'd make it in time. The walker was on it bloody knees in front of her, drooling its toxic scum. Stale blood caked its face and odd growths made their home on its cheek. That's when I heard a quick group of footsteps. No they were different then footsteps. They were hoof beats coming closer.

A brown horse came into view, heading straight for Andrea. It's rider wielded a bat and struck the walker in the head, knocking it off of Andrea and on the ground, giving us a chance to get to her. The rider was a girl, around twenty five or so with worn jeans and a green shirt, light skin, brown short hair. She scanned the group and called, "Lori? Lori Grimes?" and put the bat back into its holder then stopped the horse.

"I'm Lori." Lori stepped forth.

"Rick sent me. You've gotta come now." There was a tight urgency in her voice.

"What?" she asked.

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot." _What! _That's what the gunshot was. My heart sank and my stomach churned. "He's still alive but you've got to come now. Rick needs you. Just come." she urged a still Lori who then removed her back pack and went over to the horse.

"Whoa whoa whoa. We don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse." Daryl said angry.

"Rick said you had on others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" the girl asked.

"Uh-huh." Glenn answered.

"Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. The name's Greene." And with that they were gone, taken off on the horse back into the woods.

We all looked after the horse as the walker sat up, groaning. "Shut up." Daryl hissed and hit it with an arrow then continued walking towards the highway. We were real close now. Maybe fifteen yards or so we could see the clearing of trees to the slowly yellowing sky above.

Dale greeted us and we told about Carl.

"What do you mean shot?" His eyes went wide.

"I don't know Dale. I wasn't there." Glenn answered out of breath. He told Dale about the girl on the horse and how she took Lori.

"You let her?" Dale asked Daryl.

"Climb out of my asshole, man. Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name, and Carl's."

"I heard screams, was that you?" he asked Andrea.

"She got attacked by a walker. It was a close call." Glenn clarified.

"Andrea are you alright?" She looked at him, sighed, shook her head then went into the RV.

I took the saddle off Paille and refilled his bucket of water then brushed him down, before heading to the side of the road to collect grass. Once his food bucket was filled I went to give the dogs water when check on Ember. There was a bottle on the small table beside the crib next to the bed. It was still cool, meaning someone had recently feed her. She was sound asleep but she had been crib ridden for the last few days, only taken out to feed and change. I cradled her then sat on the steps of the RV.

"I won't do it." Carol said. "We can't just leave."

"Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak." Dale sighed, leaned on the RV door.

"What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen."

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that'd be awful." Andrea agreed.

"Okay. We got to plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig up a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV." Daryl said.

"If the RV is staying, I am too." Dale put in.

"Thank you. Thank you both." Daryl nodded at Carol.

"I'm in." Andrea raised her hand.

"What about you?" Daryl looked at me.

"Crib's in the RV. I can't leave." I almost saw a grin on Daryl's face.

"Well, if you're all staying then I'm-"

"Not you Glenn. You're going. Take Carol's Cherokee." Dale ordered.

"Me? Why is it always me?"

"You have to find this farm. Reconnect with our people and see what's going on. And most important, you have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option. That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection. Get him to that farm and see if they have any antibiotics. Because if not, T-Dog will die, no joke."

Daryl dug into a bag on the motorcycle then came back over and threw a rag at Dale. "Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle. Why'd you wait until now to say anything? Got my brother's stash." He had a large Ziplock bag full of orange pill bottles that he was going through. "Crystal, X. Don't need that. Got some kick-ass pain killers. Oxycycline. Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion." he mumbled walking past everyone. Dale smiled at the bottle then brought it over to T-Dog who was wrapped in a blanket at the back of the RV. T-Dog took two of them then went to lay down in the RV.

I helped Glenn pack up his and T-Dog's bags after putting Ember back into her crib. Once the Cherokee was loaded and both people were buckled up. Andrea and I helped them back out of the traffic and sent them on their way, off to the farm, hopefully.

Dinner was small and quiet. After another disappointing day, my hunger subsided and I had forgotten the roaring my stomach was making earlier and barely picked at my food, but finished it eventually. I was just planing on making it an early night and went to sleep in the passenger seat in the RV. The tents had all been packed in the van Glenn had taken, so we were all squeezing in the RV to night. Lucic sat in the driver's seat and Luna was on the floor between us. Andrea fiddled with Daryl's new hand gun at the table on the both while Carol laid in the back room on the bed, crying to herself. Daryl was laying on the floor on a blue sleeping bag. I guess Carol's crying got to him because he was moving around a lot on the floor. Soon enough he got up and took his gun from Andrea and put it back together.

"I'm gonna walk the road, look for the girl." He put his crossbow over his shoulder. "I'll be back." he said as he passed me on the way out. Andrea followed him with a flashlight. Carol not far behind them, only Carol went on top of the RV with Dale.

After a while of no sleep, I needed to walk around to calm my jumpy nerves, but first I had Luna stay with Ember in the bedroom. I didn't want her alone. With my knife and Lucic at my side, I went down one of the rows of cars, keeping my eyes open even though I knew Carol and Dale could see me still. I walked around for maybe ten minuets before heading back to the RV. That's when Lucic started acting weird, and not like 'there's a walker near' weird either. He stopped next to a car on the way back and scratched at it door. "Come on." I said softly to him. He came back but then was right at the car again. _What was he up to? _"Lucic, come here." He just sat next to the car and looked at me with his head tilted sideways. I went over to the car to see what this was all about. When I got close enough I noticed a familiar one to its right. I didn't know the car but it felt like I did. The car Lucic was scratching at was a silver Jeep Wrangler. It was the same car my mother had. Then I saw a Mickey Mouse magnet on the back hatch. It was my mother's car. This was where we got separated. The car to the right was so familiar because we had shared two dinners with that family. Lucic must have smelled one of us on the car.

I opened the driver side door to see if they had left anything useful, but when I opened the door I was hit by a wave of rank, hot air, like someone had left a full garbage bag in the trunk for two months. I looked back into the car after I had regained my sense of smell when I saw it. A crinkled looking figure in the passenger seat. It was tall, wrinkly, skinny, and it smelled. I covered my nose as I got a better look at it. That's when I threw myself back away from the car onto the pavement. My body trembled in heaves. My arms quaked uncontrollably as I covered my face and shook my head.

"Lucy!" I heard a male voice call me softly. "Lucy!" I looked up to see Dale running to me with his gun out. "What happened?" I pointed to the car and crossed my arms across my chest and rocked back and forth on my heels. "Walker?" I shook my head. "What is it?"

My lip quivered and wet patches stained the sides of my face as I answered, "Dad." Dales face sank and he eyed me.

"You're sure?" I nodded.

"This is my mom's car." I breathed heavily. "It's my dad!" I sobbed. Dale pulled me to my feet and walked me back to the RV. I was sat at the booth and given a drink and a tissue. There wasn't much to dab. My eyes, like the rest of me, were in shock. No tears came, just shaking.

"I'm so sorry, Luce. Is there anything I can do?" What could he do, bring my father back? Save Carl? Find Sophia?

"No." I said. "I'll just go to bed." I got up then headed back to the passenger seat.

"Lucy, take the bed. Please." I nodded then went into the bedroom and just slumped onto the bed. Lucic and Luna were both on the floor by the bed with their heads down. Ember was silent so I rolled over to face the wall. I had to fight I keep my body still, but as the image of my father flashed into my mind and I gave up fighting it. I just let my body shake as if I was having a panic attack.

The RV door slammed shut as Carol ran in and took the booth. Daryl came in soon and went over to her. "I'm sorry. We'll leave her stuff tomorrow." he said as he put his crossbow on the table and laid back down on the floor. Two minuets later I heard him roll over. "Luce?" I didn't roll over. I couldn't, I was frozen in place, now that the shaking had almost completely stopped. "Are you alright?" he asked when he stood at the side of the bed. I shook my head. "What's wrong?"

I was finally able to roll over to see him. His face was riddled with concern as he looked my face over. "I found my father." I whispered.

"Out there?"

"In one of the cars." He narrowed his eyes at me then slowly brought his hand to my face and wiped the hair out of my face.

"Luce, I'm-" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing my face into his chest. He held me and sat on the bed beside me. "I'm-"

"Don't say it. Please don't." I said into his shirt.

"Fine." With his arms still around me, we laid down.

"I'll have to bury him." I murmured.

"Shh. We'll deal with it tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and I closed my heavy eyes. Tomorrow we'd finish two things; my father will be dealt with and Sophia will be on her own. Two things left behind. Two things over. "Goodnight Lucy." I pushed myself closer to him as my goodnight and fell asleep.


	14. Season 2 Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The faint cry coming from the crib next to me made me jump awake. I untangled myself from the tight arms of the sleeping man next to me and walked over the two sleeping dogs on the floor to get to the crib. I took little Ember from her bed and wrapped her in a smaller blanket then took her to the other room and started to warm up a bottle for her. The RV was empty except for Daryl in the big bed and Andrea asleep in the drivers seat. Luna was the only one that awoke with me and followed me outside.

It was light out but the sun was hidden, keeping a thin layer of fog coating the highway, making it hard to see any of the cars further away. Making it hard to see my mother's car. I didn't want to go back there, but I knew it was only right to put my father to rest, properly. And I'd have to do it soon. We're leaving this morning after Daryl finishes the sign for Sophia and get some supplies for her ready.

I felt almost numb, my feelings, my thoughts, everything was fuzzy and I just didn't care at the moment about anything. The loss of Sophia had taken its toll, knowing that Carl could be dying was eating away at everyone's hearts, and now seeing that my father never made it out of the car was the final kick that knocked my over the edge of hurt. Pain no longer took me over, instead it was replaced with the feeling of being frozen. I could change none of it and it felt as if everything was just passing me by.

I finished feeding Ember then changed her and put her back into her crib. I got out a sheet that we had taken from the motel and headed out towards the jeep, my knife hooked to my belt. Luna stuck to my side as we made our way down the isle of cars to the jeep. The smell wasn't as bed as last night due to the fact that I had left the door open, allowing the smell to leak out. I went to the passenger side door and reluctantly opened it, letting me see the corpse that had once been my father. The man that provided for my family and helped raise my sister and I.

The body was in a pair or navy blue jeans and a red, short sleeved, button up shirt. His short salt and pepper hair had been thinned out and greasy. The expression that was carved into his thin, dry face was one of someone who was doing nothing more then sleeping. He didn't look as though he was in distress. He didn't look scared or to be in pain, just sleeping. That within itself made my eyes water. He died peacefully in his sleep, not by infection, not being bitten. He wasn't a walker, just the man who I'd known. And above everything, like Jacqui, it was over for him. The pain he would have endured was taken away from him. He was safe from this hell that the rest of us found ourselves in.

I pulled him from the seat and laid him in the sheet I had sprawled out on the road then tied it up around him. I then scoped out a good place in the grass beside the road to lay him. Once I found one, I dragged the body to the spot.

"Here, you'll need this" Dale's voice said from behind me, startling me and making me jump. He was climbing over the guard rail, carrying two shovels. He handed me one then looked at my father. "Right here?" he asked. I nodded and started to dig. Dale took up the other end of the hole and dug with me. Once the hole was large enough, Dale helped me place my father in it, taking extra care not to drop the body. We then covered up the hole with the displaced dirt.

We stood back for a few moments to catch our breath when I heard footsteps behind us. I looked up to the highway to find Carol and Andrea. Each were were holding a handful of wildflowers. After a nod from me, they climbed over the guard rail and came down to the grave, carefully placing the delicate flowers onto the fresh pile of dirt. They then stood back next to me, each putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to say anything?" Dale asked.

"My father, Al Naila was a good man and father. He supported his family and kept us close. He was a hard worker and did the best to provide for us, even when it caused him to scarface his time with us for his job. He kept us housed and feed. He loved my sister and I more then anything and I can't thank him enough for what he did for us." My voice started to crack and my lip trembled.

"I never met the man, but seeing how his leader of a daughter cares about other people reflects something about him. I see in Lucy that he was a good man." Dale said with his hands folded in front of him.

I had nothing more to say. I had gotten my point across. The only thing left was saying goodbye. I knelt down on the grown and put my hand on the pile of dirt, right next to a yellow flower and said, "Goodbye." then stood back up and turned around, heading back up to the highway. When I got to the road, I was face to face with Daryl who was holding Ember.

"Didn't want to leave her alone." he said. I nodded and carefully took her from his arms and cradled her to my chest and went towards the RV, when Daryl said, "Luce, I'm sorry about you father."

I turned around and only said, "Thank you." then walked through the thinning fog back to the RV. Inside the RV, I helped Carol get somethings that we would leave Sophia while Daryl and Andrea helped make a sign for her.

The mist was just about gone when we were ready to leave. A car that was next to the RV had a large note for Sophia written on it with food, water, and some supplies laid out for her. Carol worked out a few sobs before we headed back to our cars and headed off to the farm.

Daryl, Lucic, and I were in the truck, Andrea and Carol were in a green car Shane had been working on and Dale drove the RV about two miles down the road when we saw a smaller dirt on on the right side with a gated opening. Like the woman on the horse said, the mail box had the name Greene on it. We turned off the highway onto the road and drove down it for a little while before we came across fenced in pastures and fields. Cows grazed on the tall grasses and scurried by as the RV approached their end of the field. At the end of the road was a large white farm house with a wrap-around porch.

When the cars stopped, Lori, Rick, T-Dog, and a few new people came from inside the house. Rick looked pale and very tried. We got out of the cars and went up to them from news on Carl.

"How is he?" Dale asked, all of us only wanting to know.

"He'll pull through." Lori smiled. I know that lifted everyone's hearts to know he would survive. "Thanks to Hershel and his people." She looked at an older man behind her with snow white hair, as well as an old blond woman.

"And Shane," Rick picked up. Shane was dressed in lose overalls and a dark red plaid shirt. Something new was about Shane. His hair was shorter, like he'd shaved it off. "We would'a lose Carl if not for him." Dale stepped forth to hug Rick while Carol, Andrea, and I did the same with Lori.

"Thank God. We were so worried." Carol breathed.

"How'd it happen?" Dale asked.

"Hunting accident. That's all- just a stupid accident." Rick said with watery eyes. "We lost someone though. One of Hershel's when Shane and him went into town to get things for Carl, Otis."

"We're having a funeral soon." T-Dog brought up.

We followed Hershel and his people, including the woman on the horse who took Lori, over to a small patch of trees in a field, not too far from the house, where a pile of rock had been built up, after Hershel was changed. Hershel brought his Bible and we all circled around him. I stood beside of Daryl next to a tree and listened and watched these new people mourn the loss of this man. He read a short passage from the worn book and occasionally, someone would go up and put another rock from the wheelbarrow onto the pile. Hershel ended it talking about how Otis had given his life to save Carl's then asked Shane to speak for Otis.

"I'm not good at it. I'm sorry." he said

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning." the older blond woman said, on the verge of breaking down in tears. She had been Otis's wife and was devastated by his death.

"Okay," Shane told about how he was in the high school with Otis and too many walkers got to them and Otis said he would cover them. He said that Otis had him run with the bags but when he looked back, Otis was a goner. If it wasn't for Otis, neither of them would have gotten out alive, and Carl would have died.

Shane stepped forward and put the last rock on the pile and stepped back into the circle. There was something off about him. He was jerky and he looked at everyone weird. I didn't know what it was but I didn't trust him. Not that I trusted him before.

I headed to the Cherokee where Rick, Hershel, the horse girl who's name I found out was Maggie, Shane, Andrea, and Daryl had a map laid out. Rick was talking about setting up a proper search party but Hershel told him and Shane that they wouldn't be able to. They were physically not ready for an outing.

"Guess it's just me." Daryl said. "I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way from there." I didn't want Daryl going out alone. Even still consumed in my mental numbness, I was afraid I'd lose him too.

"I'll go with you." I said as I walked up beside him. He turned and looked at me and nodded.

"I can still be useful." Shane was arguing. "I'll drive up to the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back."

"Alright, tomorrow then. We'll start doing this right." Rick submitted.

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives. They need the gun training we've been promising them." Shane had a point. Rick nodded, we could all use some training to be safe.

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property. We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp." Hershel spoke up.

"All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here..."

"Look, we're guests here. This is your property and we will respect that." Rick looked Shane in the eye. Rick was the first to lay his gun down on the hood of the car, then Shane. "First things first: set up camp, find Sophia." We all nodded in agreement.

"I hate to be the first to ask, but somebody's got to. What happens if we find her and shes bit? I think we should all be clear on how to handle that."

"You do what had to be done."

"And her mother? What do you tell her?" Maggie asked.

"The truth." Andrea said.

"I'll do it." I looked down. "If it comes down to it, I'll do it. It's should be my job anyway."

"I'll gather and secure the weapons. Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site. I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience." We waited for Hershel to say something.

"Our people would feel safer, less inclined too carry a gun." Rick said when Hershel didn't. "Thank you." We dispersed then and I helped Carol and Glenn set up a few tents.

Maggie came over and asked Glenn if he'd go into town with her to get a few things. Then she said something about saddling up a horse for him. Thats when I thought of Paille and how it'd been since he'd had a proper meal. "Hey Maggie,"

"Hi, Lucy, right?"

"Yes. I was wondering if it would be okay if I let my horse into one of your fields. He hasn't had much to eat lately, being on the road."

"Horse? Sure. The stable is right over there." she pointed to a small wooden building at the corner of a near field. "Brushes if you need 'em, hay, and the fields are safe."

"Thank you so much." She smiled and I went to move Paille into the field where he ran right off to feed and gallop in the free space. He must have felt so cooped up in the trailer but it was the only safe place.

I then went to find Daryl after I had my knife, bow, and bag packed and on. Daryl was coming towards me from talking to Rick at the farm house. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded and whistled, bringing Lucic and Luna right to my side. "Alright, lets go." I followed him into the woods past the field Paille was running around in. "Someones happy." he mumbled as Paille lapped around the fence.

"Yup." I said in a flat tone, looking at the horse who ran freely, as if he'd been penned up for years.

"What's your problem?" he asked as we passed into the tree line. I shot him a look then walked past him. "Is it your father still?" he stopped walking now that we were a good way into the trees.

"It's a lot of things." I spoke quietly.

"Us?"

I cocked my head to the side and turned to look at him. "Why us?"

"I was just asking."

"No, not us." The muscles in his face relaxed then. "It's all of this. Carl getting shot. Sophia getting lost. We are constantly moving around with no safe place to stay. I've taken on raising a child, something I know not much about." My arms moved dramatically as I listed another thing. "I'm terrified every moment of every day for my life and everyone in the group's. I really don't know how much longer we can go on like this. Ember needs a stable environment. I need one!"

Daryl walked forwards again, towards me until he was right in front of me. "You're not alone. Like you said, we have a group." I looked down at the hand that he on my left shoulder.

"That's the only thing I have that keeps me from 'opting out'." The hand grew tighter on my shoulder and I looked up into his eyes, fierce and angry.

"Lucy, don't you ever say that again. That'd be just another reckless and stupid move."

"Another?!" I hissed and stormed off in the direction we were heading.

"Luce, hold on! I didn't mean that!" He ran to catch up with me. Once he was at my side, walking my pace, he said, "I'm sorry. That isn't what I meant."

"What did you mean?" I growled.

"Look, I'm tryin' to say is- don't- don't do that to us. Please." I stopped walking, breathing heavily and a lump growing in my throat.

"Daryl, I can't live like we have for the last few days. With everything going wrong. Please, tell me thing will get better." I looked into his now softer eyes for some kind of reassurance, hope, anything.

"Hershel seems like an understanding man, maybe he'll let us stay. Listen, we'll have our own camp. I found a spot on the farm that will be our own. Put up a tent next to the tree. Have a place for Paille, them," he pointed at the dogs, "Everything will be fine."

"But that's all it is, a camp. We need a home." I look into him, trying to make him understand. "I get that it is a step up from wandering around. It is somewhat safer, but it is still a camp. We need a home, a house, something that'll stay." He didn't say anything. "And when it gets cold, what'll we do then? Even if Hershel let's us stay, how will we make it through the winter in tents and one RV?"

"We'll survive." he simply said.

"What about Ember?"

"The RV is safe for her."

"Daryl, I can't leave her in there."

"Why not?"

"I was the one who took her. She's my responsibility, I can't just dump her on everyone else."

"Well, I'll find something." he promised. We ventured on through the trees for an hour or so before we came to a clearing. In the center was a large gray house. It looked abandon with its broken windows and faded paint, but to us, anything walker-free was home.

Daryl took off his crossbow and loaded it as we approached the building very cautiously. My knife was drawn and I kept my dogs at bay, watching their reactions as were closed in on the front door. Daryl put his finger to his lips, "Shh." and he kicked in the door, with his crossbow ready to fire. He put out his hand telling me to stop as he slowly went into the first two rooms. When it was clear he motioned me to follow.

The rooms were trashed with furniture broken and knocked over. Litter wafted around in the breeze on the floor in the rooms. The window's dusty curtains floated in the wind, giving the sad building some life. Upstairs I could hear some sort of movement, but the dogs didn't act frightened, so neither did I. I followed close behind Daryl to the back of the two story house and into the kitchen. I checked the near cabinets for any food and I was rewarded with a box of stale crackers. Instinct told me to save it but hunger spoke louder. I reached into the box and pulled two crackers out and ate them then I looked at Daryl who had his nose in a open tin.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Fish, it's fresh." he said, pouring the liquid out onto the floor. That when he looked ahead to a pantry across the small room. Its door hung slightly open and it creaked as a little breeze pushed it back. Daryl pick up his crossbow again and aimed it at the door as he crept towards it. He then swung it open fast and lowered his weapon when he saw it was empty. I walked towards it as he just kept looking at the floor of the pantry. Under the bottom shelf was a little bed made with a blanket and two couch pillows.

"She was here." I put my hands to my mouth. With was the biggest clue we'd gotten since she left.

"Someone was." he mumbled and went out the back door. I picked through the empty containers in the pantry and cabinets when I heard Daryl calling for Sophia outside. I found two cans of corn and beets and put them in my bag next to the half box of crackers, then followed the dogs outside.

I found Daryl knelt over a bush maybe fifteen feet from the house. He was looking at a white flower that was blooming on the stalky plant. "What is it?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Cherokee rose."

"What's it for?"

"The gods gave it to the Native American mothers who were losing all their children on the Trail of Tears. Give 'em hope."

"Maybe this one bloomed for Sophia." I said as he picked the flower at the base of the stem, giving it a long handle to hold on to. "For Carol?" He nodded.

"Come on. Lets head back."

"Hold on a sec." I ran back inside and put the box of crackers and a water bottle in the bed in the pantry then ran back.

"What'd you do?"

"Left her some water and food, ya know, in case she comes back tonight." He nodded then we filed back into the woods towards the farm. It was a quiet walk back. No walkers, no trouble, but sadly, no Sophia. The only good thing about today was the finding of the bed, and maybe the hope the rose will bring Carol.

It was well after four when we got back. Tents were set up in a tight group near the RV, in between a small cluster of trees not more then fifty feet from the house. T-Dog was talking with Dale on the RV and Andrea was helping Shane move buckets of water to the fire pit they had built in the center of the group of tents.

Daryl and I went into the RV to drop off the two cans of food I found, and for him to deliver the rose. The RV had been cleaned up and Carol was in the back room with Ember, sowing something.

"I wanted it to be nice for her." she said in a mouse voice. I nodded then took Ember with me outside, giving Daryl and her some space. Outside Glenn was just arriving with Maggie from town where they were picking up supplies from a pharmacy. Glenn was grinning away and very sweaty. I gave him a questioning smile as he passed by that he just returned. I sat down with Ember on a folding chair next to the unused fire pit and rocked her and hummed to her. The soft songs of the birds above kept her quiet as she looked around the world that was both new to her and me.

The sun started to set a little while later and the group began to gather back at the tents. We started a small fire and broke out some caned ham and peas. Lori and Rick took turns staying with Carl, but they were both with him for dinner, so the group was a little smaller tonight. We chatted and ate. Daryl told Shane and Rick, once he came back, about the bed in the farmhouse and how to find it. Rick agreed that it would be a good place to start tomorrow.

After that I fed Ember and put her to bed, then gave water to the dogs. I took an extra bucket of water to Paille who was still roaming the field with two other horses next to the stable. I was just setting down the bucket when I heard a graveled sounding groan. It was a very familiar sound that I went to track down in the stable. It made the sound again before I heard the clammier of a tin bucket falling over. I turned around to see a set of golden eyes shining up at me. The creature made the graveled sound again before I realized what it was in the darkness. "Otto?" The furry creature blinked at me then stepped forward into the light of the lantern. Its body was both patches of black and orange. Its tail flicked to the side with the single white strip that ran down its black right leg. "Otto!" He scooted over to me and rubbed on my leg, purring like a motor. "How on earth did you get here?" I asked, smiling at the fuzzy cat, petting his head and rubbing under his neck. "Come on." I picked him and brought him back to the camp, where Andrea was sitting with T-Dog and Glenn around the fire.

"What ya got there, Luce?" Andrea asked.

"Okay this is going to sound crazy, but this is my cat, Otto?"

"Your cat?" T-Dog asked.

"Yeah. My sister had him with her in their car. Wait a second," That's when it dawned on me, "Glenn, wheres Maggie?"

"In the house, why?" I didn't answer him, I just ran as fast as I could to the house. Maggie and her fifteen year old sister, Beth were putting away dishes when I ran in.

"Maggie, where did you find this cat?" I asked out of breath.

"A girl left it here few weeks ago. We call him Max." she said coming over to pet him. "Why?"

"Was the girl with her mother?"

"Yeah. Do you know this cat?" Beth walked over.

"This is Otto, my cat. He was with my sister." My eyes were starting to get blurry. "Where did they go?"

"They found some people in town and went with them. They had set up like a refugee camp or somethin'. Left him here because they couldn't keep him, y'know traveling and such."

"But they were alive? Okay? My sister. My mother. No one was bit?"

"No." Beth answered.

"Emily, right?"

"That's my sister, and Margret is my mother."

"They were fine." I fell to the floor hearing this. Otto stayed close to me, licking my hand with his sandpaper tongue.

"Whoa, you okay there?" Maggie asked.

"My mother and sister are alive." I whispered to myself. "I haven't seem them in over a month."

"How'd y'all get separated?"

"I couldn't follow them anymore. I was driving a truck with the horse trailer and my mother and father were in their jeep and my sister was in a van with her friends. I had to turn around, but I never met up with them again. Out on the highway, last night, I found my mother's jeep. My father was still in it."

"Was he... one of them?" Beth asked in a quiet voice. I shook my head.

"Buried him this morning."

"I'm so sorry." Maggie said putting her hand over her mouth.

"Do you know how far the refugee camp is?"

"No. You ain't thinking about looking for them are ya?"

"I don't know. Do you know where it is?"

"No, sorry. We don't tend to leave the farm often. Only for runs to the store or somethin'.

"You gotta be crazy though, thinkin' 'bout leaving, looking for a place that might not even exist." Beth exclaimed.

"I gotta try. It's my family. You'd do the same for her, wouldn't you?" I asked looking at Beth.

"I guess so." she sighed.

"Thank you, both." I stood back up, holding Otto to my chest.

"Lucy, just don't get your hopes up too high, okay? You know what its like out there."

"I do. Goodnight." I went back outside into the darkness to camp where Dale was replacing Shane for watch.

"Goodnight Lucy." Dale said. I smiled at him then headed into the tent closest to the RV, where Lucic was sitting. He followed me into the tent and took his place next to the bed where Daryl was laying. The lantern was hanging at the top of the tent on its lowest setting. Daryl looked asleep, so I changed and crawled under the blankets with him. Otto and Lucic sniffed each other on the floor, old friends. Luna I guessed was in the RV with Ember, where she liked to lay. Daryl shifted as I rolled over to face him. "I found my cat." I said quietly.

"Huh?" he asked, half awake.

"Otto was with my sister. I can find her and my mother."

"Um-hum." If Daryl had really been awake, I would have gotten more out of him, but not tonight. The hike took too much out of him. I kissed his cheek, turned off the lantern then laid down with Otto on my legs. I was happy as the tear of hope ran down my nose. If I really wanted to, I could find them. I could bring them here, or if it was safe, I could live with them, in a stable home where mother could help me raise Ember. I'd be part of my family again, and maybe I could right my wrong.


	15. Season 2 Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When my eyes popped open, I felt like I had all the energy in the world coursing through my body. It might have been from the very restful sleep I had, or the knowledge I had received last night. Which ever it was, I was grateful. My mood was now much unproved and I was going to need that energy today, for finding Sophia and deciding what I was going to do next.

Outside I found Carol working on a basket of laundry with two buckets of water. One soapy, the other clear. "I'll be right out to help you." I said going into the RV to feed Ember. She was in a grumpy mood today with the amount of grunts I was given while trying to get her to take the bottle. Luna sat at her side with her bright eyes looking up at me, waiting for her breakfast. Once Ember finally finished her bottle, I set up a bowl of food for Luna and another for Lucic when he got up. Thats when I remembered Otto, what would eat? Dogs and cats cant both eat dog food, can they? I had a few cans of wet dog food left, maybe he'll eat that. I set up a bowl for him too then went back to my tent and gathered mine and Daryl's laundry then sat with Carol and washed.

"Nice morning." she said looking at the sky.

"Yeah, maybe it won't be too hot for the search today."

"Yeah, maybe." Thats when I heard Otto's deep meow coming from my tent. He wanted out. "What was that?" Carol asked.

"Just Otto." I let him out of the tent and got him his bowl of food that he dung right into. That was good. I could make a run into town and look around for more food if I had to. I'm sure they'd have some.

"Otto?" Carol asked when I sat back down.

"Hes my cat. My sister and mother were here a few weeks ago and they left him here."

"Your mother?"

"Maggie told me about them. She said they went to some sort of refugee camp or something."

"Are you going to go look for them?"

"I don't know yet." I had to think about it. Was it a good idea to leave the group in search of them, my family? I'd have to weigh out my options, later.

Lori got up soon, a little after Rick and she helped us hang up the laundry to dry. Everyone was up and getting ready when Rick called us over for the search plans. I stood behind Daryl next to the Cherokee where Rick had to map out again. I ran to get my bag, arrows and bow, and knife then came back to the van.

"Alright, everyones getting new search grids today. If she made it as far as the farm house Daryl and Lucy found yesterday, she might have gone further east than we've been so far."

"I'd like to help." one of the men that lived here said walking over, "I know this area pretty well and stuff."

"Hershel's okay with this?" Rick asked.

"Yeah yeah, he said I should ask you."

"Alright then, thanks."

"Nothing they found is screaming Sophia to me. Anyone could have been holed up in that farm house." Shane huffed from inside the van.

"Anybody includes her, right?" Andrea checked.

"Whoever slept in the cupboard was no bigger than yay-high." Daryl said putting his hand to is waist, after putting the first long-sleeved shirt I'd ever seen him in.

"It's a good lead." Andrea agreed.

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again." Rick was keeping positive even though doubt was rolling in the back of everyone's minds.

"No maybe about it. I'm gonna barrow a horse, head up to this ridge right here, take a bird's-eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there, I'll spot her." Daryl said.

"And I'll take Paille, ride up along the creek. Maybe I can pick up footprints or something."

"Good idea. Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too." T-Dog laughed.

"Chupacabra?" Rick asked.

"You never heard this?" Dale asked. "Our first night in camp, Daryl tell us this whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra." The boy started laughing. Even I smiled at Daryl.

"What you braying at, jackass?" Daryl barked at the boy.

"So you believe in a blood-sucking dog?"

"Do you believe dead people walking around?" The boy just shrugged and reached for the shot gun on the hood of the car.

"Hey hey. You ever fired one before?" Rick asked him.

"Well, if I'm going out, I want one."

"Yeah, people in hell want slurpees." Daryl scoffed and headed towards the stable. I followed him to the field where Paille was eating. I quickly brushed him down and put his saddle, saddle bags, and bridle on. Daryl came out of the stable with a brown horse all ready to go.

"Didn't know you could ride." I said.

"Please." We both mounted and I whistled calling my dog who were at my side moments later. Once we were in the woods and next to the creek I rode so that I was beside Daryl.

"I'll take the lower part next to the creek." I said.

"I'll be up there." he pointed up the hill that over looked the creek.

"Meet up back at camp?"

"Yeah, before five. It's getting dark out earlier."

"Alright. Be careful." I said leaning over for a kiss.

"Always am. I'll see you at dinner." he said it so that it sounded like he wanted a promise.

"Yes you will. Hya!" I said to Paille and he took off down the creek's path with Lucic and Luna next to us. We stuck close to water where I could look the bank over for footprints. Sophia would have needed something to follow or maybe drink from, so she would have left tracks.

I rode for maybe an hour or so before I zoned out and thought about what do to. Do I leave to find them or stay here? Where they looking for me? Would Daryl come with me? Could I even ask him to come? Maybe I'd leave in the middle of the night so no one would try to stop me. But before I did anything, I'd need more information on where this place would be located. It would be suicide to just head off with no direction. Maybe I could get something out of Hershel. Maybe if I went into town I could find something about it.

I looked up to the sky between a small clearing in the branches above. "I could use some advice." I said to whoever was up there listening. "Something to tell me which is right. I know what I did before was wrong, but would this fix it? Will finding Sophia make up for what I did wrong, or is this a punishment, the guilt? Please give me an answer, a sign maybe." But all I got was a silent breeze. "I must be on hold." I said to Paille.

We kept to the winding creek for another few miles before we came across a rough patch of rocks that took over the sand on the bank. We had to go around it, but thats when I saw it, the roof of a large tan building with orange boarders. We went towards it until we made it to an empty road that curved around the building. We were at the loading docks in the back of a Home Depot.

"Maybe they have something we can use." I said to myself. I noticed one of the loading dock's door was open all the way, but walkers couldn't have gotten in that way. The door was about six feet in the air on a cement platform. I could get up there from Paille's saddle.

I rode close to the platform and crawled on. Once I stood up, I got my bow loaded and aimed in case I needed to shoot a walker. "Stay." I commanded the dogs. They both laid on the ground in the shade of the building next to Paille who just put his head down. I knew he wouldn't wander off, no he was good like that.

I went into the building very cautiously and checked out the back room for any danger. There were no signs of walkers. No blood on the walls or floors. No rancid smell of rotting flesh. So far I was in the clear. I pushed forward into the store where I checked each isle before going on my shopping spree. Again, nothing. No movement or sounds of a growling monster.

When I felt I had checked the building enough, I headed to the registers where they kept candy and drinks, where I found a bottle of blue sports drink, my favorite. I opened the bottle and chugged the whole thing. Then I filled by bag with a few soda bottles and candy bars. Chocolate wasn't a bad thing to keep around, not ever.

I then realized that the whole store was mostly clean. It didn't look like it had ever been ransacked. I looked at the front doors and saw why. They had a huge orange gate locked so no one could get in. past the gate into the parking lot I saw a single van with garbage around it, food wrappings and whatnot. I would check that out when I was done here.

I opened another bottle of the warm sports drink and looked down at the counter. On it was a handwritten list of new items for sale and their prices. On the top of the list was handguns, rifles, and different types of ammo. I then ran down each isle looking for them until I found that the whole gardening isle was replaced with weapons. Guns and bullets galore. My next problem was figuring out how to get them back to camp. Surely Rick would want these even if Hershel didn't. I went down the next isle looking for a crate or something to put them in when I found duffel bags on the rack. I took two of them and brought them back to the gun isle and filled one up will as many bullets as I could fit, and the other with a few guns, enough for everyone to have one, and the rest of the bag with bullets.

Boy did I feel proud of myself with this find. Rick was really be happy with me after this and everyone would be a little safer. I dragged the heavy bags to the loading dock where I came across my next problem. How on earth was I going to carry these heavy bags back to camp? Then it hit me. I ran back inside and took some rope and with all my strength, hoisted the bags on Paille's back and tied them down. I was going to have to walk back to camp and that was going to take a lot longer then expected, but it was going to be worth it.

I was about to head back into the woods when I remembered van in the parking lot. If Sophia had come this far, it would have been a good place to hide if she couldn't find a way into the store. I slowly approached the van with my bow ready. When I popped open the back doors, I was hit with a massive wave of stench. Inside were three bodies, a woman and two children. Their brains splattered across the walls of the van. Flies bussed in droves of more then a thousand around the decayed bodies, covering them in maggots.

A wining behind me made my neck sweat as I looked around for walkers when I heard a groan coming from the van. I turned to see I was face to face the final member of the family, dad. His rotten teeth were covered in blood and the rotted flesh of his family. His frosted over, sunken in eyes gave me one look as I pulled back the string to my bow and released his death call. "I'm sorry." I said as he fell back onto the floor of what was now a hearse. I didn't see anymore food around the van so I took my arrow back and headed back into the woods.

We followed the creek back, stepping in our own footprints. A lone gun shot rang across the forest just like it had done that day Carl was shot. It startled me, the dogs, and Paille, making us all jump. "Everyones is out in the woods today. Maybe someone got scared." I told them and myself, but I was still a little nervous at the thought of something bad happening to someone else.

Soon we came across a fallen log that I hadn't taken noticed of before, where I saw two bodies on the other side of the shallow creek. We crossed so I could get a better look when I noticed one of Daryl's arrows sticking out of the top of it's head. I pulled the arrow from it's skull and put it in my quiver. It was odd that these two were dead here. Sure Daryl could have killed the one from up on the ridge overlooking this spot, but the other walker had been killed by having it's face smashed in. He would had to have been right here to do that, but why was he down here? Unless he found something.

On that note I lead Paille back towards camp. The sun was no long high in the sky, telling me that it was starting to get late. I didn't have long before it was dark. I hurried as fast as I could but I needed to stop and take a few water brakes.

It was just about dark out by the time I made it back to the fence of the farm. I lead Paille back to the field where I untied the rope, letting the bags drop to the ground and took off his saddle, bridle, and saddle bags. He still had water so he was set for the night. I locked the gate to the field and dragged the heavier of the two bags towards camp when I was met by an out of breath Lori.

"There you are."

"Sorry, I had to walk back. Do you mind helping me-"

"Something happened." she said tugging at my arm.

"Huh?" I let go of the bag and followed her to the farm house. "Lori what happened?"

"Daryl was shot." _SHOT! _

"Shot?" I squeaked, feeling faint. "Oh God." I held onto her arm to hold myself up and she helped me down the hall, past Rick and Shane, into the room where Daryl was laying on the bed under a white sheet. A bandage was wrapped around his head, but I could see he had another wound below his ribs. "Oh my God! Daryl." I cried as I collapsed onto the floor beside the bed. I sat up so that I was leaned over the bed and close enough to inspect his state. His eyes were closed so I couldn't tell if he was unconscious or asleep. "Daryl?" I whispered as I touched his cheek and held my breath.

"Thought we agreed on dinner." he mumbled then slightly opened his eyes.

I breathed and kissed him. "I thought we agreed on being careful." I said with my nose touching his.

"I was, horse threw me."

"I thought you said he was shot?" I turned to Lori.

"He was. Andrea grazed his head. Thought he was a walker."

"Oh my God." I whispered and kissed him again. "How bad does it hurt?"

"I'm on pills." He closed his eyes again. The pills must have been making him tired. "Did you find anything?"

"I'll talk about it later, sleep now."

"Lori, dinners ready." Carol said leaning through he doorway. "Oh, Lucy, you too."

"Thanks but I'll stay here. Go ahead without me." Carol nodded and lead Lori down the hall. When they were gone, I got up and sat on the bed next to Daryl and pet his hair, just listening to his breathing. I didn't dare leave his side in fear that he'd slip away and I'd lose him.

An hour or so later, Carol came up with a tray of food. While she was there with him, I went to the bathroom then came back to hear the end of her conversation with him. She was telling him that he was just as good as Rick and Shane for what he'd done for Sophia.

"Oh, Lucy. We saved a plate for you. You must be hungry." she said as she passed me in the hall.

"I am a little."

"Well come on." she smiled and I followed her into the kitchen where she took out a single plate of food and glass of milk.

"Thank you." I saw that Carol was going outside and I remembered the guns. "Carol wait, can you tell Rick that there are two bags of guns between here and the stable."

"Sure thing." I ate while Beth and Maggie put away dishes.

"He can stay up there tonight." Maggie said as she passed me.

"Thank all so much for helping him." I took my plate to the sink where I washed and dried it then gave it to Beth to put away.

"Daddy says he'll be fine." she said and I smiled down at her.

"I must thank your father tomorrow."

I went back down the hall to Daryl's room where he was just finishing his food. I took his tray and brought it to the kitchen and washed up the dishes real quick then put them away and went back to the room.

I stood in the door way and looked him over. He was facing the wall with the sheet tucked around the front of him. "She's right you know." I said.

"Hum?"

"You are just as good as them, if not better." I went and sat on the floor next to the bed and laid my face on it.

"You can go to the tent."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Why not? I'm fine here."

"I'm not going to lose you." He didn't say anything, just rolled over, away from me. I got up and turned off the light and sat in a chair next to the bed. Light came in through the doorway from other rooms, giving me just enough to see the outline of his body, letting me make sure he was still here with me. I gave him one last look before dozing off.

Occasionally I would wake up and look for him. After about three times of waking up, the lights in the other rooms were off and it was pitch black. I could no longer see him, but I needed to know he was still there. So I got up and went over to the bed and carefully pushed my hand through the darkness, feeling around for him. I sighed when I touched his shoulder and decided I needed to be closer to him so I climbed onto the bed and just sat beside him. That was when I really fell asleep, when I heard his snoring right next to me, feeling the bed move when he'd roll over, and feel the warmth his body gave off under the sheet.


	16. Season 2 Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Lucy." a woman's voice called softly.

"Hum?" I opened my eyes and turned over to face the door.

"Breakfast." Carol informed me.

"Alright, I'll be right there." I said looking down at the man who's face and arm were now on my lap. I smiled down at him and pet his head gently. He stirred slightly but stilled and stayed asleep. I didn't know how to get up without waking him so I just stayed there for a few more moments, before sliding out from under him. He grumbled when I stood but I hushed him and he quieted down. I headed down the hall and outside to the fire pit where everyone was gathered around with plates of eggs. "Smells good." I said as T-Dog handed me a plate.

Rick came over and sat down beside me. "Alright, so we will be doing gun training today now that we have more then enough ammo, thanks to Lucy." He turned to me, "Where did you find all of that?"

"I was following the creek yesterday and I saw a Home Depot and went inside. They were carrying guns now so I saw some down the isle and took as much as I could carry."

"I am very thankful. There now enough guns for everyone, including Hershel's people." He looked up as Lori came over to the fire with a dressed Carl.

"Hey there buddy." Rick said.

"How do ya feel?" I asked. He looked good, color wise, not too pale. And he was moving around so that was a good sign.

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"Well thats good. Here, pull up a seat. Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get you a plate. You can have my seat." I took my empty plate and brought it into the RV then filled up another for Carl and brought it to him.

"Thanks. Is Daryl okay?"

"He should be fine."

"Good." he said, digging into the eggs. I put out food for my animals, water for Paille, fed Ember, then changed into some clean clothes before going back to see Daryl. Rick and Glenn where trying to help him out of the bed and into the tent. I ran ahead of them and made up his bed and got out fresh clothes for him.

Rick and Glenn left the tent and I helped Daryl into a clean blue, sleeve-less shirt and pants. I kept his shirt unbuttoned in case we needed to change his bandages. Rick said Hershel told him that it would be alright if we took off the gauze around his head. I was reluctant to touch any of his bandages in fear he would start bleeding again, but we unwrapped it and I cleaned the wound that was just a single, deep line, running down the edge of his face. Thats when Andrea came in with a book for him.

"I'm so sorry, I feel like shit." she said.

"Yeah, you and me both."

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but if there's anything I can do..."

"You were trying to protect the group. We're good." She got up leave and when Daryl said, "But hey, shoot me again, you best pray I'm dead." She smiled and headed off for the day. I had a few harsh words swimming around in my head for her, but I knew her heart was in the right place, and that's all that mattered to me.

Glenn came around with peaches soon after with a nervous look on it face. "Something wrong Glenn?"

"No, why. Did you see something? I didn't."

"Calm down, whatever the secret is, your not too good a hiding it. Stop looking so guilty and breath normally."

"You're not gonna ask?"

"It's not my business or I'd already know about it."

"Thanks Luce." and he headed out quickly. I handed a peach over to Daryl and took seat beside him on the floor.

"You gonna read that?" I asked him, taking a bite out of the fuzzy peach.

"No." he simply said. I noticed that all morning, even when Rick and Glenn were moving him in here, Daryl had been jerky, almost nervous looking. That wasn't like him at all.

"So what happened with the walkers yesterday?"

"Killed two yesterday."

"On the bank?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you get down there?"

"I told you already, horse threw me."

"Down the cliff?"

"Yeah. Arrow came out and went through my side." he said rolling over so I could see the two bandages on his side.

"Guess we aren't gonna split up anymore. I picked up your arrow on the way back, by the way."

"What about you? What took you so long?"

"I had to walk back. Found some guns and bullets but I had to have Paille carry them."

"No walkers?"

"Just one in a parking lot, but I took care of it." Neither of us said anything more for a good while, but I broke the stagnate silence. "I was scared when I got back."

"Hm?"

"I thought you were dead or the way Carl was." He didn't say anything.

Carol came by telling us that we were going for gun training now. "I'll stay here."

"No. Go on." Daryl said sternly.

"Alright, relax. I'll go." I got up shaking my head and followed Carol to the van where we drove to the edge of the farm where Shane had set up targets on a fence about twenty feet away. I was given a handgun and five rounds to practice with. I took down my target on the second fire and another of the first shot. Andrea next to me made her own target which she hit three times.

We shot for maybe half hour before heading back to camp. I felt I had done about as good as I always did, hitting my targets eight out of ten times. It was odds I was willing to take against a walker, but I was better with a bow and arrow anyway.

I wandered to find Hershel who I found fixing the wiring on a fence post. "I needed to thank you, for helping Daryl. It means a lot to me that you are willing to use your valued resources on guests. Your a good man."

"Then you'll understand that I can't allow you to make this your permanent home. I know everyone is thinking that we can make it work, but it will be better for everyone if we avoid that option."

"I understand perfectly. Generosity must have a line drawn in it sometimes."

He stood up straight and looked me in the eye. "I'm glade you see it that way. You're a smart girl."

"I might just change your mind about that by asking what you know about the refugee camp?"

"What do you know of it?" he asked hammering a nail in the post.

"Only that a woman and girl that stayed here for awhile went there."

"You know these people?"

"My mother and sister."

"Good people your mother and sister where, and I must agree with you that I see you as less of a smart girl if you are planing to go find that camp. Its leader wasn't a good man and I can only guess that his plan burned and fell miserably, but if you must know about it, you're your better off in town looking for information on it. There was a bulletin posted at town hall about it. I believe it would still be there right now. There was no reason to take it down."

"Thank you."

"But hey, think it over before making any rash choices. You are a smart person and Rick could use more people like you with him." I smiled and nodded before going back to camp. I went into the RV to feed Ember who was getting cranky and started to cry. Carol came in to get something and took notice that I couldn't calm Ember.

"Do you need some help?" she asked.

"I just can't seem to get her to stop. I fed her, she slept, changed. What do I do?" I was frustrated, not knowing anything about babies.

"Well, she's been in a crib for the last few weeks, maybe she just needs some human contact. Here, try this." Carol went into the back and got out a flat white sheet that she folded in half. "Tie this around you and carry her in it. I had to do it with Sophia when she was a year old to get her to sleep."

"Alright, would you help me put it on?" She smiled and helped wrapped the sheet around my left shoulder and my right hip so I could use it like a sling to carry Ember. Once she was in place she quieted down and just looked around with her big blue eyes. "Thanks."

"Hm. No problem. If you need any help with her, just ask." she smiled.

"I don't know anything about babies, thanks." I gave her a small smile.

"Lori and I have years on you with babies, come to either of us if you need anything, alright?"

"Okay, thanks." I went outside and sat down in a folding chair by the fire pit and just closed my eyes for a few minuets. I wasn't tired exactly but kinda bored, sick of doing the same thing every day. I know it was ungrateful to complain about it, but I just wanted something different; I wanted my old life back. I wanted to have school again, my friends, even my job back. Riding horses with my family at the ranch and to go on one last family vacation together. I wanted things I could never have. I wanted to see a world that no longer existed, something more precious to me then surviving this life.

A shifting at my chest woke me from a light snooze. Ember rolled around in her sling, not crying, just moving around. "Shh..." I hummed the lullaby to her for a few minuets before deciding to go for a walk. Lucic came running from the RV and followed me down to the field where Paille was. I spoke softly to Ember about the different animals that we passed; their names, what they were, and what they were for. She seemed most interested in the chickens, probably by the noise they made. We came across Otto by a fence post hunting bugs or rodents.

"Kitty." I said pointing to him. She looked over then pushed her hands out toward the barn the next field over. I had yet to explore the barn. Its continence were unknown to me so I went to check it out. As I got closer I saw that the doors were all locked up. "Huh? That's odd." Lucic ran over to the door and sniffed it. I went up closer to door and saw there were about four locks and chains. I pecked in through a crack in the wood to get a better look and back up when I heard Lucic whine. "What is it boy?" I looked around us and saw nothing. Getting very uncomfortable, I walked around the barn, looking for any danger or reason for Lucic to whine. I circled it twice before stopping at the door again and looking it over.

I jolted backwards when the doors pushed forward against their locks. "What the-!" Moans and snarls came from inside the barn and I could see the tips of ragged fingers pushing their way through the wood. Ember started to cry out and I took that moment to run for my life. I hopped a fence that Lucic bolted under and ran for camp where guns could save us.

"Whoa, hold on." someone said as they grabbed hold of my shoulder way before I was back to camp.

"Glenn! Walkers- in the barn- we gotta tell Rick." I said out of breath.

"I know." He covered my mouth with his hand when he saw I was about to scream. "Shh! They can't get out, and you can't tell anyone." he whispered loudly.

I riped his hand from my face. "You knew!"

"Shh! I found them last night. Hershel keeps them there. He thinks they're just sick people. We can't tell them."

"The hell we can't. Walkers Glenn, walkers!"

"Look, I've checked the thing out a few times and Maggie says they've been there since the beginning. We're safe. Just please, I'm begging you, don't tell anyone. They'll panic and things will get out of hand."

"Have you seen them? Like actually seen them?"

"Yes."

"How many are there? Just please tell me that."

"Twenty or so, but they can't get out."

"Fine."

"So you won't tell?"

"No, but you gotta. Soon." I ordered. "I'm not going to keep quiet about this for long, got it?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Okay." I blew a huge puff of air out of my mouth and rocked the baby at my chest.

"You alright?"

"Do I look alright? Just scared the shit out of me. Lets just go back to camp." He nodded and followed me back. "Is that was this morning was about?" I asked right before we were there.

"Yeah." he said looking away.

"Glenn."

"Yeah?"

"What else?"

"You said before you weren't going to ask."

"That was this morning. Now I need to know."

"You can't tell."

"Fine. You're full of secrets today."

"Lori's pregnant."

"That's it?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"Just thought it would be a little bigger."

"Bigger?"

"Yeah, now I just don't really care." I said harshly and walked away, leaving Glenn behind. At the tent, Daryl was trying to get up and to the small fire where Carol was cooking dinner. He was stumbling over the tent flap and I helped him right himself up.

"I got it." He pushed me away and went to the fire by himself. Seeing him in a mood, I was fine to just leave him and go to the tent where I hid until dinner. I joined the group for food, helped them clean up then put Ember down for bed.

I let the dogs in the tent and changed into my sleeping clothes then laid down with a book that I read before I just turned down the light and stared up at the celling. Daryl hobbled in eventually, turned off the light and laid down beside me. We didn't speak, instead I just rolled over so that I was facing away from him. The only thing I wanted to say to him was that there were walkers in the barn, but that could wait. If Glenn was right, we didn't need to worry about them, not yet.


	17. Season 2 Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I awoke to the sound of people moving around outside. I got up, dressed and helped get breakfast started. Nothing more then another meal of eggs was coming our way. Everyone got up quietly and sat down for their food. Tension was thick in the air, a little coming from every direction. Rick and Lori with the decision of a baby, Dale and Shane, neither happy with one another, Shane and Rick, Glenn and the whole group, Carol and the lack of her daughter, and now me and Daryl. Oh it was going to be a fun day.

When the eggs were all pasted out Glenn looked at me then to Dale. He must have known too because we both gave Glenn the same nod, as if saying "Nows the time."

He stood and walked to the edge of the circle and said "Um, guys." Everyone faced him, most not looking up from their food. "So... The barn is full of walkers." He had their full attention now. Everyone deserted their food and we all headed to the barn.

Shane was the first to get close and personal. He jumped back when one got close to the door. "You can't tell me you're alright with this."

"I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land." Rick said.

"This is our lives!"

"Lower your voice." Glenn warned.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea tuned in.

"Well someone did." I said.

"It ain't right, not remotely. Okay, we either gotta go in there, we've gotta make things right or we've just gotta go. Now we have been talking about fort Benning for a long time."

"We can't go."

"Why, Rick? Why?"

"Because my daughter is still out there." Carol barked at Shane.

"Okay. Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility."

"Shane, we are not leaving Sophia behind." Rick was right. Finding Sophia was one of the only reasons I hadn't yet left to find my mother and sister.

"I'm close to finding this girl. I just found her doll a few days ago." Daryl paced back and forth.

"You found a doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a doll." Shane bickered.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Daryl was back at him, getting aggressive.

"Look, I'm just saying what needs to be said. You get a good lead in the first forty eight hours."

"Shane, stop." Rick pushed him back.

"Let me tell you something else, man. If she was alive out there and she saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she would run in the other direction."

"Man, shut up!" Now they were going at it with Rick right in the middle. Glenn and Lori were able to pull Shane away while Andrea and I worked on Daryl who was shooting death stares at us all, but mostly at Shane.

Once things quieted down again Rick started off with, "Let me just talk with Hershel. Let me figure it out."

"What are you going to figure out?!"

"If we're going to stay, if we're going to clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land."

"Hershel sees these things as people, sick people- his wife, his stepson." Dale stepped forward.

"You knew?" Rick asked.

"So did I." I said.

"And neither of you said anything!" Rick yelled.

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited the night?" Shane was good and pissed now.

"I thought we would survive one more night. We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one."

"You knew? And didn't tell _me._" Daryl said in my ear.

"I thought we were safe enough. It was Glenn's secret, not mine."

"You could'a said something!"

"And you could have told me about the doll! And what is Shane talking about, wearing ears?! It's been two days and you haven't told me anything about what you found or what happened to you."

"You're not my mother. I don't gotta tell you shit!"

"Oh, you're going to be like that?"

"Like what?! I'm not the one who disappeared all day. What did you show up with anyway?"

"Guns if you must know."

"You were gone all day and turn up with nothin' on Sophia. Wow, Merle was right about y'all."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it! I don't need you. I don't need any of you!" Shane and Rick argued loudly behind us and that combined with Daryl and my yelling, the walkers in the barn got moving and pushed up against the doors again, making them bend forward against their chains and locks.

We all backed up, ready to run. They growled and howled behind the wood that didn't look like it would hold their weight anymore. I ran back to the camp, not willing to be around that barn anymore, not when I knew what was a possibility when around it.

I needed to cool off. Everyone did. So I went to the stable where Paille was drinking and saddled him up. I wanted to be alone, away from everyone. I was just about done when I saw Carol chasing Daryl into the stable. Daryl was saddling up another horse when I heard Carol. "You can't."

"I'm fine."

"Hershel said you need to heal."

"Yeah, I don't care."

"Well, I do. Rick's going out later to follow the trail."

"Yeah, well I ain't gonna sit around and do nothing."

"No, you're going to go out there and get yourself hurt even worse. We don't know if we're going to find her Daryl. We don't. I don't."

"What?"

"Can't lose you too." I could hear him walk away then throw something heavy, something like a saddle to the ground. He grunted like he'd hurt himself. "Are you alright?"

"Just leave me be." he hissed and huffed away, mumbling something under his breath then went back towards camp. He looked at me as I walked by with Paille. "What you looking at?"

"Absolutely nothing." I scoffed then mounted and headed into the woods. I had my knife and a pistol in my belt so I felt safe without my dogs for now.

I didn't head in any particulate direction, just towards the creek and farm house we found. My cheeks grew damp as I thought about how far Daryl had began to drift from me. He was stressed about something. He had to be. Why else would he be acting like this? But even if he was stressed, it hurt me that he was being so... so... well, different. I've never seen him go off on someone like he had just done with Carol. He has always had it out with Shane but a physical altercation like he had today was rare. Even the fight we had wasn't completely my fault.

Maybe later when things have settled down, we could make up. I felt sorry for letting things go that far, but then again, did he? He had said that he didn't need us, the group. He said he didn't need me.

Remembering that made me very reluctant to go back to camp, but eventually I headed in that direction, seeing as I had been out for about three hours with no sign of her. When I got to the farm I could see right away something was up. Everyone was gathering in front of the house.

"Has anyone seen Rick, we were supposed to head out a few hours ago?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah you were. What the hell?" Daryl barked coming up to the porch.

"Rick told us he was going out." Carol said.

"Damn it. Isn't anyone taking this seriously? We got us a damn trail."

"Hey, I was just out there."

"Anything?" Carol asked. I shook my head.

"Oh, here we go." Daryl said as Shane came over with the bag of guns. I jumped off Paille and stood by Carol. "What's all this?"

"You with me, man?" he offered Daryl a riffle.

"Yeah." he took it.

"Time to grow up. You already got your's?" Shane asked Andrea.

"Yeah where's Dale?"

"He's on his way."

"Thought we couldn't carry." T-Dog said.

"We can and we have to. Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daises when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't. How bout you, man? You gonna protect your's?" he handed a gun to Glenn. "That's it. Can you shoot?" he turned to Maggie.

"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight."

"We have to stay, Shane." Carl stood up.

"What is this?" Lori asked.

"We ain't going anywhere, okay? Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He-  
well he's gonna have to. Now we need to find Sophia. Am I right?" he bent down to give Carl a hand gun. "Huh? Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it."

Lori pushed Carl out of the way and said, "Rick said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make."

"Oh shit." T-Dog exclaimed. I ran over to see what he was staring at. Rick, Hershel, and Jimmy were coming out of the woods with two walkers on catch polls.

"What is that?" Shane asked and ran down towards them.

"Shane!" Lori called from behind us. We followed behind them with our guns drawn. I took out mine and made sure it was loaded.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shane, just back off." Rick yelled.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked over the growling of his walker.

"Are you kidding me? You see? You see what you're holding on to?" Shane howled.

"I see who I'm holding onto."

"No, man, you don't."

"Shane, just let us do this then we can talk."

"What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do is kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis, Jacqui. They're going to kill all of us."

"Shane, shut up!"

"Hey, Hershel, let me ask you something, could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" He held up his gun and shot the walker at the end of Hershel's poll three times in the chest, and yet it only made her fight harder to get away.

"Shane stop!" I yelled.

"No!" Rick hollered. "Stop it!"

"That's three rounds to the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why is it still coming?" Then two more shots. "That's its heart, lungs. Why is it still coming?" Three more shots.

"Shane, enough!"

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." He walked right up to the walker and shot it in the head, ending the charade. Everything slowed for a few moments until Shane went up to the barn. "Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you all want to survive, you gotta fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now." He turned to the barn and found a pick ax and hacked away at the locks, braking off one and loosening the other.

Rick tired to get Hershel to take his pole with the walker so he could stop Shane, but Hershel had had too much and hand fallen to his knees.

"Don't do it!" Glenn yelled.

"Please! Don't do it!" I called from about twenty feet away. Shane ignored all of us, pleading him to stop and pulled away a board, keeping the doors together then banged on them, rilling up the walkers. They growled and moaned from behind the doors.

Rick tried to reason with him, but it was too late. The walkers were coming. Everyone cocked their guns and took aim as the first of the many blood covered monsters shoved out of the barn. Andrea and T-Dog ran up beside Shane as he took the first few shots, killing the first two walkers. Everyone else took their place in line and started to shoot, Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea, Shane, Daryl, and even I had to open fire. It wasn't safe anymore, not for anyone. I shot at a walker that was getting a bit too close to Daryl and killed it with the single shot.

Shot after shot. Walker after walker. Down they fell with blood spitting from their fresh wounds. Fat ones. Skinny ones. Women, men, they had all been people at one point, but no more. They were nothing more then starved killing machines now. And what was worse what that one scratch, one bite, would turn you into one of them. Just another flesh craving animal, bound to kill everyone that I loved.

As the one last shot rang out, the last walker fell on the scattered pile of rotting corpses with a THUD. We all pulled back our weapons as the shock of what just happened sunk in. I backed up and stood by Hershel. "I'm so sorry." I dropped my head while he looked over the field. What we had just done was wrong in his eyes, and I could see how badly we had just crushed him. If there was any chance of bringing back his wife or stepson, it was gone now. That must have been the worst pain of all for him.

I looked back up at the barn when I heard one last growl coming from the darkness within. "Oh, please God. No." I pleaded as I saw a set of thin ankles emerge from the opening between the doors. Dirty tan pants lead up to a thin body with a dirty blue shirt on a small blond girl with a large bite mark on her neck. She stilled as she stepped into the sun light and looked around with frosted, sightless eyes. We all were silent as we watched her move slowly towards us. No one bothering to pull up their gun while she stepped through the maze of bodies on the ground below.

"Sophia? Sophia!" Carol cried as she ran towards the girl who was barely recognizable. Daryl dropped his gun and held Carol down. "Oh no. Sophia." she whined. "Sophia." Each time she said the girl's name, her voice shrunk. Behind me Carl cried in his mother's arms as her eyes watered. So did mine. I had failed the girl.

"Don't watch." Lori sobbed to Carl. Everyone's head dropped as the girl neared.

"I'm so sorry Sophia." I whispered as Rick raised his gun to her and closed my eyes right before he pulled the trigger. Carol wailed to the side of the group and a few of them fell to the ground. I was one of them. I had killed the girl and I knew it too well.

"Don't look. Don't look." Daryl said, pulling Carol to her feet. I went after her as she made her way into the RV, still sobbing. I stood outside of the RV for a few moments before going in. Carol was seated at the booth, staring out the window. She wasn't crying anymore, just quietly looking.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked. She looked up at me then back at the window. She hadn't said no so I sat down. Where was I going to begin to apologize? I owed her more then anyone. "Carol, I can't even scratch the surface by saying how sorry I am. I can't-"

"Luce, please don't. I know, but just- not now." I hushed and just looked out the window with her. Maybe my presents could be enough, for now.

The longer I sat quiet, the worse my thought become. _You killed that girl. This is all your fault. How can you look Carol in the eye after what you've done? All you do is take, take, take. Do something right for once. She's not the first person you killed. _The voices were driving me out of my mind. I almost ran out of the RV, but Daryl came in and that was the only thing stopping me. He sat on the counter across from us. Carol just looked at him then back out the window.

Lori came by after knocking on the door. "They're ready." Carol looked over at her then now at her lap, not moving. "Come on."

"Why?"

"'Cause that's your little girl." Daryl said.

"That's not my little girl. That's some other _thing. _My Sophia was alone in the woods. All this time I thought... She didn't cry herself to sleep. She didn't go hungry. She didn't try to find her way back. Sophia died a long time ago." I knew Carol was right and that made my lip quiver. Sophia was taken from this world not long after we started looking for her.

Lori didn't argue with her, just left. I looked over at Daryl and could see the pain in his face. Daryl had tried too hard to fine Sophia even though now we knew how meaningless it was. I couldn't bring my self to look up at either of them. Her search had cost the group pain and time, and now heartbreak from a graving mother and a group full of good, brave people, of which I no longer belonged. Daryl gave Carol one last look before leaving.

"Come on. Do it for the Sophia you want to remember. Do it for the one voice you remember." She looked at me with shinny eyes and nodded. I helped her out of the booth and lead her down to the group, one last time.

Hershel was dressed in a fine suit with his bible in hand. He read a few passages then we had a moment of quiet for Sophia, stepson and wife of Hershel. After that I silently said goodbye to everyone as they dispersed. I wanted to go up to Daryl and say goodbye, but it was better this way.

I went into the tent and packed up my small bag of clothes and backpack with two bottles of water and some of the food I had found in the farm house. I had three boxes of bullets I had forgotten in my bag and two hand guns. It was more then enough to get me started. After I did a once over in the tent, I changed into my riding pants and good boots before going into the RV and gathering the dog food. Once I had it all I said goodbye to Ember. She was asleep so I hummed to her the lullaby just as I had done for Jacqui. It wasn't easy to leave her, being that I had taken her on as my own, but she was better off with people who knew what they were doing and two mothers who could properly care for her.

Outside I headed quickly to the stable, making sure no one could see me, or try to stop me. I brushed Paille down fast and put on his saddle and bridle then the saddle bags. I moved around some of my cargo into to saddle bags to make it easier on my back when I heard the graveled meow. "Goodbye Otto. I'll see if I can't find mom and Emily. Maybe we can all be together again.

I gave him one long pet when I heard, "You're leaving?" I looked up to see Carl coming from inside the stable.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just walking around. Why are you leaving?"

"Listen Carl, it's hard to explain. I need to-"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Huh?"

"Sophia. Something was going to happen soon. I mean you did your best to protect her."

"Well, my best wasn't enough this time. Hey, if people start looking for me, please tell them not to." I whistled and the dogs came running a few moments later.

"Of course they'll be looking for you. You're a good person Lucy. My dad talks about you and how much you've helped us." Now he was taring my mind. "We need you here. What about Daryl? He-"

"Stop, okay? I need to find my mother and sister. If there's a chance they're still alive, I'm going to take it. You got your dad back so you know what it's like."

"I guess so."

"Just don't out right say it okay?"

"Alright. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. But, hey, I'll try to come back. Maybe if I find them and they are safe, we could go there too."

"Be careful." I bent down to hug him.

"I'll do my best. You try to keep the group safe." I stood as he nodded and I mounted Paille.

"Please come back someday."

"This isn't goodbye, not forever." I said, knowing it was nothing but false hope.

"Promise?"

"I'll do my best. Goodbye for now. Heya!" And we took off down the back road, not daring to look back in fear I would change my mind. I rode down the road until I came down to a fork. One way went back to the highway and the other looked to lead to a suburban town. I followed down the road to town when I heard a car coming from behind me. When it got closer it slowed to my pace and I put my hand on my loaded gun.

"Where are you heading?" Hershel's voice came from a red van.

"You said the paper on the camp was in town."

"I did. Why don't you join me for a drink at the bar before you go."

"Alright." I agreed, confused by his offer. He drove ahead and I galloped into town about five miles down that road. When I saw his van outside a bar, I dismounted and went in with the dogs and Paille. He just fit through the doors and I brought him into a side room, right off the counter room and found him a large bowl and filled it with water.

Hershel already had two drinks poured at the bar. I sat down beside him and picked up the little shot glass and clinked it with his before taking a sip while the dogs went behind the counter and laid down in the cool shade. When his was gone he turned to me and asked, "Horse in the bar?"

"Walkers. I don't trust what I can't see."

"What made you decide then?"

"I have a few reasons for leaving."

"You've been with the group long?"

"Few weeks."

"Tired of Rick?"

"No, that's not it at all." He looked at me, asking me to elaborate. "I don't belong with them anymore. I've done some bad things." I said looking at my glass.

"What person hasn't?"

"I guess no one, but everyone in the group is doing the best they can to keep each other alive. I don't trust myself that I can be like that."

"You doubt yourself, why?"

"The reason I want to find my mother and sister is to assure they're alright."

"It sounds reasonable."

"Only I'm doing it out of guilt more than love. Back when my family got separated in a road jam, we were all in different cars. Mom and dad were in their jeep, Emily, my sister was with her friends in their van, and I was in my truck with my horse trailer. They got stuck when everyone was freaking out on the road, but I was able to pull away in my truck. I was able to leave and I did. I left them all there when people were panicking. I abandoned my family when I could have saved them. I just found my father upon the highway in my mom's jeep, dead. If I had stayed with them, or taken them with me, he could still be alive. My mother and sister wouldn't be alone fending for themselves. We could all be together, safe. Protecting one another, but no. I ran like a coward."

"That doesn't seem as bad as you made it sound."

"It's also my fault Sophia is dead now too. I should have stayed beside her, but again I abandoned her to take down a walker that was no where near us. We would'a been fine but I just had to be the hero and take it down, leaving a poor child alone and defenseless."

"It sounds to me that you are punishing yourself because of your instincts. Instinct told you to get out of there and it told you to eliminate any danger."

"But I got a little girl killed because of it! I might as well have been the one who pulled the trigger."

"Blaming yourself won't make it any better. What happened happened and everything has to move on. Hold yourself responsible if you must, but change for the better because of it. Learn from your mistakes. I was the fool who thought I could help those people, make them how they used to be. Restore them to their old ways. And just look at all the trouble it caused."

"No it wasn't foolish. You were holding onto hope. Hope that the future could become like the past. You held on to the hope that things could go back to normal and families could come together again."

"It was nothing more then a fantasy. It kept you going. That's one thing we all have in common. We need a drive to survive. Without it, we just waste away."

"I assume you're right. Now I guess we just have to grieve so we can move on." Hershel didn't say anything after that. He just looked off into the distance or back into his mind while we had a few more drinks.

A little while later, I jumped when the door burst open. In came Glenn and Rick. "Hershel." Rick said.

"Who's with you?" Hershel asked, not turning around.

"Glenn."

"Maggie sent him?"

"He volunteered. He's good like that." Rick and Glenn walked over to us. "How many have you had?"

"Not enough."

"Let's finished this up back at home." When Hershel didn't respond, Rick said, "Beth collapsed. She's in some kind of state. Must be in shock. I think you are too."

"Maggie's with her?"

"Yeah, but Beth needs you."

"What could I do? She needs her mother. Or rather to mourn like she should've done weeks ago. I robbed her of that. I see that now."

"You thought there was a cure. Can't blame yourself for holding out for hope."

"Hope? When I first saw you running across my field with your boy in your arms, I had little hope he'd survive."

"But he did."

"He did, even though we lost Otis. Your man Shane made it back and we saved your boy. That was the miracle that proved to me miracles exist. Only it was a sham. A bait and switch. I was a fool, Rick, and you people saw that. My daughters deserve better then that." He poured himself another glass and sucked it down.

Glenn came over to me and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm-I'm heading out."

"Heading out?"

"Yeah, time to find my mother and sister."

"Are you crazy? That's suicide."

"I didn't say it was smart. Hershel says they went to a refugee camp around here. Time I find them and join them."

"So your big plan was to leave without telling anyone, alone? What about Ember?"

"Carol and Lori are much better parents then me."

"Okay, but what about Carol and Andrea? What about Daryl?"

"I don't know alright? I just thought it would be easier if I didn't have to say goodbye. And with Daryl being so distant the last few days, I thought it was for the best. One less mouth to feed."

"And one less gun. One less guard, ally, friend."

"One less fuck-up."

"The Sophia thing?"

"Glenn, don't make me get into it. Face it, the group is better off with two less dogs to feed, horse to carry, and person to protect."

"And we'd lose a leader in the process." Rick said. "I don't know where you got the idea that we'd be better off without you. You found those guns, food, brought peace to people dying, tamed a beast we now know as Daryl, brought back bits of humanity with your animals that even through all of this, you kept by your side. You saved an infant's life by risking your own. Hell, you've risked your life more times then I can count. I think you've made up for the loss of Sophia already. Yes it was a horrible tragedy, but you have to stop blaming yourself. You did what you could to bring her back but it didn't matter. You tired as hard as you could and that's what counts. Everyone will eventuality move on."

"Thanks, Rick. Really, thank you, but I still feel like I need to find my mother and sister. I need to try and reunite my family."

"I understand. I know that is your decision, but I'm only asking that you give it some thought. Just for a while." I knew that he was really saying "Please don't go." I went back to the bar and poured another glass while I thought. This was hard for me. I didn't want to chose. Not between them and my family. They were like my family now. We took care and looked out for one another. I knew that it was a gamble to go looking for Emily knowing that no one had seen them in weeks, but it was a lead.

"So do we just wait for him to pass out?" Glenn asked by the door.

"Just go!" Hershel said.

"I promised Maggie I'd bring you home safe." Rick pried.

"Like you promised that little girl?"

"So what's your plan? Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?"

"Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm. You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you shelter, and you destroy it all!" Hershel yelled and got up to face Rick.

"The world was already in a bad shape when we met."

"And you take no responsibility! You're supposed to be their leader!"

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes, you are." he softened and went back to his seat and drink.

"Now come on. Your girls need you now more then ever."

"I didn't want to believe you. You told me there was cure, that these people we dead, not sick. I chose not to believe that. But when Shane shot Lou in the chest and she just kept coming, that's when I knew what an ass I'd been, that Annette had been dead long ago and I was feeding her rotting corpse! That's when I knew there was no hope. And when that little girl came out of the barn, the look on your face- I knew you knew it too. Right? There is no hope. And you know it now, like I do. Don't you? There is no hope for any of us." He turned to me. "Lucy I'm sorry, but that goes for your mother and sister too."

I shook my head, "No, I don't believe that. There's always hope. During a dry year, theres hope that it will rain. On a hot day, there is hope that the sun will set. There's always hope that life will go on." He turned away and went back to his drink.

"Look, I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore, cleaning up after you. You know what the truth is? Nothing has changed. Death is death. It's always been there, whether it's from a heart attack, cancer, or a walker. What's the difference? You didn't think it was hopeless before, did you? Now there are people back at home trying to hang on. They need us, even if it's just to give them a reason to go on," Rick looked at me for a moment then back at Hershel, "Even if we don't believe it yourselves. You know what? This- this isn't about what we believe anymore. It's about them." Hershel finally gave in and finished his drink when the doors opened, letting in two men. One in a navy blue shirt and another fat one in a white shirt.

"Son of a bitch. They're alive." the one in the blue shirt said. They came over and sat down at a near table. Rick poured them each a shot glass as I walked behind the bar next to Glenn and the hidden dogs. "I'm Dave. That scrawny-looking douche bag there is Tony." he pointed at the fat guy.

"Eat me Dave." he chuckled.

"Hey, maybe someday I will. We met on I-95 coming out of Philly. Damn shit-show that was."

"I'm Glenn. It's nice to meet some new people." Glenn smiled. He was too trusting, too quickly. I didn't trust them. I got a sleazy vibe from then right away.

"Rick Grimes." Rick said passing over the glasses to the guys.

"What about you, pal? Have one?" Dave asked Hershel.

"I just quit."

"You've got a unique sense of timing, my friend."

"His names Hershel. He lost a lot of people today."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that. To better days and new friends." Dave picked up his glass and waved it around in the air for a toast. "And to our dead- may they be in a better place." They all took their shots. "What about you little lady. You got a name?"

I looked at Rick, not wanting to answer the man. "That's Lucy."

"Can't talk?"

"Can, don't like to."

"Ah." He pulled out a gun from his pocket and showed it to Rick. "Not bad, huh? I got it off a cop."

"I'm a cop."

"This one was already dead." Dave smiled. I could feel Tony looking at me so I moved closer to Glenn who had a riffle clearly out on the bar top.

"You fellas are a long way from Philadelphia." Rick said.

"It feels like we're a long way from anywhere."

"Well, what drove you south?"

"Well, I can tell you it wasn't the weather. I must've dropped thirty pounds in sweat alone down here."

"I wish." Tony said.

"No, first it was D.C. I heard there might be some kind of refugee camp, but the roads were so jammed, we never even got close. We decided to stay off the highways, into the sticks, keep hauling ass. Every group we came across had a new rumor about a way to get out of this thing."

"One guy told us about there was the coast guard sitting in the gulf, sending ferries to the islands." Tony said.

"The latest was a rail yard in Montgomery running trains to the middle of the country- Kansas, Nebraska." Dave picked up.

"Nebraska?" Glenn repeated.

"Low population, lots of guns." Tony explained with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Kinda makes sense."

"Ever been to Nebraska, kid? A reason they call'em flyover states." Tony laughed in the corner and looked over at Dave nervously. "How about you guys?"

"Fort Benning, eventually."

"I hate to piss in your cornflakes, officer, but... we ran across a grunt who was stationed at Benning. Said the place was overrun by lamebrains."

"Wait, fort Benning is gone? Are you for real?" Glenn asked. I would have brought up the one my mother had gone to, but not in front of them. I didn't trust these men.

"Sadly, I am. Oddly, the truth is there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next, praying one of these mindless freaks doesn't grab hold of you while you sleep."

"If you sleep." Tony corrected.

"Yeah, doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here. You holed up somewhere else?"

"Not really." Rick lied.

"Those your cars out front? Pony?" he asked pointing at Paille.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We're living in ours. Those look kinds empty, clean. Where's all your gear?"

"We're with a larger group," Hershel said, trying to make us look tougher. "Out scouting, thought we could use a drink."

"A drink? Hershel, I thought you quit. Well, we're thinking 'bout setting up around here. Is it- is it safe?"

"It can be," Glenn answered. "Although I've killed a couple walkers around here."

"Walkers? That what you call them?"

"Yeah." Glenn laughed.

"That's good. I like that. I like that better than lamebrains."

"More succinct."

"Okay, Tony went to college."

"Two years." Everyone went quiet for a few moments and looked at each others.

"So what- so what, you guys set up on the outskirts or something? That new development?" Dave asked.

"Trailer park or something? A farm?" Tony asked getting up and going across the room.

"You got a farm?" Tony started to pee on the floor at the other side of the room. I was disgusted and scared. These men were getting too talkative for me and hitting too close to home. _Glenn please don't tell them anything. _

"Is it safe?" Tony asked.

"It's gotta be. You got food water?"

"You got cooze? Ain't had a piece of ass in weeks."

"Listen, pardon my friend. City kids- they got no tact. No disrespect. So listen, Glenn-"

"We've said enough." Rick put his foot down softly.

"Well, hang on a second. This farm- it sounds pretty sweet. Don't it sound sweet Tony?"

"Yeah, real sweet. How 'bout some southern hospitality?" I may not have had plans of going back to the farm, but I sure as hell didn't want them there. Not around my friends; Carl, Ember, Daryl, Beth, none of them.

"We got some buddies back at camp, been having a real hard time. I don't see why you can't make room for a few more. We can pull our resources, our man power."

"Look, I'm sorry. That's not an option." Rick said.

Dave thought for a few moments before saying, "Doesn't sound like it'd be a problem."

"And we can make sure it doesn't become a problem. We said no." I pushed aggressively.

"Hey, just think about it for a moment."

"I'm sorry. We can't." Hershel was gentle about it. I was going to stand my ground here.

"We can't take in anymore." Rick repeated.

"You guys are something else." Dave laughed. "I thought- I thought we were friends. We got people we gotta look out for too."

"We don't know anything about you."

"No, that's true. You don't know anything about us. You don't know what we've had to go through out there, the things we've had to do. I bet you've had to do some of those things yourself. Am I right? 'Cause ain't nobody's hands clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same." That was the one thing I agreed with him on. I guess we've all done some messed up stuff to survive. "So come on, let's- let's take a nice friendly hayride to this farm. We already got the pony outside. And we'll get to know each other."

"That's not going to happen."

"Rick-"

"This I bullshit." Tony huffed.

"Calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he yelled at Rick. "Don't ever tell me to calm down."

"Whoa." Glenn said.

"I'll shoot all four of you assholes in the head and take your damn farm!" Tony and Rick faced off. I put my hand on the gun in my belt as Dave jumped up and got between them to calm them down.

"Whoa whoa whoa relax. Take it easy. Nobody's killing anybody. Nobody's shooting anybody. Right, Rick?" Dave said and jumped behind the bar with us. "Look." Dave took his gun and put it on the bar top. "We're just friends having a drink, that's all. Now, where's the good stuff, huh? Good stuff, good stuff, good stuff. Let's see." He browsed under the bar for a bottle when he caught eye of my dogs. "These yours?" he asked looking at me. I nodded. "Cute." He reached down quick and Rick put his hand on his gun. "Hey, look at that." Dave stood up with a bottle of liquor. "That'll work. You gotta understand- we can't stay out there. You know what it's like."

"Yeah, I do. But the farm is too crowded as is. I'm sorry. You'll have to keep looking."

"Keep looking? Where do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know." Rick shrugged. "I hear Nebraska's nice."

"Haha. Nebraska. This guy." And in the next few second, everything unwound so quickly it took me a moment to under what happened. Dave lunged forward for his gun but Rick was too quick and shot first, then turned and took care of Tony right before he was able to shoot. I jumped and ducked down to my dogs and held onto their necks as there were a few more shots in the room.

After a few moments of silence, I stood back up. It was then that I noticed how dark it was outside. It was late now and hard to travel if I had to.

"Holy shit." Glenn said as we came over to look at the bodies.

"You alright?" Rick asked him.

"Yeah."

"Hershel, Lucy?"

"I'm fine." I said, my knees still shaking. Hershel was quiet but nodded at Rick as if thanking him.

"Let's head back." he finally said. Glenn and Rick went to collect their guns and bullets when a car's headlights shinned through the front door.

"Car. Car. Get down." We hurried to the front of the room and sat on the floor against the wall next to the door. Outside we could hear a car pull up and people getting out of it.

"Dave? Tony?" a man asked. "They said over here?"

"Yeah." another man answered.

"I'm tell you, man, I heard shots." again, another voice said.

"I saw roamers two streets over. Might be more around here." They bickered on for a few minuets and called out for Dave and Tony. They told each other to hush and keep look out for wanders. They were right outside the door, but kept moving around outside. There was no way they could see us, but we kept still and quiet.

Soon after there was less movement outside, Rick got up and carefully looked out the window then came over to us. "Why won't they leave?" Glenn whispered.

"Would you?" Rick countered. "We can't stay here any longer. Let's head out the back and make a run for the car." That's when we heard gun shot outside.

"What happened?" a man outside asked.

"Roamers, I nailed 'em. They disappeared but their car's still there. I cleared those buildings. Did you guys get this one?"

"No."

"Me either."

"We're looking for Dave and Tony and no one checks the damn bar?" We could hear their footsteps coming closer and when they pushed the door open, Glenn jumped in front of it so it was closed again. "What?"

"Someone pushed it shut. There's someone in there. Yo, is someone in there?" the man asked loudly. "Yo, if someone's in there, we don't want no trouble. We're just looking for our friends."

"What do we do?"

"Bum rush the door?"

"No, we don't know how many are in there. Just relax."

"We don't want any trouble." he was loud again. "We're just looking for our friends. If something happened, tell us. This place is crawling corpses. If you could help us not get killed, I'd appreciate it." I was really scared now and not just about walkers. If I came to it, I don't know if I could shoot one of them, a living person. I'd have to if they pulled out a gun and fired at us though. But I really didn't want to.

"You're bugging. I'm telling you, no one's in there."

"Someone guard the door if they're in there, they might know where Dave and Tony are." They then started to walk away, but at least one was still outside the door.

"They drew on us!" Rick called to them. Hershel and I exchanged looks of fear.

"Dave and Tony in there? They alive?"

Rick took a moment before answering, "No."

"They killed Dave and Tony."

"Come on, let's go."

"No, man, I'm not leaving. I'm not telling Jane. I'm not gonna go back and tell them that Dave and Tony got shot by some assholes in a bar."

"Your friends drew on us! They gave us no choice. I'm sure we've all lost enough people, done things we wish we didn't have to, but it's like that now. You know that! So let's just chalk this up to what it was- wrong place wrong-" and then came bullets, flying though the glass on the door. Rick stood and shot a few round through the new opening and I pulled out my gun.

"Get out of here!" Rick yelled. "Go!" More and more shots flew through the windows and wooden front wall. Glenn, Hershel and I ran for it. Glenn dove behind a piano, Hershal made it to the room with Paille who was starting to spook. He took the reins and held the animal still as I made my way to the bar. I was crawling on my knees behind the bar before I felt it, a warm liquid running down my arm. Everything was moving too fast so I didn't feel it.

I ignored the wound and went to my dogs who I pulled by their collars into the other room then the gun firing stopped for a few seconds. When I was able to stand and take Paille, Hershel slid Glenn a shot gun.

After a good ninety seconds of hell, the shooting stopped and Glenn headed to the back of the bar, looking for another exit. After a while we heard a gun shot from the back room. "Glenn?!" I called.

"I- I'm alright. I'm all right."

Rick, joined us in the other room and said, "I'll hold'em here. You cover Glenn. See if you can make it to your car. Tell him- tell him to pull up back. We'll run for it, we'll get the hell out of here. You alright?" he looked at my arm.

"I'm fine. Can't feel it yet." I said truthfully. I didn't want to look at it. It would only put me into shock.

"You want me to cover Glenn?" Hershel asked.

"You missed all the gun training. It could've come in handy now."

"Nah, I can shoot. I just don't like to."

Hershel and I followed after Glenn with out guns out. He went first as I had to coax Paille down a few wooden steps with Lucic and Luna just ahead of me. Hershel went up to Glenn and said, "Rick wants you try for the car."

"Try?"

"You'll try and succeed. I'll cover you."

"That's a great plan." Glenn scoffed sarcastically.

"I'll back you guys up." I said and got closer to the door where Glenn was aiming his gun. "Stay." I commanded my dogs and hooked Paille's reins around my belt. He was jumpy being in a dark room, but cooperative.

Glenn pushed open the doors and looked around them with Hershel right next to him, gun ready. Glenn slowly scooted out and into the ally way, heading towards the road with their cars. We made it maybe six steps when where was a gun shot from behind him. Glenn grunted and dove behind a garbage can. Hershel pushed to the broken window in the door and shot one bullet at the man, hitting him, the man howled in pain as he fell to the ground. Glenn on the other hand wasn't making any noise or movements.

"Glenn? Glenn?" I called out softly, but got no answer.

Rick ran up to us and asked, "What happened?"

"He fired." Hershel answered. "We must of hit Glenn. He's not moving. He's behind the dumpster. Doesn't look like he's moving."

Rick pushed open the other door and went out to Glenn slowly with a gun facing both directions. Thunder rumbled in the distance when Rick asked if Glenn had been hit. I was afraid he had been. "Are you hit?" he asked again.

"No. no." he finally answered and I drew in a breath of relief. Rick talked to Glenn for a few seconds then right when they were about to run for the car, two shots hit the dumpster and they went back behind it. Rick was looking at the shooter who was on top of the pharmacy across the street. A van pulled up with a man yelling at the shooter that they had to go. They told him to hurry and jump to get down. He took his time and landed on the slanted tin roof next door and rolled down it, falling onto a dumpster between the buildings. He cried and yelled telling me he missed.

"Help me! Help me!" he yelled.

"I've gotta go! I'm sorry!" the driver said as he pulled away.

"No no, don't leave!" but it was too late. They left him. "Help me! No! No!"

Rick got up and ran across the street as Glenn turned around and pointed to where the man laid who had been shot. "Walkers!" he yelled. We turned around the door to see three crowd around the man who was now being eaten alive, screaming. Hershel shot one of them then just watched them.

"Hershel, Lucy! Lets go!" Glenn called.

"Come." I said to the dogs and followed Glenn and Hershel with Paille.

"The gunfire must've attracted the walkers. Where's Rick?"

"He went across."

"Well, hell, we can't go without him." We ran to where Rick was working with the boy who'd fallen off the roof. "Rick, we have to go now."

"No, please!" the boy cried. We could then see why he was left behind. His leg was impaled on a fence post.

"Shh!" Rick hissed.

"I'm sorry, son. We have to go."

"No no, don't leave me please." he begged, looking me in the eye. He looked full of fear and sad. He looked so familiar somehow.

"We have to go." Hershel pushed Rick.

"We can't."

"He was just shooting at us!" Glenn quietly yelled.

"He's a kid!"

"Please help me!"

"This place is crawling with walkers!" Glenn reminded him.

"We can't leave him!"

"The fence went clean through. Theres no way we can get the leg off in one piece." Hershel explained. The boy was very loud, yelping in pain.

"Shh! Shut up or I will shoot you!"

"That may be the answer, Rick." Hershel explained how it wouldn't be possible to get the leg off without tearing the muscle.

I stayed close to the fence and the boy grabbed at my good arm. "Please don't leave me." he begged.

I yanked my arm back and hissed. "You shot at us."

"I'm sorry, but please, please don't leave me!"

"You don't hush and we'll all be killed." I heard Hershel behind me talk about putting the boy down when Glenn suggested cutting the leg off.

"No no no no! Please don't cut my leg off."

"Shh!" I hissed again while Hershel told us what we had to do as he took his shirt off to use as a tourniquet.

Rick held to boy flat down and Hershel tended to the leg. "Hand me that stick." he said and I followed. He tied up the leg and got the knife ready as the boy screamed in pain.

"Walkers! Hurry up!" Glenn called and shot a few. On the other side of the fence I could see more.

"Hershel you good?"

"Yeah." I took aim and fired a few shots, giving us some time.

"Oh God, they're everywhere." Rick breathed.

"I need more hands!" I went to help Hershel while Luna and Lucic whined at my feet.

"Come on, we gotta go! I'm almost out of ammo! We don't have much time! Come on, we've gotta go!" Glenn called.

"I can't take them all!" I said shooting a few more.

"We need to go!" Rick yelled.

"There's no time, Hershel!" Walkers were closing in on us on both sides. We had a clear way out, we only had to leave.

Hershel pulled away and went towards the car. "Please don't leave me! Please!" the boy cried. I looked at Rick and nodded. He nodded back and took the boy's leg and yanked it up over the bar, freeing it. He boy screamed and Glenn helped get him to Hershel's van.

"Lucy, what about him?" Rick asked quickly pointing to Paille.

"Take the dogs in the van. We'll follow as close as possible." He nodded and I mounted. "Go." I said pointing to the open van and the dogs jumped in. The van pulled away and we ran right behind it, using the van as block for walkers. Most we're going after the man that Hershel shot and a few were going into the bar at the smell of blood. I shot two that got too close and we were okay. Rick drove slow enough for us too keep up right behind them and once we were out of the town he slowed some more.

I was sad that I had to leave empty handed, but for now, this was best. I could try again in a few days, or when the place calmed down.

The dark sky told me it was well after midnight. I was tired and shaking. My arm was still bleeding but I still didn't want to look at it. Not until we stopped for the night.

Rick pulled over a few miles later into a small opening in the pavement for construction trucks that was empty, and everyone got out of the car. I dismounted and pulled Paille towards the car.

"Okay, now what?" Glenn asked.

"We'll stay here till morning. Then first thing head back." Rick said.

"Uh, Lucy, your arm?" Glenn pointed out. I had to look now. "Did you get bit?"

"Shot." I said pulling up my sleeve covering the wound.

"You feeling okay?" Rick asked.

"Just a little tired."

"You've bleed too much. We need to cover it with something." Hershel said. I went into my bag and pulled out a long sleeved shirt and tied it around the arm. "Put pressure on it." I nodded and sat in the driver's seat with the door open. The boy in the back was still whining and grumbling, but there was nothing we could do, not yet.

"I'll take watch." Rick said. I nodded, sat back in the seat, and looked at the clock. It was just after three A.M. And I was exhausted. It didn't take much for me to fall right to sleep. The pain in my arm was still numb from the shook, so it didn't bother me yet, but I'd feel it tomorrow, and it would hurt.


	18. Season 2 Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A stinging in my arm made me awake. I opened my eyes can could hear a sobbing behind me in the van. I turned to see the boy had been blindfolded and was hurting. Outside the sky was a yellow-orangy color. The sun was up, but hidden by the trees and I could hear Glenn and Rick moving around. Hershel was in the seat beside me asleep, facing his door.

I got out of the van and met with Glenn and Rick. "Hey." I said softly.

"How's the arm?" Glenn asked.

"Hurts, but we'll deal with it back at the farm."

"You ready to go?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Hold on," Glenn came over and untied the shirt around my arm, and retied it, tighter.

"Thanks." I cringed then carefully got on Paille while they filled the van. I loaded my gun before we took off down the road.

It was about another half hour before we made it to the front gate. Rick opened it and I closed it behind me. Once we were inside the fence, they drove ahead. I galloped down to the farm house, not far behind the car, until it out did us and left us in the dust.

By the time we got to the farm house, Hershel and Glenn were heading into the house and Rick was hugging Lori and Carl. Carol and Andrea came up to me with confused looks on their faces. "Where did you go?" Carol asked.

"I- I left." I put my head down and dismounted.

"Where? What happened to your arm?"

"We were shot at."

"Who the hell is that?" T-Dog asked loudly, pointing to the car.

"That's Randal." Glenn answered. I hadn't asked his name, not once all night.

"Lucy." Hershel called. After I let my dogs out of the van I went to him and Maggie. "After Patricia is done, I'll have her stitch up your arm."

"Thank you." I said then took Paille to his field. He ran off to eat and drink then I went back to the house and waited in the living room for Patricia. She came in soon and brought me into the kitchen where she took out a med kit.

"I'm sorry Hershel put you through this." she said cleaning the wound with a cloth.

"No. No, I went out on my own. I ran into him in town and we all came back together."

"Was it really bad?"

"It wasn't easy. Ouch!" The needle went through my skin.

"Sorry. Try to hold still." I stilled as she put in the stitches then wrapped gauze around the arm, holding everything in place and to keep it from bleeding. "Okay, try not to use this arm too much. They'll open up an it'll be very painful." It already hurt, but I had a feeling, that would be worse.

"Thank you so much." We went into the dinning room where everyone was coming and sitting down.

"We couldn't just leave him. He would've bleed out." Rick said. "If he lived that long."

I walked across the room and stood by Maggie next to the doorway. Carl saw me and had a huge smile on his face. "It's gotten bad in town." Glenn said.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked.

"I repaired his calf muscle as best I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage. He won't be on his feet for at least a week.

"When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, and send him on his way."

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea argued as Daryl came in from outside. I looked over at him then quickly away when his eyes met mine. He went over and stood behind Carl, right across from me.

"He'll have a fighting chance."

"Just gonna let him go?" Shane asked. "He knows where we are."

"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat."

"Not a threat, how many of them where there? You killed three of their men, took one hostage, but they just ain't gonna come looking?"

"They left him for dead. No one is looking."

"They left him for the walkers when he impaled himself on a fence." I spoke up.

"We should still post a guard." T-Dog said.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours." Hershel rolled down his sleeves.

"You know what? I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy." Shane scoffed. "Look at this folks- we back in fantasyland."

"You know we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet. Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all- this is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor, keep your mouth shut." _Thank you!_ And with that, Shane was gone to sulk.

"We're not gonna do anything about it today. Let's just cool off." Rick said and everyone filed out of the house. Andrea first, going after Shane. Next, Daryl went out, slamming the door.

I went to Paille's field where I had left his saddle and my bags. I took two trips, only using my good arm to get my things back to camp. On my second trip, I found that my tent was gone. Carol was by the fire pit, so I went to ask her. "Hey, do you know where my tent went?"

"Daryl took it."

"Where?" She pointed over to the edge of the farm where I could just make out the outline of the tent against the wall of trees.

"Can you talk with him? I'm afraid he's pushing away from us. After last night I-"

"What happened last night? The tent was moved, what happened while I was gone?"

"Well he set it up out there, alone. I went to talk with him but he- he-"

"Carol, tell me exactly did he do?"

"He told me that I was scared because I'd lost Ed and Sophia. That I was alone. He went off on me about how I couldn't take care of her." She looked as if this had been traumatizing for her, which I expect it was. "I think he did it because he tried so hard to find her." I crouched beside her and put my hand on her shoulder. "I don't think he meant it."

"I don't think he did either."

"Lucy, he's hurting. He really is, but he won't let me in. He won't let me help him. He's become so distant from the group the last two days. Worse then ever."

"I've noticed it too. He's taken himself so far from me, ever since he got shot. Something happened to him that day. He's been different ever since then."

"Lucy, don't let him seal himself off from the group. Don't let him drift from us. He needs someone like you right now."

"Like me?"

"You were able to change him the first time. I think it was your love for him that brought him around. Do it again. Bring him back to us, Lucy." She looked up at me, worried.

"I'll try." I had nothing better to do, so I left my saddle bag at the fire with Carol and picked up my back pack then went towards the camp Daryl had set up for himself with Lucic right next to me. The tent was set up by an lonely stone chimney and a two trees with a line connecting them with animals hung on it. Daryl had his back to me when I approached. He was in a black leather vest over a dark long sleeved shirt. His crossbow on the ground next to him holding sticks with pointed ends. He was widdling more with a knife.

"Done some hunting is see."

"Yeah," he turned to look at me then back at the sticks. "What of it?"

"I was just noticing."

"We'll you're a quick one."

"Little mean today. What's wrong with you?" He blew air out of his nose and shook his head.

"Like you'd understand."

"Well, I can't if you don't tell me."

"Just forget it!" He threw the sticks on the ground and took his crossbow towards the trees. "Quit following me!" he yelled after about two minuets of me straying behind him. "What do you want from me?" he finally asked, turning around after shooting a squirrel.

"You said you'd give me hunting lesson."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, back at the motel."

"Whatever. I don't got time for this." He turned away and started walking.

"Don't you?"

"No. Just go back to camp. I don't need your shit today."

I stepped sharply in front of him, catching him off guard, and cupped my hands around his cheeks. "What's wrong with you lately?" I looked over his face that held surprise. Soon, even that was pushed out and replaced with anger, but I saw something more then anger. I couldn't tell if it was fear or sadness.

"Me? What about _you_?! I ain't the one running away and getting shot." he spit, pulling his face from my hands, but not moving away.

"But you _were_ shot, and you've been different ever since. Why? Did Andrea nick your brain or something?"

"Just leave me alone. You don't know nothing."

"Then I must know something. You said your brother was right yesterday, about what?"

"That none of y'all are my kin."

"And what does that have to do with anything? Are we not like a family, needing each other?"

"No, we ain't." he walked around me.

"I think we are. We care about one another. Like we care for you." I breathed. "They are worried about you, out here all alone. You've moved your tent so far away, we couldn't help you if walkers came near."

"I don't need their protection."

"But you're pushing them away, like you pushed me away. I don't know what happened to you as a child, but I know it wasn't easy growing up. We aren't that same family. We really are there for each other."

"Why should I care?"

"Because, Daryl. Just because." I paused. "They're worried about you. Carol is worried about you."

"They can't just mind their own damn business."

I had only one last thing that I could use against his stubbornness. Just one. "I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." He stopped walking and I turned to leave. "I just thought I'd remind you, in case one of us dies tomorrow or something." I said over my shoulder and walked back to camp. I had given him what I could to pull him back, but now the rest was up to him.

"Well?" Carol asked when I got back.

"We'll have to see if it worked. I did my best, but he has to come to us now."

"Will he, you think?"

"We'll see." I had hope that he would come back, but I also had doubt that he might have just broken too much to come back. I knew that he was able to be cold and distant, but I knew he had a loving side to him as well. He'd given it to me for weeks. That's what gave me hope, but my doubt was created by his spontaneous withdraw from me and the group. I didn't understand why he'd done it, but maybe he'd tell me once we were closer again, which I hoped would come soon. I missed the old Daryl, my Daryl.

I went into the RV and checked on Ember. She was clean and sleeping, but I took her out of the crib and sat on the bed with her and hummed. It was an odd thing that Ember would soften at the sound of the lullaby. It was one that I had sung to Jacqui and one she had sung to me when I was scared. It was passed down like a sign of peace and comfort, one song. The song I would sing to little Ember.

"Lucy. Hey, Luce."

"Huh?" I shook my head awake to Glenn's voice. I had dozed off with Ember and it was almost dark out now.

"Lori told me to tell you that Daryl was looking for you."

"Looking for me, huh?"

"Yeah. Guess she ran into him while a little while ago or something."

"Alright," I yawned and put Ember back into her bed before going back outside into the yellowing light of the setting sun. Everything around me was blurry. My eyes were still tired and so was I. "Any idea where he was?" I turned to Glenn, "Glenn?" but he was gone. My best idea was to just go to his own privet camp. It was the only place I really thought he would be.

I got to the lone chimney and nosed around for him. "Daryl?" I asked into his tent, but got no answer. It looked like he hadn't been here for awhile, but I wasn't going to stand here, waiting for him. Instead I took a seat by the chimney, put my head back, and closed my eyes. I had taken one of those naps that just make you more tired and I was really feeling it now. The slight breeze flowing through my hair cooled my neck and face while the slowly darkening sky gave me the perfect, calm background. I could feel my breathing steady and become deep.


	19. Season 2 Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I the popping sound of a fire in my dreams and the smell of close smoke pulled me from them. Before I opened my eyes, I felt around me, not remembering going to bed or knowing where I was. I felt a heavy blanket on my body and a soft pillow under my head. I opened my eyes to see the top of the tent above me with the early morning light bouncing off the dark nylon. Around me was a mess of clothes, blankets, and water bottles. Beside me on the bed was another pillow that someone else had used. It was cold so that told me that I had been the only one here in bed for awhile, but when I sat up I changed my mind. It was a chilly morning and the pillow would have cooled off very quickly. When I finally decided to go outside, I wrapped one of the thinner blankets on the bed around my shoulders and unzipped the tent.

Next to the little fire pit was Daryl who looked to be roasting one of his recent kills. It was something small like a rabbit or squirrel. "Morning." I said softly.

He looked over his shoulder at me then back at the fire. "Morning." he answered quickly in his husky voice. I noticed that he was in a normal short sleeve shirt as I walked past him to the tree where I looked over the foggy farm. Everything was foggy out today, the fields, trees, even the closer barn was in a layer of fog.

"It's a bit cold for that-" I started before my legs slid out from under me. The last thing I could remember seeing was the light blue sky with heavy dark clouds rolling in beyond the tree top, high above me, before everything went dark.


	20. Season 2 Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The creaking of wooden floor boards awoke me this time. I opened my eyes to a dimming bedroom in the farm house. I was in the bed that looked to be the one Daryl was in when I found out he'd been shot. White sheets and pillows covered the bed above and below me. A thin white quilt was draped over my body that had been changed into a clean set of clothes that I didn't recognize. One window was slightly opened a few feet to my right. Through the white lace drapes I could see a slowly darkening cloudy sky. Drops of water were pasted to the window telling me that the clouds I had seen this morning were on their way out from dumping their load onto the farm, and I was sure it was a rain that was welcomed by the group along with the animals.

I looked to the wooden door as it opened to my left by Andrea, who's shirt was stained by the recent rain fall. Her hair was up in a messy bun telling me that she had just been on watch, most likely with Dale. "Oh, you're up. Hold on, I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room and down the hall I could hear her call for Hershel. A few pairs of foot steps came up the stairs and down the hall as Hershel, Andrea, and Patrica filed in.

"How do you feel?" Hershel asked.

"Well, my head feels a bit fuzzy. Why are you all so sweaty? It's kind of chilly in here."

"That's the fever."

"Fever?" I tilted my head to the side and put a hand to my forehead. It was also covered in sweat. "Where did that come from?" I asked myself more than them.

"Do you remember anything?" Patrica asked.

"Well, I woke up this morning, talked to Daryl for a few seconds then nothing. I don't remember past that."

"That's what he told us." Patrica said, looking up at Hershel who nodded down at her. She came over and started to fiddle with the bandage around my arm as my stomach growled. "Hungry?" she asked.

"A little. What time is it?"

"Just after five." Hershel answered taking out a bottle of pills and reading them.

"I can't believe I slept all day. I was tired last night, but-"

"Honey, you've been out for days." Patrica said cutting the gauze away.

"What?" I looked to Hershel.

"It's been almost three days since you were awake." He opened up the bottle and put it on the little table beside the bed.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Well, the fever, paleness, blackouts, and seizure are leading me to blood poisoning. Much like your-"

"Seizure?!" I sat up yelling. At the very thought of having a seizure I felt faint and my head started to hurt.

"Shh." Patrica hushed and pushed me gently back down to the bed.

"When Daryl brought you here the other day, you were in the middle of a nasty seizure." Andrea said next to the door. "That's how you got that." she pointed to my left arm where a large purple bruise had made its home. "You hit yourself on the bed frame a few times on your way in. I don't know how many other bruises you got though."

"As I was saying. I believe it is the same kind your companion T-Dog was suffering from when you arrived."

"How?"

"I think through this." Patrica said pulling away the last of the gauze over my bullet wound. The veins on my arm were bright blue and dark purple, very clear through my almost transparent skin. The wound itself was infected looking, raised with puss and dark red, dried blood caked around it. It was so puffy that the stitches were being pulled on and stretched. It wasn't until I saw it that I could feel the staining pain of the toxic, festering wound. It smelled like rotting flesh and I felt nauseous looking at it and had to turn away.

"Will I be okay?"

"Once we get _that_ cleaned out and some antibiotics in you, you should be. Here, take two of these." Hershel handed me two white pills that I gulped down without any water. "Patrica get the tray. Eat something then I'll give you a sedative and we'll clean up that wound. I'll be back in a moment." he said leaving the room.

"I'll go tell everyone you're awake. We've been so worried." Andrea said.

"Can you send in Daryl, please."

"He's asleep downstairs on the couch. I saw him a few minuets ago. It's the first time I think he has slept in the last three days. I've never seen him so worried before."

"I thought he would back at his own camp at the edge of the farm."

"No, not lately. He's either been with us eating or in here with you. Do you still want me to get him?"

"No, let him sleep, but thanks Andrea."

"I'll let him know you were asking for him when he's up. Alright, I'll see you later. But hey, try not to slip away from us again."

"I'll work on that." I smiled nervously at her as she was replaced by Patrica who had a tray with a sandwich and a glass of milk on it. I ate the whole thing by the time Hershel got back. While I was facing the other direction, he slipped a needle into my forearm, filled with a clear liquid.

"This should put you to sleep while we work, and if we're lucky, you'll sleep all night."

"Just don't let me sleep another three days."

"We'll wake you in the morning, but you need to let your body rest." Patrica said in a soft voice.

"Alright." I yawned and then I closed my heavy eyes after looking once at the orange sky outside the wet window.


	21. Season 2 Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Breakfast." Lori said bringing a tray into the bedroom.

"Thank you." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Off. Just off."

"Hershel will be here in a little while with more meds. Eat up." she smiled then left. My head was still feeling fuzzy and my arm was sore, and so was my back, most likely from being in bed for three days. With no mirror in the room, I couldn't see if I was still pale or if I was still sick, but when I reached for the tray, I knew something was still wrong. My arms and hands trembled so bad I almost dropped the whole thing on my lap. Eating that plate of eggs was frustrating and time consuming. I dropped the fork a few times and it made me nervous. I wasn't this bad yesterday.

When Hershel finally came in, my stomach with churning with worry. "Any better today?" he asked.

"My hands can't stop." I said holding them up to show him.

"That's just a reaction to the pills. It will stop in a few hours, but to be on the safe side, I'll give you a different type of antibiotics, only these with be injected into the bloodstream." That meant a needle. Crap. He put a mettle thermometer in my mouth then checked my pulse. "Your fever has gone down, but your pulse is still very fast."

"How much longer until I will be able to move around again?"

"If the meds keep working, within the next two days." he smiled down at me.

"Good, I don't think I can take much more of this."

"Andrea will be around if you need anything."

He headed towards the door, when I remembered, "How is Beth? I'd forgotten to ask."

"She'll live."

"That's good to hear. Thank you Hershel." He nodded then left. I looked down at my infected arm and saw that my veins were still bright purple and blue, but less visible through the skin. Maybe I was getting better. I just hoped it would sooner. I rolled over and closed my eyes, but I couldn't fall asleep. I had slept too much already and I wasn't tired, not anymore.

Outside I just watched the Autumn clouds pass by the blue sky until I heard yelling from downstairs through a closed door. It sounded like Beth and Maggie, arguing over something I wasn't quite sure of.

When Andrea came up with lunch I asked, "Whats going on?"

"Beth is having a hard time and Maggie doesn't understand."

"Her mother?"

"Yeah. She was talking about killing herself."

"She was?"

"I don't think she'll do it, but she has to decide for herself."

"I guess I understand that. I wouldn't want someone else making that choice for me."

"Exactly." Andrea breathed. "Maggie and Lori need to let her work it out for herself." After that, she took the tray back downstairs and not long after, the yelling stopped. I heard shattering glass from down stairs not more then ten minutes later. It made me jump and sit up. There was yelling and pounding on a wooden door by Lori and Maggie. Something was wrong and I needed to know what. I pushed my shaky legs over the side of the bed and pulled myself up with the table next to the bed. Once standing, my wobbly legs slid forward and I held onto the wall until I was in the hall. I got a few feet down the hall when I yelled, "Is everything alright?"

Lori walked by the stair well and ran up to me. "Beth tried to kill herself."

"She did it?" my eyes went wide.

"She broke the bathroom mirror and tried to slit her wrist." That was the sound. Beth did try and I pushed myself to see her. I agreed with Andrea but I didn't think she'd actually do it. "Whoa, where are you going?"

"I want to see her."

"She'll be okay. The cut wasn't deep enough to do any real harm and Hershel will take care of it." I sighed and shook my head as Lori helped me back into the bed where I laid idle and bored for hours.

It wasn't until Carol brought up my dinner that I had anyone to talk to. I was grateful that she stayed with me for a little while. I had no news on the group in days and was no longer aware of what they were up to.

"So anything new out there?"

"Rick and Shane took Randell out today."

"Are they back yet? Did they find a good place for him?"

"They just got back." she sighed and looked out the dark window. "And no, they had a problem and they brought him back."

"Where are they keeping him?"

"In the shed. He's handcuffed there."

"Do you know what the problem was?"

"I didn't ask."

She was unusually quiet tonight and I wasn't sure why. "Anything else happen?"

"Not really." she looked down at her hands and smirked. "I don't know if you saw it, but Ember has hair growing in."

"Hair you say?"

"Yeah, short red hair. It's a cute little fuzz." If it was hair that got her talking, it was enough for me.

"I'll have to go see her soon then. Maybe tomorrow.

"No point straining yourself. I could bring her by."

"It's okay. I really need to get out of this bed."

"Just be careful." she warned in her mother voice. "It's been a long week without you around."

"I can't believe it's been almost a week. It only feels like a day or two. I've just slept so much."

"We were worried that you weren't going to wake up."

"And Daryl?"

"Him more than anyone. He was in here with you for almost two days straight."

"I haven't seen him yet." I said confused. Everyone was telling me how worried he was but I hadn't seen him once since I was brought here.

"Wasn't he with you today?"

"No, not at all today or yesterday."

"Huh, that's weird. He hasn't been around camp lately."

"Where has he been?"

"When you first blacked out, he barely left the house except to eat with us. Last night and today I figured he was in here with you." I shook my head. "At first, I'd come up here or Andrea would and he'd be in that chair, for hours he'd just sit there. I thought you'd done it, that you brought him back to us, but now I wounder if it was just a momentary thing."

"I don't know. I didn't get much of a chance to talk to him." I said finishing up the last of some left over meat.

"Tell me, if you can, what was wrong? Your arm?"

"Oh, I guess it got infected or something. Hershel thinks it is blood poisoning."

"It looks like it got nasty. Did he have the right medicine?"

"Antibiotics is all." Behind Carol, in the hall I heard someone clear their throat and we turned to see Daryl waiting there.

"I'll take this back down now. Tomorrow, I'll being Ember."

"But I said- Alright, thank you Carol." She smiled and scooted down the hall as Daryl came in. "What have you been up to?"

"More then you."

"Well I hope so. They tell me you've been in here a lot."

"So?"

"Thought maybe you missed me or something. Have you decided to join the group again?" He didn't answer, just took a seat in the chair in the corner of the room. "You know they need someone like you. Someone brave and strong. A leader." He scoffed and got up and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"You say that I'm a leader, like Rick."

"And you doubt that?"

"You make me out for something I ain't. You think I'm like them. You think I'm a good honest man, like them. Hell, you made me believe it for awhile, but I'm not! That's why we don't work out. You're a good person, from a good family. I ain't. I ain't a good man like them."

"You lie to yourself. You think that all you do is wrong. You looked for Sophia more then almost anyone else and when we found her, I could see in you how it crushed you. A bad man would feel nothing like that. You've done more good then most anyone here. The only thing you're ever wrong about is who you are. You are one of the best men I've ever met, if not the best. Sophia wasn't your's but you searched for her as if she was. You took a bullet looking for her and still didn't give up. You care for Ember too, who isn't your's either, and yet you still see nothing but the darkness in yourself. The same darkness that everyone holds. I see past that, and so should you." He wanted to hear no more and left. He was afraid of something and I wasn't sure what.

Out in the hall, right after he left I could hear Lori talking. "Beauty never hurt the beast. She only made him into a better man." Then she came in with pills from Hershel. "These, he said, will put you to sleep." I took the two pills and soon after the lights went out, fell into a not so welcomed sleep, again.


	22. Season 2 Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Patrica woke me around nine with another plate of eggs. After I eat it all and took two more pills, she removed the newer gauze and washed out the wound. "Well, it looks a lot better, I must say."

I looked at it, but it was still pussy and slimy looking. "It looks horrid!" I exclaimed.

"No, that's what it should look like. The body is healing it making it moist. Under the dried blood is a protective coating, healing it. I just have to clean it again and wrap it back up." She did as she said and cleaned out the puss and put fresh gauze on it. Then a face came into the room that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey Lucy."

"Dale, long time, no see."

"How are you?"

"Better."

"I gotta talk to you about something."

"Okay?"

He sat in the chair as Patrica left. "It' about Randell."

"The kid?"

"Yeah."

"Did they decide on what they were going to do with him?"

"Well, that's the problem. Tonight Rick is going to take a vote on what to do with him."

"You mean like let him go, again?"

He sighed before answering, "They are talking about killing him. Shane sees him as a threat and Rick is listening to him, so is Lori. What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Are you okay with killing a kid, not much younger than you? He's just a boy."

"I'm not comfortable with having someone dangerous around. We have kids here, Carl, Beth, Ember. He can be-"

"You'd let them kill him? Lucy, you can't really think that-"

"Dale, let me finish." He shut his mouth and let me speak. "I don't want anyone here in harms way, but I also don't want a boy killed on a thought that he could be dangerous. I don't know the boy or what he's capable of. I've only seen him act under the orders of other men, back in town when he was shooting at us. Whether or not he can be a valuable group member, I can't decide. I'd have to know what kind of person he was first."

"So you want to learn more about him first?"

"I would like to, but the vote is tonight, and I can't talk to him like this." I said, lifting up my shaking arm to show him what kind of state I was in.

"But you're not going to just let them kill him, are you?"

"No, I will vote against it. He needs to be given a chance."

"I'm happy to hear you say that."

"Are you going around asking everyone to think about it." He didn't answer, but instead, smiled at his shoes, telling me that I was right.

"If you could help me convince some of them, I would be very grateful."

"If someone stops by, I'll ask them."

"Thank you Lucy, it means a lot." This seemed very important to him, but that was Dale for you. He always wanted the right thing, whether or not it was the smart thing for the group.

Dale left and I was alone for a half hour until Carol came by with the baby, like she said. And she had been right about the hair. Little orange-red wisps of hair had sprouted from the top of her head. "See how cute it is."

"That red hair will look beautiful with those big blue eyes." I smiled down at her as she squirmed in Carol's arm. She handed over the fussy bundle down to me as Maggie came in.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked white a huge grin on her lips.

"That depends on what you're thinking." I laughed.

"Glenn talked about her once a few days ago. I can't believe you've been able to keep her a secret for so long."

"We've been keeping her in the RV, where it's been safe." I said handing her over to Maggie who rocked her.

"She can stay in here if ya'll want. It's warm in here at night."

"I've been staying with her in the RV and it's been warm in there still." Carol said. I had a feeling Carol would take over caring for her. Well, at least a good portion of the caring.

"What's her name again?"

"Ember."

"She's so pretty. Is she your's and Daryl's?"

I laughed before answering. I understood why she'd think that, but it was still funny to think about it. "No. I found her a few weeks ago outside the C.D.C., just before it exploded. Her mother was dead beside her."

"That's so sad. I haven't seen a baby in months and I have to say, I didn't think I'd see one again. She is a surprise, I'm sure for everyone."

"She was. Everyone had pitched in, taking care of her."

"You know, if her hair changed colors, I could almost see you as her mother."

"Yeah, imagine that. Oh, before I forget, Dale asked if I'd talk to you guys about Randell."

"The kid?"

"Yeah. I guess there will be a vote tonight about his fate. They're talking about killing him." Maggie just looked at me with no answer. Carol didn't even look at me, just down at the floor. Neither of them wanted to talk about it and it was touchy topic. "Well, just think about it for later."

"Hey, would it be alright with you, if I brought her to Beth? I think she'd get a kick out of Ember." Maggie said after a little while of silence.

"It's okay with me. How is she, by the way?"

"Better. Daddy talked to her and shes doing better now." Carol followed Maggie downstairs and I rolled over and looked out the window. Outside I could see people moving around with their daily chores. I wished I was out there with them, contributing to the group, not waisting away in bed.

I snoozed for a while before Patrica came in with new clothes and helped me into the bathroom where I finally got to take a shower. I was alright in the shower, still shaky-handed but I could stand. Walking was a bit harder and by the time I was dried, dressed, and hair brushed, Rick was calling people in for the vote.

Downstairs, in the den, I could hear them all gathering around. Patrica held my arm as we slowly went down the stairs and everyone was looking at me when I got into the den. A velvet and wooden chair sat in the middle of the room, facing the fireplace beside a couch Hershel and Maggie were sitting on. Andrea, T-Dog, and Shane were next to the fireplace, Rick stood behind me, Glenn sat at the piano to my left next to Dale and Carol, and Lori stood next to the door with Patrica now seated next to the couch. Daryl was in the hall facing in as Carl walked behind him into the other room.

When the door closed Glenn started quietly, "So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Everyone was looking anxious, Dale more so than anyone else.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

"How about majority rules?" Lori added very quietly.

"Well, let's- let's just see where everybody stands then we can talk through the options." Rick silenced everyone.

Then Shane started up with, "Well, where I sit, there's only one way to move forward."

"Killing him, right?" Dale looked disgusted already. "I mean why even bother to take a vote? It's clear which way the winds blowing."

"Well if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know." Rick said.

"Well, I can tell you, it' a small group- maybe just me, Lucy, and Glenn." Glenn looked up at Dale without saying anything at first.

"Look, I- I think you're pretty much right about everything all the time, but this-"

"They've got you scared."

"He's not one of us. And we've- we've already lost too many people."

"How about you? Do you agree with this?" Dale asked Maggie, across the room from him.

"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?"

"Just another mouth to feed." Daryl's voice said behind me.

"It may be a lean winter." Hershel said.

"We could ration better." Lori spoke up.

"Well, he could be an asset. Give him a chance to prove himself." Dale used my idea.

"Put him to work?" Glenn asked.

"We're not letting him walk around." Rick argued.

"We could put an escort on him." Maggie said.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"I will." Dale volunteered.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy." Rick again didn't trust him. Maybe he knew something about this boy that we didn't.

"He's right. I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up." Lori took Rick's side.

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor." Andrea said.

"Look, say we let him join us, right?" Shane started, "Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his thirty men."

"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime he may never attempt? If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization."

"Oh my God." Shane sighed.

"Could you drive him further out? Leave him like you planed?" Hershel asked.

"You barely came back this time. There are walkers. You could brake down. Y-you could get lost." Lori warned.

"Or get ambushed." Daryl said.

"They're right. We should not put our own people at risk." Glenn agreed.

"If you do go through with it, how would you do it?" Patrica asked. "Would he suffer?"

"We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck." Shane always wanted to get right to the killing. That was one big reason I didn't trust him.

"I thought about that. Shooting may be more humane." I agreed with Rick. If I came to that, shooting would be the fastest way out.

"What do we do with the body?" T-Dog asked. "Do we bury him?"

"Hold on, hold on. You're talking about this like it's already been decided."

"You've been talking about it all day, going around in circles. You just wanna go around in circles again?" Daryl twirled his finder around in the air. That's when I noticed dried blood on his knuckles and I couldn't help but wounder what it was from.

"This is a young man's life and it is worth more than a five-minute conversation! Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him and now look at us. He's been tortured. He's going to be executed. How are we any better then those people that we're so afraid of?"

Everyone looked at each other for a few moments, until Shane said, "We all know what needs to be done."

"No, Dale is right. We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have a responsibility-"

"So what's the other solution?" Andrea cut Rick off.

"Let Rick finish." Lori hissed.

"We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could." Andrea ignored Lori.

"So let's work on it!" Dale yelled.

"We are." Rick said.

"Stop it. Just stop it. I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide- either of you, both of you- but leave me out." Carol softened and leaned against the door.

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself- there's no difference."

"All right, that's enough. If anyone wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance." Rick said. Patrica and Maggie who were both standing, sat down. Everyone looked down except me. I was looking at Dale and he nodded. He wanted me to say something now.

"I think we shouldn't go through with it, not yet." I said.

"Why not?" Shane puffed.

"Because I know that if I were the one tied up in the shed, I'd want to be given a chance!" I yelled at him, sick of his thickness and ability to kill so quickly.

After no one else said anything Dale turned to Rick,"You once said that we don't kill the living."

"Well, that was before the living tried to kill us."

"But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were- the world we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's... harsh. It's- it's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't want to live in and I don't believe any of you do. I can't. Please. Let's just do what's right." he was getting teary eyed. "Isn't there anyone else who is going to stand with us?" He looked around then back down at me. I had done what I could and they weren't seeing it our way. Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats and looked around.

"He's right." Andrea finally said. "We should try to find another way."

"Anybody else?" Rick asked. No said anything and Rick shrugged at Dale who paced in a small spot, back and forth.

"Are y'all gonna watch too? No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. Whoa. I won't be a party to it." He stormed across the room and stopped beside Daryl and put his hand on Daryl's should while saying, "This group _is_ broken." Rick and Shane watched him go outside then turned back to the group. They said nothing.

I went to stand and Andrea took my arm and helped me to the stairs. When I got to Daryl, I looked over my shoulder and said, "If I was in there, would I be given a chance?" then I went back up stairs.

We pulled over the chair to the window that overlooked the front of the farm. Hershel's people stayed in the house, except for Maggie who followed Glenn to camp for dinner. Dale, though, walked the farm, needing to be away from them. I understood why. He was disappointed in them, as was I. I wanted that boy to have a chance, but I couldn't change their minds.

The sun set over the farm and soon the sky faded to black. That's when I saw Rick, Shane, and Daryl lead Randell from the shed to the barn, for the last time. Shane got what he wanted. They went in and I looked at something else.

A few minutes pasted and no one came out from the barn, but I did notice movement in the moonlight. It was a small person walking to the barn, Carl. He stood in the open doorway, watching. Then he took a few steps in.

"What the hell is that boy doing?" I asked myself. He was in a load of shit, I knew that. A few moments later I could see Shane dragging him out of the barn with Daryl pushing Randell right behind them. Rick had changed his mind. Shane lead Daryl and Randell back to the shed where he was locked up again. Rick came out soon and took Carl with him back to camp.

I guess Carl saved Randell, for the time being. He was stupid, but he saved the boy, and Carl was going to be in for it.

I focused on the moon for a while with nothing better to do, until I heard a scream through the window that was opened a crack. Carl then came running to the farm house and I could only watch as people scrambled below me. Daryl and Shane bolted from the shed towards the field far behind the barn. Random flashes of light from flashlights circled the path down to the field. The group galloped down to the field as I heard barking from the tents. That's when there was another scream and then I knew who it was. Dale. Dale was in trouble and I had a good feeling it was a walker.

Daryl was the first to make it to the field, but I could no longer see them. "Help! Run! Help!" I could hear him yelling. Then I could see Shane running back to the house and took Hershel with him. I knew then Dale was hurt and I couldn't sit here anymore. I stood and hobbled my way down the hall to the stairs where I tried my best not to fall. With success I staggered to the porch where I leaned on a pillar. Lucic and Luna ran to me, both barking. I hushed them as my legs grew tired and I sunk to the floor awaiting any news that might come to me.

It quieted down fast. No more yelling or screaming came from the field, and I didn't know if it was a good or bad sign. Both the dogs and I bolted up after the ringing sound of a single gun shot. It was the third single shot in the last two weeks, and I had a feeling it'd bring the same news with it. It was about five minutes later before people started to return. First Lori, Carl, and Carol came into view, then Glenn, Maggie, Patrica, and Hershel, but where was Dale? Carl was hugging his mother's hip and Carol was wiping her face as they went back to camp. Maggie was hugging Glenn and was sobbing in his arms.

"What happened?! Please, tell me!" I called once they were in range. Glenn took Maggie right inside, passing by me. "Hershel? Patrica?" They both had sullen wet faces that they kept down.

"Dale's dead." Hershel said quietly as he held the door open for Patrica behind him.

"Dale-" My quivering lip couldn't form anymore words. I went down to the floor and pulled my dogs close to me. At camp I could see Andrea holding Carol by the fire and Lori and Carl had gone into their tent. I turned in towards the house and saw Hershel holding a crying Patrica and Glenn with sobbing Maggie through the window. "Dale." I squeaked again and felt tears rolled down my face. I buried my face into Luna's neck and felt Lucic lick my fingers. The man who thought of nothing but righteousness was dead, no doubt at the hands of a walker. I sat up, wiped my face, stood then pushed my feet down the stairs and carefully through the grass. Rocks tripped my feet and I fell once, but got right back up and continued on to the field. The dogs followed at my sides as I painfully made my way to the barn with my bare feet, past the pile of burnt bodies, to where I could see the glow of a lantern and the shadows of four men.

I wasn't there for my father and I hadn't been there for Dale, but I had to see what caused his pain. I needed to see what happened with my own eyes.

As I got closer, I could see Rick on the ground beside a body, Shane standing a few feet away with his hands folded behind his head, T-Dog looking into the woods behind them, and Daryl with his head down towards the body. On the ground at there feet was the still body of Dale. His stomach was torn open with intestines spilling out. Blood covered his white shirt along with his blue Hawaiian shirt. His mouth hung open with a single line of blood dripping down his chin from his nose and mouth that lead away from the bullet hole on his forehead. He unlike my father, he looked like he'd suffered. His face wasn't calm, it was stressed and scared.

A few feet away was the body of the walker who must have done this to him. I walked to it without the men noticing and gave it one hard kick to the ribs, knowing it wouldn't do anything. I kicked once, twice, three times before I lost my balance and fell into the tall grass beside it and bowed forwards, nose first into the dirt.

"Who's that?" Rick asked as I sobbed. I heard footsteps approach me and a hand grabbed my shoulder, yanking me to my knees. I looked up to see Shane's beaten face.

"It's Lucy." he said angry as I pulled myself out of his grip and crawled to the body of Dale.

Leaning over the body, I breathed, "He was always there for me, and I wasn't for him." I reached for his cold hand and held it to his chest. "I'm sorry Dale, so sorry."

"Hey," a voice said behind me and I could hear someone bending down in the grass beside me. "Let's go back to the house." I looked at Daryl who was about to take hold of my arm but hesitated when I met his eyes.

"We can't leave him."

"Lucy, he'll be alright 'till morning. Come on." He genitally took my arm and helped me to my feet then put his left arm around my waist and lead me back to the house. "You shouldn't be out here. What if there were more? You wouldn't be able to get away."

"I'm sorry." I said looking down.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"The sorry thing. You've done it ever since I met you."

"Oh,"

"And that. You blame yourself every time someone dies, Dale, Sophia, your father. Why do you do _that_?" He stopped us right next to the barn and took his hand from my waist.

"Because I know I should be able to protect them!"

"How? How could you protect them?"

"If I hadn't left my father, he'd still be alive. If I kept Sophia with me like I'd promised, so would she."

"And Dale? You can't walk on your own, how could you possibly protected him?!"

"I don't know! I'd think of something!" I yelled and my head felt faint.

"Like what?!"

"I don't know!" I put my hand to my head and flinched.

"Never mind, let's go." He took my waist again and we got back to the house where the dogs were sitting on the porch.

Upstairs on the table beside the bed was a glass of water and two more pills. I took the pills and right before I sat down, I looked at my dirt covered feet that had one bloody spot. Daryl helped me into the bathroom and I washed my feet then got into bed.

"Goodnight, Lucy." he said on his way out.

"Wait, why did you stay so much when I first blacked out. You didn't go back to your camp, why?"

"Because," he sighed, "I thought you were dying. You were convulsing in my arms and I thought you were going to die." I reached out and took his hand.

"But I'm still here." I pulled him down to me and kissed him. "Goodnight Daryl."

"Goodnight Luce." He brought my hand to his lips then turned the light off and went back down stairs. Dale stayed in my thoughts for the time it took for the drugs to kick in, and then I went into a peaceful sleep that were crusted in silent tears.


	23. Season 2 Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I awoke on my own after a restful sleep of good dreams where we were all back the the C.D.C. Hershel and his family were there with us, so was Dale and Jacqui and Amy and Jim. We were sitting around the table with a feast of meat and fruit and cheeses and wines. Everyone passed around the plentiful food and we were all singing and laughing together and my dream self knew that we would be like that forever, happy. Only when I opened my eyes I realized again that none of that was true any longer and today was to be Dale's funeral. Today was to be a day that we laid to rest another lost family member, one I was very fond of.

Patrica came up with Hershel who looked over my arm. "Looks like it should heal fine on its own but I would continue taking these pills." he held out a new bottle with less in it. "These wont give you the shakes like the others did. Also, you should take it easy for at least today. No heavy lifting or any chore like that. You mustn't strain yourself."

"Thank you Patrica," I said as she handed me a clean set of clothes. "Hershel."

"Thank you for helping me get home again." They left the room, closing the door behind them and I changed into my fresh clothes with less issue than I'd had in the last few days. Being that it had been over twelve hours since I'd taken the other pills, the shaking was out of my system. When I stood to take the new pills, my body felt less feeble. I was able to walk easier, but I could already feel that I could become winded easily and needed the be careful. I put the bottle in my pocket then went into the hall.

Downstairs, Maggie handed me a plate of sliced apples and buttered toast with two pieces of bacon. I joined her and Beth at their kitchen table and ate silently with them. After we were finished, I helped with the dishes and thanked them for the meal.

Outside through the window, I could see Rick, Shane, and T-Dog finishing the grave that now held Dale under the tree beside Sophia's and Otis's. Once I noticed people start to gather around it, I followed Hershel and Maggie and joined the group. It was a chilly morning with a very thin layer of fog resting on the farm. The sunlight had yet to warm the air and I could see my breath. I was in a short sleeved shirt and I didn't have enough time to sort through my clothes for a sweater, so I just stood there, hoping the sun would warm me in time.

Rick stepped closer to the new grave that was lined with stones, when everyone was present. "Dale could- could get under your skin." he started. "He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say what he actually thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us- the truth, who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside out differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives, our safety, our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on we're going to do it his way. That is how we honor Dale."

Rick, I had to say, really had a way with words. He was right about all of what he said. We were a broken group and Dale knew it. The only thing left to do was unbrake it. We needed to stand together to survive.

When no one else had anything to say, we filtered back to camp where I nosed around my bags for a long sleeved shirt. Rick, Shane, Hershel and Daryl were standing around a truck, going over new accommodations. They were talking about moving us all into the house together. It must have been getting cold in the tents, even with the good sleeping bags.

"Alright, let's move the vehicles near each of the doors facing out towards the road. We'll build a lookout in the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sightlines, both sides of the property." Rick said.

Everyone was filling the back of the truck with heavy objects that were going into or around the house. I, not being able to help them, went over to Carol who was cleaning up around the fire pit, getting empty water jugs together. I was just close enough to catch part of Rick saying that him and Daryl would be taking Randell off property and setting him lose. Shane of coarse had to argue against it, but I had to smile seeing that Rick was upholding Dale's beliefs of life value.

Once the fire pit was cleaned off, I headed into the RV and filled up my empty backpack with dog and Ember food then carried the light bag into the living room of the house that was slowly filling up with bags and beds. When the last of the bags came in, I looked around for a spot for me. Women were in the living room and the men were taking the dinning room. Couches and chairs were going to be moved to make space, but I also needed to find space for the crib. And what about Daryl? If last night and the night before were the start of his turnaround, then maybe we could stay close together again. I felt lonely at night without him beside me.

The room was pretty divided and I felt embarrassed that I was the only one trying to sneak over to their side. I just put my stuff on the floor next to the wall and decided that I'd figure it out later, we had a lot more to do before nightfall, and by the way everyone seemed to be rushing, I gathered that it had been cold the last few nights. So much that everyone was moving as quick as they could to get their things inside.

I helped T-Dog and Glenn take down tents that were put in the back of Daryl's truck along with coolers and baskets, full of odds and ends that would be dealt with in the house. In the distance I could hear two sets of hammers working hard at pieces of wood. One was from Shane who was making at platform for a watch post in the windmill and the other was Daryl who was boarding up the shed that Randell was in. I assumed that he would be taken away tonight or tomorrow. The sooner, the better. I didn't want him dead but I didn't want him here either. I didn't trust him.

Once everything was in the house and beds were being decided, I took Ember into the living room where the crib was now set up. I had put a blanket down under her to keep her warmer and and other to bundle her in. I hadn't found any real clothes yet for she'd been in nothing but dippers and swaddled in a blanket that could use a wash now that I looked at it.

Maggie came in and helped move the couch when she looked in on Ember in the crib. "Does she have any clothes?" she asked.

"I could never find any when I went out scavenging."

"I think we have some of Beth's old ones upstairs. Mom wanted to keep them for memory but now I think she'd be better off with them. Hold on, I'll be right back." I was filled with glee when I heard that. Now she'd be somewhat warm now without a blanket on consistently. When Maggie came back about ten minutes later with an armful, I just had to hug her.

"Thank you so much!"

"Whoa there." she smiled as I squeezed her. "It's no problem. I don't think any of us need them anymore. Here, try this one on her. It'll be a little big on her, but the long sleeves will keep her warm."

"Alright." I dressed her up then put the rest in my backpack that was quickly becoming a dipper bag. It was a little big for her, but she would grow into it, that was for sure. She had grown a few pounds in the last month and I could feel it when I picked her up.

"Hey, Lucy." T-Dog called from the door. I went over to him, leaving Maggie with a giggling Ember.

"What's up?"

"We had to move your trailer to the red truck. Just letting you know."

"That's fine. Where's the red truck going?"

"That one and the Cherokee are going right next to the house."

"Alright."

"Oh, and Hershel told me to let you know that, your saddle will be ruined if you leave it out in the stable. It'll get too cold for the leather."

"Okay, thanks. I'll go get it." I went to the stable where I was greeted by both Paille and Otto. I bent down to pet the dark fuzz-ball at my feet then saddled up Paille. It wasn't that long of a walk back to the farm house but with the heavy leather saddle, it would have been. I decided that we would be better off if I rode him down to the house and dropped it off there. Then it dawned on me that I could use him to carry things back to the house, from both the camp and RV, so I put on the saddle bags as well.

"Come on, Otto." I called as I started towards the house, but he didn't budge. "Alright, but it's getting cold out." He was probably happy in the stable with all the mice around. He could chase them forever if he really wanted to.

I lead Paille back to camp where I loaded him up with bags then lead him to the house where we unloaded. It took about an hour before everything that was staying in was in. Lucic and Luna were among that which was staying in. I guess they had had enough of the cooler air and were ready to stay inside. Even I was getting chillier and put on another sweater.

Outside on the porch, I could hear Daryl and Rick going over where they were going to take Randell and set him lose, through the screen door that was next to be boarded up, now that the windows were done. Rick was saying that they might not be back before sun down and that worried me. Not being able to see in the dark what I believe killed Dale, and I would have done anything to change that as well as keep it from happening again. Then I heard Rick thank him for something, something I didn't understand.

"That thing you did last night-" Rick started.

"Ain't no reason you should to do all the heavy lifting." Daryl answered. Rick had to have been talking about Dale, and Daryl had done something for him. Put him down maybe? I didn't know, but I'd ask him. That's when Shane rolled up in his green car and Daryl left, not wanting to be in the middle of anything that went on between them, being that he was Rick's right-hand man at the moment, after what went on at the barn a few days ago.

I went outside and followed after Daryl. "What?" he asked going down the front steps.

"How far are you guys going out?"

"'Bout an hour."

"You think it's far enough?"

"Should be. Don't think he'll find his way back."

"Good, everyone will be safe then." He stood and looked at me. "Daryl, what happened last night?"

"You saw what happened."

"No, what did Rick thank you for?"

He took a moment before answering, "I put him down."

"I'm sorry it had to be you. I'm sorry it had to be anyone."

"Yeah." he said in his rough voice then looked off into the distance. I knew that it must have hurt him to do it, and I don't think I would have been able to. Daryl was a strong man but doing something like that must have cut him deep. While he was looking away, I went up to him and put my arms around his neck and back, bringing him closer to me. He didn't pull away anymore, instead, he let me hold him for a little while and even brought his face down to my hair, where it rested against my head.

"I'm happy to see you coming back to us." I said softly into his ear before kissing his cheek and letting go. I could feel him looking after me as I headed back to the farm house where I helped move the rest of the food into the kitchen and finished fixing up beds. When everything was said and done, I'd found a nice spot beside a half wall that divided the living room and the dining room. It would be warm there at night, which I for once cared about a lot. After the whole blood problem, I'd been feeling the cold a lot worse and finding a warm bed would be something nice to come to after a long day like today.

It was just past four when I helped Carol hand out food, left over meat from dinner two nights ago. Everyone was pleased to see plates of food being past around after all the heavy lifting they'd done today. Everyone had been fed except T-Dog, Shane, Rick and Daryl who I thought were getting ready to leave. I went outside to find Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog filling up the back of a blue pick-up with water and food for Randell. The crossbow was in the back with the food, then I saw T-Dog hand Daryl a hand gun. It made me feel better that he had something other then arrows if he needed it.

"Hey, y'all want something to eat before you go?" I asked when I got to the tailgate of the truck.

"Thank you Lucy, but we just want to get this over and done with." Rick said as T-Dog went to get the boy.

"I'll set aside plates for you then for when you get back." Rick nodded then went to count the food again when Daryl came over to me. "Better be careful this time."

"This time?"

"Just don't get shot."

"Don't plan on making a habit out of it."

"Good."

I stretched up to kiss him, when from behind me, T-Dog was yelling, "He's gone! He's gone!"

"Gone?!" Rick called.

"He ain't there." On the porch, and Andrea came out and followed us down to the shed where sure enough, Randell was gone. Daryl opened up the shed where there was nothing left but the blankets he'd been sitting on and a few drops of blood, most likely from trying to slip out of his cuffs that were just hanging lose on the floor, both still locked closed. Rick and Andrea got a closer look while T-Dog, Daryl, and I looked around the shed for any trace of the boy.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked coming from the house with everyone trailing behind her.

"Randell's missing." Glenn answered.

"Missing how?"

"How long's he been gone?" Hershel asked.

"Hard to say." Rick answered. "Cuffs are still hooked. He must have slipped them."

"Is that possible?" Carol questioned.

"It is if you've got nothing to lose." Andrea said coming out of the shed.

"The door was secured from the outside." Hershel added, looking over the door.

"Rick! Rick!" Shane hollowed coming from the tree line, covered in fresh blood from a broken nose.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"He's armed! He's got my gun!"

"Are you okay?" Carl's voice came from beside me.

"I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me. Clocked me in the face."

"Alright, Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, come with us." Rick commanded as Daryl loaded his crossbow.

"T, I'm gonna need that gun." Shane said.

"Just let him go. That was the plan, wasn't it, just let him go?" Carol asked.

"The plan was to cut him lose, far away from here, not on our front step with a gun." Rick lead the way back into the woods. Carol asked them not to go, but Rick just shouted, "Get everyone in the house. Lock all the doors and stay put!"

Maggie and I were both reluctant to go back in the house, but T-Dog corralled us in. I looked back once as the yellowing light of the sun setting faded on the backs of the leaving men. I was more afraid for them with the walkers than I was with us and Randell. Sure now the kid had something against us and might want us dead, but there are a lot of us and only one of him. It was going to be dark soon and I feared the worst, like I normally did when they left.

I was right, it got dark quickly and there had been no sign of the men or Randell. The doors were all locked and were safe. My only problem was that T-Dog wouldn't let me put Paille back in his field. He was standing outside the house tethered to a pillar, munching on grass. Every time I'd ask if I could bring him back, T-Dog would remind me that Randell did have a gun, and knowing that it was Shane's, it would be fully loaded.

I stayed close to Maggie who was just as nervous as I was, both having someone out there. I had noticed that her and Glenn had become quite the couple in the last few weeks, and it was kind of cute. He needed a real relationship like this.

"They'll be alright." I reassured her. "You know Glenn is careful and Daryl-"

"Was shot." she spit, frightened.

"It was a freak accident, but he's good in the woods. They'll come back." I put my arm around her shoulder and she looked at me with a faint smile. I only wished I had someone to tell me the same about Daryl. They had been gone for over an hour and I was beyond nervous. If I hadn't been rocking Ember, I would have been pacing around in circles in front of the door. Everyone shook and I stood straight up when a single gun shot from outside. Ember cried in my arms, but I had to pass her off to Carol, who seemed to take her gratefully. I pulled out my gun and headed for the door when T-Dog got in my way.

"Please let me go."

"No way. You ain't going out there alone."

"Please." I begged.

"It could have been anything, plus, what do you think Rick or Daryl would do if they found out you went out there alone after that. Na-uh. Just sit down and give them so more time."

I did as told and we continued on looking off into space, bitting our nails and such.

Another half hour pasted when Andrea finally said, "I'm going after them."

"Don't. They could be anywhere." Lori argued. "And if Randell comes back, we're going to need you here." Thats when the screen door opened as Daryl and Glenn came into the room. My heart slowed and I breathed again.

"Rick and Shane ain't back yet?" Daryl asked.

"No." Lori said, worried.

"We heard a shot."

"Maybe they found Randell."

"We found him."

"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie asked beside me.

"He's a walker."

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel stood.

"No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit." Glenn said.

"What?" I asked.

"His neck was broke." Daryl answered.

"So he fought back." Patrica's voice said from beside Hershel.

"The thing is, Shane and Randell's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together."

"Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" Lori came up to him with her pleading face. I wanted to slap her right then and there. How dare she ask him to go out looking for _her_ husband who was not only a grown man, but a fully trained police officer. He was with Shane, another trained officer, both clearly equipped for a fight. If it were Daryl still out there, I would have been the only looking for him, not asking other people to do it.

I frowned when Daryl answered her with "You got it." and I went after him. I caught up with him on the porch, T-Dog unable to stop me this time, and Daryl quickly turned around, blocking me from going down the front steps, his path. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not letting you go out there alone in the dark."

"You're not coming with-" he stopped taking and looked past me into the darkness of the night. He squinted his eyes and I followed his gaze behind me.

"What is it?" I asked just as Glenn and Andrea came out onto the porch. The moonlight showed, in a distant field was a herd of walkers, coming from the woods and nearing the barn, all heading right for us. "Oh my God." I whispered. Echoes of their growls and moans were like the summer night chorus of cricket chirps.

The farm house emptied onto the porch beside us, all still in awe and terror. My mind went blank as hundreds of the revived bodies staggered closer and closer. I had to hold in the cry that built up in my throat.

"Patrica, kill the lights." Hershel whispered.

"I'll get the guns." Andrea said as she and everyone but Carol, Glenn, Daryl, Hershel, and I went back inside. I looked down at Paille who was now wide awake and turning his head side to side, still tied to the house.

"Maybe they'll just past like the herd on the highway. Should we just go inside?" Glenn asked Daryl.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about. A herd the size will rip the house down."

"Carl's gone." Lori rushed out to us.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"He- He was upstairs. I can't find him anymore."

"Maybe he's hiding?" Glenn suggested.

"He's supposed to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy."

"We're not. We're gonna look. We're gonna find him." Carol stuttered, taking Lori back into the house. Andrea came out with the bag of guns and passed a few around and loaded hers. "I got the number- it's no use." Daryl sighed.

"You can go if you want." Hershel said.

"You gonna take them all on?"

"We have guns. We have cars. This is my farm."

"Kill as many as we can," Andrea said. "And we'll use the cars to lead the rest off the farm."

"Are you serious?" Daryl asked.

"This is my farm. I'll die here." Hershel cocked his gun and looked at Daryl.

"All right. It's a good a night as any." Daryl said and hopped off the porch with his crossbow. That's when I looked back at the walkers and it hit me. There was no way we'd be able to take them all out. There were too many of them to kill. I rushed back into the dark house, took my backpack and filled it with a few blankets. It was a large bag only filled with things for Ember, and I knew better then what Andrea and Hershel were already hoping for, we wouldn't be able to stay. Ember needed to stay warm and her food and clothes were already packed.

Around me Lori and Carol jogged through the house in their wild search for Carl. I just about stuffed my backpack when I could hear Daryl's motorcycle outside and the loud engine of the RV close behind it. They were ready to take down what they could and I was ready to book it. The dogs sat on the floor beside the crib both with wide-eyed looks and faint whines building up in their chest. They knew we were in trouble.

"The barn's on fire." Beth said looking between the boards on the window.

"They're heading for it. Maybe Rick set it to draw 'em in." Patrica said taking a look.

"I can't find him anywhere." Lori whimpered behind me.

"So maybe he snuck outside." Carol said.

"What do I do?!" Lori shouted.

"He was here. He must have run off, maybe looking for Rick or just went after Randell himself."

"Maybe he set the fire." Patrica suggested. Outside gun shots rang out and I knew I needed to help them, just long enough that they'd understand it was pointless.

"Carol!"

"Yeah?"

"Take this." I handed her the backpack. "I need to help them out there. Take Ember, we might have to run soon." With all the noise, Ember just cried in her bed. I took a sheet and like Carol had showed me, I made a sling around Carol's body and put the little girl in it, safely. "I'll be on Paille, so if we have to go, just run! I'll make sure you get to the car." And with that, I ran outside, jumped on Paille and pulled a fully loaded gun from the still full saddle bags and road along side Daryl, who right up against the fence, shooting any near walkers with a hand gun. "Any chance?"

"Not tonight." The RV was pulled up to the barn that was now over taken with jumping flames and was smoking along with it. Shane's green car and the blue truck were going back and forth behind me with people hanging out the windows, shooting.

Walkers were pouring from the far woods and there looked to be no end as the fire only brought on more. I shot ten, twenty, thirty maybe before I heard Lori calling for Hershel and I road back to them. Walkers were close to the house and they we going to need help getting to the cars. We galloped back to the house and I shot three walkers that were too close to Beth and Carol, unfortunately I was too late with getting on that had grabbed hold of Patrica. By the time I was able to shoot it, three more where on her while she screamed. Lori was able to pull Beth away while I shot the walkers, giving them a path to the blue truck that T-Dog and Andrea were in.

Andrea hopped out as Lori and Beth took her place. I noticed Carol had gotten away from the group and was being surrounded by five walkers near a small wooden shed. She was backed into a corner when I got there and was able to take down all five walkers as she ran for the truck. I took the bag from her and threw it in the back of the truck as the two dogs ran up. "In!" I yelled and they both jumped into the back of the truck as it pulled away. Ember was safe and so were the dogs now that the truck was headed off the farm onto the dirt road.

I road back to the farm house and stilled beside Hershel and kept shooting with him. Eventually, it was too much and we were backed away by too many of them. "Hershel, it's time to go!" I called. "Hershel! Let's go!" When he didn't budge, I road up to the porch and grabbed the bag of guns and road towards Andrea, the only other person, besides Hershel, I could see. We were to the edge of the woods when I saw Rick save Hershel from a walker beside the house and pull him to the truck with the horse trailer hooked to it. Carl was right beside him. I helped cover Andrea as we ran towards the truck, but we weren't fast enough. They pulled away without us.

Down the road I could hear Daryl's bike and decided to follow it. "Let's go!" We ran around the back of the house to the road and cleared through the worst of the herd, but in the woods around us, we could still hear their close gowns and moans. We had to slow every few minutes and wait for Andrea. I didn't want to leave her behind, but at the rate we were moving, we could easily be surrounded.

I shot walkers in every direction at least five times before the early morning light grew in the sky, but that was when a strong wave came over us. Andrea and moved too far away while shooting a few and I couldn't get back to her. "Lucy!" she yelled.

Not able to do much of anything for her, I took the bag of guns that was hoisted over my shoulder, and tossed it through the air to her. "I'm sorry, I've got to go!" My voice cracked. "I'm so sorry!" and I took off down the little dirt road in the middle of the woods. I knew where Daryl was headed, back to the highway, the only place we would know to meet up. Tears stung my eyes as I went further and further from lone Andrea, but I couldn't stay with her anymore. I was so sorry, but we wouldn't have made it.

I shot stray walkers when they got too close, but I eventually had to slow down, for Paille's sake. The sky was no longer night, but morning with the sun rising over the trees. I had to hurry, in fear that they might leave without me on the highway.

By the time I made it to the highway the sun was at about fifty degrees and I could see the end on of pileup. That was where I had to go, but when I finally got to the car that we had put out food for Sophia, I could hear Daryl's bike engine going away again. I was too late. If I hadn't been so terrified of being eaten myself, I would have screamed for them, but it was no use. They were too far away.

I stopped Paille and picked up a pot from off the ground and filled it with water from the water truck a few feet away. He drank the whole thing, then I refilled my water bottles. I then took the food that had been forgotten and left for Sophia and filled the saddle bags with it. It would last me a few days if I didn't make it back to the group by then. I knew in the back of my mind that I might never find them again, but I wasn't going to think like that, not after what I had just survived. I had to make it back to them, they were all I had. Lucic and Luna were even with them.

I got back on Paille and road along the highway, following the distant sounds of the caravan that had passed not too long ago. I road on for a few hours until I came to another cluster of broken down cars. The caravan wouldn't have gotten through this one either, but not more then fifty feet away was a smaller paved road. It wouldn't have been crazy to say that they might have gone down it, so I followed my gut and road to it.

The sun was hidden behind a thick layer of gray clouds, but I could tell that it was way past noon now and it had been hours since I had gotten a motor sound and I was starting to wounder if I'd catch up to them at all.

Along side the road I could hear running water. Paille had to be trusty again so I pulled over and let him drink from a small, clean looking creek as I opened up a box of peanuts and popcorn that had been left for Sophia, and dug in. I even let Paille eat for about ten minutes before I mounted again and started back down the street.

When the sky was starting to get dark above me, I felt my forehead build up a thick layer of sweat. I was still alone and there was no sign of the group, and now it was getting dark and cold. It had been a whole day and there was no trace of them. I was starting to question if they had gone down this road at all. The only good thing was that I'd only seen one walker in the last few hours. It was the only thing I was thankful for.

As night came on, I prayed both in my head and out loud for a miracle, a sign, anything. If I was going to spend the night out here, I needed shelter of some sort. Possibly a low tree, a car, something, but no such thing past by.

It was almost pitch black when I finally came across a truck on the side of the road. I dismounted, pulled out my gun and looked it over. There was nothing inside the cab and the back was empty, so tethered Paille to the door mirror and climbed inside. It wasn't warm in the truck, but it was safer than being out in the open. I tossed and turned for a good long time before I sat up in disgust, ready to move on and get back to the group. I was tired but I was too upset to sleep. Continuing on was what my gut told me to do, but it was too dark out and I was sure to get lost beyond the point of no return.

I looked around from the inside of the truck down the road, keeping an eye out for walkers, but when I brought my attention to the passenger side window, I could see a light behind and odd structure. The structurer itself wasn't enclosed. No it was just a few stone walls with a yellow light coming from its center. Thats when I saw a car near by, and then another truck with a trailer. "Oh my God" I said quietly to myself and I got out of the truck and untied Paille and headed over.

As I got closer I could smell and hear the fire along with the sound of falling water. Behind the structure was a little water fall that fed the creek. "What was that?" a voice asked after I stepped on a twig.

"No way." Another said as I could make out the outline on a body on guard with a gun. I smiled as I finally made it to the center of the walls and could see the look of shock on the faces around the fire. Two dogs ran up to me with wagging tails as I pet them both and looked around to see who was here. Beth, Maggie, Glenn, and Hershel sat on one side of the fire across from Lori, Carol with Ember, Carl, and Rick who were all huddled up together. T-Dog was the one standing on watch.

"You're alive." Lori breathed and got up to hug me as did Carol and Maggie.

"I can't believe it." Beth said. They smiled and gave me little laughs as I sat with them.

"Where's Daryl?" I asked, not seeing him. "Did he make it?" I failed miserably at keeping the worry out of my voice. I had heard his motorcycle so he had to still be alive.

"He left a little while ago to blow of steam." Lori said.

"Thank you God." I sighed. I honestly couldn't have asked for more at the moment.

"He'll be back soon. Come sit with us." Carol said. I nodded and sat down beside her. "You must have been freezing."

"I was just scared. I was beginning to think I'd lost you all. Forever." Carol put a hand on my knee and I hugged her again, so relieved to be with them again.

"Did you see Andrea?" Rick asked.

"We were together for awhile but we got separated by a group of walkers. She is alone, but I was able to get the bag of guns to her, so maybe she made it."

"She has a chance." Rick said.

"Maybe once we get settled, we could go looking for her." Carol suggested then gave Rick a dirty look. Actually, now that I noticed it, everyone had been giving Rick bad looks. I could only assume that I'd missed something big between him and the group. We'd all been separated for almost a full twenty four hours, who knows what I'd missed, but I could still feel the tension in the air.

I looked around to see the missing faces and take count of who was left. Patrica I'd seen go down, Andrea I'd left for dead, Jimmy I didn't see, and one last face was gone, Shane. Where was he? "No Shane?" Everyone just looked at me and Lori shook her head. That one was a shocker to me. He was always a good opponent against the walkers, but with a group that big, it shouldn't have been a surprise. We were a smaller group now, but maybe it was better off this way for the winter that was on its way here.

We all hunkered down and a few people drifted off around the fire. T-Dog and Rick stayed up and armed, keeping watch. Being back with the group, I should have fallen right to sleep, but without Daryl, I couldn't close my eyes. I needed to see him here and safe.

A good amount of time passed when I started to get a chill through my two sweaters. I noticed my backpack in a corner of two walls so I went to get out a blanket. I was digging through the bag for a thick one when I heard footsteps approaching. They were normal sounding, unlike a walkers, so I stood in the corner until I could see who it was. Once I had gotten a good look as the man passed by, I grabbed for his arm, but the moment I touched him, in one quick movement, he thrust his forearm into my throat, pushed me against the wall behind me, while pulling out his knife, and right before he was ready to strike me with it I closed my eyes and yelled, "Daryl!" A few short moments passed and I opened my eyes again to see the anger in his face turn to shock, then regret as he dropped the knife on the ground and slightly pulled his arm from my windpipe. I searched his eyes for a reaction, but instead found a gash on the side of his face and bruising around his left brow. I carefully reached out to touch it, but before I could he grabbed me around my neck and back and pulled me into him then dropped us to our knees. On the ground, he didn't let go, just pressed me further into his chest as he pushed his face next to mine. He would loosen his grip for a few seconds, kissing my cheek a few times, then squeeze me tighter to his body again. He might eventuality constrict me to death, but there was no way in hell that I was going to leave him right now. His body heat warmed me through his denim jacket that I nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

"I thought we'd lost you." he breathed into my hair, his body shaking against mine.

"Shh, I'm here." I rubbed his back. "I'm here."

"I didn't want to leave the highway. Lucy, I'm so sorry." he pushed his face further into my neck, and it almost sounded like he was sobbing. He sounded like a lost child, and in many ways, he was one. He wasn't good at reading the emotions of others or even his own. This stressful situation must have put him over the edge. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he said over and over.

I sat him up and he quickly rubbed one of his eyes. I could see not only a tear running down his cheek, but his gash was bleeding too. I reached into my bag that was right beside me and pulled out a cloth and wiped the blood away. "What happened to you?" He didn't answer, but by the look of the wounds, I was pretty sure they were self-inflicted. "Daryl, don't ever do this to yourself again."

"I thought you were de-"

"I'm not, we're not, and we're safe." For now. "I'm not worth that pain."

"You're all I have." he choked and I could see the child in him again. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him before pulling him down to me, laying his head on my chest. I could feel his shaky breathing and just pet his hair, enjoying the feeling of being close to him, the feeling of safety I'd lacked for days. With him, I felt safe, more then I'd ever have. It wasn't just the protection I knew he provided that drew me to him. I felt a sense of wholeness that I'd never felt with anyone else before.

Eventually, my back grew tired of barring both our weights, so I pulled out a blanket from my bag and we laid down with it draped over us. We weren't near the crowded fire but it was warm with us both under one blanket, sharing valuable body heat.

"Goodnight, Daryl." I said rolling over to face him as I put my head on one side of my bag.

"Goodnight, Luce." I closed my eyes and was just about to shut out the world when I heard, "I love you." whispered.

I opened my eyes to see him facing me, so close. "I love you too." I said then kissed his lips as his arms encircled me under the blanket. I then felt two dogs find my feet and lay right on them. Now I was able to finally fall asleep. I didn't care what happened now. We were together again and that was all I could ever have asked for. _Thank you_, I said to who ever was responsible for reuniting us again and I drifted off to sleep.


	24. Season 2 Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I opened my eyes to another gray sky that lingered above me with cold clouds and a raging wind that shook the tall trees around us, sending their expired leaves down to us. They fluttered their way down to earth and calmly took a spot amongst their already fallen brethren that had made up my bed. It looked to be no later than seven or so and the lack of conscious around me only reinforced the theory. I rolled over just in time to catch the blanket thief at work beside me. He'd just pulled the last of the blanket that was covering my arms away as he rolled over to face the fire that had been out for hours. A low wind blew past us, chilling my now bare arms, I had taken my sweatshirt off during the night to make a better pillow, and I wasn't about to give up on the tug-of-war battle so easily, so I took hold of the blanket and pulled it back over and around me. I could hear grunting beside me, so I pulled harder and rolled over to face the wall.

"Damn it, Luce." Daryl grumbled and pulled at the blanket again, but it wouldn't budge. "Come on, it's freezing."

"Gonna have to snuggle a little closer then." I teased as he pulled on the blanket again. When he finally gave up, I raspberried at him. He groaned and rolled over so that his back was too me.

"It's too early for this." he growled to himself and I laughed softly then got close to him, kissed his cheek, and put my arms around him from the back and nuzzled his neck.

"You're too easy." I smiled into his shoulder.

"And you're a pain."

"I missed you yesterday too." I said then kissed his cheek again before giving back some of the blanket. At just the mention of yesterday, he rolled over a looked over my face with worried eyes.

"I was going to go back for you."

"I don't doubt it."

"No, really, I was. I would've fought every walker to find you. You were all alone against them."

"I wasn't scared of the walkers, or being by my self. I was scared if losing you." He pushed his face close to mine, so that our foreheads were touching. "I was afraid I was going to lose the only man I've ever loved."

"I won't ever lose you again." he said softly and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I snuggled close to him and fell back to sleep for a little while then awoke to the sound of people moving around. I opened my eyes to see that I was alone in the bed and I sat up. Rick and T-Dog were taking water from the creek to the fire with a metal bucket where it was being boiled. Next to the fire, Carl was still sleeping beside Lori and Beth. Carol was up and moving with Maggie and Glenn who were going through the back of the truck, searching for anything useful. Hershel was taking watch on top of one of the walls with a shotgun. He still looked to be in shock from everything, but so did everyone else. Their home was ripped from them by the hands of the undead. How could you feel anything else other then shock after something like that? But at least they had made it out alive, Maggie, Beth, Hershel, they were still a family. That was more then you could say for most of us. But I still wouldn't consider them lucky, no, none of us are the lucky ones. They were all held up somewhere safe with food. Somewhere warm. They lucky people were who I envied most right now.

"Hey." someone said behind me. I turned to see Daryl had been sitting right behind me with his back against the wall. He was in a dark denim jacket with a leather vest over it and some of the blanket on his legs. In his arms was a bundle of blankets that had been wrapped around little Ember, and tucked close to his chest like the way I'd shown him.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"Is it time to feed her?" he asked.

"Is she awake?"

He looked her over before answering. "I think so. Well, she was a minute ago."

"Then I guess we can feed her."

"I'll get some water." He carefully handed the baby over and took a bottle out of my bag and went to fill it up. I rocked Ember in my arms until he came back and mixed some formula in the bottle.

"Could you feed her for me? I've got to go."

"Uhh-" I took the bottle from him and replaced it with Ember then got her started then went over to the cars and went. When I came back, Daryl was rocking her and I thought I'd lost my mind, but I thought I heard him humming to her. When I got closer he stopped and I sat down beside him.

"You're very good with her, you know. She has just about drained that bottle, much faster than when I feed her."

"Thats good?"

"It means she is comfortable with you." A wind push past us, making me shiver and Ember start to groan. I felt her red cheeks that had were cold then took the empty bottle from Daryl. "We have to get her out of here. It's too cold for her out here and we're running low on formula."

"Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know, I'll talk to Rick. You stay here with her." I got up and went over to Rick who was taking a breather after carting over another bucket of water. "Do we have any plans? Any direction?"

"Glenn is looking over the map right now. He says this road is pretty empty." Hershel leaned over on the wall above us to hear when I saw the Home Depot price tag on his gun. That gave me an idea.

"Rick, you remember all those guns I came back with when Daryl got shot?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I found them at a Home Depot not far off the highway. It didn't have any walkers in it. The loading dock was the only thing open and it was too high up for one of them to get in. Maybe we could stay there, just until we find a better place."

"That doors were all locked?"

"All of them, but the one loading dock. The front doors all had the metal gate on them. No one was getting in that way."

"Sounds like a good place to start." Hershel said above me. "We should give it a try. That baby can't be out in the cold like this."

"Lori either. Alright, lets get everyone in the cars and you show Glenn where it is on the map. Then we can go." I nodded at Rick then headed over to Glenn who was sitting in a corner of the walls with Maggie looking over the map.

"Hey."

"Hey, what'd Rick say?"

"I told him about a Home Depot not far from here that I'd found. Walker free."

"Walker free sounds good."

"Yeah it does." Maggie agreed. "How far?"

I looked at the map and followed the highway with my eyes till I came up on it. "It's there." I pointed at the building on the map.

"It's about four miles away, not far at all." Glenn smiled down at the map. "You're sure it's safe?"

"There was only one was in and there was no way in hell a walker could get in through it."

"Did you find it?" Rick called from the fire pit where he was waking up Carl.

"Yeah, only three miles or so." Glenn called back.

"Great!"

I went back over to Daryl and Ember and packed up everything we'd taken out back into my bag and filled up the van with the backpack and the dogs who had just gotten a long drink from the stream. They laid down in the back of the van while everyone got in their cars. I loaded up Paille into his trailer and brushed him down then got him a bucket of water and loaded his saddle into the back of the truck.

I took Ember from Daryl and got in the back of the van with Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Carl and T-Dog. Rick, Lori, and Hershel were in the truck, just in front of Daryl and Carol on his motorcycle. When we started off I asked, "What happened to Shane?"

"Well, Rick said that he'd take Randell out into the woods himself and killed him. The only reason we went out there with him was to split us up and get Rick alone with him." Glenn said.

"He attacked dad then dad stabbed him, then he turned into a walker and went after us. I shot him before he could get dad." Carl said.

"Turned? When did he get bit?" I asked.

"He didn't."

"Rick said yesterday that Jenner had told him that we all carried it inside us." Glenn mumbled.

"And he said this yesterday?! He's known for months and now he tells us." I hissed to myself.

"That's our problem. Rick has been kinda out of control lately."

"Glenn's right. Last night he went off on a tangent before you came back to us." Maggie spoke up. "Someone is going to have to say something to him."

"But he won't listen. You heard how he was last night, saying, 'this isn't a democracy anymore' like he's king or something. If he acts rash, someone is going to get killed, and it'll be his fault."

"Wait, you're not going to hurt him." Carl got defensive.

"No, Carl. Not at all. We are just worried that being leader has taken a toll on your father and he might need a brake from it for awhile."

"Oh, but it's not his fault."

"It's no ones fault, but he needs help. We're going to help him." T-Dog looked at me and nodded.

"Thank you Lucy." I smiled down at him as we pulled into the parking lot. Only one walker was roaming around far away from the building that looked no different from when I'd found it a few weeks ago. The only thing that had changed was the weather. Now it was a lot colder and darker out.

We parked around the back towards the loading docks and everyone got out of the cars.

"Okay, it looks like Lucy was right. This is the only way in for right now. Lucy you've been here before, you know your way around, so I'm sending you and Glenn in."

"I've got my gun and knife. I'm ready to go." I said.

"I'll be ready in a second." Glenn ran back into the car as I went to pass of Ember to Daryl.

"Will you take her?"

"I'm going in with-"

"Please?" He shut his mouth and nodded then took her.

"Be careful."

"I will." When Glenn came back over, T-Dog pulled the truck up to the loading dock and we climbed on top and on the dock and we silently slipped inside. Nothing had changed in there either. I must have been the last person in. We swept every empty isle then checked out the back rooms. Three offices in the back were torn up with papers everywhere, a storage room with merchandise, and a staff lounge with a couch and a few comfy looking chairs. It was all clear. We went back out and brought in T-Dog and Rick to help us find keys to get a side door open. We found the keys under some papers in the manager's office.

Once everyone and everything was inside, we cleared out the lounge and offices and made them bedrooms. It was only fair to give Rick, Lori, and Carl the room with the couch, so we pulled it into the big office. Hershel, Beth, and Maggie got another office to themselves, while Daryl, Ember, and I got one. Carol, T-Dog, and Glenn got the big lounge.

Once everyone was settled with their rooms, Rick called over Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, T-Dog and I to come up with a plan. "Okay, so Glenn told me that this was a shopping road. Not more then a mile or so is a shopping plaza. It had a few grocery stores and a Bed Bath and Beyond. We cold try their for food and maybe some bedding if it is safe enough." Rick suggested.

"Sure, I'm in." I volunteered.

"Not with your arm." Hershel said. "Sure you could get around, but if we have to carry anything, you'd be useless. No offense, but you'd be better off here. While we're at the store, we should look around for any medical supplies. Lucy should be on an antibiotic for at least another few days."

"I still have the bottle from the farm." I pulled it out of my pocket and showed it to him. "See."

"Take those tonight, you need to keep it in your system. We'll look for more at the store."

"Okay, then who's coming?" Rick asked.

"I'll go." Glenn said.

"Me too." Maggie agreed.

"I'll help carry stuff." T-Dog stepped forward.

"I'll look out for meds."

"Daryl? We could use an extra gun." Rick asked.

"What about here?"

"I'll lock everything up." I said. "Go ahead with Rick. We'll be okay." It took a few moments for the convincing to sink in, but eventually he agreed.

Before they left, we unhooked the tailer and I lead Paille into the garden center, that was all locked up with twenty foot, orange, mettle fences, built to hold up large bags of soil and dirt. He was safe there and could roam around. I found him a large bucket and filled it with water and a few more for the dogs who hadn't left the office where it was warmer with Ember who was in a bed of blankets from my bag.

I showed Rick the isle with the guns and bullets before they got ready to leave. Everyone grabbed two guns and filled all their pockets with bullets then headed back out to the cars.

"Your turn to be careful." I said to new shadow. Daryl had followed me closely all day. Mimicking my every step.

"You too, alone here. Stay hidden, don't fight, run if you can."

"We'll be fine. Everything is locked up. No one can get in." Sure I appreciated his concern, but I knew this was all still from yesterday.

"I'll come back quick as I can."

"Good." Thats when I handed him my empty backpack. "Fill it with anything you think _we'll_ need." I hadn't gotten enough of him in the last two weeks and maybe we could make up for it when he got back. Daryl nodded and took the bag before kissing me then going into the car. "Rick," I called.

"Lucy?"

"Take these." I handed him a few little axes that fit on a belt. "Might be better if theres only one. Save a bullet or two."

"Good thinking. Thanks." I nodded then headed back inside where I locked the doors and even closed the loading dock shade. Better safe than sorry.

Back inside, I needed to stay busy. The best way to do that was rummaging through the offices and lounge. I found two bathrooms in my searching, a few medical kits, a pillow, three coats, and two vending machines. Out in the store, I found: vegetable and fruit seeds, lanterns, flashlights, and candy. I brought everything I could carry back to the lounge and passed around candy and warm sodas to Lori, Carol, Beth, and Carl. We all snacked on the junk food then I got Ember and rocked her for awhile and sang to her.

I nodded off for a little while, but woke right up when there was banging on the loading dock shade. It was knocking not banging, so I carefully opened it with my guns ready if I needed it, but I let out a sigh of relief when I found Glenn. We unlocked the side door and the men carted in their findings. They brought in bags and creates of food, dippers, medicine, and bedding. "How was it?" Lori asked Rick.

"The store had been hit hard, but no one had checked the back. We found all this in the back. The car's trunk and the vans back seat is still full of cans." Hearing that made me so happy. Knowing we were going to be fed for awhile put our minds at ease.

"Walkers?"

"Not many. Just one here and there."

"Where do you want the cans?" T-Dog asked.

"Just put them in the lounge. Don't worry about the one's in the trunk." I would have helped, but Hershel was right about my arm, so I stuck to helping with the beds. I brought in pillows and blankets and distributed them amongst the rooms. Everybody got a pillow and two blankets.

When I was putting the last few in our room, Daryl came in with my backpack. "I didn't know what she'd need." he said as I opened it up. Inside he'd packed, baby lotion, shampoo, vitamins, and even a little stuffed bear. "Her food is with the cans in the lounge if you need some."

"Daryl, I gotta say, you hit the nail on the head. This is perfect. Thank you."

"I'll get some formula." he got back up and went towards the door. "There's another pocket." he mentioned on the way out. I opened up the smaller pocked in the front to find a small bottle of scented lotion, a chocolate bar, a bar of soap, a copy of Fifty Shades of Gray, and at the bottom of the bag, condoms. I loved that man a little more everyday it seemed.

When he came back in the room, I stood and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear and squeezed him. He kissed my cheek quickly as I took the bottle from him and sat down to feed Ember. She finished the bottle and I changed her then we all met up in the back of the store.

We passed around cans of green beans and black beans for dinner by the light of a battery powered lantern in the center of the circle. We all chatted quietly about how this could be a new start for us. It was safe and we had food again. We could rebuild our lives here. Everyone was saying it, everyone but Lori who was going off on Rick about how we needed to find somewhere else. She kept telling him that this wasn't right and that he was not a good leader for seeing this. Then she brought Carl into it, saying that a good father would be thinking about him, trying to find a better place for him.

I had heard enough of her and finally said, "Lori, Rick is doing the best he can. With everything that's happened, he's doing the best he can with Carl as a father. So far Carl is still breathing. He taught him how to use a gun and how to protect himself. You have to cut him some slack. We hit a speed bump the other night, but he is a good father."

"Like you're the wounder mother just because you've taken care of a baby for a few weeks. You don't know what you're talking about, how to raise a child. Lucy, stay out of it!"

That's where she crossed my line. "I don't?! I raised my little sister on the streets for the first fourteen years of my life. Don't talk to me about raising kids!"

"Huh?" Carol asked.

"Al and Margret are my adopted mother and father. I was orphaned when I was five by a sick mother and I never knew my real father. Emily was only two when my mother died and we lived on the streets so we wouldn't be separated by the state. I don't know anything about babies, but I raised a child while I _was_ one. I did the best I could, like Rick is doing now!" I huffed and went back to my room, throwing out my empty can on the way. Lori pissed me off more then anyone else in the group, acting like she was the only one with a problem. She was the dumb one who got pregnant and just because she was married to the sheriff, she could control him.

I had a lantern in my room already, so I just set up our bed and got to reading my new book, hoping it would calm me down. Thankfully it did the trick. Not too long after, Daryl came in with an unsure look on his face. I scooted over in the bed when he came and sat down.

"Don't listen to her." he sighed.

"I'm slowly learning not to."

"I didn't know any of that about you."

"You wouldn't have. I never told you."

"Why not?"

"Didn't need to. I don't really think about it."

"Why?"

"It was a long time ago and things changed. We were adopted and we had a real home. Why would I want to think about the tough life on the streets when my life got so much better?"

"But now it's bad again."

"I don't think like that. Sure it's tough again, but maybe like before, it'll get better and things will change. I already have something that I didn't before."

"What's that?"

"You." I said and put my head on his shoulder. "It might be more than anyone else could say, but I wouldn't change my life."

"You wouldn't, not for a safe life?"

"No, things change and happen for reasons. All of this came for a purpose, we just don't know it. Eventually this will all fade and the world will reset its coarse. It'll have done it with or without us, so I'm happy with just the fact that we're still here. That's enough for me."

"I was wrong about your story, but I wasn't wrong about you." he said with a yawn. I smiled and closed the book.

"Come on, time for bed." I wanted to be with Daryl, but we were just too tired for sex. I turned down the lantern as I undressed from the stinky, sticky clothes and slipped under the blanket. Daryl followed my lead and stripped out of his then got under the blanket beside me. I did a quick once over around the room for my bed. The dogs were laying down beside Ember and the door was closed tight. I turned off the light completely and laid down against Daryl. Our skin touched and I drew closer to him. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and I slid my arm around his that circled around my waist. "Goodnight Daryl."

He softly kissed my head before saying, "Goodnight Lucy." and tangling his legs with mine. It was the lack of a barrier between us that settled me into a deep sleep that was weaved with dreams of a snowy winter with warm coats, night fires, and soft beds.


	25. Season 2 Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A tender rubbing on my shoulder lifted me from the coma that had been nothing more than an exhausted sleep. I rolled over to face the man beside me who's hand was gently massaging the muscles around my neck.

"Good morning." I smiled to him. He gave a faint smile back then wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my neck. "You okay?" I whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping baby not more than five feet away, sleeping in her makeshift crib with a dog at each end, keeping careful watch over her as she dreamed.

"Couldn't sleep." he mumbled.

"It's alright. We're safe here." I rolled onto my back, moving his face so that it laid on my chest where I pet his hair. His right arm was strung across my body so he could hold me tight to him.

I laid with him until I heard Ember starting to whine in her bed. It had to be close to feeding time so I sat up and threw on some clothes before heading to the bathroom where I filled up her bottle then mixed in some formula. When I came back into our room, I found Daryl holding Ember, ready to feed her. I could feel my face brighten when I saw this then sat down beside him, handing over the bottle. She took quickly and finished the bottle within ten minutes.

"Great job." I breathed into Daryl's ear as I took Ember from him and burped her. She seemed to be in a good mood, so I changed her then made the holding sling around myself. She laid quietly in it while I waited for Daryl to get dressed. "Are you really alright?" I asked again. He was moving slowly getting dressed, but not like tired slowly either.

"I'm fine." he answered over his shoulder as he pulled on another long sleeved button-up shirt. He was moving like he was sore, but I could understand that after sleeping on the floor.

I came up behind him and slowly started to massage the stiff muscles of his shoulders when he leaned into my hands. "You're so stiff, babe. The floor wasn't a good choice for you. I'll see if there are any empty couches or something that we can move in here for you."

"It's fine."

"You didn't sleep you said. We can make it more comfortable to sleep then."

"Luce, worry about her." he nodded back towards the baby that was holding onto my shirt. "I'll be fine."

"We are in a hardware store and Bed Bath and Beyond is just down the street. We can get something better." He didn't say anything after that, but I continued to message his back for a few minutes.

When I finished, we ventured out to the main room where a few other early risers were already waiting around. Carol was opening a can of fruit while Glenn digging through a bag of chips.

"Morning," I waved that them.

"Good morning." Carol smiled above the can at us.

"How'd you guys sleep?" Glenn looked up at me with a pained look on his face. "That bad?" He nodded. I guessed a trip to Bed Bath and Beyond was in the cards.

"The food is all over there." Carol pointed to a nice sized pile of crates, all overflowing with cans and boxes of food.

"Awesome." I licked my lips before sorting through a pile, looking for the best options for breakfast. Even Daryl was beside me digging. Eventually I settled on a nice can of pares, my favorite and Daryl had a can of peaches.

We popped the lids on the cans and both sat down in lawn chairs we had dragged over and enjoyed our first breakfast in our new home.

"Are those any good?" I asked once I was halfway through my fruit.

"You tell me." He held out a slice of fruit on a fork towards me. I bent down to take a bite of the sweet fruit and swallowed it with an, "Umm, they are good."

"Those?" he nodded at my can.

"You tell me." I smiled and mimicked him with my fork out with a pare half on the end. He did like me and bent down to taste the soft fruit, sucking the sweetness off the utensil. He eyed me then swallowed and nodded his head as he licked the juice off his lips.

"Aww, come on you guys. It's too early for this." Glenn whined. "PDA doesn't start until noon."

"Haha, sorry Glenn." I giggled as I finished my food. Soon more and more people joined us for breakfast. Most of them had fruit, but Maggie insisted on sharing the bag of chips with Glenn. When they started giggling from their hands touching, I cleared my throat and looked over at Glenn with a sly smile. He smiled back then started to give Maggie his googoo-eyes. He was right, ew.

Once everyone was awake, we all scattered to start chores. Most of the men started dragging in the rest of the food from the car while Carol and Lori watched Carl and Ember. I went to brush down Paille and feed him. The building had running water so I was able to refill his bucket with ease. When I came back, I noticed how everyone looked horrid in the daylight. We were all sweaty and dirty. After everything two nights ago, I realized that we had no clothes other than what I had left in my bag.

When we all sat down for lunch I asked Glenn what else was in the shopping plaza down the road.

"A Bed Bath and Beyond, a local grocery store, a bank, and a Marshalls. Why?" he looked up at me.

"I think I'll be making a run today."

"For what?" he asked scrapping the rest of the noodles out of the soup can.

"We don't have any clothes and we need something better to sleep on." He nodded and looked around.

"Listen, I know Rick, T-Dog, and Hershel are going to be boarding up the windows too keep the cold out later, but I'll go with you." he volunteered.

"Go where?" Maggie came up.

"We need clothes and better bedding. I'm making a run later. Would you like to come with us?" I offered.

"Sure, I think it'll do everyone some good to have some fresh clothes. Only problem is that daddy won't let me or Beth out of his sight. Not after the other day." I nodded.

"Then we'll have to wait for them to get to work then sneak around the back of the building." Glenn suggested.

"Good idea, but before they get outside. They'd hear the car and know it was us." Maggie said.

"I'll have to wait for Daryl to go back to sleep though. He wouldn't risk me going out either. After he finishes eating again, I'll see if I cant _persuade_ him to get some rest." I almost grinned.

"Lucy, you dirty thing you." Maggie eyed me with a laugh.

I could see Daryl was just about done with his food when I said, "Get some bags together, I'll meet you at the loading docks." They nodded and I went over to Daryl who was yawning.

"You look exhausted." He looked at me, his eyes confirming my statement. "I've finished my chores for the day, why don't we go_ lay down_ for awhile." He took no time standing up and following me back to our room.

Once the door was closed Daryl scooped me up and ignored the sweaty oder leaking from my shirt as he planted his lips right on mine. I threw my arms around his neck and pushed myself deeper into the man as my tongue slid into his mouth. My heart was pounding as he stepped forward and gently put me down in the bed on the floor. I patted the bed beside me when he kicked off his shoes and slid down with me.

"Your winter hair is coming in." I said looking at his darkening hair. "It's sexy." I breathed as I jumped in his lap and pull on the buttons of his shirt, popping them open. His hands wrapped around my back as he started kissing and sucking on my jaw line then moving down to my collarbone. Soft moans escaped my mouth as his wet lips met my the hallow of my chest. His hands were moving, one pushing me closer to his mouth and the other traveling south, pushing my lower end up against his. Under me I could feel a bulged pushing up.

"Now?" he breathed into my ear, only giving himself a second to ask.

"Now." I agreed. He rolled us over with me below him. I wiggled out of my pants and shirt as he pulled off his own, our lips never parting.

When we were both naked, I spread my legs and grabbed at his hips, dragging them closer to me. He was just about to enter when he parted and mumbled, "Hold on." As he went through the bag, I did my best to get my breath back, but I failed. He returned after opening the shinny wrapper of a condom and slid it on before finally entering me.

It was just as thrilling as I remembered it. He thrusted back and forth with his hips, making small whimpers build in my throat. Everything was flowing through my body as he worked me. He grunted with each thrust as I felt something building up again inside of me. Daryl pumped harder and harder into me so I had to grab the blankets under us to hold me still.

When I felt it coming closer, I pushed up my pelvis making each thrust stronger until it finally came. I released and quietly moaned his name just as he finished himself.

He pulled out then sat up for a moment to catch his breath before he gazed down at me. I was panting below him as he looked me over.

"What?" I breathed.

"Nothing," I pried with my eyes. "You're just the most beautiful woman I've ever met." he almost whispered.

"Trying to win brownie points are we?" I sat up and kissed his cheek. "It might just work." I whispered.

He smiled at me then disposed of the used rubber before joining me under the blanket. Still naked, we cuddled, laying as close as we could get to each other.

When he stated to snore, I pulled away and quickly got dressed. After I was ready, I grabbed my bag then headed for the door, but turning back before leaving. "I'll be back soon, love." I whispered then headed out to where I met Maggie and Glenn.

"Jeez, we thought you'd never get out here. Daddy and the other's are almost ready to go outside, we need to hurry." Maggie urged.

"You two got guns?" I asked. They nodded when I motioned for Lucic to follow me. He was at my side in a moment and we headed out the back door.

We jumped in the truck then drove off quickly down the road to the empty looking shopping plaza. First we stopped for bedding.

"We have to find a padding or mat of some sort, a cot even." I suggested. They nodded and we ran in then combed the isles. We couldn't find any cots or mats. A bed pad was the best we could do, but that wasn't good enough for me. Then I thought of something. "Guys, how many of these do you think we can fit into the truck bed?" I asked pointing to the bed displays used for showing off the bedding sets.

"Three, maybe four if we only take the top mattresses." Glenn answered.

"Alright, let's take these then and a few bedding bags." Maggie got three carts what we used to haul the mattresses to the truck where we loaded them quickly then grabbed a few bedding set bags and threw them in with the mattresses.

Our next stop was a store over. We had to bust open the front door to get in, but that was an easy job. After braking in, we searched the store front for any lose walkers, but got lucky that no one was home. We then spread out and dug around for clothes we liked before shopping for everyone else. I found a few pairs of jeans my size that I threw in my bad along with some nice tops and a few sweaters. Then I found stuff that I thought Carol or Lori might fit into. Maggie did the same for her and Beth before we went to help Glenn get clothes for all the guys.

We figured we were just about done once all our bags were full then we headed out to the truck. We threw everything into the truck when Glenn said, "Shoes?" I looked at Maggie who was nodding. He was right, we were going to need shoes too. I kept Lucic in the car this time, but rolled up the windows most of the way, just in case.

The three of us headed back into the store and made our way to the back corner where shoes were kept, but they were just about out. The only ones really left were kid sized. Maggie grabbed a pair for Bath and I grabbed a pair for Carl and threw them into a shopping bag I had grabbed from the front of the store.

"Maybe they had more in the back?" Maggie suggested.

"Probably had a shipment waiting to be put out on the racks." I agreed and we went into a large door to large back room with closed loading docks. We looked around until we found a whole stack of shoe boxes, just waiting to be sorted. "Tell me if you find boots, black, size eight." I said, going through as many boxes as I could.

"Glenn, these fit you?" Maggie asked, holding up a pair of glittery golden heals. We both laughed as he rolled his eyes and kept working.

"Maybe he is more of a silver man?" I guess, holding up another pair, only these were silver instead of gold. Maggie and I both started cracking up, which I why I never heard the creature that grabbed Maggie by the shoulder and dragged her backwards. She screamed as Glenn took out his gun and shot it in the head.

That's when we saw the rest of them. Twenty or thirty of them heading right for us.

"Oh shit!" I yelled and ran with Glenn and Maggie beside me towards the back of the storage room. There had to be another way out through here.

"There!" Glenn yelled and pointed to a door with a strong latch. We piled in only to find out it was a cleaning supplies closet. We pulled the door shut behind us locking them out there, but trapping us in here.

"Great! Now what?" Maggie yelled over the slamming of rotten fists and loud moans.

"This was really stupid." Glenn said.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here now? No one knows where we went." I reminded them.

"I don't think they'll moving any time soon." Maggie gestured to the door that wasn't budging but still being pounded on.

"They'll notice the truck gone and come looking." Glenn was hopeful but I knew he was right.

"But how will they find us back here?" Maggie went on, her face was fear stricken.

"The glass wasn't broken yesterday when they came here for food. Maybe they'll notice it. The truck is parked right out front, they should be able to figure it out." I said and Maggie nodded her head before we all sat down in the small space on the floor.

The banging and moans died down eventually, but the occasional slam made us jump.

Someone's stomach growled and we looked at Glenn. "Sorry, I'm starving."

"Me too." I agreed.

"How long we been in here?" Maggie looked around.

"Don't know. I don't have a watch." I said.

"Me either." Glenn rolled his head back, resting it on a shelf.

Hours past with no rescue. All three of us were very hungry and starting to fall asleep to pass the time.

"We are in so much trouble when we get back." I eventuality laughed to myself.

"Yeah," Maggie smirked. "Daddy it going to kill me if one of those walkers don't get me first." A grim hint was added onto the word first.

"All three of us." I corrected. "Rick, Lori, your dad, and Daryl. We are dead." Just then, a loud banging on our door made me jump. "Fuck, I hate those things." It quieted down outside the door again for a little while, and I decided it was best to just close my eyes for a little while.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What was that?" Maggie awoke instantly, as did I.

"It sounded like-"

"Like gunshots!" I finished for Glenn. I jumped up and started banging on the metal door as loudly as I could. This only made the walkers more rambunctious.

"Lucy, what are you doing? It's only making them worse."

"Maggie, we have to let them know we are in here. They won't be able to hear our voices over their moans, so if we bang they could hear that, or at least the walkers can and will be drawn to our door. They'll know something is trapped in here."

"Good thinking." Glenn agreed and they both joined me, pounding our fists into the old metal. There was a loud PING! Off the door, making us all duck down. After that, there were no more moans, slams, or shots outside the door.

"You think it's safe to open it?" I looked at Glenn.

"Just have your gun ready." Maggie and I nodded at him and took out our guns before he jiggled the handle and pushed on the door. "Shit," he mumbled.

"Dude, check the lock." I said.

"I did, the door won't budge."

"Ya don't think that gun shot on the door bent it too far, do ya?" Maggie asked and we looked at her.

"Crap," I rammed the door and pounded on it with my fists again. "Hey!" I called.

"Anyone there?!" Glenn called beside me, just as something pounded on the other side.

"Maggie, you in there?"

"Yes daddy, but the door won't open!" she called back to Hershel through the door.

"Is anyone hurt?" Rick asked.

"No, we're fine." Maggie called back.

There was mumbling on the other side before Rick called back with, "We're going to get you out of there. Hold tight."

"Okay." We sat down again, calmer knowing that they we were safe.

A little while later, we could hear an odd noise coming from the door, a bending sound.

"Back away from the door." Hershel yelled. We did as told, not that we could get very far away in such a small closet.

"Okay." I yelled back at them when we were backed up. The noise started up again on the other side of the door and we could see it starting to lean to the right. Then there was a very loud SLAM! The door was yanked to the side and we were freed. Maggie and Glenn were the first to run out, then I followed them. Maggie rushed to her father, who had a very disapproving look on his face. Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl, oh crap, they all were very pissed looking.

"What on earth were you guys thinking?" Hershel was the first to ask once Maggie and I were in the van with Rick, Hershel and Daryl. T-Dog and Glenn were driving the truck back with all the clothes, beds, and Lucic. Maggie and I were in the back seat like children.

"We thought maybe some new, clean clothes and better beds would cheer everyone up." I answered calmly.

"Daddy, even you said this morning that your back couldn't take another night on the floor."

"Maggie, that didn't mean run out poorly armed and get beds."

"We know that it was a mistake." I said with my head down.

"It was stupid and reckless. I expected better from you Lucy, more than anyone." Rick spit. I could hear Daryl mumbling something to Rick but I couldn't make it out.

We were quiet the rest of the way back, knowing that the second we got inside, we were going to be hit with another full blown attack of ridicule. Rick wasn't wrong. It stupid and reckless, but we were only thing of the rest of the group, wanting to provide some comfort for them.

When we pulled up it was dark, so the beds and clothes were brought right in. Glenn, Maggie, and I sat in the back of the store where we had made a spot to eat. Lori sat at one edge of the circle, shaking her head at us. I didn't really care what she thought of us, but I did care about how Daryl felt. I knew before we did it that he would be very angry, but I figured that we'd be there and back before anyone really noticed. It didn't go as planed and now we were in a world of hell.

"I can't believe you three." Lori mumbled to herself, making this night number two that she was on my bad side. I ignored her and ate my dinner.

I was wrong about the reprimand. Lori and Rick were the only really angry looking people. Hershel I'm sure wasn't pleased, but he didn't voice it. I think he was just happy that we were safe again. Everyone else, I believe, wan't angry because they were happy about the new beds and clothes. We really needed them and they all were thinking the same thing.

The beds were moved into the proper rooms before we started heading off to bed. I was one of the last ones to go, dreading the awaiting argument that was already laying in my room, but when it was only me and Rick left, I felt like I had to go. It was too awkward bring around him after today. We'd talk it out tomorrow and everything will be back to normal.

I took my time going to our room, stopping at the bathroom to change and getting a drink before actually heading into the dimly lit room, where the baby was already sleeping with the dogs beside her.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to find our bed already in place and made up with all the new bedding. But Daryl was on the bed facing the baby. I couldn't see his face so I didn't know what kind of mood he currently was in. I closed the door behind myself as quietly as I could, trying my best not to wake the baby. Daryl then looked at me. I readied myself for his assault of anger, but nothing came. I sat down on the bed beside him, looking down at Ember. After about a minute of nothing I finally spoke, "You're angry."

"Not anymore." he said calmer than I expected.

"Not anymore?"

"I was mad, but I was scarred." He looked at me finally and I could clearly read his eyes. They were yelling at me. They were screaming, "I woke up and you were gone! No one knew where you three went, and you were gone for hours! Trapped in a walker-infested store, you could have died! You could have died for clothes!" Then his eyes softened and said, "You could have died trying to help the group, so I wouldn't have stopped you." Then the sadness moved into the blue oceans in his eyes. Memories of the pain he felt from two days ago refilled him. They flashed in his head and I could only glimpse what they were doing to him. He was frightened and angry that he hadn't been there.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, finally understanding what I had just put him through.

He bent down and put his arms around me, whispering, "Please don't do it again." I nodded against his chest then stilled to listen to his heartbeat.

When I sat back up I was still staring off trying to imagine what it would have been like to go a whole day thinking that Daryl had died. The pain throbbed in my chest. A pain worse than any bullet or bite.

"Don't cry." his voice brought me back as his thumb wiped away a tear that was running down my cheek. "Come on." He nudged me down to the bed where we got under the covers then he turned down the light.

The second the light was out, I wrapped myself around him, catching Daryl slightly off guard. He laid back down with me then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I nuzzled his neck then cheek before finally getting into a comfortable position to sleep, facing him.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered again.

"Shh," he hushed me then leaned his forehead against mine before stroking my face. His touch sent me right to a sleep that I wouldn't want to wake from.


	26. Season 2 Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I awoke to Lucic scratching at the door and whining to get out. I let him and Luna out after gently rolling out of the bed, not daring to wake the sleeping man beside me.

Out in the main store room, I could see that I was the only one up. Past front door, in between the wooden boards, I could see that it was still very early, around five. So I let the dogs out in the garden area with Paille who was munching away on the grass that had grown between the slabs of concrete.

With the dogs out to run around for awhile, I yawned and headed back to our room to sleep for a little longer.

An hour or so went by and I finally got up and dressed for the day. Ember was now awake and ready to feed. I made the sling around myself before pulling her to me and heading out to feed her. Daryl was still sound asleep in the new bed that we had rested upon so soundly.

Out in the main room, Rick, Lori, Carl, and Carol were all up and eating breakfast. I smiled a good morning at everyone just as Maggie strode past me towards the bathroom. It was then that I took notice of how bad we all smelled. We needed a place to bathe, but it was too cold to get undressed and wash outside. The water in the pipes was cold too, making everything that much harder.

I looked over at Lori who was trying to adjust herself on the floor to eat. I'd noticed that she was starting to get round in the front and knew that she would like to lay in a bath. We all could use somewhere to relax. Back at the camp we at least had lake that we could swim in, and at the farm we were so busy, but now that we were idol most of the time, it was very boring. All the books in the world couldn't save us from this smelly boredom. We needed something to do and somewhere to wash.

"Hey, any ya'll seen Glenn?" Maggie asked when she came back.

"He went to the bathroom a little while ago." Rick answered through a mouthful of fruit just as I opened a can for myself. Maggie nodded at Rick then went off looking around.

When I was finished eating, I could smell something rank and knew that someone needed a changing. I stood up and grunted in the process.

"She getting heavy?" Carol asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Good, that means shes growing." Hershel said coming in for his breakfast. "Is she teething yet?"

"I don't think so. Shes been eating normal but not sucking or biting on her fingers any more than usual."

"How old is she again?"

"I think she is rounding her third month in the next week or so."

"And her weight?"

"I'd say about thirteen fourteen pounds." I guessed, lifting her sling slightly.

"Right on track. Maggie was about fifteen at three months."

"Good to know she is on a healthy start." I smiled as I headed back to our room to changer her.

In our room, I found Daryl still asleep right in the middle of the bed. I quickly changed the baby then felt his head, wondering if he was sick or something. He didn't stir at my touch but he wasn't warm either. He needed to eat soon before everyone got to putting up the rest of the boards on the windows.

"Daryl," I called softly, rubbing his uncovered shoulder. He didn't respond. "Daryl," I called again. He finally started to stir under my hand but he didn't respond. "Daryl," I spoke quicker and a bit louder.

"Hmm?" he grunted, keeping his eyes closed.

"It's after ten, are you getting up today?"

"No," he groaned and rolled over.

"At least come get something to eat." He sat up at my suggestion and rubbed his eyes. "What happened to your hand?" I asked, noticing a large cut on the top of his left hand.

"Huh?" he looked at the scrapped knuckle and answered, "I cut it on a piece of metal last night when we went to find you."

"It'll need to be cleaned before an infection gets to it. Come on, get dressed and I'll take care of you." I laughed slightly as he yawned and reached for a shirt.

With Ember still wrapped around me, I lead Daryl into the other room where I found one of the med kits and started to address his wound. After he was taken care of, he ate then helped Rick, Hershel, and T-Dog get the rest of the windows done while us women, other than Lori, took care of the laundry. We started a small fire in garden area where were boiled a bucket of water then washed all the clothes. Beth took charge of Ember for the afternoon while we worked with our pruning hands.

When we were done, we all had a late lunch before going through the store collecting any food and pilling it with the rest of the cans. When that was done, Maggie and I checked on the clothes that were hung on several lines in the garden. It was becoming bitter cold in the wind so that clothes were still pretty wet.

When we got back in, I found Lori with a pen and paper sitting beside that pile of food.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking inventory. We are going to have to ration this out properly if we want to get through the winter."

"Good idea." I agreed. She counted over a set of cans before frowning. "What's wrong?"

"We don't have enough meat to get us through. The chili is nice but even with the chunky soup, we are still going to need something else to go with it." I nodded and thought for a while.

"Daryl is a good hunter and tracker." I brought up.

"Honey, we are going to need a lot more than just a few squirrels." she shook her head.

"He'll teach me and we could find deer and turkey in these woods. With less people around, I think we'll see a lot more of them." I hoped.

"I don't see why you can't try at least." she finally nodded.

"I'll talk to Daryl about it during dinner." I said heading out to get something for the animals to eat. I found some of the dog food hidden in one of my bags and I fed them after I gathered a bucket full of grass for Paille.

Soon it was time for dinner and everyone gathered around a bright LED lantern for cans of soup and green beans. Glenn showed up with Rick and T-Dog. Maggie shot him a look then beside him for a good talking to. He'd given me their clothes earlier but I hadn't seen him since.

"Hey, I was talking to Lori today," I started when Daryl came over.

"Yeah," he chewed his dinner.

"She was counting the cans of food and realized that we are going to need another source."

"We'll just go back for more." he looked at me.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean we need something else to go with it. Something to keep us strong and warm. We are going to need fresh meat, and you're the only hunter in here."

He looked back down at his food then asked, "Is there any rock salt?"

"Rock salt? Yeah, I think there are a few bags. Why?"

"We are going to dry what we kill." I smiled, knowing that he was agreeing with us.

"You're going to have to teach me how to hunt and track."

"You got it." he said softly to his dinner. I was excited to learn. It was something to do and nothing could be more exciting than that. "I'll talk to Rick." He held out his hand towards me, asking to throw out my can for me.

"Thanks." I smiled then went out to collect the now dry clothes and bring in the dogs for the night. I folded the clothes with Carol and Maggie then brought Daryl's and mine to our room. Ember was starting to get cranky so I put her to sleep after changing her again.

I was beyond bored so I just laid down for bed. It had been dark for a good long time so I had no problem with going to sleep.

Daryl came in soon enough and laid down with me after getting undressed.

"What'd Rick say?" I asked quietly.

"He was fine with it. Offered us both a gun."

"Great," I said, sleepily. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Works for me." I smiled and nestled into him on the bed and drifted off to sleep.


	27. Season 2 Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I awoke slowly to the warmth coming off the man cuddled to me. I smiled before opening my eyes only to see that I was alone. I sat up with a bit of a fright when I found that no one was in the room at all. Daryl, Ember, and the dogs were all gone, yet it was still very warm in the room. I quickly got dressed then headed for the door, but when I reached for the knob, I had to retract quickly as my skin sizzled.

"Fuck!" I growled then covered the handle with a blanket to open it. When the door finally opened, I was hit with a wall of thick, dark smoke. I choked on the smoke before being able to slowly make my way through the heavy room. The thick, black smoke burned my eyes so that they watered and clogged my nose and mouth.

"Hey, where is everyone?!" I yelled over the roaring blaze close by. No one called back, leaving me all by myself to get out of the building. "Hey!" I called again, hoping that someone could help lead me out. That's when I heard it. A crying coming from a darker part of the store.

"Hello?" someone one finally called.

"Where are you?!" I choked again.

"Help me!" the woman cried and I finally recognized the voice. It was Carol. Then, with her I could hear a crying. Ember was with her.

"I'm coming!" I called to her and rushed to my hands and knees and crawled over to them. Under the smoke I could breath better, but I still couldn't see a thing.

"Help!" she called again when a large piece of burning wood and metal fell down right in front of me.

"Shit!" I hissed as my hand hit the boiling metal, burning a large chuck of flesh on my hand. Another CRASH! Came from where Carol was then she went silent. My stomach churned when they didn't make any more noises. Even Ember went quiet. "Carol?! Are you alright?!" Nothing. I feared for the worst.

"Lucy!" a voice called from behind me. "Lucy!" they called again, frantic. I heard choking and headed towards the sign of life.

"Hello?!" I called out to them.

"Lucy?!" I could hear that it was Daryl coming towards me.

"Daryl?!"

"I'm coming!" I could hear him running over the broken metal and wood when another CRASH! "Daryl?! Daryl?!" Nothing. I rushed forward when I stumbled upon a bruised arm sticking out from under a large, busted up piece of heavy, chard wood. I pulled the wood up with all my might and ignored the pain of my burning skin. I yanked and pulled as hard as I could until I'd freed Daryl.

He didn't move when he was freed, just laid still. I bent down to pull him up, but he didn't respond in any way. "Daryl?" I whimpered. He didn't stir so I put my ear to his chest. I listened as best I could to his heart, but there was no sound. His chest didn't rise and fall beneath me. He didn't move, or blink, or breath. My Daryl was gone.

Ember, Carol, and Daryl had all just died around me. I curled up on Daryl's still body as burning tears ran down my over heated face. The fire was getting closer and the smoke was choking me to death but I could care less. All that I had in this world was buried in the ashes around me. I cried and wailed on his chest until I heard a bending above me. I turned up slightly to watch another piece of the metal roof above us bending in the heat. It turned down towards us and I closed my eyes as it fell through the air with one last CRASH!

I sat up breathless and looked around the dark room. Ember was still in the bed beside us and I drew in a sigh. We were alright, but I was sweating and gasping like the room was actually on fire.

I turned over to see Daryl, but he wasn't beside me anymore. It was just Ember and I in the room. The dogs were gone too. Then I started to get scared. Was there actually a fire or was it all just a bad dream.

I jumped up and ran for the door, but was cautious about opening it. It wasn't hot so I was able to open it without burning myself. I flung it open and ran out to the dark main room. It had to have been around only two or three in the morning, but still I saw no dogs or Daryl. The room was clear of smoke so I let out another breath.

I ran franticly to the mens room where I pounded on the door like a crazy person only to have no one answer. I then ran to the garden center where I finally found Lucic and Luna, but still no Daryl. I felt like I was going to throw up as I ran back into the store and ventured to the food pile where I stood all alone.

I jumped when heavy breathing came closer and I turned with a fright only to be wrapped in a set of large, strong arms.

"What's wrong?" a tender voice asked.

"I couldn't find you. I thought there was a fire and that you and Ember and Carol were killed." I rambled quickly, tripping over every other word.

"Shh," he hushed me and looked my face over with his marine eyes. "Just a dream." he mumbled, running his thumb across my trembling lip. I hugged him again before noticing that he had another cut on his hand, this time on his right.

"Daryl, what happened to you?" I looked down at it.

"Just a splinter. We were cutting up wood for the fire outside."

"It's like three in the morning, and where were you? I looked everywhere."

"I had to do something." he looked away.

"What?" I moved back into his view.

"It's nothing, just go back to bed." I nodded and took his hand, leading him back to the room, but he wouldn't budge. I turned and looked back at him.

"Daryl?"

"I have to finish something."

"Are you alright?" He nodded and gave me a look telling me to just go to bed. "Alright, goodnight then." I slowly turned from him. Everything inside me screamed for me to stay with him but I trusted him. "I love you."

"Love you too." he said back without a seconds hesitation. That is what sent me on my way back to a dreamless sleep.

"Luce, come on. Wake up." There was a gentle touch on my shoulder that slowly pulled me back to the land of the living dead.

"Yeah, I'm up." I mumbled after a yawn.

"We gotta get out there before dawn." I heard as a kiss was planted on my forehead.

"What time is it?" I grumbled as I squinted at the lantern Daryl had lit up.

"Almost five. Come on, we have to get going." He dimmed the light slightly as I slowly got up and reached for my clothes.

"Wait, what about Ember?" I asked just as he opened the door.

"I'll find Carol." he headed out. I didn't like the thought of putting Ember off on Carol, especially after the whole Sophia thing, but we needed to get more food for the group.

I got dressed and took Ember, who was still sound asleep, out to the main room where I found a yawning Carol.

"Morning," I greeted her.

"Morning," she yawned in return and took Ember from my arms.

"Thank you, Carol." I smiled slightly.

"Good luck." she wished me as she headed back to her room with the baby. When she was gone I looked around for Daryl in the dark room that the early sun had yet to grace.

"Daryl? Psst, Daryl?" I tried to keep quiet as I called out for him. I jumped when a gun was shoved in my direction from one of the corner isles. "Shit! You scared the crap out of me."

"Take this. I checked the sight on it. Should be good enough to take down any game we find."

I took the rifle in my hands and looked it over. "Thanks."

"And take this," he handed over a smaller bag that fit over my shoulders full of bullets. I threw it on then noticed that he was looking me over.

"What?"

"Ya might want to find another coat. It's cold out now." He was right. When I brought the dogs in last night, I was freezing. Winter was just about here and it was cold even though we were so far south.

I went back into the room and threw on one of my grandfather's flannels over my long sleeved blouse. My riding boots were warm enough with socks on and jeans always were trustworthy. I was set after filling the saddle bags with a few bottles of water and some boxed food that would get us through the day.

Back in the main room I found Daryl, who was dressed in a dark flannel over a dark long sleeved shirt, waiting for me by cleaning a handgun and loading it. When I got closer he handed it over.

"Keep this on ya too." I smiled at him. He only had this one for protection and I knew it. I took it and put it in the back of my belt.

"If it's cold out, maybe they are slower. I think we'll be alright."

"Just bein' careful."

"I know, come on." I lead him out to the garden center where I saddled up Paille. "In case we actually get something big, thought maybe he could come in handy." Daryl nodded and slipped something into one of the saddle bags. "What's that?" I asked sliding my hand into the bag. He caught my hand before I was able to find it and eyed me. He had a slick glimmer in his eyes that I liked. The corner of his lips turned up lightly and I withdrew my hand. I'd find out at some point.

"Dogs won't be necessary." he said looking down at them at his feet. "Could scare off game." I nodded in agreement as Daryl put his hands on my waist and helped me on Paille, not that I needed him to.

Daryl picked up his crossbow then headed for the gate, which he unlocked and did a once over outside. When I was given the all clear, we went forward into the parking lot. He locked the gate up behind us and he lead the way into the woods that were just starting to light up for the morning.

We had clear skies above us so I didn't expect rain, not for a while at least, and hopefully by then we would have gathered a fair amount of game.

"We're gonna keep east. Water flowin' better that way, more possibility of deer that away." he said keeping his crossbow in hand, not hung around his shoulder. He kept ready for any trouble. I pulled out the riffle and loaded it carefully and kept that in hand too.

We went on for a good half hour in the same direction before he put his hand up tell us to stop. I quickly pulled back on the reins, bringing Paille to a halt. Daryl motioned for me to come closer, so I jumped off the horse and came up close to Daryl. He looked at me then pointed into a bunch of trees. I squinted my eyes into the dark burrow at the bottom of the trunks. I could see a dark shadow moving slowly on the ground.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Just watch." I watched closely as the creature slowly got to its feet and turned to face us.

"Oh god," I breathed.

"Shoot it in the head." I quickly brought the riffle up to my face and aimed at the foul, rank creature ahead of us. It saw us and charged in the slowest possible manner with it rotten teeth out. The flesh around its mouth hung at a sickly angle, allowing its black gums to view the world. A quiet growl escaped its gaping hole as I lined its forehead up with my riffle sights and slowly pulled the trigger. The riffle recoiled and sent my arms back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes. The creature was down on the ground, motionless. We ran up to the body and Daryl turned it onto its back, exposing its face to us.

A kiss was planted on my cheek when I found the bullet hole right between the monster's eyes. "You keep hitting targets like that, we'll have dinner for weeks."

I smiled down at the still corpse and reloaded the gun before hopping back on Paille then headed off in the same direction as before. Daryl shot a single squirrel before we picked up any real tracks. I learned quickly that this would be so much easier if there was snow around. Tracking was hard, especially from on the horse, so I got down and walking for a good long while.

We kept going for hours, a walker here and there, but nothing too close that we had to brake a sweat to kill. It wasn't until about nine o'clock hit that we got a real set of tracks. We bent down to see them in the mud along a stream, a set of rabbet tracks.

"These are fresh." Daryl said, staying low to the ground as we followed them to a hole in the ground. When we got closer, Daryl gave up and headed back down the stream.

"Not even going to try?" I asked.

"No use. If we wait, he could stay in there hours. Better keep moving." And we did. A few more squirrels and that was it until we came across a small field of turkeys. Daryl and I both shot a few before they got too far. Running up to our kill we gathered four decent sized turkeys and roped them onto Paille.

"Do you want to start heading back?" I asked after the birds were tied down.

Daryl was looking around the woods ahead of us walking back and forth. "Let's go further. We might find a good spot for deer." He knew better than me so I followed without any more questions.

We ventured on for maybe a mile or so before coming across a paved road. Down one end we could see a single building in the middle of flat land and just more farm land on the other side.

"What's that you think?" I questioned, looking at the odd lone building that looked nothing like a barn or farmhouse.

"Don't know," he answered before starting off towards it. Just as I was about to start following him, Paille pulled from my hands and ran out ahead of us. I looked around quickly for any signs of danger, but everything seemed to be alright. I ran after the horse before sliding off the road into something that wasn't field.

"Luce?" Daryl called quietly after me.

"I'm alright." I answered him, standing in what could only have been spring. "It's a warm pond, a hot spring." I said as the colder wind chilled my wet clothes that hung too tightly to my body. Paille joined me and drank from the lightly colored water.

Daryl ran up and let his crossbow hang around him as he helped me out of the wet flannel that was wrapped around me. I slipped out of my jeans and splayed the clothing across pavement to dry. It was no use keeping them on to head back, I'd get sick or freeze.

"Joining me?" I giggled as I sat back down in the warm water that soothed my dirty body, slowly washing away the thick layers of sweat and dirt.

Without giving a spoken answer, Daryl shaded his layers of clothing before sliding into the water beside me. "This is amazing." I breathed as I sank deeper into the water until I was no longer visible. I held my breath for a few seconds before I felt myself gliding through the water until my neck was above again, facing the grinning man who was now under me. Two hands steadied me on his lap. Two beads of water rolled down my nose and off my chin as he looked into my eyes with nothing but love.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah,"

"Why did you pick me?" I inquired, tilting my head to the side.

"What do ya mean?"

"That night at camp, when Amy died. Why did you let me in? You didn't have to."

He thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Guess I'd give you a chance."

"But why me, why then?"

"Felt like ya needed it." He simply said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "You seemed different than them. You didn't judge me like they did; gave _me_ a chance."

"Why, did they exclude you?"

"They saw nothing but two hick brothers, trouble, and wanted nothin' to do with us. They were right though. My brother was causin' trouble the second we got there. His idea was to rob the camp." He eyes started at the clouds at the mention of his dead brother. "We almost didn't stay."

"I'm glad you did." I kissed him.

"Me too," he breathed and kissed my jaw before getting out of the water and walking up to Paille who was drinking the water. He reached into the saddle bag and after giving a quick, "Heads up," tossed something in my direction, which I caught just in time. In my hands laid a small bottle of shampoo that I couldn't help but smile at.

"You planed this." I breathed towards him. "How did you know this was here?"

"I know everything." he teased as he slid back into the water with a bar of soap in his hands. I couldn't have been more pleased with anything. We bathed finally and cleared away the dirt and grime of the past weeks. Everything was perfect for the moment. The warm water and the soap nurtured a grin on my face that I couldn't wipe away.

We soaked in the water for what seemed like only a little while, but watching the sun we knew that we had to start heading back. I didn't want to leave this place, but we had to go. I got out first and bent down to find my damp clothes that were still out on the pavement. I stood up with a sigh, not wanting to put them on yet. They were still cold. I looked over my shoulder slightly and could see Daryl, looking me over with a slight smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just enjoyin' the view." he smirked.

"Are you now, well how 'bout this?" I turned slightly so that my legs we closer together and my rear end was bucked out further. "Or this?" I posed in a different, dirty manner, and watched his face. He was enjoying every second of my exposed body, but I couldn't help but shiver. I was in only my undergarments and the cold air was really getting to me. He got two more poses before I could see him getting out of the spring.

"As much as I like it, ya goin' to get sick out here." he said in a gentle but gruff voice as he neared me. He then reached for his long-sleeved shirt and wrapped it around my shoulders as my wet hair dripped onto my feet.

"What about you?" I asked as I pulled on my pants.

"Don't worry about me." He slid on his vest and pants before saying, "Get on and let's go." He moved the turkeys and helped me on Paille then took the lead back home.

We stopped halfway back when Daryl raised a hand for me to stop. We stood still before Daryl got his crossbow ready. I tried to see what he saw but he ventured forth and I could no longer see him. In a slight mode of the constant fear, I drew my gun and kept a sharp eye out of anything in need of worrying about. We looked to be in the clear when I head his crossbow discharge three times.

"Hey, come over here, Luce." I followed his voice and rode Paille over to him. Daryl was crouched over something and I dismounted to get a better view. My eyes grew wide with admiration as I looked over the kill beneath him. On the cold ground below laid a large stag with a full set of antlers.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you got one!" I was quiet, but still exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Ya better be hungry tonight," he grunted as he pulled the bolt from the deer's neck.

"Oh, for more than just the deer." I mumbled as he stood up and looked at me, just inches away. I felt kinda stupid saying that, but it was what I felt. He leaned over slightly and quickly threw an arm around my back and pulled me close to him. His salty lips found mine and he fed the gnawing hunger that was a blissful love for me. After a few moments I pulled away and allowed him to tie up the deer with the turkeys. We would be fed for a good long while.

We were a ways out still and my stomach started to growl for the first time today, surprisingly. I reached into the bag and withdrew a box of crackers. Oh yes, very filling. I ripped open into the box and sampled a few before shoving it in Daryl's direction. "Hungry?"

He gave them a quick looked before answering, "Not for those."

"What's wrong with—?" I was about to finish when I saw him looking me up and down from the corner of his eye. We both wanted the same thing but we had to get the meat home first. "Copycat much?" He just smirked as if saying, what till you see what I've got planed. I was excited for this and couldn't wait until we got back.

It was another hour or so before we finally entered the back parking lot of the Home Depot, and boy was it a sight for sore eyes. We rushed into the garden center, locked it up behind us then I ran inside to call on Rick for help. He, T-Dog, and Hershel came out followed by the girls who all looked to be more than excited to fed on real food again.

"We just gotta skin 'em." Daryl said cutting them down from Paille. I brushed down the horse before getting him a bucket of water then joining the group again to help skin. There wasn't much left to do for now. It was cold enough that we didn't have to worry about them rotting yet, so we just cut what we were going to have for dinner off then left the rest to freeze over. Tomorrow we'd get to the drying.

Inside I found my dogs sleeping, but once they saw me, they bounded and leaped with joy. I pet them for a while then helped with the fire pit in the garden center. The fire was set up and we roasted some of the deer over it.

When the sun started to set, we gathered round for dinner in the slightly warmer store room lit with LED lanterns.

"This is the best food I've ever had." Carol beamed.

"No offense T-Dog, but this might be even better than your eggs." I smiled.

"No offense taken. I couldn't agree more." he was just as happy as the rest of us.

"Mom, are we going to eat like this every night?" Carl asked Lori.

"I don't know. I sure hope so."

"Luce, we can't thank you enough for this." Maggie spoke.

"This was all Daryl, not me. I was just a student today."

"Then a toast to Daryl and Lucy," Lori raised her can of soda. "May your teachings ever help us." Everyone else raised their drinks to us with smiles. I could see Daryl shifting next to me. He wasn't used to having this much attention on him, or at least, this much positive attention. I put my hand on his leg and rubbed it softly.

"Good job, honey." I said. I almost leaned over to kiss him, but not around everyone else. No PDA. But I thought about PDA and noticed Glenn wasn't around. "Hey, where's Glenn?"

"He's been working on something all day." Maggie answered with a huff. "I already told him that dinner was ready, but he wasn't coming out of the back room."

Just then, from the shadows, Glenn emerged with a sweaty forehead.

"Speak of the devil." Lori murmured.

"When you guys are done, I've got a surprise." We were all just about done anyways and a surprise sounded nice. We all got up and quickly followed him to a back room where bulky things were kept in stock.

"What is it, Glenn?" Carol asked next to me.

"Hold on a sec." Glenn lead us around one more corner to a big tub of water. "I think I've got it right this time."

"What is it, Glenn?" I asked this time. He sighed with a smile before turning on another lantern. It lit up a full sized shower/tub.

"Is that what I think it is?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, a fully working shower." Glenn answered proudly. "I found a battery operated generator that is used to heat up water. We have enough batteries to keep it running here for, who knows how long. Just don't take hour long showers."

"Glenn this is amazing!" Lori beamed this time along with Carol, Beth, Maggie, and well, all of us. This was a fantastic surprise. We could be clean all the time now and slowly start improving our state of living. We all gave him a pat on the back then I warmed him up some dinner.

When people started to head off to bed, Carol gave me Ember back for the night. I thanked her then headed off for our room. I'd almost forgotten Ember and realized that we couldn't fool around with her in the room. She was a priority and my hormonal urges were not. I changed her once more before putting her to bed then went off to use the rest room one more time. When I came out I noticed Daryl heading off somewhere else in the store. I followed him before finally asking, "Where have you been hiding every night?"

I could see I'd caught him off guard when he jumped at the sound of my voice. He turned towards me with a less than happy look on his face. "I already told you."

"No you didn't. You told me you were doing something." He gave me a softer look but didn't say anything. "That's about as helpful as not saying anything at all. Are you going to-?"

"Just come 'ere." He shuffled me along an isle to a far away part of the building. When we stood still I could see that we were in a dark isle and that was about all I could see.

"What is it?" I asked. He turned on another lantern and I stood still, shocked. "Oh, Daryl." was all I could muster.

"It's not done yet. That's why I wanted to wait. I'll paint it tomorrow." he said with almost an apologetic tone, saying that he wished he already had. I ran my finger across the top rail of a wooden crib, made just big enough to fit Ember for another good year. It was simple but still you could see that a lot of thought had been put in it.

"Daryl, I don't know what to say." I was speechless.

"Do you like it?" he asked cautiously, looking at me for approval.

"Daryl, I couldn't love it anymore." I said with a smile then kissed him and hugged him tightly. "It's perfect."

"I thought you or Carol could sow a mat or somethin' for her to lay on in it." His face relaxed when he knew I liked it.

"I think we can handle that."

"What color do you want it?"

"Nope," I answered after a few seconds of thought. "That is for you to decide, she'll love it in any color."

"And you?"

"So will I." I kissed him again then lead him back to bed. We changed then rolled under the covers; both of us knew that with Ember around we had responsibility. I cuddled close to Daryl, trying to show my appreciation as best as I could. "I love you." I breathed as I started to drift off.

"I love you," he responded quietly, then even quieter, "More than anythin'." I snuggled closer and he kissed my nose right before I fell asleep.


	28. Season 2 Chapter 17

**AN: This is a few months in the future, just so no one gets confused.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

The cold days wandered on into our lives again, only they were much more bitter with no heat. The outside world was darker and scarier, but here in the store we were safe and fed and warm and happy. Daryl and I would hunt every few days and I would learn a little bit more about tracking every time. My aim was greatly improving as well as my tracking skills.

Snow and frost came and went. Food was almost always pretty scarce but we did our best to supply something other than the caned crap and we made a good way through the winter on it. With the shower working and fire wood all around, we were set and everything was calm for months, until I noticed Ember was starting to have trouble keeping weight on her. She had grown in the past few months quite nicely and we were way beyond her first words. I expected her to start walking soon, maybe within the next two months or so. Maybe even right here in our very room. She'd been eating fantastically and slept all night long. I felt worry free about her until she started to thin out.

It all started around March. The weather was still bitter cold when I started to notice that her stool wasn't compact. It was watery and constant. I figured that it would pass in a few days so I did my best to keep her hydrated but it didn't mater. By the fourth day she couldn't even keep food down. She'd vomit immediately and she was very tired. I got very scared when I awoke to her in the morning with her crying uncontrollably. It was like nothing she'd ever done before.

When she started crying I changed her and tried to feed her but she wouldn't take and she wouldn't stop crying. It even woke Daryl with a start who could normally sleep through her early morning cries.

"Shh," I tried to hush her as I picked up from her blue crib again. I rocked her in my arms again but she wouldn't stop. She looked to be in pain and there was nothing I could do.

"Luce, what's wrong with her?" Daryl asked, startled.

"I don't know!" I said frantic.

"Let's take her to Hershel." I nodded them followed him out of our room to his with the crying baby tucked into my arms.

Daryl knocked on the door then Hershel answered with sleep still bedded deep into his eyes.

"Please look at her." I pleaded. He brought us back into his room where he turned on a lantern and took a closer look at the now screaming baby,

"What are her symptoms?" he asked calmly.

"She's had lose stool for a few days, and she wasn't able to keep anything down this morning after she awoke like this." He looked her over and felt her skin.

"She has a low fever but if the diarrhea has lasted this long, I'd say she is suffering from Bacillary dysentery. See how dehydrated her gums are. It's from contaminated water."

"What do we do?" I looked at him nervously. I felt a hand on my shoulder from Daryl but I didn't acknowledge it.

"She needs to be kept hydrated but the only way we can kill the bacteria is with azithromycin or oflozacin. We have neither."

"How long do we have?" Daryl asked behind me.

"If she can no longer keep fluids down, not long." he answered grimly.

"Then let's go." I said taking Ember back to our room where I laid her down. I was getting dressed when Daryl came back in.

"Luce, don't bother." he said, reaching for his clothes.

"Don't bother?" I repeated, shocked.

"Stay here with her. I'll go with Hershel." I didn't like it and I was about to argue when he kept going, "She needs her_ mother_," My eyes softened at him. "You know her better than Carol or Lori and she needs _you_."

"I'll do what I can." I nodded and hugged him. He hugged back tighter then kissed me before grabbing his crossbow then stroking the baby's cheek. "I love you." I called after him as he went towards the door.

"I love you both." he said and my heart stung. I watched him leave our dark room into the even darker store room where he met Hershel and left in one of the cars. I stayed with Ember and tried to make her as comfortable as I possibly could. I kept her warm and would rock her occasionally. She quieted down after awhile and finally fell back to sleep. I tried to get her to drink boiled water every now and then, but it wasn't much use. She didn't want any of it.

The sun rose eventually and people gathered around in the main store room. I explained what had happened and they gave me many worried glances during the quick breakfast I had before returning to the baby who was back in her crib. She was quiet and that me a chance to feed the dogs who'd slept out with Paille who was munching on straw that we'd found in the back of the store.

We went through the day, mostly me trying to get Ember to drink something, but it was unsuccessful every time.

It was around two when Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn decided it was time to go back to the store and get the rest of the canned food. We were starting to run low and we needed to keep this place stocked. Lori was eating for two people now that her belly was twice it's normal size. Her baby was growing fast in there, while mine was slowly shrinking out here.

Maggie, Carol, Lori, and I were left again to watch Beth, Ember, and Carl while the men were out. I wasn't pleased with them all gone while Daryl and Hershel were still out.

I was able to keep my cool until four o'clock rolled around. No one was back yet and was starting to fear the worst for both parties.

"Shouldn't they be back?" Maggie asked the small group left here.

"I don't know." I shrugged as the baby started to whine again. I hummed to her and rocked her until she settled back down.

Ember was handed over to Carol when there was a loud banging on the docking door in the back that I went to answer. I opened it up without a second thought, hoping it would be one of our groups with what we needed, but I was shocked when I opened the door to a young man, around twenty five or so. He was tinner and bundled up tight in a coat. His buzz cut hair was his most recognizable feature.

"Who are you?" I demanded, realizing that I didn't currently possess any weapons.

"Oscar, look there's been an accident down the road, and the man told me that someone would be here." he chattered in the wind.

"Accident?"

"Yeah their green car was overturned and they're trapped. Told me to get help." Green car? That had to have been Hershel and Daryl. I was moving about frantic when I allowed him inside and rushed to everyone else. He followed behind me.

"Maggie!" I called out.

"Luce, what's wrong?"

"Hershel and Daryl were in an accident." I spoke with haste as I ran for my coat and gun. "We gotta go help them."

"Wait, how do you know, and who's this?" The women all looked at the thin man.

"That's Oscar, he is going to take us to them." I looked at him with a questioning look. He nodded, agreeing that he'd show us the way.

"How can we trust him?" Lori asked quietly.

"I have no other choice. If he is right, we need to get that medicine. Ember won't make it without it." I whispered. She nodded. "If she drinks anything-"

"Luce, just go, we've got her." Carol reassured me. I threw on my coat and grabbed my gun as Maggie did the same. We followed Oscar outside and down the main road aways. We killed two slow moving walkers that were freezing stiff the less they moved, then quickly continued on to where a pile up was waiting for us on the side of the road. I ran over and bent down to a bright green car, like Hershel's, and looked for any movement.

I was just about to smash through the window when something knocked the gun away from me then kicked me over. I crumbled on the cold pavement then quickly went for my gun when I saw that a group of six or so men surrounded us. One had my gun in his hands aimed at me and another had Maggie in his hands, a gag already in her mouth. Her eyes were screaming at me to help her, but with a gun pointed in my direction, I had nothing I could do. I stood up slowly with my hands raised in defeat. We were already beaten.

I was screaming and crying in my head as were were bound behind our backs, gaged, and blindfolded, then loaded into the back of a truck. We were both scared out of our minds, not knowing what fate was going to fall upon us now.

I felt so stupid to have believed this random stranger, knowing the amount of shit Maggie and I both just fell in. We were screwed until we found a chance to get away or wait for our knights in shining armor back at the store. I thought I was smarter than to fall for this.

What seemed like hours pasted before the silent truck came to a stop. We were carried into somewhere dark, or maybe that was just the night sky. Hushed voices were beaten down all around us by harsher, more rugged voices. I was put back down on my feet then shuffled along until I was stilled by a rough, jerky hand then sat down hard. Beside me I could here Maggie do the same. A door closed then we were left alone for a little while.

It was hard to know how long we were like this with no way to tell time, but it seemed like forever. A door opened and two sets of footsteps came in as our blindfolds were removed. I squinted at the bright light above us then when my eyes adjusted I saw that we were being held captive by a large Spanish man. Beside him was Oscar, who was receiving a pat on the back by the other man. I shot death stares at him which he just smirked at.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks but we needed something to get you lot out of out that rat hole." Oscar sneered with the same look Shane was famous for.

"Hey, get on out of here!" the Spanish man spit at him. Oscar took a few more looks at us before scurrying away. "Sorry, ladies. He don't know his place." He removed our gags but we both stayed quiet. "Quiet ones ain't we? No matter, listen here. I'm gonna give you two options and two only. First you agree to my terms and you may freely roam your new room, disagree, and well it might get your pretty asses killed." He waited for a response but we didn't give him one, so he just continued on, "My terms are that you are at my access 24/7 and mine alone. That's all I ask of you two. We'll keep you safe and fed. What do ya say?" Maggie snarled and spit on him. I felt like doing the same.

"Not for a man like you." she hissed and I couldn't have been more proud of her. He rushed forwards after wiping the spit out of his eye and grabbed her by her neck.

"I don't think you listen too well." he growled. "You either agree to stay here without a fight, or I'll throw your sorry ass back out on the zombie infested streets. You got that bitch? And don't think you'll be crawling back to that little dump of your's back there. My men will be down there soon enough to clear it out. They'll take anything they deem useful and destroy the rest; that includes people. We been keepin' eyes on ya so we know that the place is empty right about now." He eyed us both, but we were both quiet. "We've heard a baby cryin' and seen the horse. We might spare one and kill the other, but I ain't in charge of the at the moment, but keep actin' like that and I'll make sure they're both killed. Got it?!" Nothing. "Good, now get your asses up, now!" he commanded then lead us to a room, full of six or seven half naked ladies. "Play nice, ya'll. Oh and by the way, the names Fritz, Daddy Fritz."

He let us go free into the room with one small window where upon the door closing, we sat down close to each other. The other women stayed in their corners, not saying a word or even looking at us. They were all bound themselves and that only made our situation seem even bleaker.

"Great, now what?" I mumbled to myself.

"We wait for a plan." Maggie suggested.

"Let's come up with one quickly then. We have to warn them." We had to get back. We were both scared I knew that the group would be torn out there looking for us and in so much more danger with this gang after them. I felt like I was going to be sick knowing that they were in so much trouble and that I was currently powerless to help them.

We thought hard for a good few minutes before Maggie was finally able to slip her binds. My heart beat a beat of hope as she worked on mine just as the door slammed open. We quickly sat back against the wall, pretending that we were still tied up.

In walked a skinny, thug looking white boy who closed in on a smaller red headed woman in the far corner. She stood as he was just about on top of her, then followed him out. When the door closed behind them, Maggie finished freeing me before working on the other six women. When we were all free a loud roar of gunfire sounded somewhere in the building.

When the noise stopped, Oscar barged in and grabbed another small women, she kicked him away then punched him in the eye, which knocked him on the ground. This was our chance.

"Let's go!" Maggie called. We all jumped up and ran out into the small hallway where we could smell smoke. Something was going wrong in this awful place, that I knew.

"Lucy!" I heard behind me. I stopped and turned to see Daddy Fritz grab Maggie and hold her to him with a gun pressed to her head.

"I said you were going to stay!" he barked.

"Good luck with that." I scoffed then shot him in the shoulder, freeing Maggie as he recoiled in pain. I'd been smart enough to get the hand gun away from Oscar while he was down.

"You fucking bitch!" he spit on the ground as blood started to gush from his shoulder. Maggie and I ran down the hall as bullets flew past us. We were almost at the door at the end of the hall with an exit sign over it when I was taken down. Another man had jumped on me, pinning me to the ground as the doors slammed shut. Maggie gotten through but I had not. Outside she was calling for me.

"Maggie just run! Go!" I screamed as a hand was brought over my mouth, silencing me. I bit the hand as it made it to my mouth then brought up the gun. I got only one shot to free myself so I took it with a bullet to the man's arm that was wrapped around me. I screamed as a single bullet blew past me then I ran. I had to find another way out. The hall was starting to fill with smoke and more gun shots were coming from towards the source of the smoke. Outside this door were loud shouts of then men that clearly lived here.

I found a close by door and headed down another hall until I found a dark window. We were a floor above the ground but I needed to get out so I kicked the glass. It broke after three heavy kicks then I jumped to the stiff bushes below.

When I finally stood again, after letting my sore ankle rest for a few moments, I saw that we were being held in a Holiday Inn, which was starting to crumble from the fire that raged in the back end. People (mostly men) were swarming around, trying to get out of here. We weren't alone. All around us were walkers, coming from every direction, drawn by the blaze.

I ran as fast as I could into the shadows where they wouldn't see me. Behind me screams belted out as a few of the men were being devoured. That kept the walker's attention and I was able to get away from the growing herd.

I'd wandered the road for an hour or so in the direction that I believed held home until I heard cars and trucks revving up and heading towards me. I ran into the close tree line where I hunkered down until I was sure they'd all passed. I then got up and kept going.

The early morning light started to brighten the black sky up. I needed to hurry. I needed to make sure everyone was alright, that the gang hadn't touched my family. I needed to be sure Maggie got back safe as well as everyone else who'd been out yesterday. Ember needed to get better and Daryl needed to be home. My family needed to be safe again- oh no. In front of me I could see a smoke stack and the bright blazing light of another fire. "Oh god, please no!" I picked up speed and ran as if I was flying over the road to get there. "No!" I rounded the parking lot and found the whole building up in flames. "No!" I screamed and fell to my knees. It was like the dream I'd had months ago all over again.

No one was around and the only thing I could hear was the bending of metal and creaking of charing wood. I crawled closer to search for any sign of life but was met with an explosion that sent me flying on my back against the pavement. Blinded by the brightness I listened for someone, anyone. I listened for cries of fear, for cries of pain, but was given nothing except the constant mumbles of the fire.

Tears rolling down my face, I began to shake. Had my family been killed? My little girl? The man I loved more than anything? Carol? Glenn and Maggie? Rick and his family? T-Dog? Hershel and his girls? The memories of the dream I had so many nights ago flooded my head. The distant cries of Carol and Ember burned into my skull. They were both so helpless against the powerful demon that is fire. And Daryl. I could see his lifeless body laying below me; burnt rubble all around him. He was no longer breathing and I had just given up. I remember thinking back on the dream before, telling myself that I would never actually give up, but now I felt like that was my only choice.

Was this all true? Were they all dead or was this all another nightmare? Had Maggie even made it back yet? Could she have gotten here first and warned them? With that possibility in mind, I rushed to the loading docks where the cars where kept to find that they were no longer here. There was still hope! Someone had gotten away! But weaponless, was it smart to stay here? They'd come back for me, wouldn't they? Daryl said that when we got separated last time that he was going to come back for me. His motorcycle was gone so he had to still be alive.

I didn't dare let the thought into my mind that the gang had just set the fire and taken all the vehicles. No I needed to believe that everyone made it out alive, despite how accurate my dream seemed to currently be. They had to be alive. They just had to be.

The only thing I could do was wait. But where? I couldn't stay beside this fire for very long. Who knows whats in there that could explode and being out in the open would leave me vulnerable to walkers and the gang if they happened to venture back around this way. I needed to find somewhere safe that I could still keep an eye out for the group and thing only thing that currently fit the bill was a tree close to the road. I needed a decent perch. I spotted one and was just about to head for it when I heard a whining behind me. I turned to face the near woods only to find a sad looking, limping Lucic heading towards me.

"Come here, boy." I bent down and he almost jumped into my arms. I held him for a moment before looking him over. A hearty looking burn had bitten the flesh on the front right leg. It looked very painful but I had nothing I could clean it with at the moment and I couldn't make any runs now that we were waiting to be rescued; so I ripped the inner lining of my coat out and tied it around the wound.

"Good boy." I kissed the top of his head then wandered over to the tree I had picked out as a good look out. We sat down at the base of the tree and waited, and waited, and waited. The sun rose above us, settled high in the sky for a little while, then began to sink behind us. Lucic and I sat still and felt the cold wind bite out faces. A few walkers wandered by, but none of them took notice of us. We stayed calm under the tree and didn't give them any sort of reaction. We were relatively safe from them, but soon I started to shiver and my stomach started to growl. It was very cold out and that was going to be a problem very soon. With no current shelter, now that the Home Depot was just burning embers, we needed somewhere just to sleep for the night. We'd also need to find food. I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

I was nervous of the fact that no one had shown up looking for me, but then again, they could be fearing that the gang would be here waiting for them. We'd come back tomorrow and try again.

I stood up and looked around the slowly darkening road, trying to decide on what we should do next. I knew that there was nothing but trouble down one end of the road, but on the other side there was the store that we had been going to for food. No walkers had been there last time, and if we were lucky there still wouldn't be any. So I stood up with Lucic and started to make my way down the mile stretch of road that lead us to the store. Lucic was still limping so I made sure we took our time not wanting to push him too much. Maybe we'd be lucky enough to find a med kit of some sort in the store and fix up his leg.

We made it there after about a half hour and now it was getting very dark, so I hurried inside and tried to reinforce the glass doors with shelves from a near isle. That only took five or so minutes. When I was sure we were safe I went to find some sort of light. I found in the seasonal isle, a row of summer scented candles with a handing basket full of boxes of matches. Summer scented. How the time had flown. To think we'd been fighting for our lives for over six months now. We had to be nearing our eight month now that I was thinking about it. Eight months of utter hell. A hell that robbed me of my family and given me a new one.

A hell that I had to currently sit through to see them again.

I lit a few candles then searched through the store for something to eat. I was starving and I'm sure Lucic was as well. Sad times were upon us when all I could really find was what had to have been bread at one point that was now a black rock in the bag. I kept searching until I finally found two cans of hash below broken shelf and decided that it would have to do. I popped open the tops and scoped a can out for Lucic. He gobbled it down as I fed myself. It was had to imagine but the hash really hit the spot.

One we were fed, I wandered a little longer in search of a med kit or anything I could use to help the poor pup. The isles were so picked over, I felt like a queen with just the two cans of hash, so I took the search party to the back of the store. In the back I found a few extra cans of beans and corn and what not that Rick and the group had missed last trip. I gathered them into a pile and found myself bag that I filled up and threw over my shoulder before heading back out to the main room. Lucic was sleeping soundly in a center isle where I put down the bag.

His burn had to be festering under the bindings so I still had to find something to help him with. I without any other choice, I headed to the bathroom where I filled up an empty container with the still running water then pumped and handful of soap after stuffing a line of paper towels under my arm. Back in the other room I unwrapped his leg then gently washed it out and dried it with a towel. When that was done, I found an old shirt in the employee lounge and ripped it into shreds then re-wrapped his leg. When I was satisfied with it, I laid down the other scraps of clothing I found in the lounge on the floor where I fell asleep after a good long time of worrisome thoughts.

Did Ember get the medicine in time, was she alright? Had they actually escaped or had the gang simply taken the cars with them? Did the whole group make it out of the fire? Did Luna and Paille? If they were alive, were they really out there looking for me? Would I ever see them again?

I had to keep telling myself that they were alright and that they were out there looking for me. That was the only way I could actually get to sleep. But I felt like I still needed reassurance. I pet Lucic the finally fell asleep, completely ignoring the cold.


	29. Season 2 Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

When I awoke, it was already looking like it was going to be a crappy day. The sky outside was gray and clearly going to open up soon, but that wasn't going to stop me. We needed to be reunited with our group, today.

I got up and wrapped myself in the spare coat that I'd slept on last night then grabbed my bag and a soda bottle full of water before heading out with Lucic through the back. I left the door unlocked just in case, my worst fear, in case we didn't find them today. I grabbed a crowbar that I'd found laying around from opening deliveries just before leaving.

We were back at the ghostly remains of my most recent home in forty five minutes. Killing a few walkers on the way had slowed us down, but we made it back and took the same spot we had sat in yesterday.

Hours flew past along with the cold wind and soon to be freezing rain. We huddled under the cover of a tree and waited it out. The rain stopped and we fed on a can of beans then continued on waiting. Hours and hours, we waited until the darkness started to come to the skies again. There had been no sign of life. We were still alone and I couldn't have been more afraid.

After a long, boring, depressing day, we headed back to the store where there was nothing than a replay of the night before. We fed from another set of cans, then I washed out Lucic's burn and re-wrapped it. We laid down in our makeshift beds and tried to sleep.

I stared at the ceiling of the store for what had to have been hours. I missed them so much and this loneliness was becoming a torture within itself. The fear of being alone was churning my dinner inside of me and I was sure that soon enough I was going to be sick.

"Don't lose hope." I whispered to myself. "They'll come back tomorrow. He'll come back." I promised myself. He had to come back. But as much promising as I did to myself, nothing could shake the fear building up every moment that we were alone.


	30. Season 2 Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Season Finale**

I don't remember falling asleep last night, but I was rubbing sleep out of my eyes so it had to have come to me at some point. It was early, very early yet I felt like it was time to get moving. I didn't bother eating any breakfast, but I did feed Lucic. He needed it more than I felt I did. With our bag and water bottle we headed onto our known road.

Out on the road I could feel that it was warmer out today, like maybe it was a sign that today was finally the day. Third time's the charm they always say, maybe they were right.

We sat in our spot again and waited for the third time. Morning came and the bright sun rose above the dead land around us. It settled high in the sky and warmed my body better than and coat could. It brightened my face and I could feel it working it's magic on the land around us, just starting to sing it's wake up call to all the sleeping plants that were fully rested. And with this brighter outlook we continued to wait.

Lunch was swallowed down finally but became stale in the pit of my stomach when the sun took its western turn. No one had come and Lucic and I were still sitting here.

I gave them until the sun's light was just about gone before heading back to the store once more. More frustrated than I'd ever been, I skipped dinner and just sat in my bed, staring out the windows after cleaning Lucic's leg again. It was slowly starting to heal, but I'd have to keep a sharp eye on it.

Sleep didn't come to me tonight and it felt like it never would again. Starring out the windows for eight hours was the only thing I could do. Going out in the dark would be suicide and not worth the price.

Morning finally came and I ate my breakfast with a heavy heart. I'd had enough of waiting and decided we needed to get something done ourselves. I hated to think it, but maybe they weren't looking for us at all. Maybe they had to- what could possibly have kept them from looking for us other than the fact that they were dead? No, I won't dare think like that. They're alive and I am sure that I'll find them.

Lucic and I took back to the road and headed towards the Holiday Inn. Maybe there would be some sign of them there. Maybe if the gang had gotten them, they would have regrouped there. Lucic and I took our time venturing down to the inn where were solemnly found nothing but the burnt shell of a hotel that was once used by weary travelers and home to a recent gang that had just about taken everything away from me.

With no leads what-so-ever, I just continued on towards the store that we simply passed. This was the way to go. If they went anywhere, it had to have been in this direction...

* * *

**AN: Sorry for such a mellow ending, but that is just how it goes when you're all alone in the world, fighting off walkers and biters. Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews. They are so helpful to me. But I'm sad to say that we have come to the closing of yet another season in the world of The Walking Dead. Hope you enjoyed it and can't wait for Season 3, COMING SOON...**


	31. Season 3 Chapter 1

**Season 3 – Do All Lost Dogs Really Come Home, **

**Or Is That Just What They Tell Children?**

_**Chapter 1 **_

A fortnight has past since the fire and I have yet to find any clues as to where the group could have gone. I was reluctantly coming to face the fact that I was never going to see them again. They were either dead or simply gone. Many nights I'd spent sleeplessly trying to imagine where they could have gone, but I was finding it not only tiresome, but completely pointless. My friends were gone, my family, my Ember, my Daryl. They were nothing but a memory now, a distant memory like a scab that I couldn't help but pick, ignoring that every time I did, I'd bleed. It was exactly the same. Every time I thought about my little girl I felt nothing more than regret. And every time I thought about Daryl, I couldn't see anything else but the gash he'd given to himself the night he'd thought he'd lost me. If only he understood how much more permanent it was going to be. Some nights I wondered if he hurt himself like that night. Did he get over the fact that I was gone or did he bleed because of it? Will he forget me? Did he kill himself in my absence or simply carry on because that was what had to be done? Was he strong for himself, or for Ember, or even in the hope that one day I'd return?

I used that hope everyday to keep me going. I used it to get out of bed and feed myself, but it was slowly becoming too much. Food was hard to find but Lucic and I made due with what we could find. I stumbled upon another gas station that was conveniently walker-free, a little over a week ago, and I was able to stock up on odds and ends. I'd found a large backpack hanging out of a dead car that I'd emptied and filled with anything I deemed useful. A buck knife came into my possession at some point, but it was hard to keep track of the days when you're all alone, just you and your dog. We just sorta survived and that was it. Scavenge today, hunt maybe tomorrow, find a better bed the day after that, but kill a walker everyday, that was for sure.

It was soon clear to us that it was easier to slip by them when it's just the two of you. They pick up your smell eventually but by the time they did, you're long gone. If it was just one or two, I'd pick them off with a stab through the eye or a proper bash through the skull, but anymore than that, I'd just wander on by. They weren't worth the time nor effort.

We'd had one close call when we found a house to sleep in that wasn't exactly empty of life. A few walkers made their way from the basement in the middle of the night and Lucic and I had to book it, but that was really as close as we'd come. Honestly as big a threat as we'd thought they were, I feared running into other survivors more than them. At least they'd just kill you and have it over with. With people they'd just take it so much further than that. I didn't have a gun but I did have my knife and that was what kept dinner on the table. I was quickly picking up knife throwing and that bought us a good number of squirrels to skin and roast and eat.

We'd kept to the main road for a few days before going off down smaller streets then coming back the next day to go down a different one. That was how we spent our time, just walking. Lucic's leg was on a sure way of recovery and he'd stopped limping within just a few days. That allowed us to speed up a bit and cover more ground, but for what? Like I said, I had pretty much come to the fact that the group was gone, yet we kept on going. I wasn't even sure why anymore. We could have just found a house we liked and stayed there, but nope, we kept on walking, a bit like the rotting creatures that we shared the earth with.

Today, we were keeping along the main road, heading to what looked to be a town. I didn't trust going into towns. They had too many people which lead to having too many walkers. One or two were easy enough, but I wasn't going to put us in a situation where we could be easily overrun. So I did my best to go around and avoid the center of the town. In doing this we did have to walk in the woods for a little while, but we soon made it back to the main road again that seemed to continue on forever.

The sun was high in the sky and I was starting to sweat in my coat, so I took it off and tied it around my waist before reaching into my bag and taking out lunch, which was a can of pears that expired a month ago. Oh well, needed to eat something and I was saving all the heartier food for dinners. That is, until I find a better supply of food. Maybe if I found another grocery store that still had stuff, I'd stay there, but I don't know. Nothing seemed like a good idea to me. Wandering was the only thing I had to keep my mind busy.

I looked up at the blue sky above and just stood still for a moment, listening to the relatively peaceful morning that was blending in with the last few days. It was so calm and, well, pretty. The light blue sky was just like the sky back home. Back with my mother, sister, and father. I can remember so many days we'd stay outside in the yard with a full basket of chips, drinks, and sandwiches. Under the large oak we'd eat then nap or read. It was so calm and felt much like it did today. I could feel the same wind that we felt back home and that sent me into the trance. The empty world that I was lost in was swept away by the nostalgic wind and all I could see was the safety we were once all too familiar with. I opened my eyes to our humble fenced in yard where the family dogs chased each other in an endless circle. To my left sat the red grill that was charred from so many evening barbecues and to my right was a swing set that had held my sister and I for too many years. It's rickety chains still managed to support us even now. And right above me, filtering in stray rays of sun, stood our twenty five foot tall oak. The wind that drifted through my hair drifted through its leaves, sending a few weak ones down to the ground below. In the houses around, I could hear the Robinson's three dogs running and digging in their rose garden as the paving trucks beeped out in the front. The Millers were getting their driveway paved for the fifth time while a ice cream truck rounded one of the near street corners. I was humming along with the sweet sound until the loud rumbling of a diesel engine brought me back to my current world that I no longer wanted any part of.

I snapped back to the bright road and just kept on walking, hoping that the truck that was closing in on me would just pass on by. I had my buck knife out and at my side, holding it just above Lucic who kept turning around to spy on the truck. My heart beat faster as it neared us then I felt like I was going to pass out when I could tell that it was starting to slow down beside us. I tightened my grip on the knife when I heard a window open on the large truck that I didn't dare acknowledge.

"You need a ride?" a male voice asked that I didn't recognize. I continued to ignore it and kept on walking. I didn't want to take any chances with anymore strangers, so I kept my eyes on the road ahead of me, but the truck still stayed at my pace. Please leave me alone I begged silently.

About thirty seconds of this went on until I heard the man being pushed over and a new voice called out, "Lucy?" They knew my name. I stopped and slowly turned my head towards what I now saw as a huge army looking truck, built for long travels in wastelands. "Lucy?" the voice asked again and I looked up to the window to see a blond girl with deep brown eyes looking down at me. My mouth hung open, unable to produce any sound. "Oh my god! Lucy!" the truck stopped and she ran out with her arms flung open and pushed right into me as a automatic gun trailed around her back. She hugged me so tightly, I couldn't help but stand stiff in shock. She stood back up strait after about a minute of hugging before she looked down at Lucic who's tail was wagging a mine a minute. "Looch!" she yelled then bent down to pet him.

"You're alive," I trailed off.

"Oh, Lucy, just come on." She quickly pulled me onto the truck with Lucic right between us. I slowly stumbled into the vehicle as looked around at the new faces that I was met with. Ten or so sweaty, but clean looking faces eyed me. I looked at the male driver for a second before I was pulled down to a front seat.

"Em, who is she?" a young Asian man came over and asked the blond girl who was prying away the knife that was still locked in my palm.

"Tim, this is Lucy, my sister." she answered when she finally got the knife away from me. "Luce?" I looked up at her from my bag and realized how thin she'd gotten. She was never a fat girl only now I could really tell how thin she was, but it was a healthy looking thin. She looked to still be eating regularly and that meant wherever we were going had food. Her slightly darker blond hair was clean and short, like a pixie cut and her eyes were the clearest shade of brown. If you really looked at them, you'd think you could climb them like a tree with their flecks of green in the center.

"Oh, Emily!" I reached forward suddenly and pulled her to me, not ever wanting to let her go again. "I'm so sorry." I whispered into her hair. "I'm so sorry." I kept saying over and over.

"Luce, what are you talking about?" she pulled from me, trying to look me in the eye. "Why are you sorry?"

"The highway, don't you remember?" I was confused. She had to have known what I meant.

"Luce, we got stuck in a pile up of traffic. How is that your fault?"

"When I left you guys alone. When that first herd came through and I turned the truck off the road and left you." She didn't say anything. Maybe she didn't realize that's what happened. Maybe she wouldn't forgive me now knowing the truth.

"Luce, you got away. You stayed alive. Don't be sorry for that." she gave me a smile then turned to the man in the driver's seat. "Let's go home." He nodded then got the truck moving again, only this time with Lucic and I.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Woodbury, our home."

"Woodbury?"

"Just wait till you see it." she smiled then sat back. She looked tired, like she'd been working all morning. The people in the truck were all dressed like solders but I knew Emily was no solder. She had no interest in joining the military, but the gun that she was holding on to made me think otherwise. "Mom is going to be so surprised." Emily mumbled beside me.

"Mom is alive too?" I perked up at her.

"Yeah, we got out of that jam after the wave, but we haven't caught up with dad yet." her face slightly fell.

"Em, dads dead." I said softly.

"I kinda figured that." We sat back and just looked out the windows for a little while before she turned back to me. "Luce, how have you survived this long on your own?"

"I haven't been alone for long." I didn't want to really talk about it yet. It stung my heart to think about them. "Just two weeks." Her eyes were ready for the whole story, but her attention was called away by the driver, "Emily, Tim, clear the doors."

"Yup," the young man, Tim, answered as he and Emily popped halfway out two different windows with their guns and started to take down a group of walkers that were clogging the road. A few minutes later, we were moving again until we were closing in on a large built up wall of scrap metal and wood around what looked to be a small town.

"We're here." Emily said with a smile. "Welcome home, Luce." she smiled then looked out towards Woodbury. Maybe this could be my new home. We drove through the thick gates that were guarded by men and women with all types of weapons; mostly automatic riffles. It was a little intimidating, but it also meant that this place was safe.

The center of the town was just like any other main street. Rows of stores on both sides with parking out front. In the center of the road was a island of plants, grass, flowers, and even a few solar-panels. I could smell cooking, like a barbecue, burgers, hot dogs, and even chicken. Something sweet went along with it. Lemonade maybe? The best part was that everywhere I looked, I saw clean, sunny and bright, happy people. No one was dying or injured. Everything was so clean and, well, normal. Just like a town should have been. The buildings all looked to be working, lights, soft music, and they all were safe and walker-free.

We pulled to a stop in front of what looked to be like a town hall when everyone on the truck stood up. Emily looked at me with a hit of nervousness in her face. "Luce, when we get in there, they are going to ask you questions and basically interview you. Don't feel too pressured, okay? When you're done, you can come home with us." I gave her a reassuring smile then nodded. "Alright, let's go." she said as everyone else filed off the truck. We were the last ones. Lucic at my side, we walked out into the bright light of Woodbury, I had to shield my eyes for a moment until we went into the town hall building. Guards were eying me as we walked in, but I kept my face front, not wanting to cause an issue. Emily, Tim, and the truck driver lead us up a flight of stairs where I was sat in a room with no windows and only a single light hanging above a metal chair and table.

"Wait here." I was ordered by the driver. He took my bag away but left Lucic with me in the room before he closed the door, leaving us alone in the frightfully dark room. This was nothing like the rest of Woodbury. No, this was more like the Holiday Inn where Maggie and I were trapped. Where the beginning of this whole mess started. I sat down in the chair with Lucic at my side.

We sat there for a while before a thin white man with glasses and short dirty blond hair came in. He didn't look the least bit threatening so I stayed calm when he came closer and stuck a hand out. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm Milton Mamet."

I shook his hand, "Lucy Naila, I'm Em-"

"You're Emily's older sister." his face brightened up into a smile.

"Yes," I smiled back.

"Oh it is an honor to _finally_ meet you. She has told us so much about you, but don't worry, all good things." he laughed kindly. "Can I just say that your sister couldn't be more helpful. She really has what it takes." That seemed odd for anyone to say about her. Normally she kept to herself and just kinda did her own thing, but hearing this made me only more optimistic about this place. If it opened even her up, then this place really was good.

"I noticed that when she found me she was carrying a automatic rifle. Is she in the "army" or something here?"

"Well all our trained personnel are guards or gatherers. They trade possessions all the time. She does a bit of both. Her and everyone else in the truck you just came from were on their way back from a scavenging trip for the last few days."

"I'm glad they found me when they did." I mumbled to myself.

"Had you been on your own long?"

"Two weeks."

"May I ask why?"

I thought for a moment and a frown came to my lips. "I had been living with this group since this whole thing basically started, but I was taken away from them two weeks ago. When I got back to where we'd been living, I found the place burning to the ground. I never found them again." my face fell. Milton had been listening closely, but when I finished he looked away, knowing that it was a touchy subject.

"Well now you're here. Actually, I'm here to check you over for bites or any disease. You look pretty healthy, thin, but healthy."

"Trust me, I'd would'a shot myself not long after being bitten. What kind of hell must it be to turn into one of those things?" Milton slowly nodded in agreement as he looked over my arms then legs then stomach.

"Gotta say, you're the first person' we've come across with a dog. What's his name?" he asked, bending down to pet Lucic who seemed to like it.

"That's Lucic. We had him, his sister, and a horse up until two weeks ago." I could have only hoped that they got out of the fire too.

"You're clean. It'll just be a little longer before you can go see your sister. Do you need anything, food, water?" he offered.

"Water would be nice." He gave me a half smile then nodded and left the room. He returned a little while later with a glass of cool water that I gulped down just as two more men came into the room. One was Tim, the man that looked to be friends with Emily and the other was another white guy in his mid thirties with short, dark brown hair. They both eyed me as they circled around Lucic and I. I was uneasy being circled around, but I was reassured thinking that they did this to every new comer to make the place safer. I know that this world was full of lunatics and this would make sure that none of them made it into Woodbury.

"You sure she's clean?" the new one asked.

"She looked alright on the truck, Crowley." Tim answered.

"Good, now what kinda skills you got?" Crowley asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Can you fight off bitters?" he reiterated.

"She made it this long hasn't she?" Milton said.

"We need more people for the wall and we can't just take in anyone these days. Not enough food for the whole world in here."

"I can fight, and my aim is damn good, if you must know." I started to sneer, making myself look tough.

"We'll see your worth after we try you out for a few days. And the pooch?" Crowley looked down at Lucic.

"He is used to sensing them. Kept me safe."

"Yo, Crowl, Tim. They want your asses outside, now." another man from the hall called for them. The two men responded right away. "Merle is gonna be pissed if you keep him waiting." I heard him say as they left.

"Sorry about them." Milton said, coming back over to the table. "We have to be careful of who we let in."

"I understand. Run into enough of the crazy ones myself. Say, how many people live here, aways?"

"Seventy three-"

"Seventy four," Milton was corrected by a man who'd walked into the room with short brown hair, in a navy blue shirt with a black vest over it and beige pants. He was very tall and slim. "If you'd like to stay with us."

"Terms?" I voiced.

"Terms? My only terms are that you swear not to do anything that would put the town at risk."

"I can do that." I agreed with a small smile.

"Milton, can you give us a minute." Milton nodded then left the room and closed the door behind him. "I must apologize in advanced, but I have a few questions that I need you to answer before I can let you go to your sister." I nodded as he pulled up another chair and sat down across from me. He held out his hand.

"Lucy Naila." I shook it.

"The people here call me The Governor." Their leader. "I'm sure Crowley already asked you, but do you possess any noteworthy skills?"

"I am a hunter/tracker with good aim when handling a rifle. My knife throwing skills are mediocre but I've just started."

"Well a hunter/tracker is quite a skill now-a-days. I'm sure it served you well out there." he assumed with a smile.

"Not without a proper weapon. A buck knife can only get you so far on its own. Sure I could kill a few walkers with it, but no deer or turkeys."

"Then how did you survive out there for so long?"

I had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last time I was going to tell this story today. "I was part of a group that I'd been living will for the last year up until a few weeks ago. We were separated and I was lost to them."

"Small group?"

"Twelve, including me."

"Couldn't you find them?"

"I've begun to think that that won't happen."

"Bad people, Miss. Naila?"

"No, they were wonderful. They took me in before they even knew me, and they became my family. I wandered for two weeks looking for them."

"Two weeks on your own, fighting off all those biters, or as you say, walkers. That's quite impressive."

"They're nothing more than animals."

"Animals that will flock to any source of life and feed off of it. Mindless monsters that'll take anything and everything from you." He was speaking on a personal level. They had taken someone dear to him.

"How old was she, if I may?"

The Governor looked up at me for a moment before answering, "She was ten, Penny. She was my little girl." he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet where a picture of a young girl with smooth dark brown hair sat. "You're very sharp." he complemented me as he put the wallet away again.

"She was beautiful." I commented. "I had one other there too. I understand the hatred."

"How old?"

"Almost ten months, Ember."

"Biters got her?"

"No, I think another group of survivors did."

"And you gave up looking for her?" He sounded almost hurt that I'd given up tracking them.

"I don't think she made it out of the fire they set. After that, I didn't even know where to start looking for them. I'd give anything to be able to find them again, but I just don't think I ever. I've accepted that and finally willing to start a new life."

"So you want to stay?" he finally offered. This all reminded me of a Linkin Park song, Waiting For The End. Its one line was playing over and over again in my head, "The hardest part of ending is starting again." And it really was. To move on, I had to competently shut off my connection to the group. Thinking about them, worrying about them, they were gone and I was lying when I'd said that I had accepted that. There wasn't a cell in me that was ready to forget about them, but now I had to. An opportunity for a new life was here and it was the time to take it. This place was walker free and somewhere my sister and mother had found a place to sleep within the guarded walls. I'd be damn stupid to let this fly by.

"Yes," I finally answered.

He stood with a small smile on his face and said, "I'm happy that you decided. I'll find you a place to stay and some clothes." He lead me and Lucic out to the hall where Emily was waiting for us. "I can set you up with an escort to give you a tour."

"Don't worry, I'll take her." Emily jumped up and stood beside me.

"Can I have my knife back?" I asked the two of them. Emily looked at The Governor who looked back at me.

"It's safe here. Trust me, you'll have no need for it." he replied.

"I would just feel better with it-"

"Luce, don't worry about it-" Emily jumped in but was cut off by The Governor.

"No, Emily, if your sister wishes to have what is hers, she is entitled to it. I only ask that you go through a short training with one of my top men within the next week. I'll have Milton set it up."

"Yes, sir." I replied. The Governor went into a room then came back with my bag, knife included. "Thank you."

"Come on, Luce. I'll take you to mom. She has been waiting a long time to see you again." We went back outside into the warm March day. The sun was fully out now and people wandered by in short sleeves. Most that past me gave me odd looks, but then again I was wearing the same clothes for the last two weeks, covered in dirt, sweat and blood. I smelled worse than any bathroom and that wasn't giving me any positive attention.

We quickly went down the main street to a office looking building. An elderly couple were just making their way out when we were shot another set of odd looks. Emily slid us up the stairs to the second floor. Down a dimly lit hall she opened a door with a key on the right, a few rooms down. "Ready?" she asked me. I nodded. Could I ever be ready to see her again? To face her? I had to be, because this was it. The door opened to a room with two twin beds two dressers and a table and chairs, all fit every snug into a room that once held a desk and chairs beside a good sized window.

I looked over the neat room until my eyes laid upon the stationary woman who was reading a book beside the window.

"Mom?" Emily asked. Mom's head bolted up and looked us both over, before her eyes grew enormous. The book she'd been holding fell from her hands and dropped to the floor as her hand came up to her mouth. She jumped up in an instant and came barreling to us. Her arms were spread wide open like an eagle's wings and wrapped around Emily and I.

"My girls!" she cried to us. "My girls are home!" she yelled and squeezed us tighter. She kissed us both then hugged us again before falling to the floor. "My babies."

"Mom," I cried into her hair as tears poured from my eyes.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Lucy." her tears mirrored mine. She held me until neither us had any tears left in us. I explained to her how I'd managed to get away back at the highway then about finding Dale and the group. I told her about the camp and the C.D.C. I told her about the farm and I told her about the Home Depot. I told her about everyone. I told her about Rick, Lori, Carl and how they became a family again. I told her about Carol and Sophia. I told her about Hershel and his girls. I told her about Maggie and Glenn. I told her about Jacqui and T-Dog. Then I finally told her about Ember. I told her all about the little girl that I'd taken to raising. I told her everything, leaving out only slight details. I told her about absolutely everything except one big thing. I couldn't bring myself to telling her about him. I just could bare to speck about Daryl. And how could I. He was everything I had dreamed about all my life. He was the man that I could love and that could love me. He was my rock, my world, and my emptiness. He had become my home and family and that was taken away just as my mother and sister were given back to me. How cruel and painful this world could be. How heartless.

Mother forgave me for abandoning them on the highway like it never happened, even when I told her about father. "You're home and that's all that matters." she kissed me then said, "And you too." she smiled down at Lucic and pet and kissed him too. "Let's get you washed up for dinner. Oh, how everyone will be so excited to see you." She was excited to introduce me to everyone.

I was lead to a large room on our floor where a showering station had been set up. I got washed up in the amazing shower then Emily came with a set of clean clothes that I got dressed in. It was starting to round five when I was done and mom said it was time to head down for dinner.

Outside on the main street was a few rows of very long tables that were lit up by the over head street lamps and paper lanterns on the tables. The air was full of calm happiness as people from all over Woodbury gathered around for dinner. Children, adults, and the elderly came together like nothing I'd ever seen before. Together they mingled and conversed.

Mom led us over to the table where I was sat beside a blond, pregnant young woman who I found out was named Eileen. Across from her sat another younger woman with short black hair named Rowan. We spoke briefly before dinner was passed around. Large platters of meat and veggies. Canned or not, it was hard to tell, but everyone dug right into it. I put a bit on my plate before picking around for a while.

"Honey, eat up. You're thin enough as it is." I did as she told and ate all my food even through I wasn't all that hungry. I'd become used to eating very small meals. Very small.

Mom was speaking excitedly with the two women beside her. Occasionally I noticed them all looking at me. Guess they weren't used to new comers. Soon, she handed me a plate of scraps for Lucic who dug right in and ate it all.

Down at the end of the table I noticed The Governor coming down to talk with people. He was smiling as he spoke with an older lady and she was laughing with him. They trusted him like they would a governor. The title made since, especially if he was the one in control. I noticed Milton beside him talking to someone as well. He looked up after a moment then let his eyes wander the tables. They found me then he smiled. I smiled back before looking back to my empty plate.

"You alright, honey?" mom asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired is all."

"When I'm finished here, we'll find you a bed." A bed. That was something I needed to hear. I might not have been hungry but an actual bed sounded fantastic. Most of the last two weeks were spent on floors and the occasional couch. No beds since the fire.

A few moments later, The Governor and Milton came over. "Have you found everything alright?" The Governor asked.

"Indeed I have, thank you."

"We wanted to know if we could get an extra bed in 13B." My mother interrupted.

"Of course, ma'am." he nodded at my mother.

"Thank you so much, Governor." she smiled at him before going back to her previous conversation.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to come and ask. I'm staying in that building right there." The Governor knelt down to my level and pointed to a building close to the Town Hall. "My apartment is in there, alright?"

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Alright, good night, y'all." he put a hand on my shoulder before heading over to Emily, who he talked to for a moment before heading down the table, Milton close behind him.

After mom finished eating, we headed back to the room 13B. Inside we found another bed with fresh bedding folded on top.

"They're quick." I mumbled to myself in a bit of amazement.

"That's one thing the Governor is good about. Everything is done quickly." We set up the bed and I borrowed another set of Emily's clothes for sleeping in. When I was all set and Lucic on the floor beside me, I laid down in the dim room across from Emily as mom went to the bathroom one last time.

Out the window I could see the perfectly shaped crescent moon with its slightly blue mist. I couldn't help but wonder if Daryl could see it too. Was he thinking about me? Did he ever think about like I did about him, missing me so much that it hurt? His beautiful eyes staring up at the very same moon in the very same sky. It seemed like he was so close, but I knew that he was so far.

"Who are you smiling about?" Emily asked with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Luce. I've seen that smile_ so_ many times before. Keven Flanders, Mark Smith, oh and who could forget David Tennant?" she counted off on her fingers.

"Oh, shut up." I giggled.

"So, who is it? O.M.G. It's the Governor is it?"

"What? Ew, god no."

"Milton?" I just looked at her. "Crowley?"

"No, and it isn't your Tim either." A huge grin overtook her face at the mention of Tim.

"My Tim?"

"Yes, your Tim. Please, I've known your for eighteen years. I know how you are and what you like. Tim fits the bill to a T." She giggled some more.

"Well, who were you smiling about? Did you see him here?"

"No,"

"Was he one from the group you were living in?" I knew my sister too well to think that I'd be able to keep Daryl a secret for long. She'd want to know all about him.

"Yes,"

"You had a crush on him? What was his name? How old was he? What did he look like? What was he like?"

"Em, you keep askin' so many questions and I won't tell you shit, got it?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"His name was Daryl and it was more than any crush."

"Oh, so you had a boyfriend?"

"It was more than that. I loved him. He was like the man from my dreams that I never had."

"I guess you'll have to introduce us then." I know she was only joking, but that one sentience hurt more than I could have ever imagined.

"I would love for you and mom to meet him. I would like that very much."

She could see that I wasn't kidding she got serious herself. "Luce, don't lose hope in him. Did he love you too?" I looked at her and nodded. "Then he's out there somewhere looking for you." She was too young naive to understand that there was little hope in that now, but I'd humor her.

"Yeah, maybe he is out there."

"Luce, he is." she smiled meaningfully. She really believed it, I only wished that I could too. "He's out there I bet right now looking."

"Who's out where looking?" mom asked, just walking in.

"Lucy's boyfriend."

"I didn't think Luce had a boyfriend before all this."

"She didn't." Mom looked over at me. She could tell by one look that who ever it was important to me and that she shouldn't pick up the subject.

"Emily, what did the Governor want?"

"I have to work the wall tomorrow afternoon." she grumbled.

"How long?" I asked.

"Four hours. It gets so boring up there, even when there is something to shoot."

"A good friend of mine told me that boring watches are good watches, safe." I restated what Dale had told me so many night ago.

"I guess you're right."

"Well, if you have watch tomorrow, then we should go to sleep. I'm sure Lucy is very tired now." I nodded then rolled over pulled up my sheet. I closed my eyes just as I felt a kiss being placed on my temple.

"I'm so happy what you made it here. Goodnight, honey. I love you." she breathed.

"Goodnight, mom. I love you too." She kissed Emily before turning out the light then hoping into her bed then rolling over.

I looked at the moon one last time through the window before feeling a tear roll down my cheek. Life was good again, here in this town with my mother and sister. So many people were safe here. This place couldn't be more of a paradise, and yet it still didn't feel like home, so I'd just have to make it home. That was it. I needed to make it home.

I rolled back over to face the wall a faded away to a dark land where even dreams avoided me.

_**AN: This is just a taste of what I have planned for season 3, and I apologize for making ya'll wait so long for this season. School has taken over my life for the moment and I will get to writing again as soon as possible. Thank you all so much for sticking with my crappy excuse of a fanfiction for so long. It means so much to me that people actually read this junk. I hope you like where this is going. Comments are always accepted and actually I hope you'll send me more. New ideas of what you'd like to see help me write an even better story!**_


End file.
